Magical Accidents: Past and Future Collide
by Pikminman101
Summary: James had played the game, and was in love with Lisette Vertorre and Lieselotte Werckmeister. He had always thought his love was crazy. One day though, his love caused a rip in the fabric of space to appear and take him to the world of 11Eyes. pairings: Lisette/Lieselotte x James(S.I.), Kakeru x harem, and others. Rated M for lemons in later chapters, and some violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with 11eyes (original verison), 11eyes Crossover, 11eyes Resona Forma, the anime adaptation of 11eyes, or the manga adaptation of 11eyes. All these (except for Resona Forma I think since it's a fandisk, but I could be wrong) are the property of Lass. I own nothing, but this story, and my S.I.**

**I am honestly surprised that 11eyes has so little in the way of decent stories on this sight. The anime was not good, but the original visual novel was great. So, to help get 11eyes fanfiction a little more publicity, I will have my first story feature the world of 11eyes. This story will be a continuation of the ending to the original 11eyes (Sin, Damnation, and the Atonement Girl arc), but will feature Shuu Amami from Crossover, and a majority of the story will take place at the Vatican, roughly one month before the Punishment Squad faces Lieselotte Werckmeister (this takes place around 64 years before the events of the original 11eyes). All I ask is that you give this story a chance, and be gentle on the reviews.**

* * *

Chapter 1: A New Friend

(Sunday (about a week since Lieselotte was killed) - 8:30 a.m, Kakeru's P.O.V.)

Shuu and I had been hanging out a lot lately. Ever since I had finally killed Lieselotte we have hung out and we got to learn some things about each other. But when he asked if I could meet him in the park on the other end of town, I was a little surprised. Right now, we just sat on a bench and stared at the trees. Finally, he broke the ice by asking, "Kakeru-kun, do you know why I asked you to meet me here?"

I just stared at him blankly and answered, "No. You would not tell me." He nodded as if that had just become known to him. I got slightly irritated and asked, "Do you plan on telling me what we are doing here, Shuu-san?"

He sighed, then he told me, "Kakeru-kun, Shiori-chan told you about how she helped Mio-sama and I with the incident of the Mirror Maze, right?" I nodded, so he continued, "Well, I couldn't help but notice that Shiori-chan, Yuka-chan, Misuzu-sempai and Kukuri-sempai have been hounding you to choose a girlfriend. I just wanted to help you a bit in making your choice."

I sighed and shook my head, "Shuu-san, while I appreciate your help, this isn't just something like asking someone to help you with their homework. This choice could effect my life and the lives of all the girls forever. I don't want to break any hearts, but at the same time if I don't make a choice then things will only get worse. Honestly, no matter how much I wouldn't want it, I had always thought that Takahisa-sama would be the one giving me this kind of advise. At least he has a stable relationship with Yukiko-chan."

Shuu shrugged and responded, "You're also forgetting that Tajima-sama is a huge pervert and would probably say you should date them all. I just want to give you a little help. Your Shiori-chan's friend, so your my friend as well, Kakeru-kun."

I just hung my head and looked at my hands, which were resting on my knees. I suddenly looked at Shuu and asked, "And what would you recommend I do? Pick Shiori-chan because you feel you need to repay her for helping you, or because she is one of your fellow magi, regardless of the type of magic you use? Doing that would be like me just picking Yuka-chan because she has been my friend the longest. This isn't as simple as you'd like to make it out to be."

Suddenly, we heard a shout from the other end of the park, "Kakeru-kun!" We both turned our heads, and I paled. There stood Yuka, with Misuzu, Kukuri and Shiori in hot pursuit.

'Damn, how did they find me? I swore I erased Shuu-san's message before I left, and I'm damn sure I never told anybody where I was going.' I then stood up off the bench and started running for the hills. As the girls began to give chase, I swore I heard Shuu laugh at my torment.

* * *

(Yuka's P.O.V.)

"Where could Kakeru-kun be?" I said quietly to myself as I, Misuzu, Shiori and Kukuri began to search for him. I had gone to his apartment to try and get him to have a picnic with me, but when I got there it was empty. I began to search the town and eventually met up with my compatition. Oh, we all knew that each of us were set on getting Kakeru for ourselves. While I thought he should only have me chasing him around town (and thought the others felt the same way), we had agreed that we'd at least help each other find him if we every needed the help. Considering that one of us couldn't get more then a few minutes alone with him before someone (usually another of his potential girlfriends) interrupted them, it seemed fair enough. I ran a little ahead toward a nearby park, where I swore I found Kakeru. "Kakeru-kun!" I shouted out. He and another boy next to him looked at me. My eyes locked with his beautiful blue orbs for only a second, then he got up and bolted. He had made it about halfway out of the park before he smacked into an invisible wall with his face. I gasped, then ran to him. I sat down beside him and placed his head on my lap as he began to stir from his blow. I gave him one of my smiles that he always found cute and said, "Why are you running Kakeru-kun?"

He blinked a little, then bolted up in surprise, "Y-Yuka-san?!" He tried to run passed me, but stopped when he saw Misuzu, Kukuri and Shiori. He ran the other way, only to hit the wall again.

Shiori bluntly stated, "Sorry Kakeru-kun, but we could not let you get away again. So, I set up a few walls around this park. The only way out is through us." As she said that I stood and brushed myself off before joining them in the wall that would block his escape. Kakeru began to panic and tried to run in the other directions he hadn't tried yet, only to get the same results. Then he gave us all a goofy smile and scratched the back of his head.

He said to us all, "Yuka-chan, Misuzu-sempai, Kukuri-sempai, Shiori-chan. What can I do for you all this fine day?" But I could tell he already knew what we wanted, and he started to pale even more. Out of nowhere he shouted, "Shuu, a little help here!"

A calm voice said, "Already done. Now get a move on before they tear you apart." We all turned to the sound of the voice, and I groaned. Misuzu pulled out one of her swords (the black katana one, I can't remember their names all that well) and pointed it at Shuu.

"Damn it Shuu-san! What did you do this time?!" she yelled at him.

He just got up and pointed out, "For one thing, I jammed Shiori-chan's access to the spiritual plain so that the barriers went down. For another, I distracted you all long enough to let little Kakeru escape." I turned around, only to find Kakeru gone and nowhere in sight.

I looked at him blankly and asked, "Where is he?"

Shuu just shrugged and said, "Hell if I know." We all looked at Shuu blankly, then proceeded to give him a major beating. When we had vented our rage on the poor modern magus, we began to look for him all over again.

* * *

(several hours later - Kakeru's P.O.V.)

I pounded on the door for all I was worth. I heard someone inside shout, "Jesus Christ, hang on a minute!" The door opened and Takahisa gave me an angry look. But it quickly vanished when he saw me, and replaced it with one of his usual smiles, "Well, what brings you here Romeo?"

I was breathing heavy from my run here as I answered, "I *gasp* need to *pant* hide here. Last place *wheeze* they'll ever look." Takahisa sighed and pulled my into his and Yukiko's apartment. They had gotten it shortly after starting to date, and I knew for a fact that all the girls made a note to avoid it like the plague. It was on the other side of town from the park I had bolted from, in a bad part of town (somehow Takahisa liked it, and Yukiko loved him to much to complain), and he was a huge pervert. All those things, along with Yukiko's killing personally (which was a lot less killing ever since we beat Lieselotte) made this place my only refuge from their constant attack. I couldn't stay here more then a day, and made a habit only to come here when I really needed to. Otherwise, the girls might get the courage to come over, and I'd be doomed.

As I walked in Takahisa shouted, "Yukiko, Kakeru-kun's here!" There was a quiet shuffling sound, then an cute girl in a French maid outfit appeared.

I just stared blankly and asked, "Yukiko-chan, why are you wearing that?"

Yukiko gave a deep blush and Takahisa chuckled, "You couldn't have come at a worse time Romeo." He pulled out a cigarette and a lighter (he lost his pyrokinesis when he died) and lit it. He took a pull from the thing before saying, "We were about to have a go at it, if you know what I mean. For some reason, Yukiko likes to dress up as a French maid when we do it, not that I'm complaining." He gave Yukiko a look that screamed, 'Let me fuck you!' which made Yukiko's blush deepen and made me blush slightly as well.

Finally, she asked, "The others are still hounding you, aren't they?"

I nodded and told them, "I never thought I'd say this, but I wish I still had the Eye of Aeon. At least with it I could know when they'd strike, and Verard might be able to help a bit." It was true; after I killed Lieselotte, Kukuri took the Eye from me. Its powers of precognition had saved me many times, and it would help to have it again. I just sighed, then stated, "It's only 11:30. A little early for sex, don't you think?"

Yukiko just looked at me and said, "Sunday is the only day we have to ourselves with school, my job at the café, and Takahisa's job at that convenience store down the street. We both could use a little release." Takahisa started to laughed at how blunt Yukiko had been, and my embarrassment.

Once he finished, I grabbed a book off the shelf and told them, "Don't mind me. You two can go back to whatever you were doing." Takahisa then grabbed a giggling Yukiko and pulled her into their bedroom.

* * *

(Monday - still Kakeru's P.O.V.)

I shook in disgust; all day yesterday I heard Takahisa and Yukiko going at it like a pair of horny rabbits. I definitely should not have given them the green light. 'Note to self: never go to their place on a Sunday.' I just sighed as I made the trek up the hill and into the classroom. At least at school I only had to deal with Yuka and Shiori, instead of all four of them. It was a hollow victory, but I'll take what I can get. As class started the phone on the teachers desk rang. Everyone looked as she answered, gave a few one word answers, then hung up. She said, "Class, it seems we will have a new student joining us today. He has just moved here from America, so please treat him well. He can speak Japanese fluently, so translations are not necessary." A few minutes later, there was a knocking on the door. The teacher said, "Come in," and what I saw next nearly gave me a heart attack. The kid was huge! He had more muscle then a professional body builder, and made the school uniform look way to small on his giant frame even though it fit just fine. He looked like he could bench press a semi-truck with one hand. His hands were huge as well, but their size was just insane (they were at least as twice the size of a normal adult's hands). His hair was pitch black, and his face had a certain look to it that seemed to radiate a calming nature. His eyes though, were something else; they shown as bright as polished silver, and when I looked in them as the kid walked by me, I saw an infinite level of kindness. I could tell that he was a good kid.

(Yuka's P.O.V.)

Dear god, how does a kid get like that. I couldn't help but think that this kid had be some sort of pro weightlifter, otherwise how the hell could he get like that? But, when I looked in his eyes, which oddly shown silver, I saw that he was a good guy. He somehow managed to wipe away any fears I had of him with that one look.

(Shiori's P.O.V.)

As the new student finished his introduction and walked toward the open seat next to Shuu, I couldn't help but wonder if there was something more to who he was. I felt an affinity for great magic potential within him, but it seemed to be locked deep within by some sort of complicated spell. 'Why would someone lock down their own magic? I do it, but only to make sure my body has enough magic inside it so I can move.' As he took his seat, I got a short glimpse of his eyes. They shown like polished silver and gave me a sense of safety and security. But, I also saw something else that seemed to have only just surfaced. Fear, confusion, both? Whatever it was, I needed to take a look at him and see just who this boy was.

(Shuu's P.O.V.)

I didn't really pay that much attention to the new kid's introduction. I mean they were all the same; always short and ending with how they wanted to be friends. I had my policy of 'don't hate, don't like' until I at least knew him. Still, it was annoying to hear all these things. I suddenly heard my name and open my eyes and waved my hand. The new kid headed toward me, and the teacher had probably assigned him to the seat next to me. As I got a good look at him I thought, 'Well, this kid is defiantly on steroids.' He had a calming feel to him, and I could tell he would make a good friend. But, instead of making a more personal introduction, he just ignored me and listened to the teacher. I shrugged and thought, 'Maybe he is an avid listener.'

I didn't really pay attention to what the teacher was saying. I mean, I could be the top student at this school if I wanted, but I chose not to so that I didn't draw attention to myself. When lunch started though, I felt a pair of eyes on me. I opened one eye, and saw the new kid scratching the back of his head nervously, with his other hand held out. He said, "Hello, I'm James Mellenor, or Mellenor James by your way of pronunciation." I shook his hand, but didn't really care about it.

I then decided to introduce myself, "Hello, I'm Amami Shuu."

I watched a bit in surprise as James seemed to freeze for a moment, many different emotions playing across his face all at once. He then quietly asked, "Amami Shuu? You're sure that's your name?"

I raised an eyebrow at that question. I thought that the kid might be making fun of me, so I responded, "Last I checked. Why, do you have a problem with my name?"

I saw him look at his giant pair of hands, as if in deep thought. Then he stated, "No, it can't be possible." Then, out of nowhere, he grabbed my shoulders in a death grip, making me wince. Before I could even ask what was with him, he asked me, "You aren't Amami Shuu, as in the same Amami Shuu who is the modern magus who took on the witch Kanae Kuroshida, are you?"

My eyes widened when I heard that. How could this kid know about that? I only just met him today, and now he goes and asks if I took on Kanae. And how does he now I'm a modern magus? I asked him, "How do you know about that?" My answer only seemed to make things worse.

I watched as James seemed to be having a mental breakdown right in front of me. I was actually getting concerned when he said, "No. No, no, no, no, no. This can't be happening. IT JUST CAN'T!" He shouted that last sentence, which made me feel a bit bad for the kid. But, I saw that he was actually looking around the room. He seemed to lock eyes with Kakeru, Shiori and Yuka, then looked back at me. The look in his eyes was unmistakable: fear and denial. I watched as he shot out if his chair and bolted out of the room with speed that he had no right to having, given his size.

(third person P.O.V.)

Shuu just sat there in silence for several minutes. Eventually though, Kakeru, Yuka and Shiori went up to him and asked what had happened. "I don't know," he responded, "I introduced myself, then he just had a mental breakdown in front of me. The weird part is he knew about my taking down Kanae and my being a modern magus, even though I had barely spoken to him for a few minutes." They all just stayed like that for several minutes, Shuu sitting and the others standing as they thought the same thing. 'What happened to the new student?'

Finally, Yuka said, "We should try to help him. I bet if we try and talk to him calmly and peacefully we can figure this out and learn a bit about him."

Kakeru nodded in agreement, "Yuka-chan is right. Mellenor-sama seems like a good person, so we should try to help him."

Shiori chose then to speak up. She stated in an emotionless, no nonsense tone, "If he knew about mine, Shuu-san's and Mio-san's battle against Kanae, then it is possible that he knows about the second Battle of Ayame Hill. I will gather the other Fragments. You should go and find Mellenor-sama." They all nodded, then ran off to do their jobs.

(Shiori's P.O.V.)

'How much does Mellenor-sama know about us?' I thought as I headed to Misuzu and Kukuri's classroom. I could see in his eyes that he was a good person, but something about him was...odd. The magic power I felt from him seemed different. He isn't a modern or traditional magus from what I can see; no, the magic I feel from him seems to be more in tune with that of the Voidstone. But, that isn't possible. I saw Kakeru destroy at least one of the fragments before Kukuri killed me. I just shook it off and continued on my way.

Once I reached the right classroom, I walked in and found Misuzu and Kukuri talking in the back. They were apparently trying to find the best ways to ambush Kakeru while at school (probably to try and stay ahead of Yuka and myself since we share a classroom). I cleared my throat, which startled them into noticing me. I gave them a shortened version of what had happened between Shuu and our new student. Kukuri asked when I was done, "So he knows everything about both battles?" I could see her blushing a little at the thought of some stranger knowing she loved what was basically a clone of her brother from her perspective.

I shook my head and responded, "From what I know based on Shuu-san's data, he only knows of the battle of the Hollow Mirror Field. I do not know if he knows of our battle against Lieselotte Werckmeister."

Misuzu asked, "What _do_ you know about him?" She had put heavy emphasis on do, probably wanting to at least paint a broader picture of Mellenor-sama. She may be weaker without her fragment of the Voidstone, but she wasn't stupid and could still use her swords for short intervals, as long as she only used one.

I simply stated, "Not much. From a first impression I can say that he is very strong on the physical level, yet very kind to others. Right now though, something is frightening him. The moment that Shuu-san introduced himself he mentally broke down, as I told you not long ago. Now, please, come with me while I gather Takahisa-kun and Yukiko-chan." Without another word we left the classroom to get the other two Fragments.

* * *

We found them on the roof, making out with a vengeance. I shuddered a little as I watched them, and could tell the others were as well. Ever since being revived with our memories of the Red Night and Takahisa being forgiven, he and Yukiko spent nearly every moment they could sucking each other's faces. As we watched though, I began to imagine Kakeru doing things like that with me; ravaging my doll body and making me feel like a normal human in a way only he could. I felt my face heating up, so I quickly dismissed those thoughts and stated bluntly, "If you two do not mind stopping for a minute, I have something to say to you." Even I had to laugh at the reaction they gave when I spoke. After a minute of waiting for Misuzu and Kukuri to calm down, I gave Takahisa and Yukiko the same story I gave Misuzu and Kukuri.

Yukiko was first to speak, "We should help him. It doesn't matter if he knows about those battles, but he shouldn't have to live afraid of them."

Takahisa, for once showing some competence, stated, "I don't think it's the battles that are freaking Mellenor-sama out. I think it is more about us in general." When we all looked at him in confusion, he elaborated, "Think about it: the kid reacted the way he did to Shuu-san's name. He knew Shuu-san was a modern magus _and_ knew about that battle of the Hollow Mirror Field. You say he hasn't been here more then a few hours, so how could he know that Shuu-san was a magus at all? Then, you say he looked at you, Kakeru-kun and Yuka-chan with fear in his eyes. It has to be us, more then the battles that we took part in."

We all just blinked in shock that Takahisa could actually piece something like that together. But, he killed what little respect he gained when he started making out with Yukiko again, the latter not even trying to fight back. Finally though, I said, "Whatever the case, we must help this new student and figure things out."

Just as I said that, my phone rang. When I answered, it was Kakeru on the other line. "Shiori-chan, we found him. We're at the front of the school sitting at a bench. James-san has agreed to speak with us, but wants Misuzu-sempai to summon all five of her swords for something. If she will do that, then he might calm down. See you soon." He hung up, then I told them what Kakeru had said. Misuzu looked nervous about summoning all five of the Kusakabe Five Treasures, but agreed to do it. Finally, we were headed to where we would hopefully be able to unravel this mystery.

* * *

(30 minutes ago - Kakeru's P.O.V.)

We ran down the halls looking for Mellenor-san. I said after stopping to catch my breath, "For such a big guy, he sure runs fast."

Yuka nodded and responded, "You wouldn't think he could move all that fast being that he looks so heavy." We continued on, and it took us a good ten minutes before we finally found him. Shuu was looking out a window and saw Mellenor-san's hulking frame on a bench by the school entrance. He pointed this out to us, and without another word we ran to catch him.

* * *

We slowly walked up to the bench. Now that we were closer I could see that Mellenor-san was crying a little. I heard light sobs coming from the large man. As we all got closer, he still gave no indication of hearing us. Finally though, Yuka sat down beside him and gently place a hand on his lap. After a moment, he looked up at Yuka, and was greeted with one of her adorable smiles. She patted his lap, then asked in a concerned tone of voice, "Why are you crying?"

If Mellenor-san gave any indication of Shuu or I being there, then I didn't see it. He just looked up at Yuka, and came face-to-face with one of her adorable smiles. He looked away and said, "It's nothing you should worry about Minase-sama. My view on reality is messed up as it is. I don't want to hurt you."

But, Yuka got one of her determined looks on and I knew she wasn't going to let this go. It was just like whenever she was alone with me and then we suddenly get found out before anything could happen, only this time she wasn't determined to rape me. She placed a friendly hand on his face and said, "Please, Mellenor-san -"

She was suddenly cut off by him saying, "Please, James is fine." He looked at Shuu and I and said, "You two as well. James is fine."

Yuka continued, "James-san, please, let us help you. You seem to know about all of us, but we don't know anything about you. Please, talk to us and let us try to help you. Our friends want to hear your story as well, and we all want to help." She then gave James her puppy eyes. I don't care who you are, because once you see Yuka with that face you litterally can't say no. I should know, considering she has used it on many occasions to convince me to try having sex with her; key word being 'try'.

James looked at her, then sighed and nodded. "Okay." Yuka started jumping for joy, but stopped when he continued, "But first, I want to see something. I want to see all five of the Kusakabe Five Treasures summoned right in front of me. Then, I'll tell you what I know." We all nodded in agreement, then I made a call to Shiori and told her everything. Once I hung up, James sighed and buried his head in his hands again.

(third person P.O.V.)

It didn't take long for Shiroi to arrive with everyone. When those who had not seen James yet saw him, they all went wide-eyed. Takahisa thought, 'Okay, remember not to piss this kid off. He looks like he could crush me with one finger.' Yukiko thought, 'I bet he's just a big softy under all that muscle.' Kukuri thought, 'He looks like a good kid who could use a friend.' She proceeded to sit on James's other side, while Misuzu thought, 'What could this boy want with my swords?' Finally though, Misuzu asked, "Why do want me to summon my swords?"

James looked up and at Misuzu and said quietly, "Proof." Everyone was confused, but she ignored it and focused all her power on calling her swords. After about ten minutes, all five of the legendary blades floated between her and James. He nodded, then let out a huge sigh and actually smiled, "Good. Those swords were the only way I would be able to believe it."

Misuzu was too exhausted to speak, so Kukuri asked, "Believe what, James-san was it?" James stood and turned so he faced everyone, then said simply, "It proves, Kukuri-sempai, that I have left my home behind and somehow have been pulled into another universe. This universe."

* * *

Everything was dead silent for several minutes. They all just stood/sat their, so quietly that you could hear a pin drop on a feather pillow from five meters away.

Then, the group of friends all shouted out, "WHAT?!" After that, everyone started asking questions all at once. The voices got mixed around so much that James couldn't understand anything. Finally, he clapped his hands. The loud noise getting everyone's attention and he said, "I know it isn't easy to believe, and I sure as hell didn't believe it was possible until I saw Misuzu-sempai summon her swords. Besides, you all shouldn't really be thinking it as impossible. I mean, the Kukuri-sempai you all know is an alternate reality double of Kakeru-sama's dead sister after all." That statement seemed to calm everyone down somewhat. Then, James said, "How about I tell you all how I got here."

* * *

**I should warn anyone who wants to read this story that my updates not might be all that consistent. I almost have half of this story already typed up, but I have now become subjected to writers block. I will post the other chapters on a weekly or bi-weekly basis, so that I will at least have some time to write the next chapters.**

**As for James, this will be my persona in my stories. I will post a bio of him on my profile if you want to know a bit about him.**

**Reviews are appreciated, but again, please be gentle.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with the original 11eyes, 11eyes Crossover, 11eyes Resona Forma, the 11eyes anime, or the 11eyes manga. All rights belong to Lass.**

**I would like to thank YourHand99 and AcediaPrototype. You two have really made me feel conficent in my work, and I hope the both of you, as well as the rest of the readers, enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Entering a New World

(flashback)

James walked into his house after a long and boring day of school. It had been nothing but tests all day, and he was very glad to be home. As he went into the kitchen and started to snack on an apple, James found a note on the table. When he read it, he was surprised to see that it was from his father. It read:

'James, I'm taking your mother out for the rest of the day for our twentieth wedding anniversary. I just want to let you know that we won't be home until late some time tomorrow. You know where the key to the forge is, and your mother wants you to read a bit of that huge book she gave you all those years ago. Try not to burn down the house, and be good. Love, Dad.'

James couldn't help but chuckle at that last line of the note. 'Does he really not have any faith in me,' he thought. It had been almost ten years since the house fire he had 'accidently' caused. He was six for crying out loud. Not that he had much right to complain about his father's concern, as the fire had burned half the house down, and the other half was nearly ready to fall in on itself. He just shook off the old memories of his first attempted fire spell, and went up to his room to grab some things for his project.

Had his mother known he was doing this, James would have been beaten to near death by his father, then beaten some more by his mother's magic. After all, she had specifically warned him against ever doing something like this, and since his father never really understood magic (outside of enchantments), he had agreed. The reason for this was because James was going to attempt to finish making something he had been trying to finish for several months now. He was going to create a Necklace of Foresight.

* * *

James had always been interested in the concept of time. He would never have tried to use time travel though, as it violated the second Ancient Law of Magic. When he asked his mother about the law though, she did say there was a workaround. While manipulation of the time stream was forbidden, looking into the future was not. However, his mother had told James that the dangers of seeing the future outweighed the knowledge you would gain. Of the few members of his mother's family who had been seers, only a handful had lived long enough to have children and continue the family line. Foresight was a dangerous game; due to the nature of the future, a near limitless number of possible futures exist. A seer tries to pinpoint which of these futures is most likely to occur, but this is dangerous. At best, you could be driven insane. At worst, your mind slowly melts from the mental strain of trying to force the future to become finite.

However, James was always a curious boy. So, despite his mother's wishes, he searched for a spell or magic item that could help him in the Grimoire of Eternal Shadow. After several weeks of searching, he eventually found something. A spell that could create an item known as the Necklace of Foresight. This necklace would give its wearer the ability to see the future that was 95% most likely to occur, but would cause insanity if it was overused.

He had to craft a necklace of steel from a sheet thin enough that it could be held by his Night form. He had to place a stone of flawless jade at the center of the necklace, and infuse it with the power of time. If all went well, he would have a way to know the future at any time. If not, he would be dead, regardless of his natural immunity to death.

* * *

James only had one thing left to do: he had to enchant the necklace.

He entered his room, pulled a loose panel from the wall by the door, and removed a box from the hole in the wall. Inside the box was the necklace that had taken months to cut into the proper shape and size for his Night form's use. He quickly replaced the panel, then turned to the desk in his room. Sitting on the desk was a massive, black leather-bound book with tiny, white diamonds set into the cover in the shape of a pentagram. This was the Grimoire of Eternal Shadow, and was the only thing that had the knowledge he needed to complete his project.

James opened the box, and set the tiny necklace on the desk beside the massive tome. He then proceeded to open the book and carefully flip to the proper page (the book was thousands of years old, and had to be taken care of properly). Once he found the page though, James started to tense up. He began to shake a little in fear. 'If I mess even one letter up,' he fearfully thought, 'I'll die instantly. Do I really want to risk this?' However, James decided to take the risk, and began the spell.

He held the necklace in one hand, then place his other hand over the metal band in a way that would have made it look like he was cupping it. He looked down at the book on last time, then stole his nerve and looked back at his hands, reciting the spell.

" كل الظلام سحر، وجعل هذا العرض. وأعطى لسيد الوقت، أيون، هذا حجر اليشم لا تشوبه شائبة. من ناحية أخرى، هو جزء من الطاقة الخاصة بك إلى حجر، ومنح السلطة للتبصر لايا كان ينبغي ارتداء حجاب. هذا موقفي دوام كامل متاح، وحتى إلى ما بعد (translation: By the magic of the Family of the Darkness, I make this offer. I give to the master of time, Aeon, this stone of flawless jade. In return, you shall place a portion of your power within the stone, and grant it the power of foresight to whoever should wear it. May this offer stand for all of time and even beyond)."

The jade stone in the necklace glowed a gentle gold for a few seconds, then it faded into the stone. James examined the diagram in the book, then the stone itself. Everything matched up: the jade had a light, golden fog inside it that glowed every now and again. He sighed in relief, knowing that he had survived this really stupid project that could have killed him. So, he decided to celebrate his not dying in the only way he knew how. He would simply think about the women he loved.

* * *

James was a fan of fiction. Even though he was basically a wizard in his own right, he still liked to read about fictional worlds. He had read a number of different books and manga, as well as watch a few good anime. However, what he really loved was the visual novel known as 11eyes. He loved the characters and the story, but he especially loved Lisette Vertorre and Lieselotte Werckmeister. The former was just so pure hearted and adorable, and had not deserved to die, simply because she had not really understood what it had meant to except Michel's offer. The latter was beautiful in that strange, confident way, and even though she had tried to destroy her world, she did not deserve to die either because nobody really understood that she was just a little girl who was full of hate at losing her family, home, and hope.

James fell in love with Lisette the moment he saw her in that giant crystal on his computer screen. And, after playing through the original 11eyes a few times, and the Before Story of Resona Forma, he fell for Lieselotte. Oh, he knew he was in love with fictional characters, but he didn't care. They were both beautiful girls who didn't deserve to die, and should have been given a chance to live.

After about fifteen minutes of just lying there in his room, James started to get sad. It wasn't easy to do that during the day, but thinking about Lisette and Lieselotte (and the fact that he could never actually see them) for too long hurt his heart. He grabbed the grimoire, and was about to leave his room, when a strange electrical sound went through his floor (**Author's Note: It should be noted that in James's world, love is a force in its own right. It is because of his love for Lisette and Lieselotte that he will be pulled into the world of 11eyes, and eventually meet them and give them the love they so rightfully deserve.**). He looked around a bit, trying to locate the source of the sound, but didn't find anything. He dismissed it as his mind playing tricks on him and continued out of his room, only for a swirling pink vortex to open right in front of him. James had been caught off guard at the sudden appearance of the pink portal...thing. So, because he was already in mid-step, and could not stop his forward movement, James fell head first into the portal. The last words anyone would have heard from him as he fell would have been a large amount of very creative curses.

* * *

(unknown amount of time passes)

When James regained consciousness, he found himself stuck in a bush. Once he had worked himself out of the bush though, he discovered he was in a park, but no children were playing in it. 'I guess all the kids are in school. Maybe I should find the local high school, just to see if I can find out where I am.'

James spent the next hour searching the city for the high school. He learned he had ended up somewhere in Japan, as he eventually asked a nice old lady on the rode for directions, and she gladly pointed the way, but the directions she gave were in Japanese (that wasn't a problem, as James was fluent in over 100 different languages and dialects). Once he found where the woman had told him to go, he stood at the bottom of a very large hill. He couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of the hill, "Reminds me of the Hill of Hell from 11eyes." he told himself.

When he reached the top of the hill, James was relieved to see the school. He quickly entered the grounds and traveled the halls aimlessly.

He eventually made his way to a door that had the words 'Principle's Office' on a plaque on the door in kanji. He knocked on the door, and was told that he could enter by a rather boring, yet nice voice.

* * *

When James entered the office, he saw a man sitting behind a desk in a plain suit and tie combo, with a rather boring haircut and average facile structure for a middle-aged Japanese man. The principle set down a few papers, then gave James a calming smile and asked, "Now my dear lad, what brings you to this fine establishment?"

While James did not like lying under any circumstances (in this form), but he knew he had no choice. Honestly, if he told the man that he had fallen through a pink portal in his room and ended up in Japan, he would be admitted to a mental ward. "Sensei, my parents and I have just moved to Japan due to my father's work. They wished for me to continue my education, so here I am."

Luckily, it was a very believable lie. The principle nodded his head, then reached into a drawer and pulled out a clipboard, instructing James to sign it and that he would take care of the details. The principle then reached into another drawer as James signed the form, and pulled out a pile of clothes. "Now, this school does have a dress code. It must be adhered to at all times while on school grounds during school hours." The uniform was a double XL white dress shirt, red jacket, black pants, red tie, and black school shoes. James simply nodded and walked out of the school, but the principle spoke to him one last time, "The key for your shoe locker is in the right pants pocket. Head for classroom 2-A, and welcome to Kouryoukan Academy, Mellenor-sama."

James walked back to the main hall of the school and found the shoe locker he had been given. He had changed his clothes in a bathroom on the way, and so he just changed his shoes out, then placed his sneakers (along with the rest of his normal clothes, since he had nowhere else put them) in the locker before locking it. He sighed as he walked toward the door of his classroom, "Rainbow Academy, huh? Maybe it's just a coincidence. I mean, I can't have entered the 11eyes world, because that's just crazy." When he reached the right room, be took in a big breath before slowly letting it out.

He knocked on the door firmly, then heard a voice say, "Come in."

(end flashback)

* * *

James finished his tale with a long sigh. "The rest you already know. I don't really know how, or why, but I have left my home world behind. Now, I am in your world."

* * *

**Sorry that this chapter is so much shorter then the last one. I really had to alter my original version of this chapter so that it wouldn't seem stupid, or make having a bio on James on my profile seem redundant. Please, review and spread the word. This isn't only for my fanfic, but for 11eyes fanfics as a whole.**

**Also, I want to note that James uses his magic by speaking in Ancient Egyptian, not Arabic. However, because nobody alive today truly knows how to speak Ancient Egyptian, and it would be a hassle to look up the actual hieroglyphs for when he speaks the incantations to his spells, they will be in Arabic.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with the original 11eyes, 11eyes Crossover, 11eyes Resona Forma, the 11eyes anime, or the 11eyes manga. All rights belong to Lass.**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter, as this chapter has the first fight. It's James versus Shuu, so place your bets now. For those of you who have read James's bio on my homepage, get ready for what I hope will be a surprise to you all. So, without further delay, here is chapter 3.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Truths Revealed

Once James had finished his tale, everyone was silent for a good long while.

Then, Takahisa just frowned and angerly stated, "There is no way what you're saying is true. For one, we all are not characters. Also, I don't even think it is possible for anyone to love Lieselotte." He then looked at all his friends and said, "Mellenor-san is just fucking with us. Lets go Yukiko."

However, Yukiko did not follow her boyfriend. She stood behind the bench James sat on and held her ground. He stopped when he noticed that she was not following him. He walked back over and asked why she wasn't coming with him. Her responce, "Takahisa, I love you, but sometimes you can just be so dense." She placed a small hand on James's shoulder and continued, "James-sama has no reason to lie to us. You said it yourself, that he was afraid of us. You offered to help him, and now you turn your back on him?" Yukiko just shook her head, her ponytails swaying slightly. "I believe him, and I want to help him any way I can."

Yukiko had always been an inspiring voice among her friends, and now was no exception. Her words erased any doubts that the group of friends may have had about James. However, Misuzu remained skeptical, as was her nature, but would at least give him a chance.

James was honestly shocked that these people, who had only known as fiction, were willing to help him adjust to a new world. He developed a small smile on his face; the first smile he had had since he had spoken with Shuu. "Thank you all. I just hope that we all can become good friends. But, for now it may be best if we return to class." At that moment, just as James was standing up from the bench, the bell signialing the end of lunch period went off.

James simply walked back to his class, but had the familiar feeling that he was being followed (his mother had insisted that one of her familiars follow him around when he started public school, so he was used to the feeling). Without so much as look over his shoulder, he stated, "I know you are there, so please come here so I can see you."

Surprisingly, it was Shuu who had been following James. He walked up to James, and began to follow alongside him (though, for every one of James's steps, Shuu had to make two). Out of the blue, Shuu placed a hand on his large friend, signaling him to stop. Once the two were still, Shuu asked a question that had been bothering him ever since James started his story. "James-sama, do you have a place to stay?"

A sad smile graced James's face as he looked at the modern magus. "I am not of this world, Shuu-san. How can I have a home if I have never existed in this world for more then four hours?"

Shuu had been expecting this answer, so he simply nodded. "You know, my grandfather died recently. While we may have not gotten along all that well, he was the only family that I have known. It has been rather lonely, sitting in his home, alone. I would not mind if you were to stay with me."

James went wide-eyed at what Shuu had offered. He then sighed and shook his head. "Shuu-san, that is completely unnecessary. I rarely sleep, and I do not wish to be a burden to you. Besides, there are some things that I do not like my friends to know about me. Something I can only show at night."

Shuu then got a sort of confident smile on his face. "I will not take no for an answer, James-sama. You need a place to stay, and I will gladly allow you into my home for as long as you need. At least until you find a way home."

James tried to resist several more times throughout the day, but Shuu was very persistant. By the time school was out, James simply relented and agreed to stay with the modern magus.

* * *

James was following Shuu through the streets of the city. He apparently lived a good ways away from the school, and it would be a long walk. He looked up and noticed that the sun was still high in the sky, but sinking fast. 'Good, I have time.' Unfortunately, Shuu stopped and started chuckling. "Damn," he stated, "I forgot I'm out of food." He turned to James and asked, "You don't mind helping with the groceries, do you?" James face palmed, but said he'd help. They had to walk back half the way they'd come before they reached a supermarket, which took a good chunk of time. Once they were finally finished, the sun was setting.

James paled and stated, "We need to go. Now!"

Shuu, who didn't understand what was scaring James so much, asked, "What, are you afraid of the dark or something?"

James just cursed in English. Shuu understood some of it, but couldn't piece everything together. He said, "Look, we need to be indoors by the time the sun sets. If we don't, things will get weird. Remember what I said about something I could only show you at night? Lets just say that you won't want that to happen in public." Without another word the two rushed to Shuu's house with groceries in hand.

* * *

Once they had reached the door of the house, only a few raise of sunlight were left. Once the door opened, James rushed in and placed the bags in the kitchen. He then collapsed to the ground and convulsed in pain. Shuu saw this and got concerned. He pulled out his cell phone and was about to connect to his server, when James shouted through his agony, "No! M-m-magic won't h-help me n-now. Just l-let it run its c-course." As the last beams of sunlight finally vanished, James screamed in pain. Shuu just stood there, worried for his new friend who had been okay only a few hours ago. Then, James started saying something, "As the last raise of the sun fade and the day comes to an end, so must I revert to the form of night and become one with the darkness." As he spoke, his body began to change: he started shrinking until he was only half Shuu's height (he had been a head taller then him before), his muscle vanished and was replaced with skin that literally rested on his bones, his hair bled out color until it was stark white, and when he finally opened his eyes they were golden instead of silver. When he tried to stand up, he couldn't even get up from under his old clothes, which were now about ten sizes too big for him. James looked at Shuu and scowled. "A little help would be nice."

(Shuu's point if view)

I couldn't believe what was happening. My new friend was on the floor of my house and I couldn't do anything. He said to let this run its course, but maybe I could at least ease the pain. I may not be the best healer, but I know a few things. But then, I heard him say something about him becoming one with the darkness, or something like that. 'Is he crazy?' I started to think. Then, I watched as James changed from a giant of a man, into a weak kitten (by comparison). He couldn't even get up from under his now too big clothes. He looked at me with a scowl and I thought, 'Wow, when did he get such a mean look. It's like all the kindness in him dropped dead and got replaced with pure hate and anger.' He asked me to help him up, or more like demanded, so I helped him. Once he was finally standing, I noticed he had on paper thin, brown robes. I made a note to ask about them later. I just stood and watched as he stood there for a moment and checked his body for injuries. Once he was satisfied, he asked in a rude tone, "So, enjoy the show? You could have at least used some sort of healing spell to lessen the pain."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "What do you mean?! You told me not to do anything!"

He just sighed, then started telling me off like he was scolding a child, "My Day form and Night form have completely different views on help. 'He' doesn't like troubling others unless he absolutely must, which is why he argued with you about staying with you. 'I' will accept any help I can get. Now, if you will excuse me, I will make us dinner."

I seriously couldn't believe what had just happened. I mean, Day form? Night form? What is with this kid? I just followed him into the kitchen, his other clothes forgotten, and nearly dropped my bags in shock. Pots and pans were flying through the kitchen on their own, and some of the food we had bought was flying to mix and mash into a meal while the rest was flying away to the pantry or fridge. I found James at the center if it all, a wooden stick in his left hand (the staff was a simple piece of holy with many runes and symbols carved into it, and was twisted and curved at the top to create a spiral), and a very thick book floating in front of him, open. I was speechless, even as my bags were pulled away and joined the mess of flying stuff I couldn't say anything. Finally though, I did manage to ask one thing. "You...your a magus?"

Until I had spoken, James hadn't even acknowledged me. Once I had spoken, he waved his wooden stick and all the pots and pans with their ingredients settled and began to cook. He then walked up to me and scoffed, "A magus? You must be joking. No offense, but the magic of any magus in this world, traditional and modern alike, are simply pathetic when compared to mine. You are dependent on your grimoires and cell phones to reach a source of magic that can be drained if not carful. I use spells and incantations that draw upon the limitless potential of my own being. I cannot be described as a magus by your standards, nor would I want to be."

I just couldn't believe what I had heard. Then, I started getting angry. "Not offensive? How is that not offensive?! I am the most powerful modern magus this world has ever known, and I will not stand by and let you insult my magic!" I then pulled out my cell phone, put on my headphones, and dialed up my server.

James frowned at me (well, more of a frown then he had been doing before) and said, "You want to go, pretty boy? Oh yes, this should be fun." I watched as he snapped his fingers, and a second stick (the rod was a simple piece of elder with many runes and symbols carved into it, and ended with a ball that had a pentagram carved on top) appeared in his right hand. A box flew passed me, opened, and a necklace with a green stone set into it rapped around his neck. I looked at him, then raised my cell phone and pressed the call button. The battle was on!

(third person point of view)

Shuu began by running an Exhaustive Search. As that was being done, he cast Baldanders to boost his magic power. James simply let him do this. 'Not like it will help him,' the now very angry James thought.

The search didn't take long to run this time, and when he saw the results he nearly dropped his phone; the results had broken all his scales on how powerful a person could be in the magic department. His scales had been reset after he took down Kanae, using her power as a major traditional magic user as the highest level. But, all his scales (potential, maximum magic output, stored energy amount, number of sources) had been broken with an infinity symbol. He just stole his nerves and punched in a sequence of numbers on his phone. He had only one way to beat James, and he really didn't want to use it. He had been working on this for a while now, more out of curiosity then anything. After he beat Kanae, he had found the remains of her Artifical Emerald Tablet. He wanted to destroy it, but had, for whatever reason, decided to keep it. Since then, he had been working a sequence for Kanae's Reality Marble into his server. It had been anything but easy, as traditional magic was very unfamiliar to him. But, he had managed to do it.

His phone glowed green, then a burst of magic energy was released and enveloped the entire house. They now stood in in a place that looked like Shuu's home, yet everything was convered in a green energy; the Mirror Maze. James actually looked stunned, "I see. You recreated Kanae's Specialized Bounded Field and put it in your server. I must admit that this might make me have to take you seriously. I can feel my magic being weakened and drained at a rate that it can replenish only just fast enough to stay ahead of the Maze's powers. This should be fun." Shuu gave his opponent a nod, then lifted his phone and cast Winter Orbit (because you never know), while James lifted his staff and spoke out, "الحاجز إذا كان الدفاع عن العناصر، لي (translation: Barrier of the Elements, defend me)." Now, the real battle could begin.

* * *

Shuu started things off with a few Tesla Javelins. The techno-circles that he summoned shot out bolts of lightning right at James's heart. However, the upside to James's barrier was that he could move around, while Shuu was constrained within his circle for a defense.

James ran and dogged most of bolts, though a few did strike his chest. Luckily, his robes were enchanted to be as resilient as his armor, only with the added benefit of blocking magic. Nonetheless, the few that hit him sent him flying a few feet away. Shuu didn't give his opponent even a second to recover and cast Pyralis, letting loose a number of large fireballs that struck James head on as he was starting to stand up. Most were absorbed by either his robes or the barrier he had set up, but one stray ball of fire hit his right leg. His flesh normally was all but impossible to harm at night. But, because they were in a Reality Marble created by Shuu, the laws of Day and Night no longer applied (this was to be expected, as Specialized Bounded Fields violated the Laws of Nature). He was stuck in his Night form until sunrise, and had lost his most valuable defense.

He winced in pain, but otherwise ignored it. Before Shuu could cast anymore spells though, James lifted his rod and chanted a good curse. "تجلب الخراب على خصمي. استنزاف له من القوة والعقل، حتى أنه لا يمكن أن يقف (translation: Bring ruin upon my opponent. Drain him of strength and mind, until he cannot stand)." An arc of dark energy flew out of the tip of his rod and flew at Shuu. Unfortunately for James, the Mirror Maze drained a large amount of the spell's power, and Winter Orbit weakened it further. By the time it actually struck Shuu, all it did was make him dizzy. However, that was enough for James to run in and send a stream of fireballs at Shuu. They were weakened, but a lot of them were thrown. They may have only lightly singed his skin, but it did get rid of the Winter Orbit. Shuu slowly stood up, then quickly jumped away from James as he swung his staff and rod down to hit his head (not that it would have done much). Shuu cast Wind Edge and Cherudim Feather, the former cut into his skin and leaving a few gashes on his arms, while the latter stabbed into his hands and forced him to drop his staff and rod. However, James wasn't out yet. 'Now is as good a time as any to use it.' He then focused his power and felt the jade of his necklace radiate power. Suddenly, a vision entered his mind:

* * *

(exactly five minutes into the future)

James was trapped within a large, ice-like barrier. His magic was weakened by the Mirror Maze to the point that he could do nothing to free himself. Shuu then walked up to him, a victorious smile on his face.

* * *

(end vision)

James blinked, then nodded and focused his power. Without his staff it was harder to do, but he still managed to gather the energy to throw lightning bolts at Shuu. Unfortunately for James, the spell was still weakened by the Mirror Maze. Even worse, Shuu cast Akercocke, copying the lightning spell, only at full power. James was draining fast, and realized too late that he should not have cast heat-seeking lightning. He only had one chance of winning now. But, was it worth the risk; with this Reality Marble in play, who knows how it would react.

But, when Shuu cast Ice Cube, and trapped James in the ice barrier from his vision, James's brow frurrowed. He was not about to allow his pride to be hurt by this upstart child with a talent for a few spells. He snapped his fingers, and the book from before appeared. As the lightning bolt intented to strike James's head while he could not escape struck the book, a burst of pure energy was released. The energy caused a barrier to spring up around the book and preserved it from harm. He sighed in relief, then realized something and laughed. Then, he looked at Shuu with a genuine smile and said in a cold tone, "It has been fun, my dear friend. I must say that you were more a handful then I had expected, and for that I apologize for insulting you magic. However, I will not let you win this." He then turned to the book that was now floating beside him.

Shuu lowered his phone slightly and asked, "What is that?" while pointing at the book.

James continued, "My most prized possession: the Grimoire of Eternal Shadow. The number of spells in this book are in the range of tens of thousands. It has so much power inside that it has formed a half-consciousness that can think to an extent. Normally, this consciousness will only wake up while the book is in danger. But, given that what this Reality Marble is doing, I think-" James was suddenly cut off by a bloodcurdling scream. The book floated up and away from the two, then the Mirror Maze suddenly blew apart and was sucked back into Shuu's phone (except for a tiny part that the book absorbed, but this went unnoticed). With the Reality Marble gone, James felt his powers return. He pulled out the purple feathers that were stuck in pressure points of his wrists, then grabbed his rod and staff. He waved the staff, and Shuu's phone went flying onto the kitchen table.

James held his rod right against Shuu's chest, to which the modern magus only smiled and said, "Good fight." James nodded, then let the staff and rod fall to the ground, shimmering halfway and sinking into the floor, while the necklace later joined them. James had his scowl back, but seemed more in a calm mood and said, "I'll answer your questions later, and probably around everyone tomorrow. For now, let's eat." With that, the two ate the meal that had finished cooking while they fought. Then, Shuu went to sleep while James began reading one of Shuu's many books.

* * *

(school - Tuesday - lunch hour)

As James was sitting and eating his lunch quietly on the roof of the school, the door to the roof burst open and he saw all his new friends walking up to him; some angry, some confused. Misuzu walked up to him and practically barked at him, "Explain yourself!"

James just stared at her in confusion, then asked, "Your going to have to be more specific. What do want me to explain?"

Takahisa got in his face next and jammed a finger in James's chest. "Shuu-sama told us about what you two did last night. Now tell us, how the hell can you use magic?"

James sighed, "I should have expected this. Okay, everyone take a seat. This will take a while."

James began his story, "Back in my world, around 3,500 B.C., two families lived. One lived in Greece, while the other lived in Egypt. The one in Greece were master blacksmiths that had a connection to Day, while the family in Egypt were masters of magic and had a connection to Night. My father belongs to what had been known as the Family of the Light, while my mother belonged to what had been known as the Family of the Darkness." He took a moment so as to think out how he should phrase what he said next. Then he continued, "When I was born, my mother and father had no idea what my birth would bring. You see, because I am the first of my kind to be born, I have the abilities of both families. During the day I look like this: big, strong, but have a kind nature. At night I change apperence and nature completely: I become weak, boney, and am angry for no good reason. In this form, if you asked me to make you a weapon or armor, I could make it for you and even place an enchantment on it. In my Night form, I become a master of powerful magic, that under normal circumstances cannot be beaten, and literally have no limits on the spells I can cast."

Shiori cut in, "That explains it." When everyone was confused she explained, "I felt a sort of magic power coming from you that seemed to match that of the Voidstone in overall power. It felt locked away, but now I know that it is simply sealed unless it is nighttime."

James smiled and nodded, then stated, "Unlike the magic of this world, my magic is manipulated from the limitless and unpredictable potentional of my body. While magi here must rely on grimoires or cell phones to use magic, I can use magic at will. Or, at least I can at night. During the day the only magic I can use is weapon enchantments. But I do have a grimoire." James reached over and pulled out a thick brick-of-a-book. Everyone but Shuu's eyes widened, though Shiori's was for a different reason. He patted the tome and said, "This is the Grimoire of Eternal Shadow. It is a relic of the Family of the Darkness that has been passed down for generations. It has existed in my world for thousands of years, and carries tens of thousands of different spells that range from curses to charms to hexes to who knows what else."

Shiori reached out and tried to lift the book, but the immense weight of it made it impossible. James however, helped her hold it, but not before warning her that if she mistreated the book she'd wish she was dead. She opened the leather bound book and instantly let it go, shaking. "The...the age of this book is exactly 5,723 years, 5 months, 2 weeks and 17 hours." She looked at James and said, "If any traditional magi were to learn of this book, they wold hunt you down and kill you for it."

James just laughed and said, "While I hate fighting in this form, I'd like to see them try. The book is tied to my family, and will only open to a member of the family, or someone I allow to open it. On top of that, if the book is touched by one who intends to abuse or harm it, then a barrier of pure magic energy springs up and defends it, while also killing that person very quickly. It might even be able to block Omnium Principa."

Once everyone came out of their shock, they apologized for being rude. Then, Takahisa and Yukiko started making out (again), while Yuka tried to seduce Kakeru and the other girls started having a four-way tug-of-war with Kakeru. James just looked at Shuu, then the two walked off to leave them all to themselves. 'Something tells me I'll like it here.' James thought as he returned to the classroom.

* * *

**I hope you all liked this chaper, and its little fight scene. I honesly was not so sure about it, as I don't think I am that good at writing fight scenes. But, that is up for you, the readers, to decide.**

**Next chapter will be the first chapter to have rated M content (I think). If you are not into sexual actions, implications, or nudity in general when it comes to fanfiction, then you may want to wait a few chapters. If your fine with it, then you'll have to be patient until I post chapter 4.**

**Please, leave a review, as they make my day.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with the original 11eyes, 11eyes Crossover, 11eyes Resona Forma, the 11eyes anime, or the 11eyes manga. All rights belong to Lass.**

**This chapter is where I think rated M content first begins. You might not agree, but that is my opinion.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Yuka's Request

(three days (Friday) after James reveals his powers - Yuka's house - third person P.O.V.)

Yuka was happy as could be. She had finally managed to get Kakeru alone, in her house, and ready for a night of magic. She and Kakeru were currently in Yuka's bedroom. The latter wore nothing but a pink bra and matching panties, while the former wore nothing at all. Kakeru was primed and ready to go, and Yuka couldn't believe it.

How did this happen? Why is Yuka so scantily clad? Why is Kakeru buck naked? Most importantly, is Kakeru about to deflower Yuka? Well, to answer those questions, why don't we see what happened over the course of the last three days.

(flashback - Wednesday - 10:17 a.m.)

A few days have passed since James told everyone about his powers. Things have been more-or-less normal; Yukiko and Takahisa have been making out a lot, Kakeru is getting chased by four girls, and Shuu is trying to figure out James's magic. Basically things have been the same. Today, Yuka was sitting at her desk and trying to figure out how to get Kakeru alone. 'I really do love you, Kakeru-kun. I'd do anything for you to see that. Even if I had to-' her train of thought came to a screeching halt when Yuka started fantasizing about her having sex with Kakeru. As her mind drifted in la-la land, a thought strung up. 'Wait, James said that he could use magic, didn't he? What if I could get him to help me with making Kakeru mine.' A smile of pure bliss and slight arousal (from the thought of having Kakeru make her a woman) could be seen on her face. Now, she just needed to confront her new friend.

xxxxx(after school)xxxxx

James was at Shuu's, quietly reading while his new roommate was flipping through channels on the tv. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. James stood up and grumbled about disturbing the peace, and answered the door. He was surprised to see Yuka at the door, in her pink dress that served as casual wear. James raised an eyebrow and pointedly asked, "What do you want, Yuka-chan? It's almost 10:00 o'clock."

For her part, Yuka didn't seem to mind James's rude attitude. She simply smiled and asked, "Actually James-san, I was hoping I could ask you something. In privet." James turned around and saw Shuu had walked into the entryway. The modern magus held his hands up in defeat, then walked off. Once he was gone, James cast a few silencing and invisibility charms. Then, he waved his hand in a bored gesture for her to continue. Yuka cleared her throat, then asked, "James-san, could you help me with a little, 'problem'?"

James raised an eyebrow, actually curious as to what Yuka's little problem could be. "Depends on what the problem is."

Yuka continued in a hopeful tone, "I want you to make Kakeru-kun my boyfriend."

James looked at her in confusion, then asked, "Wait, you mean like, force him to fall in love with you?" When Yuka nodded, James shook his head and said, "For all my knowledge on this world, and most importantly you, Yuka," he pointed a finger accusingly at Yuka, then continued, "I didn't see this coming." He grabbed the bridge of his nose with his right thumb and index finger, as if in thought. Finally, he looked up and said in his usual angry tone, "Fine, I'll help you." Yuka was about to hug James in happiness, but he continued, "But, you'll have to pay the piper, if you catch my drift."

Yuka was stunned, to say the least. She had honestly not been expecting to have to pay James for his help. When James saw the look on her face, he broke out into a fit of laughter. Yuka pouted and asked what was so funny. Once he had calmed down, he wiped away his tears of laughter and said, "You actually thought I'd do this for free. Oh, hell no! I have rules about using my magic, Yuka-chan. Rule 1," he lifted his right pointer finger, "I never enslave anybody, as it can lead to the people in question fighting my control and regaining their free will, which does not help their mentality. Rule 2," he lifted his middle finger, "I never use my magic to become filthy rich, as it just seems, to even myself, unfair to become rich without actually working. Rule 3," he lifted his ring finger, "I never work for free, and this rule extends to my Day form's blacksmithing, even if he gives huge discounts to our friends. Finally, rule 4," he lifted his pinky, "If the request is to mess with another person's love life, and by extension their free will, the price is tripled, with the only exception being if the client has something to barter with. Now, unless you just happen to have a flawless ruby on hand, I suggest we start bartering."

Yuka sighed and asked, "Well, what would you want?"

James raised and eyebrow and gave a genuine smile for once, before replacing it with his scowl. "You really don't know the bartering game very well, do you?" James shook his head, the looked at Yuka and stated, "Out of all the girls who are after Kakeru's heart, only Shiori and Misuzu actually have anything I might want. Shiori has information regarding how to use some of the forbidden spells of this world, such as Arcus Pactum and Omnium Principa. Misuzu knows the legend of her clan that explains how the Seven Sacred Swords were forged. You and Kukuri however, don't have anything that I might want. So, why don't you make the offer."

Yuka was genuinely stumped. She had nothing but her body that she could offer, and she was saving herself for Kakeru. She started thinking, 'Come on, there has to something I can give him. Come on, please, there just has to be something.' Finally though, she hung her head in defeat. "I don't have anything."

She was about to leave, but James said, "Actually, you do." Yuka turned around in confusion. James elaborated, "As you know, I love Lisette and Lieselotte." Yuka shuddered at that; she just couldn't see how this boy could love that deranged witch, even after he explained his reasoning. James continued, "I want your honest opinion: given what I told you about Lisette's past, would you be able to forgive her, if you had the chance? And if you could see her again, would you be able to forgive Lieselotte for what she tried to do?"

Yuka was shocked, but she gave James an answer, "No! I could never forgive them for what they did!"

James started making a tsk, tsk sound and said, "Now Yuka, I said truthful. Look deep into your heart, and then answer my questions."

Yuka ground her teeth, but closed her eyes. She started looking through her memories of what Lisette had done for them, and really looked at what Ja,es had said about Lieselotte. Finally, she took a deep breath and answered, "Lisette had no idea what she was getting into when she excepted the Voidstone. She was nearly dead, and barely conscious. I'm sure that if she had the chance, she'd do it all over again; I can forgive her. Lieselotte though, she tried to destroy the world. I'm sure that if she had just tried not to destroy it all over the death of one person then I could forgive her. A tiny part of me does forgive her, actually. But, I can never truly forgive her for what she did to Kakeru."

James nodded, then said, "The truth is often the hardest thing for humans to except. The pope, Johanna, never did learn that it was her fault that Lieselotte was born. Because of her actions, she unleashed the most powerful witch Europe had ever known." James then dispelled his charms and said, "Talk to me tomorrow and I will give you something to help in your quest to get in Kakeru's pants." Yuka blushed, and was about to retort, but the door had been slammed shut. With a pout on her lips, Yuka turned on her heel and went home.

(Thursday - lunch hour)

Yuka was unable to sit still in her seat all day as she waited for lunch to begin. Every minute felt like it took a year to pass. Finally, when the bell rang, Yuka bolted to James's seat and asked, "What did you make?!"

James gave his cheery smile and answered, "Oh, I was up all night brewing it." He reached down and pulled out a crystal bottle from his book bag; inside the bottle was a pink liquid that swished around inside the bottle. He continued, "This, my dear friend, is grade A love potion. Get Kakeru-kun to drink this, and he'll fall in love with you." He suddenly plucked a hair from Yuka's head and dropped it in the bottle, "Well, now he will. The effects will make him instantly love only you. It will only last about half a day, but if you can get him to have sex with you, then the effects will be permeant. Good luck." Yuka gladly took the bottle and thanked James. She knew just when she would slip the potion to Kakeru.

(Friday - lunch hour - Yuka's point of view)

I just couldn't stop giggling to myself. I was just so happy. I made a special tea, and mixed in the potion James gave me yesterday. I planned to give it to Kakeru, and then he'd finally be mine. As lunch was getting close, Kakeru asked me, "Yuka-chan, why are you giggling so much?" I made up a quick lie about hearing a really funny joke, and I just couldn't stop thinking about it. Luckily he seemed to except that answer and left it at that.

Once lunch started and Kakeru was pulling out his bento, I pulled out a thermos and held it out for Kakeru. "Kakeru-kun, I made you some tea."

He gladly excepted it and started to drink it. He smiled at me and said, "Yuka, this is...really...good." His speech started to get sluggish, and eventually he just stopped talking. He continued to drink the tea until it was all gone. Once he drank the last drop, his eyes seemed to glow pink for a second, but then he just looked at me happily and grabbed my hands in his own, and stared into my eyes passionately. "Yuka, have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" We suddenly heard a pair of chopsticks clatter on the desk behind us. I looked back and saw Shiori staring at me in equal parts rage and curiosity. I could see the gears in her head turning as she tried to figure out how I got Kakeru to say that to me. I just stuck my tongue out at her and gave her a look that screamed, 'Back off bitch. He's mine now.'

We spent the rest of the day just staring at each other. I couldn't have been happier, but as soon as the final bell rang I was proven wrong. Kakeru grabbed my hand and pulled me out in a rush. "Kakeru-kun, where are we going?"

He just smiled at me and said, "It's a surprise. And please, just call me Kakeru."

I blushed as I responded, "Okay, Kakeru-ku...er, Kakeru."

He took me out to eat at a fancy restaurant, then we saw a sappy romance movie that Kakeru hated (hey, the potion made him fall in love with her. it can't perform miracles). Then, we just walked around town with no particular destination in mind. I held onto his arm and smiled happily as we walked. 'This is it. I've finally gotten Kakeru to myself and he loves me.' Somehow, we ended up at my house. I invited Kakeru in and we just sat down for a minute. Then, I found a note on the table. It was from my parents, 'Dear Yuka, I took your mom out for the night. We'll be back late. Be good. Love, Dad.' I instantly heated up and got a blush on my face that would insult a tomato. Kakeru noticed and asked if anything was wrong. I handed him the note, and after he read it he started to blush furiously as well. Finally though, I stole my nerves and asked, "Kakeru, I love you. I've loved you for so long that it hurts. Please, let me prove my love for you by making love to you."

Kakeru stared at me blankly for a minute, and I began to wonder if the potion had worn off. But, he just smiled at me and said, "I love you too, Yuka. If that's what you want, then by means we can do that."

(end flashback - present time - third person point of view)

The rest is pretty obvious. Now, the two teens were horny and ready to go. Kakeru grabbed Yuka and lowered her down on her bed with his hands holding her wrists. In the time it took to explain the flashback, Yuka had gotten completely nude. Now, Kakeru had his rod hovering over Yuka's soaked pussy. "Please be gentle, Kakeru." He just nodded, and was about to enter her, when the door burst open and Shiori, Misuzu, Kukuri burst through the door, and had James held at sword point.

"I knew it," Exclaimed a seething Shiori. "There is no way that Kakeru would just up and say that of his own free will. You paid James to make you a love potion. I should have known this would happen, given your track record for jealousy, Yuka-chan."

James chose then to speak up, "Actually, all she gave me was an honest opinion on forgiving Lisette and Lieselotte." As everyone present shuddered (they really don't like or understand how he loves the Witch of Babylon), James looked to a now covered up Yuka (with her blankets) and sighed. "Sorry Yuka-chan. Shiori confronted me after Kakeru dragged you out of the school. She got Misuzu and had her hold me at sword point with Doujigiri Yasutsuna. For the life of me, I can't figure out how to control those swords with my magic; normally I can force any weapon to just shatter when it is pointed at me, but these ones just won't. Anyway, they gave me a beating, got a few broken hands that I healed for their trouble, and then they tried to force me to make an antidote."

Yuka was stunned, "You didn't make it, did you?"

James scowled more then usual and held out a crystal bottle filed with a thick, syrupy, purple liquid. "Actually, I already had it brewed in case you succeeded and wanted things to go back to normal for whatever reason." Kukrui made a move to grab the bottle, but it shimmered and vanished into thin air. "Don't worry though, Yuka-chan. I don't betray a client unless someone else can pay me better then them. And I demanded a very high price for that love potion antidote."

Shiori looked at James and said in a tone that indicated they had had this discussion before, "I will not give you the information on how to initiate Hell Fall."

Misuzu dug her blade into James's neck a little more and threatened, "I am willing to pay the price of becoming a demon for that bottle. You said it yourself: my swords are the only thing in this world, other then fragments of the Emerald Tablet, that can hurt you. Now, give us that bottle, or your life is forfeit."

James smiled a cruel smile and countered, "And I have already told you; kill me, and the potion antidote will never be yours. By my count, Yuka still has about four to six hours to get good and fucked by Kakeru. But kill me, and not only do you lose the one person who can actually give you the antidote, I'll use my dying breath to ensure that even when the time on that love potion runs out, Kakeru will only love Yuka until the day he dies." He then looked at Shiori and taunted, "Of course, I could look the other way if someone would give me a bit of information."

Shiori shook her head, "That damn book of yours is more then I thought it was. The consciousness inside it has already taken in the power of the Mirror Maze, and has become more familiar with our way of magic then even the most powerful magi could even dream of being. I will not put the world at risk by giving that information to you."

Kukrui, who had been focusing on Kakeru this whole time, saw that he hadn't even noticed them and was about to go to town on Yuka. Kukrui grabbed Shiori and practically screamed out, "Shiori, just give him what he wants! Kakeru is about to lose his virginity to Yuka, and then we'll never have a chance with him! Please!"

Shiori looked and saw that Kakeru was just barely outside Yuka's soaking wet womanhood. She growled in anger and defeat, then summoned a book from her inner grimoire library. "This book has all the information you will need, as the only spell inside it is Hell Fall. I expect it back in one week at the latest, now give us that bottle." James smiled evilly, then the book shimmered and was replaced with the bottle from before. Without warning or hesitation, Misuzu and Kukuri tackled Kakeru away from Yuka and held him down. Shiori then opened the bottle and tipped the thick liquid down his throat. Yuka tried to pull them away, but it was to late (for such a thick substance, that potion moves fast).

After a few minutes, getting clothes on, and a good explaination, Yuka was in tears. "I'm sorry Kakeru-kun. I just love you so much, and I didn't want to see you get with those other girls, so I had James make a love potion."

After a few moments and some glares at James, which he did not react to, Kakeru sighed. "Yuka-chan, it is fine." Everyone was shocked that he would forgive her so easily. But, he continued, "I may have had a good time with you, Yuka-chan, but don't ever do that again." Yuka burst into hysterics and cried into his chest while promising to never do that again. In the end, everything sort of worked out.

* * *

**Alright everyone, there is chapter 4. It may not be all that full of content, but I did my best. I hope you like it. As for chapter 5, once again you will have to wait another week. Next time, Shuu gets a crash corse in the magic of James's family, and Misuzu has a bit of fun with Kakeru.**

**Leave a review, please.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with the original 11eyes, 11eyes Crossover, 11eyes Resona Forma, the 11eyes anime, or the 11eyes manga. All rights belong to Lass.**

**Hello readers. Here is the next chapter that you all have been patiently waiting for. If you don't understand why I have named this chapter 'Lessons', you definately will by the chapter's end.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Lessons

(Shuu's house - one week after Yuka's attempt at Kakeru's heart (Friday) - 9:32 p.m. - third person point of view)

Shuu and James sat quietly in the living room, each reading a book without a word. However, the former was not very focused on his reading material, as he hadn't turned a page for the last hour and a half. No, he was more focused on how James's magic worked. 'How? Just how does he make it work?' he thought, 'Grandfather taught me that magic of all kinds, be it that of the traditional or modern magus, had to be accessed by using items that could reach the spiritual plain. Yet James-sama is able to use magic with little more then a wave of his hand, and I've never once seen him even use a grimoire to touch that source of magic. It's like his magic ignores all the rules of our world.'

Finally, Shuu had had enough. He slammed his book shut, getting James's attention in the process, and angrily shouted, "That's it! I've been thinking this over for the better part of two weeks, and I still can't figure it out!"

James gave a scowl to his roommate and asked in an bland tone, "What can't you figure out, Shuu-sama?"

Shuu looked at James, and after a few deep breaths he asked, "Your magic, how does it work? I know you told us that you use your own potential to use your magic, but I just can't understand it. My grandfather taught me that all magi, traditional and modern alike, must access the spiritual plain to use magic. Yet, you ignore that limitation and violate all the rules that our magic follows. How? Why?"

James could tell that this was really getting to Shuu, so he sighed and reluctantly closed his book. "Okay, I'll give you a crash course in my magic, and a little background on the Grimoire of Eternal Shadow, as the two go hand-in-hand to an extent." He snapped his fingers, and the tome in question appeared on the table (nearly crushing it with the impossible weight it had). He said, "Let's begin."

* * *

"The first thing you need to know about my magic," James began, "is that unlike the magic that you and Shiori-chan use, mine is created internally. I have what you might call a magical core in my soul. Think of it as my link to the spiritual plain of this world." Shuu nodded in understanding as James continued, "Now, because my magic is created internally, it does not follow the same laws as yours. Magi of this world are dependent on grimoires and technology, depending on the type of magus they are, to use magic, which you already know. For me, my magic is separate from the spiritual plain, and is a part of me. This means that I do not need any tools like you or Shiori-chan to use magic, though they do help." He summoned his staff, rod, necklace, and a pair of bracelets Shuu had not see until now before continuing, "While I cannot explain the reason behind my ancestors having this sort of magical core, I can tell you that we have limitless power. As I said, my magic is channeled from my limitless and unpredictable potentional. This means that I can simply will my magic to become stronger, and it will get stronger." Shuu couldn't believe it. His spells (and he assumed Shiori's as well) were only as strong as the caster. To think that one could just will their spell to be stronger was inconceivable.

James continued, "That is not to say I don't have my weaknesses. Aside from my transforming with the sunrise, I have limits; my ancestors and I may be powerful, but our magic taxes our bodies. Our physical bodies take a small amount of strain when we use a spell or brew a potion, and that means that after enough spells are cast or potions brewed, I must stop despite having the power to continue on." He then ran a hand over his rod and staff before continuing, "That is what my rod and staff are for. They focus my power and take a majority of that strain for me, while giving my magic a slight boost in power. The art of crafting these tools was taught to the Family of the Darkness long ago, but nobody alive today remembers where we learned it from."

"Back to the point," he continued, "by mixing the right types of wood with special sigils and runes, I can give my magic another boost. My staff is made of holy wood, which is an excellent channel for creation and healing spells, and is covered in runes and sigils that influence the power of the soul, making my staff a great focus for defensive magic and other types like healing and spontaneous creation. Conversely, my rod is made of elder wood, which is great for curses and inflicting harm, and is covered in runes and symbols that influence the power of darkness and pain, making it perfect for offensive magic and a small number of charms that cause minor pain. The bracelets were crafted by my Day form and cut to a thin sheet that is lighter then my staff. They were enchanted to enhance my power by a factor of ten when worn together, although I hardly ever see a reason to use them. My necklace as well was crafted in much of the same manner. This is a way that my ancestors were able to increase our magic output without harm." James took a moment to catch his breath, while Shuu processed this new information. 'So he still has limits. He may have a limitless supply of magic, but he can't just keep throwing spells around like its nothing. He'll eventually run out of energy, and then not be able to cast a spell.' As his thoughts reeled down a notch, James spoke again, "Now, this used to be the only limitation of my magic, but being in this world has made me learn something; Reality Marbles seem to have influences on my magic, as well as any special powers I get from the respective time of day. The Mirror Maze was draining my magic supply away so that my spells would be weakened. While it couldn't completely drain me, it definitely gave you an edge in our little battle. It also negated my special defenses that the Night gives me. You see, the Family of the Darkness has a connection to the Night that enhances our power. Not in the magical sense, but in the sense of resistance and healing. So long as it is nighttime, I cannot be harmed by anything but the most powerful of items, such as the Kusakabe Seven Sacred Swords. But while in the Mirror Maze, your magic did me harm, meaning that in Specialized Bounded Fields my powers can be weakened or nullified."

Shuu actually smiled at hearing that, 'So that's another edge I have on him. He has the power and supply, but not the stamina. I don't need stamina, but don't have the power. He is vulnerable in the Mirror Maze, and loses his special abilities. I am liking my odds if we ever fight again.' However, Shuu was brought out of his thoughts when James spoke up, "However, I also learned a few things about the Grimoire. Now, as I told you about two weeks ago, this tome is ancient and powerful. It houses tens of thousands of spells that have been added to it for countless generations. Knowledge is power, and in this case that is very true. The immense collection of knowledge in the book has given it a half-consciousness. Normally, this consciousness is asleep, but will awaken when threatened. This was how I broke the Mirror Maze. The Grimoire was threatened by its power being drained and released a burst of magic too great for the Reality Marble to handle. However, a few days after our battle I discovered an incomplete incantation in the back of the book under a heading that read 'Otherworldly Spells'." Shuu was greatly confused at this, just as James had been confused when he found the incomplete spell. James continued, "I saw the spell was slowly but surely being added to by unseen hands." He waved his hand and opened the book to the final page. Right there was a heading that Shuu could not read (it was in hieroglyphs), and underneath it was a sequence of symbols (also hieroglyphs) that seemed cut off at the end, like someone had just stopped writing. As they watched though, they saw that a new symbol was being added to the page. James elaborated, "Given the heading of the page, and the fact that the spell is so long and complex, my guess is that when the Grimoire destroyed the Mirror Maze, it took in a tiny portion of its power. Not enough for you notice or care, and has by now regenerated. Just enough for the tome to nurture and care for until the spell was ready to use. When I first saw this I couldn't believe it, but it's hard to deny what is staring you in the face. My family heirloom has assimilated the power of the spiritual plain and is growing an exact replica of your Specialized Bounded Field." Shuu couldn't believe it either, but remained silent as James continued again. "When I realized this, I came to the conclusion that this book was more alive then I first suspected. It can learn, and given how quickly it has added to the incantation equivilant of activating the Mirror Maze, it is learning fast. I tested the theory that I could use the magic of this world about a week ago. When Yuka had slipped that love potion into Kakeru, Shiori and Misuzu and Kukuri demanded I make an antidote. I told them I had it made already and would only give it to them if they agreed to give me the incantation to Hell Fall. After many hours of bickering and breaking up Yuka and Kakeru's sex attempt, Shiori gave me one of her grimoires that had the information on how to cast the spell. To test my theory, I created a tiny black moon in the kitchen a day after adding the spell to the Grimoire. After careful reading, I created a contained concentration of Larvae in the shape of a black moon just above my palm. However, I dispelled it the moment it began to grow in size, because it was absorbing the Larvae that is all around this city." To back up his story, he tuned the page and there were several more spells on the other side. James continued, "Not only has my family heirloom gained Kanae's Mirror Maze and Hell Fall, but has also learned from our battle. The consciousness of the book entered your server, and took from you the knowledge to use any and all of the spells that you know of and can use, as well as a few you can't, like Kanae's Azi Dahaka." He then sent the items away and said, "That is everything I know about my magic." Shuu looked at James with a stunned and confused look. The potential and power of that grimoire frighted Shuu a little. Just the fact that the book could learn frightened him as it was. He simply nodded and went to bed early. James chuckled, then picked up his book and continued reading.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the mansion that was Misuzu's home, the exiled member of the Kusakabe clan was lying in bed, deeply focusing. 'I will give Yuka credit,' she thought, 'Getting James-san to make a love potion was actually a very good idea. But, when I'm done with Kakeru-kun, he won't even look at Yuka again.' Misuzu giggled a little at what she planned to do. She pulled out one of her shikigami (don't ask where), then whispered something to it before the talisman flew off. She smiled, then closed her eyes and waited.

(nobody's point of view)

Misuzu would not risk asking James to make a love potion for her. While she wasn't against the idea of getting one, she knew that the other girls would find out somehow. Especially since she and Kukuri shared a classroom. She also didn't want James getting any more of the forbidden spells of her world (Shiori had explained how James's grimoire was learning, and gave him power over traditional magic, and possibly some modern magic). Instead, she planned to show Kakeru just how much she loved him and what he was getting by choosing her by doing something nobody could stop. She had sent out that shikigami to connect her dreams with Kakeru's, and she was about give Kakeru the night of his life.

(dream space - time undeterminable - third person point of view)

Kakeru stood up groggily. He had gone to sleep not even ten minutes ago, and now he stood in the middle of a meadow. Not knowing what else to do, Kakeru just started walking. However, not even five minutes into the walk he found something that was just out of place; a bed was sitting in the middle of a ring of roses and violets. And on top of that bed, naked as the day she was born, was-

"M-Misuzu-s-sempai?!" Kakeru exclaimed.

Misuzu gave Kakeru a soft smile and slowly got off the bed and walked toward him. "Yes my love," Misuzu said softly, "I brought you here so I could prove my love to you. Nobody can disturb us here."

Kakeru started to turn a shade of red that would put a tomato to shame as he stammered out, "P-P-Prove your l-love? N-Nobod-dy to d-disturb us?"

Misuzu giggled and nodded, "Yes Kakeru-kun. I had one of my shikigamis link our dreams together. I wanted to show you just what being my husband would entitle you to, and to show you how far I am willing to go to make you my husband."

Kakeru was surprised. As he struggled to keep his head at eye level, he asked, "What do you mean, Misuzu-sempai?"

Misuzu blushed slightly and answered, "I wish to have sex with you." As Kakeru was about to refuse though, Misuzu continued, "Do not worry. We will not actually be having sex, but given how realistic my shikigami is making this world seem we might as well be. It will simply show you what taking my virginity will be like. We do not need to worry about interruptions or anything along those lines."

Misuzu began to pull Kakeru toward the bed. The latter was getting nervous (and the fact that he couldn't stop staring at her ass didn't help things), and asked, "Misuzu-sempai, should we really do this?"

Misuzu simply replied, "We are not technically doing anything. And please, just call me Misuzu."

Kakeru just stood there, next to the bed, as a naked Misuzu began to disrobe him (was wearing an actual robe) and pulled him onto the bed in question. "Misuzu-sem...er, Misuzu, I'm not sure if I can do this."

Misuzu looked Kakeru in the eyes and gave him a warm smile. "Don't worry Kakeru, you'll do fine." She then blushed and said, "It's my first time, so please be gentle." With that, Misuzu crashed her lips onto Kakeru's in a kiss of burning passion. Not knowing what else to do, Kakeru returned the kiss, and knocked them onto the bed in the process (with Kakeru on top of Misuzu).

Things started out simple enough: just some kissing. But then, Misuzu began to push her tongue against his lips, begging for entry. Kakeru complied, and the two began battling for dominance. Surprisingly, Kakeru won that battle, and began exploring Misuzu's mouth with a vengeance; caressing every tooth, and intertwining their tongues in a kiss that had long since deepened. Once they finally broke for air, they were red in the face and very horny. Kakeru, having lost all common sense at this point, leaned in and pulled Misuzu close so that her breasts were being pushed right against his chest. He began to leave soft kisses on her neck, making Misuzu moan softly. He went down and began admiring her breasts. After a moment if staring (boys will be boys after all), Misuzu said, "Stop that, it's embarrassing." She had gotten a dark red tint to her cheeks as proof, and so Kakeru just set out to do what he had planed. He placed his mouth over her right nipple and began to suck on it while he massaged her left breast. The effect was immediate, making Misuzu moan louder and push Kakeru down on her chest as if it would increase her pleasure. After about five minutes of that, Kakeru removed his mouth from Misuzu's breast, only to switch to her left breast and give it the same treatment, surprising Misuzu and making her moan even more. Once he had finished that, Kakeru began kissing his way down her body and caressing her with his hands the whole way. When he got down to her thighs, Kakeru decided to torture her a little by continuing down her legs. He began to lick her long, smooth and sexy legs up and down so he could record every taste of her body. He went around her entire right leg, from thigh to foot, until her entire leg was covered in his saliva. He then began licking in between her toes and kissing her foot all over. All the while, Misuzu was softly whimpering and moaning as her pleasure was building. He then switched to her other leg and began giving it the same treatment. However, Kakeru hadn't made down to her knee yet when he noticed a liquid running down Misuzu's leg. Getting a devious smile on his face, Kakeru followed the clear fluid up her leg with his tongue and to her inner thigh. He pulled his head up and got a look at Misuzu's flushed face. Then, he looked down at her thighs and saw something that made him blush a little more (seriously, he was a shade of red that broke the color scale). He just stared at Misuzu's pink, dripping wet pussy for a good five minutes before instinct took over. He pinched her clit, making her gasp from the shock of sudden pleasure. He ran a finger over he entrance, making her moan loudly. Then, he placed his mouth over her quicker then she could react to and jammed her tongue inside her drenched and dripping womanhood. As Kakeru explored and licked inside of Misuzu, Misuzu was screaming in pleasure. He just kept enjoying her tight walls hugging his tongue as he pleased the Kusakabe girl. Finally though, all the pleasure became to much for Misuzu, and she finally orgasmed. She shot her juices into Kakeru's waiting mouth, and he happily drank down ever drop of her cum. When he removed his tongue, he licked his lips and stated, "You taste sweet Misuzu." This made her face heat up so much that one could see actual steam coming out of her ears (humans are 2/3 water, so it is possible). Then, she got a sensual smile on her face and said, "Now it's your turn, Kakeru." Without warning, Misuzu had gotten up and pushed Kakeru into the bed. She was going to pleasure Kakeru just like how he pleasured her, and drag it out as long as possible.

Misuzu didn't waste any time. Kakeru had been hard ever since they started sucking face, and Misuzu was going to abuse that in every way she could think of. She started out by slowly stroking his erection, electing a grunt from him. Her soft hands went nice and slow over his hot member for about fifteen minutes, then she slowly went down and kissed the head of his dick. She slowly licked it up and down, tasting the skin of his rod. Then, she placed her mouth over the tip and began to suck and lick it. As she slowly slid down his length, Kakeru couldn't help but moan and the feeling of Misuzu's soft, warm mouth holding him tightly like it was. She slide all the way down, taking him into her mouth entirely, then slowly bobbed her head as she continued to give him a blowjob. She made soft kissing and sucking sounds as she continued to lick around his dick that she held tightly with her lips. Finally, after a good thirty minutes of that, Kakeru's erection twitched and he came right into Misuzu's throat. She squealed just a little as his hot cum filled her mouth and she began to swallow it happily. It was a little bitter, but she loved it all the same. Once she had drunken all that he had given her, Misuzu slowly lifted her mouth of his hardness (it was still hard) and blushed as she said, "You tasted delicious, Kakeru." He blushed (at this point, do you really need a description), then gave her a suggestive smile and pushed Misuzu back down on the bed. Kakeru then got over Misuzu, his 8 in. dick hovering just outside her drenched pussy. Without warning, Kakeru slammed into Misuzu all the way and pierced her hymen in one motion. Misuzu screamed in pain and tears began running down her face. Kakeru kissed her tears away and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. After the pain had subsided, Misuzu gave a nod for him to continue. He began to move slowly inside Misuzu so she could get used to his size as her inner walls stretched around him. Misuzu winced as he moved at first, but it was quickly replaced by pure pleasure. She begged him to go faster, and he complied without fail. He began going faster and harder as her soaked womanhood easily excepted him entirely. Misuzu rapped her legs around Kakeru, giving him deeper access. His member began to kiss her womb with the tip, and it made Misuzu's mind go blank from the pure, unimaginable pleasure. Noticing this, Kakeru continued to slam into her until she finally screamed in extacy. Her walls tightened around his ragging manhood as she came hard and fast, coating him with her feminine juices. The feeling of Misuzu's tightness around him (not that wasn't tight before, just more so now) and his dick getting covered in her cum pushed him over the edge, and he came. The feeling of his hot seed filling her womb made Misuzu cum again. With it being a dream, their stamina was extremely great, and they ended up fucking for well over four hours. The two were exhausted, sweaty, and cover in a combination of Misuzu's juices, Kakeru's semen, and blood from Misuzu's hymen. Once Kakeru had pulled out of Misuzu (he was still hard somehow), she slowly rose and said, "Thank you Kakeru. I promise you that if you pick me I'll do that with you every day, but I will respect your choice and move on if you should choose someone else." She placed a hand on his chest and said, "Even if you choose one of the other girls, just know you will be my only true love. I'll always hold this time we shared in my heart. I love you, Kakeru."

Just as she said those last words, the meadow and everything in it faded to a pitch blackness. Then, Misuzu opened her eyes. She looked around a bit before she sat up with a smile on her face.

(Kakeru's house - same time Misuzu wakes up (about 6:30 a.m. on Saturday) - Kakeru's P.O.V.)

I slowly woke up from the oddest dream of my life. I dreamt that I had had sex with Misuzu-sempai. Don't get me wrong, the sex was amazing. But, something about it seemed odd. I suddenly remembered something about her saying she had used a shikigami. I looked up and noticed a floating paper talisman near the roof of my bedroom. It suddenly went limp and floated onto my bed. I picked it up, and then realization struck me. All I could say at that moment was, "Shit."

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Not much in the way of plot in my opinion, but the next few chapters are simply build up to a much bigger part of the story. Try to hold out for the next chapter, and please leave a review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with the original 11eyes, 11eyes Crossover, 11eyes Resona Forma, the 11eyes anime, or the 11eyes manga. All rights belong to Lass.**

**Since I have recently gotten my writing groove back, I have decided to release two chapters this week. One today, the other tomorrow. Hope you can wait until then.**

**This is definitely not my best chapter. In fact, it will probably be the worst one this story will have, in my opinion at least. At the time, I thought this chapter fit very well into the story. But now, I wonder if it was right for the direction that I am going. Anyway, enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 6: A Choice At Last

(Sunday - noon - third person P.O.V.)

Things have not been good for Kakeru. Even with the appearance of James, who claimed to be from another world where he and all his friends were characters in a game (he was still a bit skeptical about that, but gave James the benifit of the doubt), nothing had really changed. Thoughout the week that James has been in his world, Kakeru was still being herassed by the four girls after his heart. He had been chased all over the city, was subjected to several suggestive comments made by the girls implying some sexual act, was still sexually attacked by Yuka at school, bore witness to several arguements that soon turned into your typical catfight, and a lot more of these things. The worst part was that he could no longer use Takahisa and Yukiko's home as a refuge from the girls. Yuka had plucked up the courage to visit, and it just happened that Kakeru was arriving there at the same time as Yuka. Now, they all knew where he went when they could not find him. He was nearly out of luck.

Now, all these things had become nothing more then a huge, bothersome ordial for Kakeru. He was at his wits end, and his patientance was now worn down completely. He had just managed to shake the girls off yet again, and now he need to do something about them.

But, what could he do? He did not want to break any hearts, but he felt that that was the only way to end this crazy ordeal. However, Kakeru just did not have the heart to hurt any of the girls, nor did he know how he could break it to them. 'What can I do?' he thought as he walked down a random street. 'I can't end this without break three hearts. I love them all in some way, but this is just too much for me. If only there was an easier way.' As Kakeru contemplated these things, he decided it would be best to do so in a less open place. However, he couldn't go to Takahisa and Yukiko anymore (not to mention it was Sunday, so they would probably be having sex right about now). So, Kakeru decided that he might as well go and visit another of his friends. After all, what harm could it do to see Shuu?

* * *

When Kakeru rang the doorbell, he had not been expecting James to answer the door. Kakeru did not know what his large friend did in his spare time, but he never really pegged him as the kind of person to sit around at home and do nothing.

"Kakeru-kun, it is good to see you. Why are you here, if I may ask?" As James asked these things, he ushered Kakeru into the house.

Kakeru ignored the question that James asked him, and instead asked, "Do you know where Shuu-san is, James-sama?"

James shook his head, "I do not know his exact location. All I know is that he is out on a date with Shione-chan. She is really a nice girl, and a perfect match for Shuu-san, in my own opinion at least." As the two boys took a seat across from each other on the couch, James asked, "But, that does not answer my question. Why are _you_ here, Kakeru-kun?"

James intentionally put a lot of emphasis on 'you', so Kakeru simply sighed and simply placed his face in his hands. After a few minutes, he finally looked up and replied, "I need help, James-sama. I have nobody else to turn to." He took a deep, calming breath before continuing, "The girls. I can't take it anymore. They keep chasing me, and hounding me, yelling at each other and fighting in front of me. I have nobody else I can turn too. Please, I need help. How do I make all this fighting stop?"

James could see the pleading look in Kakeru's eyes. The blue-haired boy was desperate; he was sick of all the fighting, the chasing, the hiding. He was sick of it all, and he genualnely did not know how to make it stop. James could see that the stress was really getting to his friend, so he gave Kakeru a small smile and said, "I will do the best I can to help you, my friend." He then took a moment to think, before saying, "I have a general idea what you can to end this fighting, but first I need to confirm something about you, Kakeru-kun."

Kakeru raised an eyebrow, "What is it you need to know?"

"I need you tell me everything that has happened to you and the girls ever since you killed Lieselotte. Do not leave anything out."

(Kakeru's P.O.V.)

I told James everything. I told him about how we had all awoken in the clubroom, and my finding Kukuri on the school roof. I told him about the kiss that Kukuri gave me when we took that picture. How, everything only seemed to get worse and worse with the girls, as they seemed determined to win me over.

When I finished with how Yuka had drugged me with the love potion, James raised a hand for me to stop. He let out a deep sigh before saying, "Much of this, I did not know." I asked him that if he was from a world where my life was a game, how could he not know these things? "I don't know, Kakeru-kun, because I never played these events. The original arc of 11eyes ends with that picture of you and your friends, then it picks up in a sequal of sorts known as Resona Forma. However, there are several routes one can take in this game. Each of your friends has a route, and in the case of Yuka, Misuzu, Kukuri and Shiori, you end up with one of them. Your life was destined to be complicated, and it appears that in each route, something about these events that you are now going through will determine who you choose to love."

I went wide-eyed when I heard this. "You mean, there isn't anything you can do to help me?"

James sighed again. "All I can tell you is this. Kakeru, you must choose."

When he said that, I became confused. "Excuse me, what do you mean by that?"

He elaborated, "Kakeru, the girls all love you. They all want to be the mother of your children. Hell, two of them have already made attempts at sex, and Misuzu kind-of succeeded. How long before Yuka tries again, or if Kukuri and Shiori try something? The only one I trust to lay off is Misuzu, because even if she loves you she also respects you. The others though, they won't back down. If 11eyes is anything to go by, then I know Yuka won't back down. Kakeru, you must choose one of them."

I was stunned, "What do you mean choose? I don't want to break any hearts."

James nodded pensively, "I understand, but you must. If you don't then this will get worse until you either die of stress or they all kill each other. And not to dampen the mood, but my money's on Shiori." I looked frightened at that prospect, but before I could say anything James continued, "While I could use magic to find out which of them you truly love, I'm in my Day form right now. All I've got is good old blacksmithing." To prove his point he pulled out a sword from under the couch, and it seemed to be covered in black flames. He put the sword back and said, "My friend, the time has come. We must figure these things out now, our else it will kill someone. Most likely you, and I don't need my Necklace of Foresight to see that." He placed a hand on my shoulder and smiled at me. "Now, why don't you tell me all the things you like about all the girls, excluding any certain body parts or actions." I got a light blush on my face at what he meant, then began to tell him.

* * *

(11:25 a.m. - with the girls - third person point of view)

They had been looking for four and a half hours. Kakeru seems to have just up and vanished. Yuka asked, "Where could he be?"

Kukuri chose then to say, "Maybe he's at Takahisa and Yukiko's place." She didn't sound very sure, but it was worth a try.

When they got there, Takahisa was surprised. "Wow, never thought I'd see the day that any of you would come here." He then yelled to Yukiko that they had visitors. When the girls walked in they were surprised by how clean it was. Then, Yukiko came out in a French maid outfit.

Shiori was first to get over her shock and asked, "Yukiko-chan, why are you wearing that?"

Yukiko blushed and replied, "I like to wear this on our sex day, which is today. Besides, Takahisa likes it."

They all immediately ran out of the place in a hurry. It was clear that Kakeru was not there. But, where was he then.

(same time - Kakeru's point of view)

I began to tell James what I thought of each girl. "Yuka-chan has been my friend ever since my sister committed suicide. She stood by me through everything, and I truly wish there was a way I could repay her for it. She is sweet and very likable, and even you have to admit that she is very cute. But, she can get jealous easily. I remember one time when she used her powers to make a world where she was the only person I knew. If not for the Eye of Aeon, I may not have escaped."

James nodded, then asked, "Yes, she may not be the most emotionally stable, but Yuka is a good friend. What about Misuzu-sempai?"

I replied, "Misuzu is something, I'll tell you that much. She can seem somewhat cold toward new people (very true, considering she didn't really like or trust James yet), but is still a good person. She is very strong willed, and has a fiery personality that makes me glad she is my friend. Those swords of her's as well are something. You already know about them, but they just seem so special to her that I couldn't help but mention them when I think about her. Aside from her coldness towards new people, I'm really hard pressed to think of any bad things about Misuzu-sempai."

James nodded again, "Yes, her clan's swords are quite specail. I have forged dozens of swords in the hopes of remaking them, but it just can't be done. What about Kukuri-sempai?"

"Kukuri is the odd-one-out, I guess you could say," was my response. "Don't get me wrong, I like her. But, she is still my sister, even if it is on the most technical level you can get. I know she got a DNA test to see if our love would be immoral, and it wouldn't, but still. On the other hand, she is so nice and caring. And at times I can't help but wonder what our kids would be like. With Kukuri, I could honestly go either way at this point. And, like Misuzu, she seems to at least care about my happiness, even if it is with someone else."

He nodded, then finally asked me, "And Shiori?"

I took my time before saying anything. "Shiori may have at one point been emotionally repressed, but she is trying to show her emotions more. I know her body is more of a doll then anything else, but I'd be lying if I said I didn't at least care for her as a friend. Shiori is a good person with a good heart, and deserves to find love as much as the next person. The only thing that freaks me out about her is her affiliation with Index. From the way she has described Johanna, it makes me worry if I'd have to move to the Vatican if I were to marry here. Johanna would probably demand to bind us in holy matrimony herself, and then try and use me as a proxy to keep tabes on Shiori. I honestly really do like Shiori, but I'm not sure if the risk of living at Index is worth it."

When I finished speaking, James got up and paced in thought. I just sat as he did this, until, after ten solid minutes, he said something. "Kakeru-kun, from the looks of it you care for each of these girls greatly. Now, the only advise I can give you is to follow your heart. Find the ultimate truth that is buried deep down in your heart and find your love."

I was confused more then ever at that. "Find my love?"

James nodded, "Yes. I was once stuck in a similar position when I contemplated over Lisette and Lieselotte." I shivered at that. I mean, seriously, this kid really confused me with the idea of loving Lieselotte. He continued, "I went over all the pros and cons of them both. Needless to say, Lieselotte came up with mostly cons and Lisette was basically only pros. But, then I realized that Lisette and Lieselotte were two sides of the same coin. I looked at their story, and realized that what Lieselotte did was more out of anger of losing a love then wanting to die. Verard was the only person who understood Lieselotte. He understood her anger toward humans, and knew what she could do to them, yet continued to love her despite being a human himself. I realized that Lieselotte didn't want to die. She wanted someone to care for her. And because of their connection, Lisette wanted that as well. I realized that to deny one would ultimately result in my demise, be it bodily or emotionally. That is why I love them both, even if they are dead. Because I must, and am ready to except anything that would come with being their lover, if it were possible." He then looked down at me with a sad smile and asked, "I found this out by looking for the truth of my love. Now, what is your truth?" With that, James got up to leave me alone. But, right when he would have turned around the corner, he looked back at me and said, "Also, Kakeru-kun, I think you deserve to know something about Shiori-chan that may surprise you." James told me a few things that made my eyes go wide in surprise. Then, he just left me alone to think. Not wanting to be a burden on him any longer, I let myself out.

(random place in the city - 7:13 p.m. - third person point if view)

Kakeru had been walking for several hours now. The sun had set not long ago, but he didn't care. He couldn't stop thinking about what James had said to him. 'When you put it that way, what Lieselotte did isn't that bad. But, how do I take what we talked about into finding out who I love?'

Then, in a single moment, it hit him. He knew who he loved; he couldn't explain how, but he did. He ran off to find the girls so he could finally settle this once and for all.

Conveniently, the four girls who all loved Kakeru were in a park not more then a block away from where Kakeru was. It didn't take long for them all to notice each other.

Yuka was first to ask anything, "Kakeru-kun, where were you?"

Smiling, Kakeru answered, "I was with James-sama. He helped me to finally figure out which of you I love."

All the girls looked at each other, then back to Kakeru. Shiori asked, "Who is it?"

Kakeru sighed, then asked, "Before I say anything, I want you all to promise that whoever I choose, the others will except it and at least try to move on. Can you do that for me?" After they had all promised, Kakeru got a soft smile and said, "Out of the four of you, the person I love is-"

* * *

**Yep, cliffhanger. Who is it that Kakeru loves? What will happen when he tells the girls? Most importantly, will Kakeru get lucky with the girl he chooses? These questions will all be answered in the next chapter, so until them, review.**

**Also, I would like to apologize for this being a shorter chapter. I just didn't know how to make this chapter longer without adding any unnecessary content. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with the original 11eyes, 11eyes Crossover, 11eyes Resona Forma, the 11eyes anime, or the 11eyes manga. All rights belong to Lass.**

* * *

Chapter 7: True Love

"Out if all four of you, the person I love is, Shiori." There was a long moment of silence as the four girls processed what they had just been told.

Then, Shiori nervously stepped forward and asked, "Me? Why would you choose me?"

Yuka as fuming as she snapped out, "Yes, Kakeru-kun, why did you choose her?"

Kakeru laughed slightly and scratched the back of his head before responding. "Well, James-san just told me to follow my heart, like he did with Lisette and Lieselotte. Seriously, that guy managed to make Lieselotte using Hell Fall sound like a tragic life story that would blow your mind." He shook his head before continuing, "Anyway, he had me think about the four of you and the reasons why I like you all. Then, I spent the last nine hours or so thinking it all over. Finally, I chose Shiori-san for reasons I can't really explain. The only thing I can really explain about my feelings is that all that thinking made me think of one thing in particular. James-san told me about my future with Shiori-chan. In the future where Shiori-chan is my wife, we have a beautiful baby boy. From the way James-san described him, he looked exactly like me, but had his mother's eyes. And, the curse of the bloodline Bookshelf seemed to skip him altogether." He looked at Shiori and gave her a warm and loving smile, "I can say that that isn't my only reason for loving you, Shiori-chan. But, it is one of the biggest. So, will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend."

All the girls were stunned, but that stunned feeling faded fast for Shiori as she ran at Kakeru and crashed into him. She rapped her arms around his waist, then looked up at him with tears of joy in her eyes. She gave a small smile as she replied, "Yes, of course I will."

Misuzu and Kukuri seemed a bit sad, but they both sighed and said they were happy for them. Yuka however, didn't take it very well. She started begging Kakeru to reconsider, promised she'd do anything for him, anything if it meant she could have him. After several awkward moments though, Yuka collected herself, wiped away the tears, and put on a brave smile as she wished them luck in their relationship that she swore she'd respect. After the girls all went to head home, Kakeru was about to go but Shiori wouldn't let go of him. He asked why she wasn't letting go. Her response, "Just like Yuka-chan, I promised to have sex with you if you chose me. So-"She broke her sentence off as her face started to turn as red as a beat.

Kakeru smiled and pulled Shiori's arms away from him. "Shiori-chan, you don't have to do that."

Shiori shook her head, ponytails swaying with her head as she replied, "No, I want to do this. I love you Kakeru, and I want to do this for you. I want to hear you moan my name as we-" Again she cut herself off as her blush darkened.

Kakeru sighed, but gave her a hesitant nod. Shiori smiled, and allowed Kakeru to lead the way back to his apartment.

* * *

As the two teens walked into Kakeru's apartment, they went to sit on the couch. At first, things were just awkward. Neither Kakeru or Shiori wanted to say anything, and the tension that was building started to suffocate the room. Finally though, Kakeru broke the disturbing silence by asking, "Shiori-chan, are-"

Shiori cut him off and said, "Please, can you just call me Shiori."

Kakeru nodded and continued, "Shiori, are you sure you want to do this? We have our entire lives to do this. You don't have to do anything like this if you do not want to."

Shiori gave Kakeru a soft, shy smile and replied, "I know that Kakeru. But, I now wish to see if what James-san told you is true. All my life, I had believed myself to be incapable of showing emotion because of my bloodline's curse. Yet, I was proved wrong in the end when Kukuri-sempai brought us all back to life. The Voidstone was what prevented my emotions from showing. But, even as I discovered my feelings for you, I had thought we could never have a proper family; my body is little more then a doll, and should not be able to bare children. Yet, you say we could have a child. It has filled my heart with hope that we may start a family. You are the only man I would allow to give me children, and the only man I would ever love. I don't know how or when, but I want to be the mother of your children. So, Kakeru, please let me do this for you. Let us have a night of steamy passion and make love."

Kakeru, for his part, was playing this a lot calmer then one would suspect. He really didn't feel comfortable with having sex with Shiori. After what happened with Misuzu last night, he was afraid that something would go wrong. Namely, Yuka jumping through the window in bloody murder. But, he made the mistake of looking in Shiori's eyes. Her big pools of red seemed to be as dark as blood, but it only proved to be a turn on for Kakeru (I know, freaky). Anyway, the look she gave him was part pleading, and part hope. She was begging him to make her a woman, and hoping he would say yes. He tried to resist, but it was pointless to try and refuse Shiori as she looked at him like that. He relented, and with a heavy sigh, he nodded and said, "Okay Shiori, if this is what you want then I'll give it to you." Without another word, Kakeru stood and scooped Shiori up to carry her bridal style and into his bedroom.

(Shiori's point of view)

After Kakeru had laid me down on his bed, he began to take off his coat and the small belt he usually wore around his neck. I stared for a moment, all the while thinking, 'Is this really happening?' When I realized it was, I pulled out my headband and undid the ribbons in my hair, before beginning to take off my shirt and tie. I was just taking my tie off, when Kakeru suddenly crashed his lips onto mine in a deep kiss. I was caught off guard, but quickly recovered. As he rapped his strong arms around my waist, I slipped mine around his neck and returned the kiss. He poked his tongue against my lips, asking for entry into my mouth. I happily open for him, and his tongue rushed into my mouth as it began exploring. I let out a soft moan into Kakeru's mouth as our tongues danced together and caressed each other. Unfortunately, we had to break the kiss for air, but as soon as we were filled with precious oxygen we went at it again. After another ten minutes of that, Kakeru broke the kiss and began to take my shirt off. While he did that, I went to work on his own shirt that he left on for whatever reason. I usually didn't wear undergarments because they were difficult for me to remove, and instead used sticking plasters. Once Kakeru had gotten my shirt off and over my head, he simply reached out and plucked the plaster bra I wore. I may not have had the largest breasts, but seeing Kakeru admiring them made me feel happy. I too was admiring his chest; he wasn't the most muscular, but with us having to defend ourselves in the Red Night he had gotten a lot more toned. After a few more moments of staring, Kakeru leaned in and began sucking on the skin of my neck. I moan a little louder at that. My skin was artificial and very sensitive, so the feeling of him sucking on it like that sent a wave of pleasure through me very quickly. He slowly worked his way down my body and left a trail of saliva with his tongue. When he reached my chest, he grabbed one of my breasts and pulled it into his mouth. He began to like around my nipple and bit it playfully. I moaned ver loudly when he did that, and even louder when he began to pinch my other nipple between his thumb and index finger. He just went at that for about thirty minutes, then went down my body again. I was a little disappointed when he stopped, but knew there was more to come. When he reached my hips, he began to pull my skirt down until it was off completely. He plucked the plaster panties I had off and tossed then somewhere, before he turned back to me and admired me in all my naked glory. I blushed a very deep shade of red and said, "Stop staring." His response caused me to gasp in pleasure. He took his index finger and slid it into my soaked womanhood. It didn't even think I could get sexually aroused, but that thought was blown apart as he began to slide his finger in and out of me while he also pinched my clit. I was wreathing in pleasure and I could feel my body build up with an odd feeling. Then, the pleasure increased as Kakeru stuck a second finger inside me and continued to finger me. After a few minutes, I screamed out his name, "KAKERU!" and came. As he slide his fingers from my pussy, he liked them clean right in front of me with a smile. My face seriously heated up at seeing the happy look he had on his face. Before he could say a word though, I waved my hand and his belt flew across the room while his pants and boxers just up and vanished (back in there proper drawers). I blushed heavily at seeing his already hard, 8 inch dick standing at attention. I had a quick thought if worrying if it would even fit, then dismissed it and dove on him. I grasped onto his ragging hard-on and began to slide my hands up and down ever so slowly. Kakeru grunted in response to my small hands working him over. From his reaction I could tell he liked it, so I decided to pleasure him a little more. I lowered my head and pulled him into my mouth, making him give a manly moan. I got a firm grip with my lips, then began to bob my head up and down nice and slow. His rod was very hot, but I liked the taste of its skin for some reason.

As I began to pick up the pace, Kakeru spoke up, "Shiori...I'm going to..." He never finished that thought as he gave a loud grunt, his rod twitched in my mouth, and I was suddenly being filled with his semen. I didn't pull away though, and instead started swallowing it. It was bitter, but in a good way. Once he had finished unloading on me, I pulled him out of my mouth and smiled. "You taste delicious, Kakeru." He gave a soft blush, but then got a sly smile on his face. "Well then," he began, "now that we're warned up, how about we get to the main event." I blushed heavily, then said, "Please be gentle." With that, I found myself under Kakeru, with his still raging erection hanging just a few scant millimeters outside my now drenched and soaking pussy.

Thankfully, Kakeru went slow at first. As my walls were torn open for him, I only felt a small amount of pain, but knew more was to come. When Kakeru found his path blocked by my hymen, he looked to me with a face that asked, 'Are you ready?' I took a deep breath, and gave a quick nod for him to go ahead. He captured me in a kiss and slammed his sword into my sheath, which surprisingly took him in all the way to the hilt (but just barely). I screamed in unimaginable pain into Kakeru's mouth. Tears were rolling down my face. He just stayed against my body, unmoving for several minutes. But, after a while the pain began to subside. I broke the kiss and told him to continue. So, Kakeru slowly pulled out of me until only the head was still inside, then pushed back in. With each time he entered me, the pain vanished more and more until only pleasure remained. I told him to go faster and harder. Kakeru complied and went as fast and hard as he felt was safe, which was a surprisingly high amount of speed and strength. Each time he slammed into me, his dick head kissed my womb, making me go blank in raw pleasure. Unfortunately, since it was their first time (in reality, in Kakeru's case), we didn't have a lot of stamina. After only ten minutes, I felt me already tight walls close around his dick even more as I got closer to orgasim. The feeling of my tightness getting tighter around his boner pushed Kakeru over the edge. He screamed out, "SHIORI!" and shot his seed straight into my womb. The feeling of his hot seed filling me pushed me over the edge and I screamed his name again as I came, covering his dick in my feminine juices. We were both panting and sweaty. Finally, with the last of his strength, Kakeru pulled out of me. I felt an emptiness when he was out, but knew I'd get it back eventually. Without a word, Kakeru was passed out. I gave a weak smile, then snuggled against him and joined him in a happy sleep next to the man I loved.

* * *

**And there we go. The first part of the story is offically done. I know this chapter was not that long, but I do promise you all that chapter 8 will much longer.**

**We are now going to be entering the next stage in this story. For those of you who remember chapter 1's first author's note, we will be taking a trip to the past. The Punishment Squad is not done yet, and all the work the Fragments went through to stop Lieselotte will all go down the toilet. I hope you will continue to support me to the very end.**

**I should also note that all the lemons I write are almost always the exact same thing, but with different characters. This is one area where I feel that my already limited creativity is very lacking.**

**Please, leave a review. They make me feel like I'm doing something right.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with the original 11eyes, 11eyes Crossover, 11eyes Resona Forma, the 11eyes anime, or the 11eyes manga. All rights belong to Lass.**

**To all my readers who have stuck with me to the very end, thank you. I am proud to say that this is the chapter I liked writing the most, and was the first one I personally felt proud of. I hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Time's A Bitch

(64 years ago - third person P.O.V.)

Back when Lieselotte Werckmeister was still alive and had yet to be sealed away by the power of Georgius of the Rainbow's Arcus Pactum, a witch and ex-member of the organization known as the Magic Association of Thule, named Sophia Measley, was hard at work in her lab. She had been struggling with a formula for a spell that would allow her to make a portal through time itself. Only the pope, Great Mother Johanna, knew of this project. She had asked Sophia to make the portal through time so that she could go back and finally be with her only love, Jesus Christ. Sophia had been hard at work as she created new formula and spells that could finally create a rift in the fabric of time.

* * *

However, it should be noted that Sophia was not originally successful in her quest for the time rift. Of course, that had been before Kukuri had created a new reality. Because of Kukuri's actions of creating a knew universe where Kakeru and the Fragments all survived, this new universe was different. In this world, Sophia was successful. But, she had no idea just what her actions would cause in the end.

* * *

Sophia smiled one of her strange, false smiles as she finished writing out her most recent formula. "Alright, if this formula is correct, then a rift in the fabric of time will open." She couldn't help but actually give a genuine smile at the thought of finally creating the time rift. She had been working on this problem for the better part of 25 years, long before she abandoned Thule and joined Index, and at last it was completed. Sighing, she reluctantly went to get Johanna, "I might as well get the pope. She'll want to see this. And then I can send her back and be rid of her."

* * *

Johanna was quietly standing in her chambers, staring out a window that faced the yard of Index. She quietly chuckled before saying, "Yes Sophia, what is it you came to tell me?"

Sophia just crossed her arms over her chest and stated in a no nonsense tone (like it was common place for someone who made no sound to be found out so easily), "It will please you to know, Great Mother, that I have finally completed the formula on time travel. If you come to my lab, then I can finally send you on your way."

Johanna turned around and gave Sophia a soft smile. Anyone who truly knew her would know that that smile, while genuine, was a mask to hide her true feelings. "Very well then. Let us begin." With that, Sophia turned on her heel and began to walk away. She didn't bother looking back to see if Johanna was following her.

* * *

Sophia walked in and closed the door to he lab. When her back was to the door, she found Johanna standing beside her work table with a calm expression. Sophia had become so used to seeing the pope seemingly appear out of nowhere that she usually expected it out of her 'boss'. She nodded her head toward the chalkboard and stated, "If all goes well, then I can send you back as far as you would like." Johanna simply nodded and waited for her to begin. Sophia sighed, then began the spell. It took half of hour of chanting, but when she finished the spell, something happened. The air in front of the two women sparked and crackled with electricity, before it all crashed together in a mini explosion and a blue portal appeared. "And there you are, my dear pope. A portal through time." Johanna smiled, and was about to step toward it. But, Sophia got a genuinely frightened look on her face. She pulled Johanna back, right before a bolt of pure time energy would have struck her. It hit the work table, and upon contact it instantly turned to dust. "I never thought I'd say this, but Johanna, I can't let you go through that thing."

Johanna had a look that was part sad, part angered, and part some other emotion that could not be placed. "And why not, Sophia?"

Sophia sighed, then stated, "The portal is unstable." She pointed at the pile of dust that had been a table and continued, "I don't care if you were blessed by God himself. That thing is not something I'd recommend going near."

Johanna simply said, "Explain."

Sophia nodded and said, "You know of the Eye of Aeon, right?" When Johanna nodded, she continued, "Well, the Eye is named after a mythical being known as Aeon. Think of him, in a sense, as a god in his own right. Not capital G God, but a god nonetheless." She pointed at the portal that was crackling with power and continued, "Aeon is master of the fabric of time. That bolt of power that leapt out of the portal was made of pure time energy. It aged my table until it was nothing but dust in a single second. Time is a force all its own. It doesn't follow the rules of even the Great White God. It you touch the portal, you will die. No ands, ifs, or buts about it."

Johanna looked back at the portal and actually took a hesitant step back. She may have wanted to be with God, but even she had to draw the line somewhere. "What do you propose we do? Can you close it?"

Sophia shrugged, "I'm not sure. The raw power of time is not something I have delt with before. It took me 25 years to figure out how to open the damned thing. It could take even longer to figure out how to close it."

However, neither Sophia or Johanna would have to worry about the portal for long.

Suddenly, there was loud scream. Both women turned their heads to see a group of nine teenagers standing in Sophia's lab. Then, one of the boys rose what looked like a large walking stick with a spiraled end and swung it clean through the time rift, slicing straight through it and forcing it closed.

* * *

(64 years into the future (present time) - 7:12 p.m.)

James was not in the best of moods, as the scowl he usually wore while in his Night form was much deeper then usual. He had been in the world of 11eyes for one month, and James had been feeling down for quite some time. He had searched the Grimoire for at least two and a half weeks after arriving in this world for a way home, but he never got anywhere. There were a number of portal spells that could take him to just about anywhere in the world, but none of them had the power to take him back to his reality. At this point, he had just about given up hope of ever getting home.

Everyone came over to Shuu's house and surprised him with the party. Even Takahisa and Yukiko managed to show up and stay. James, to say the least, was stunned that they would all go to the trouble of throwing a party over this. "Everyone, there is no reason to throw a party over something so trivial." But they wouldn't have any of it. He just signed and joined in the festivities, despite his bad mood, doing his best not to let it effect the party. 'Wow,' he thought as he sat on the couch next to Kakeru and Shiori, who he had just learned were a couple. 'One month. I can't believe I've been here that long.' James just sighed in sadness. 'Will I ever get home? Will I ever see my family again?'

They all partied for two hours, then the blue portal appeared. It happened rather quickly in a burst of electricity. Eveyone just stopped dancing (or or in the case of Takahisa and Yukiko, making out) and looked at it. Shuu broke the silence, "Okay, that wasn't me."

Everybody chuckled at his quick denial, even Shuu. Then, James got serious and began examining the portal. It hummed with a soft power that he could not recognize. Whatever this thing was, it could not be good.

Unfortunately, everyone was a bit tipsy from the sake Takahisa brought, so despite knowing it might be dangerous, James asked, "Anyone want to find our what's on the other side?" One by one, they all stepped through the portal, and James went through last.

* * *

(64 years in the past - Sophia's lab - James's P.O.V.)

As I stepped out of the portal, I looked around to get my bearings. Everyone was with me, and appeared to be okay. Then I heard the conversation. It was between a woman with blond hair who was wearing a black jacket and matching skirt, and a woman with black hair and wore strange robes that had four grey triangles on the front that were pointed inward to form a diamond. I picked up something about time travel, and immediately flipped out. My slight drunkenness vanished as I summon my staff, screamed, and swung my staff through the portal. When that was done, I looked back to see everyone look at me: my friends were confused as to why I had flipped out, while the two women looked at me with curiousity. I paid my friends little mind and smashed the end of my staff on the floor. Invisible hands grabbed hold of the two women and forced them against the wall. Neither looked shocked by my actions, but seemed amused, especially the blond. I growled out, "Which of you was the dumbass who thought they could open a time rift and get away with it?"

The blond frowned and pointedly told me, "That would be me, and it would be unwise for you to accuse me of stupidity, little apostle."

The black haired woman looked at me, then told the blond, "Sophia, he does not wear apostle robes, but some brown robes that look handmade. He is no apostle I know of."

The blond, who I know realized had to be Sophia Measley, looked at the woman in surprise. Then, she looked at me and asked, "What do you want?"

I was getting pissed off more and more by the second. "Sophia Measley, you stand accused of violating the second Ancient Law of Magic as established by the Family of the Darkness. If found guilty, your soul will be ripped from your body and bound within the Grimoire of Eternal Shadow for as long as the book endorses. How do you plead?"

Sophia chuckled, then started to blatantly laugh at me. After a moment, she calmed down enough to say, "Oh, that is funny. You actually think you have the power to remove that which I do not possess. I have no soul, and Johanna can attest to that."

The woman who I now knew to be the Great Mother Johanna looked to me and said, "I have never once seen Sophia show any indication of having a soul, or ever showing any form of real kindness. Though I cannot say for certain if she has a soul or not. Only my Lord could reveal that information."

I was about to say something, but then Shiori stepped up and looked at the women with a stunned expression. "Sophia? Great Mother? What is going on here? How did you get us here?"

Sophia looked at Shiori blankly and asked, "Do I know you?"

Shiori was taken aback as she replied, "It is me, Ursula of the Bookshelf. You designed my body, Francine."

Sophia raised an eyebrow and stated, "Little girl, I have never met you before now. The only members of that family I know are little Bene and Scholastica. And besides that, I am a long way from building Francine."

I chose then to say, "This is not helping your case, Sophia Measley. The fact that you do not know who Ursula is only further proves you have violated the law. As a member of the Family of the Darkness, it is my duty to act as judge, jury, and executioner."

Johanna spoke at that, "Boy, what do you mean. I have lived for many a century and have never heard of this so called Family of the Darkness."

I turned my eye toward the pope, and my look actually made Johanna flinch, making me smile slightly. "Shut. The. Fuck. Up. You. Bitch. I'll give you what you deserve once I take care of this one," I pointed my staff at Sophia, then said, "As for not knowing my family, that is understandable. It does not, nor has it ever existed in this world."

Sophia, seeing her chance to get out of the death I was about to give her, stated, "Then you cannot accuse me of anything, little magus. If you come from another world, then how can I be accused of breaking laws that do not apply to this world?"

I thought it over, then growled. Sophia was exploiting a major loophole in the fact that I was of another reality, and unfortunately the Ancient Laws were built only as a buffer to limit my family so that we didn't abuse our powers too much. There were several loopholes in the first and second laws, and only the third law had no loopholes whatsoever.

I released the women from my spell, and they dropped onto their feet. Suddenly, a fist was in my gut, with razor-sharp nails driven into me. Sophia whispered in my ear, "Don't ever call me stupid."

She pulled out her nails, only to see no blood or torn flesh. Not even clothing fragments. I responded by smaking her on the head with my staff. It didn't really hurt her, but it did surprise her. I then stated, "Might want to take a note: never fuck with me at night." I then stormed out of the lab and headed for the one place where I could think. I went to the underground library of Index.

(Sophia's lab - after James walked out - third person P.O.V.)

After the awkwardness of that moment, Johanna looked toward Shiori and asked, "Miss, where did you come from?" She was partially sincere, but mostly trying to gather information. Instead of answering, Shiori stepped back and hid in the group of kids.

Shuu, being one of the braver ones, but also not realizing that he was being played like a fiddle, stepped up and held out a hand. He knew enough English to at least hold a conversation, so he said, "Hello, I'm Shuu Amami."

Johanna did not take his hand, but gave him a smile. "Well, Mr. Amami, could you please tell us how you got here. Before your little friend's outburst."

Shuu chuckled, "Of course. And don't mind James. He's always like that at night. Once the sun rises he will be a completely different person." He then went about introducing his friends, one by one, before giving the story of how they got where they were. "We were holding a party for James because he had been in our world for a month, and about two hours into it, a blue portal appeared. James told us to go through it, and here we are."

Sophia chose then to speak, "It would seem that I could not choose the time that the other end of the portal would open up at. But, how did you get through? The time energy should have killed you."

Takahisa chuckled and stated, "Lady, are you high or something? I don't know about any time energy, but nothing stopped us from going through that portal."

Sophia nodded as if understanding something, then looked to Shiori. "You say you belong to the family of Bookshelf, and I built your body, which is the ultimate weapon Francine?" When Shiori nodded, Sophia chuckled. She turned to Johanna and said, "Well, Great Mother, that is the problem here. My time rift opened in the future, not the past. The rift can only send things backward in time, and stops them from going forward. It would appear we have brought a group of children from the future to the past. And it appears that I can now figure out how to build Francine."

Shiori spoke and stated, "I'm sorry Sophia, but I can't let you examine Francine. You must build it yourself, or else a number of time paradoxes could open up."

As Sophia did not want to see the universe collapse, she nodded and uncharacteristically let it go. Johanna then said, "Mr. Amami, what did you mean by your friend being a different person at sunrise?"

Shuu nodded and said, "James is a special case for his family. Two families, each connected to a specific time of day, exist in his world. One is connected to Day, and the other to Night. Until the sun rises he will be a bit pissed off about everything, though I didn't even know his magic had laws. He has his own rules, but I didn't know about the laws." He then chuckled at what his friend hid. "If I know anything about him, he'll be looking for a library to calm down."

Johanna nodded, then said, "Sophia, gather the Punishment Squad in my chambers and wait there. Bring our...new guests as well. I will join you soon enough." Without another word, she left. Sophia sighed, then began pulling the teens out of her lab and toward the pope's chambers.

* * *

James stormed through the halls of Index, more angry then usual. 'If it wasn't bad enough that I got pulled into another dimension, now I'm in the past and can't even do my duty as a member of my family.' He was fuming mad and needed some reading material to calm down. It took some time, but he eventually made it to the doors of the library. He waved his staff and the doors burst open. James shouted, "Hieronymus of the Holy Pen, where the hell are you?!"

A voice was heard in the shadows of the library. "Who are you?"

James was pissed, but held his tongue. He turned around to find the outline of a man in the shadows of the doors of the library's entrance. He couldn't make out any more then his outline, but figured that was just some sort of magic. "Who I am is none of your concern. Now tell me where the books on your most ancient and forbidden spells are, or I'll burn every last book and scroll in this miserable library to dust."

Hieronymus seemed to shudder at that, as his outline seemed to shake, bringing a small, evil smile onto James's face. He moved his hands and pulled something over his head before saying, "Very well, but do not harm the documents." He stepped out of the shadows, but his face was hidden in a hood that blocked off all light. His face could not be seen. Hieronymus began walking toward the back of the library, "Right this way." James followed him without a word. Once they were in the back, Hieronymus stated, "Every book against the farthest wall has information on the incantations for a number of forbidden spells. If you can use them, then I'd appreciate it if you leave the library first. If you need anything, just call." Without another word, Hieronymus walked away. But, he stopped and hid behind a bookshelf to watch James. After all, it wasn't every day that a child found there way into Index's secret library and threatened every last page in such a way.

He was caught off guard when he saw at least ten books fly off the shelf and drop on a table in a big stack. Then, another book bound in black leather appeared on the table. Hieronymus had lived quite a while, and was not the best at magic despite knowing enough spells to keep his face hidden from all but the Pope, and even he could tell that something about that black book was unnatural. The new book floated up, and the book on the top of the pile lifted up and faced the leatherbound book. Hieronymus heard James speak some words in a language he didn't recognize, and then the two books opened. He watched as apparitions of letters floated off the pages of the library book, then twist into symbols and land on the pages of the black book. Hieronymus was concerned, but felt it best to stay out of the way and walked off. He did not want to know what this child would do to the library if he were disturbed in his odd ritual.

After about thirty minutes, James had amassed a number of spells. He had now added Arcus Pactum (luckily Georgius had recorded the incantation for the spell and given it to Hieronymus), Omnium Principa, Bibliotheca Pan Magica, and the spell to construct a Reality Marble. He had also added a number of moderately powerful normal spells, such as Pallida Mors. He was reading one of the history books in the library while he gathered new spells for the Grimoire of Eternal Shadow, when a feminine voice spoke up, "If I may ask, what is all this?" James looked from the book that was floating in front of him, and saw Johanna pointing a finger toward his grimoire and another book as he added new spells to his book.

James spat at her, "What I do with my grimoire is none of your concern. However, if it will qualm your curiosity, lets just say I don't trust anyone but myself to do this job."

Johanna smiled at him, but James just deepened his scowl. "I would like you to return with me to my chambers."

James raised an eyebrow and waved his hand. The last symbols of one final spell rushed into the grimoire before all the books but his had rushed to their proper shelves. He then smirked and said, "And here I thought that you'd only let God take your purity."

Johanna's smile twitched as she struggled to hold back a frown. "That is not my intention. I simply wish to provide you with proper accommodations. Since you cannot return to your proper time, it only seems logical that you would stay at Index for the time being."

James shook his head in discust. "Johanna, I believe someone told you of my origins, so why don't I tell you this." Suddenly, Johanna was forced down on the table and unable to move any part of body except her head. "In my world, many people know you. They know you are a scheming and manipulative person. When I said you'd get yours, I was not joking. I will make you pay for the crusade of 1209."

Now Johanna was confused. "Why would you care about that? All I did was destroy a small town in France. Why do you care?"

James sighed in anger, then snarled out, "If I wanted, I could violate you right now. How do think your precious God would like that? To see the woman he chose to be his voice on Earth to lose her virginity to anyone but Himself?"

Johanna actually became frightened upon hearing that. "Y-You wouldn't dare."

James smiled, then released Johanna and began walking away. "No, I won't. Not yet at least. I just want you to know what I can and will do if you cross me. Now, if you want me to go to your chambers I will need a guide." Johanna shakily got on her feet and then lead the way to her chambers. For the first time since Jesus was crucified, she was terrified.

* * *

(Johanna's chambers - twenty minutes before Johanna arrives with James)

Sophia had gathered the children in the pope's chambers, and had just gathered all the members of the Punishment Squad. Each of them but Georgius was present. Elaine stood by Sebastianus, who was just staring at the children with his usual blank expression. Samson stood be Scholastica, who was folding origami. Benedictus stood against a wall, completely uninterested in the new children. Suddenly, the door opened and Georgius walked in, with Misao. Everyone looked to the door, and then Elaine and Misuzu said at the same time, "What is she doing here?!" Samson just slapped Elaine on the head, but Misuzu pulled out Kogarasumaru Amakuni and Kashagiri Hiromitsu. "I thought I killed you?!"

For her part, Misao was actually stunned and confused at seeing two of the other five swords of her clan raised against her. But before Misuzu did anything, Kakeru placed a hand on Misuzu's shoulder and said, "Misuzu-sempai, this isn't the same Misao you faught in the last Red Night. We are in the past, and therefore she has no connection to you." Misuzu let out a deep breath, then her swords vanished. Before anyone could say anything, the door opened again, Johanna walked in, with James on her heels. Once the door was closed, James waved a hand over the door. A strange sigil made out of black flames appeared on the door, its magic spreading throughout the room and keeping all sound from leaving the room. They had complete privacy.

Benedictus, who had gotten really impatient, madly asked, "Great Mother, what could you possibly need us for at such a late hour?"

Johanna turned to him and stated, "Benedictus, I have called you and the rest of the Punsihment Squad, as well as Ms. Kusakabe," Elaine frowned at Misao getting to stay, but Johanna continued, "here because of situations that have called for you." She waved a hand toward all the children, then said, "These nine children have been brought to us from across time." This sparked an argument among the Punishment Squad about time travel not being possible. Finally though, Georgius called for silence and told the pope to continue. "As I was saying, the nine have come from the future. Sophia had been working on a method of time travel on my behalf for several years, and managed to complete it tonight. To make a long story short, they are now stuck in this time with no way back, and you all are to accommodate them."

Elaine then spoke up, "If they are from the future, then answer me this: how do I die?" She felt that there was no way any of these children could possible be from the future, and saw to prove it as such.

Of the children, it was James who spoke up, "Elaine of the Dragon Skeleton, you die directly at the hands of Lieselotte Werckmeister. You travel within her Reality Marble alongside Sebastianus, and find her alone within it. After he faces the witch in a one-on-one fight and loses his arm, you both enter the fight. In an act of desperation, he will take your sword and try using it as a means to end the witch's life by sacrificing himself. You go through with it, although reluctantly. Afterward, you discover who you believe is your lover, who had somehow survived. You grab onto him in happiness, only to be sliced in half. You die of organ loss, and fall onto Sebastianus's corpse. It is possible that you were pregnant at your time of death, and Senastianus definitely was the father. You are later reborn as a being bound to the energy of Larvae, and are renamed Invidia. You lose all your memories of your life, except for a vage memory of having loved someone. After Sebastianus, who was reborn as the being known as Ira, is killed, your grief unlocks your memories. Upon discovering this, Misao turns you into a living bomb sent to kill all the children present, except for myself and Shuu." He pulled Shuu forward (well, more like he tugged and Shuu stepped forward). "Thanks to the powers of Yuka Minase, your bomb is repressed, and you are sliced in half at the hands of Misuzu Kusakabe. That moment was when you truly died."

Elaine was stunned at what she had just heard. The very idea that she would kill her precious Sebas was more then enough to render her speechless, but the idea that she would put an unborn child she had made with him brought her close to tears.

Benedictus chuckled, "Well, I never thought I'd see the day that Elaine could be shut up." He then looked at James in cruiosity and asked, "Well, how about my future? How do I die?"

James said, "I can only tell you that if Scholastica will listen as well." At hearing her name, Scholastica handed the crane she had just folded to Samson, then stepped up and clung to her brother. James nodded and said, "Benedictus of the Bookshelf, you die indirectly at the hands of Lieselotte Werckmeister. Using Uastyrdji, you and your sister clear a path through her Reality Marble for Georgius. You are warned by Scholastica multiple times that something is wrong, but ignore her and continued on your way. When you are confronted by a large monster, you unleash Bibliotheca Pan Magica. The resulting use allows the Reality Marble, named Phantasmagoria, to use its power of illusion on your mind. You believe you had been released from Uastyrdji and begin to look for Scholastica. After the tenth call for her, you see her running to you, only to be suddenly jumped on and feel her weight on your body." The siblings exchanged an awed glance before James continued, "Right before you ask how she has a body of flesh and blood, a tentacle shoots from your shoulder. You try to use magic to destroy it, but in the illusion your magic will not work. You are forced to watch as more tentacles join the first, and then you watch as they violate Scholastica." Benedictus was shocked to hear this, and Scholastica became frightened. "You actually beg and plead for it to stop, but your pleas fall on deaf ears. You are forced to rape your little sister, and when you are done the tentacles rip her apart. The belief that you had raped and killed your little sister destroys your sanity and you become easy pickings for the monsters, who remove you from Uastyrdji and kill you. Like Elaine, you are reborn as the being Acedia, and share this new form with Scolastica, but with majority control. You lose all your memories as well, except for the memory of Scholastica. After Samson, who was reborn as Gula is killed and Ira is incapacitated, you plan to team up with Invidia to kill the same people that Invidia would try to blow up after Ira died, which was in turn after your death. You are the only one who makes it to them, but this is because Invidia is held up by Shiori. You face them all, and as the ultimate weapon of Index for your time, manage to hold your own for some time. But, you were against five of the six Fragments of the Voidstone, which was broken apart when Georgius sealed the Witch of Babylon, and the bearer of the Eye of Aeon. Misuzu managed to cut your head in two, yet you remained alive. She had killed Scholastica instead, which had unlocked your memories, and in grief and anger swore your revenge. You escaped them, but we're confronted by Shiori. Again, as the ultimate weapon of your time, you held your own for a few minutes. But the loss of your sister cut your power by half and left you an emotional wreck. Before you are killed, Shiori states she is your decendent and the true ultimate weapon. While you have 600 grimoires, she has 5,000. Realizing you never had a chance, you truly die and except your fate." When he was done, everyone was staring at him like he had grown a second head. "What?" he asked harshly.

Suddenly, Kakeru and the former Fragments were on the ground; the Fragments held their stomachs while Kakeru held his face. When it was over, they stood up. Kakeru blinked a bit confused. But after checking his eyes he gasped, "I...I can hear Verard again! How? Kukuri, didn't Abraxes take the Eye after I died?"

Kukuri tried to speak, but nothing came out. Realizing this, she focused the powers she had lost. He face took on a blank and peaceful look as the apparition of a chained angel appeared.

Takahisa was next as he created a fireball, which blazed above his open hand. "What the hell is going on?!" he yelled.

"Yes," stated Shiori in an emotionless tone, "what is going on. Our powers were taken away when we were resurrected."

Johanna used this as a chance to speak up, "Whatever is going on, it can be discussed at a later date. Now," she turned to Georgius, "Georgius, I would like you to take in Ms. Momono, as she is Benedictus's decendent, which her your descendent as well." The large, white-haired man nodded. Next, Johanna told Misao, "Misao, you will take in Ms. Kusakabe for the same reason." Following her was Samson, "Samson, you can take in Ms. Tachibana." Said girl immediately went to stand by the large, dark-skinned man, who smiled down at her and introduced himself while Johanna continued, "Elaine and Sebastianus, you shall take in Mr. Satsuki, Mr. Tajima, Ms. Minase and Ms. Hirohara." The two nodded in understanding, then Johanna addressed Benedictus, "As for you Benedictus, you and your sister will take in Mr. Amami and James." Benedictus had to really try to hold his tongue, but nodded. The pope nodded back then addressed everyone, "You may return home."

With that, everyone headed off with their proper guardians. As James and Shuu followed Benedictus and Shcolastica, the former of the siblings stopped before a simple house. He turned to face his new charges and harshly stated, "The only reason that I allow the both of you in my home is because it is a direct order from the Pope herself. Do not, for even a second, think I do this out of the kindness of my heart." Without another word, he opened the door and everyone went inside. The siblings and Shuu immediately went to sleep (Shuu got the couch). James just called a book from Benedictus's bookshelf and began reading.

* * *

**Well, there you go. It has been a while since I wrote a chapter this long. Please, leave a review and tell me what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with the original 11eyes, 11eyes Crossover, 11eyes Resona Forma, the 11eyes anime, or the 11eyes manga. All rights belong to Lass.**

**Surprise, early update. I was running through some of my old chapters, and found a mistake that I wanted to change. But, so as to not give you readers out their false hope of a new chapter, I'll post this one today. Don't worry though, as chapter 10 will still be coming out tomorrow.**

**And so begins the first part of this portion of the story. Now, everything should begin to fall into place. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 9: Welcome to Index - Part 1

(Monday - 7:00 a.m. - Georgius's P.O.V.)

I awoke with a grunt of pain. My body felt like it was slowly burning from the inside, and it was all because of Crom Cruach. I shouldn't even be alive, and the the fact that I am goes against everything I stand for. Even so, while I am alive I must follow Johanna's orders. That girl, who told me to call her Shiori, seemed closed off for some reason, yet was still willing to answer my questions. I remember the conversation we had last night upon returning to my home.

* * *

(flashback)

We were just sitting at the table, staring at each other and not saying anything. I found her stare slightly unnerving. Even Benedictus had emotion in his eyes, even if it was usually boredom or anger. Shiori though, she held absolutely no emotion at all. It was as if she truly was a doll. Finally, I asked, "Johanna says you are from the future. Would you mind telling me about what happens in your time?"

Her simple reply was, "Not at all." She took a moment to compose her thoughts, then stated, "The year will be 2009, roughly 64 years after you use Arcus Pactum to seal away the witch Lieselotte Werckmeister." I nodded in understanding, but inwardly I thought, 'I use Arcus Pactum on the Witch of Babylon? The way she puts it, the spell could not kill her.'

Shiori continued, "Despite the power of that forbidden spell, you could only seal her in an Astral Temple. The result of using the spell for a second time will be your death, but your spirit will be bound by the powers of Misao Kusakabe to the Larvae energy that is found in the witch's Specialized Bounded Field, which my friends and I have called the Red Night. You will become the being known as Avaritia." I chuckled, 'Of course that would happen. Misao wouldn't let me die the first time, so why would she the second.'

She continued, "The power in the spell sealed the witch by breaking the Voidstone, and by extension her soul, into seven pieces. One piece, which held the soul of Lieselotte's original and true form, remained with her and her physical form was sealed in a giant crystal. The other six would wait 64 years before awakening, but would be found in the souls of those who would become my friends. With the exception of Shuu Amami, Kakeru Satsuki and James Mellenor, each of us who have come to your time are those Fragments, or carriers of the shards of the Voidstone. Each shard gives us a special power, but also a negative effect due to carrying a part of Lieselotte's soul. Over the course of two and a half months, the Fragments will fight against you and your revived team, which will be known to us as the Black Knights. In the end, Lieselotte will be freed. It will be because you believe our deaths will seal her forever, when in reality our deaths only bring her closer to freedom." I remained silent as I thought that over. 'Even after everything I did, and even after my team dies at her hands, she still escapes.'

Shiori continued, "But, after you and Misao are finally killed, Kakeru is able to kill the witch. By using the Eye of Aeon to its maximum potentional, he is able to use a blade to harm her soul, and break the Voidstone. He will finally end her life. However, when Sophia unknowingly brought us to this time, she unintentionally gave us all our lost abilities back. My friends and I regained our fragments, and Kakeru regained the Eye of Aeon. Only James and Shuu were spared, as they did not have anything to lose."

I nodded, and excepted this as fact. But, I then asked, "You say that your friend, Kakeru Satsuki, will destroy the Voidstone. If you come from a future where the item is already destroyed, then why do you have the fragments now?"

Shiori simply shrugged in responce. "I would not know. James might have an answer, as he is not of this world at all. He comes from another reality where our existance is common knowledge to those who would seek us out." With that, she simply went to one of my bookshelves and began to read. I could tell our conversation was over, so I went to my bedroom and fell into a deep slumber.

(end flashback)

* * *

I stood from my bed and headed to the front room. I found Shiori asleep, laying perfectly still but for the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed. I went out, as I had business to attend to. I had to seek out the small boy named James, and get the answers to the questions I still had.

(several hours later)

It was already 11:00 a.m. and I could not find him. I needed to speak with this boy. Not only to get his opinion on his friends regaining their lost powers, but to speak to him about our world being common knowledge. The way he spoke of the deaths of Elaine and Benedictus sounded as if he had witnessed them up close. If he was really from a different world, then maybe he could help us in our battle against the Witch of Babylon. Johanna had yet to issue an order to kill the witch, but intelligence said she was headed to Japan. The Punishment Squad would likely be dispatched to kill her soon, and I would be expected to use Arcus Pactum to kill her. Though, with what Shiori said last night, I knew now I would die if I used the spell again.

As I was beginning to lose hope of finding the boy, a girl in a pink dress walked up to me. She seemed frightened, and I could understand since most people were intimidated by my sature of just barely under two meters. She shakily asked me, "A-Are you, G-G-Georgius of the Rainbow? I was t-told he would be the man with white hair, a white beard, and wearing Saint robes."

I looked down at the girl and gave her a warm smile as I answered, "Yes, I am Georgius. What can I do for you?"

The girl bowed to me and stated in a slightly more confident tone, "Georgius-sama, my name is Minase Yuka, I was wondering if you could please help train me. I was told you could help me learn to understand and control my powers over Phantasmagoria." I raised and eyebrow in confusion, but the girl took that as me asking her to explain, "Phantasmagoria is apparently the true name of the Red Night. James-san told me that you knew about forbidden spells, and could help me understand my powers. He said that in a few weeks we would all leave for Japan. He told me I would need to be able to fully understand my powers in three weeks." She then reached into her handbag (which I noticed was shaped like a penguin) and handed me a note that was folded shut. "James-san said to give you this, and that if you will teach me then you should meet me in the courtyard." She then bowed to me again, turned on her heel, and walked away. I looked at the note she had handed me, then opened it up and read it.

'Georgius, if you wish to know who I am and have any questions pertaining to the future of your life, the lives of the others that came with me to your time, the lives of your team, or my life, then meet me in the underground library in the section for forbidden magic. I will wait until noon, and not a moment more. I hope to see you by then, James.' I read the note again, then checked the clock tower. It was 11:45. Without a second thought, I made way to the underground library.

* * *

When I arrived in the library, I easily found James. However, who I found was not the James I had seen the previous night. This person was very well muscled and even taller then me. However, I could tell that despite his different appearance, this was the same boy who had seemingly put fear into Johanna. When I sat in the chair across from him, he looked up at me with a smile. "Good, you decided to show up. So, what do you wish to know?"

I did not hesitate with my first question, "Shiori told me about what is to come when we are apparently going to face the Witch of Babylon. She said that with the exception of you and a boy named Shuu, they had each regained something that they had lost. What are these powers that they each lost, are their any negative effects to their powers, and how is it that they regained the fragments of the Voidstone when Lieselotte Werckmeister is known to have the item in its entirety?"

James nodded, then answered my question. "To answer the first part of your question, the powers they lost are a part of their fragments, as they each carry a portion of Lieselotte's power. Yuka's power is to control Lieselotte's Reality Marble to a certain extent, as she was able to cause other people to experience their worst fears and make them lose the will to fight, causing any powers they have to be nullified. Shiori doesn't have a specific ability, but she does gain a massive boost in magic power, which when added to her power of 5,000 grimoires and the true ultimate weapon of Index makes her quite a force to be reckoned with. The little blond girl is named Yukiko, and her power is that she has regenerative abilities similar to Lieselotte's, although it does take time for more serious wounds to heal. The redhead is named Misuzu, and her power is that she has more power on both the physical and magical level. She belongs to the same clan as Misao, and as such she is a very capable user of shikigami based magic. In her own time, Misuzu is well known for having the five remaining swords of her clan. The gray haired boy is named Takahisa. His power is pyrokinesis, or mental control over fire. The black haired girl is named Kukuri, and she is considered the most powerful of the six Fragments. Her power is that she can manifest her soul into a chained angel named Abraxes. This manifestation of her soul is made of pure Aether, and uses the chains that bind the angel to attack, as well as use her Aether energy to heal others. But that only scratches the surface of her powers; because of incidents in her past, Kukuri has sealed away a large amount of Abraxes's powers and become mute. Only through Yuka's power can the seal be undone, and in so doing she becomes a being not unlike a god. By being unsealed, Abraxes becomes a being named Demiourgos. In this form, Kukuri gains powers of flight, the ability to create things out of nothing, the ability to see into the past, the ability to foresee the future, and has a regeneration factor that exceeds Yukiko's, but not Lieselotte's. However, the blue haired boy who is named Kakeru is probably the most powerful of them all. He is the bearer of the Eye of Aeon. Much like Demiourgos's Eye of Precognition, the Eye can perceive the future, but to a far greater extent. However, since a limitless number of futures exist all at once, the Eye allows him to pick which future will occur. He can also borrow the powers, knowledge and experience of past bearers; a great example being that one of Misao's ancestors had the Eye, and through it, Kakeru could easily defeat Misao in sword combat by using that ancestor's experience and knowledge. He can also use it to summon the spirits of those bearers to fight alongside him, since their spirits are bound to the Eye forever, and could travel through time if he wished." I was stunned by what I had just been told. It was jaw droppingly surprising to know that these children carried such powers. However, I stayed silent as James continued, "The second part of your question is a lot simpler. I honestly have no idea if Misuzu and Kukuri have any negative effects for their powers. Shiori is emotionally repressed. Yuka has an increased level of jealousy. Yukiko has a battle hardened and emotionless second personality that has great abilities in battle, but is kept sealed by the glasses she wears, and was actually born due to events in her past that her fragment fed off of to manipulate her. Takahisa has an uncontrollable level of anger issues that make his fire stronger as he grows angrier, but will make him a serious menace if he gets out of control. Kakeru is having his soul slowly drained into the Eye of Aeon even as we speak, and it drains even more when the powers of the Eye are used." Again I was surprised by what he said, but I simply nodded in response as I waited for the last part to my first question. "As for the final part of your question, I'm not quite sure. Time is a tricky subject to cover, even with magic. Hell, my magic has a law that forbids time travel by punishment of death, and fortune telling is only allowed because of a riot that happened thousands of years ago. My best guess is that this time anomaly that Sophia created caused each of them to merge with their past selves, and through them they regained the items they lost."

I nodded in acceptance to his answers. At this point, I had no reason to not believe the boy. Why would he lie about something like this? So, I took a deep breath, then asked my next question, "Shiori said that this Shuu boy had never lost anything before he came to this time, in regards to his powers. What are these powers?"

James smiled at me and stated, "In the future, Shuu's grandfather discovers how to merge science with magic, and eliminates the flaws in both. This form of magic is known as modern magic, and Shuu is a modern magus. Modern magi are able to use technology to reach the spiritual plain to use magic. Shuu is actually the most powerful modern magus as of now. His magic is actually able to maipulate the spiritual plain to an extent that he can lock down access to that plain of existence. His magic is so radically different from the traditional form that I wouldn't be surprised if he could go toe-to-toe with Benedictus and still win. Of course, you would need to talk with Shuu if you wanted a full understanding of his magic."

I was very surprised to hear that someone could best Benedictus in a battle of magic. That boy prided himself on his magic, and I knew that even I could never best him if the battle dragged out too long. I was so astounded by the prospect of such powers that it took me fifteen minutes to voice my next question. "What about you? I heard that you are from another world, and you definitely didn't look like this last night. Could you explain?"

James sighed, and I could tell he was thinking over how to answer my question. Finally, he began, "It is true, I am of another world. In my world, you are well known to those who wish to find you. This is because in my world, you, your team, and everyone of major importance to your life and the life of Kakeru exist in a game known as 11eyes. It is from that game that I know so much about your world and all the people here. As for my apperence, that will take some time. I hope you don't mind waiting a while." I simply sat and waited, so James gave me a nod and began his story. "My appearance ties back to two ancient families from my world. These families, who's original names have been long forgotten as the generations passed, were well known for their crafts. One family lived in Greece, and had a tie to the sun, day, and light. They are now called the Family of the Light. They were master blacksmiths that were believed to decend from Hephastus himself. They have an appearance similar to the one you see me in now. The other family lived in Egypt, and had a tie to the moon, night, and darkness. They are now called the Family of the Darkness. They were master spellcasters that were believed to decend from Heka himself. They have an appearance similar to the one you saw me in last night. Over the course of generations, I was eventually born of a union of the two families. Because of this, I have the abilities of both families during the respective time of day; during the day I look like this, am a kind and helpful person, and could make or improve any weapon you would like. Conversely, at night I look the way you last saw me, am basically in a bad mood for no reason, and could weave a spell of any kind you'd like or brew a potion." He then lifted a huge book onto the table that looked like it should not be able to be lifted. In fact, the moment it touched the table, the legs of the table began to buckle and shake. "This book is named the Grimoire of Eternal Shadow. In the hands of even the weakest traditional magus, this tome would make them powerful enough to face Benedictus and Shiori at the same time, and still kill them both." As I gapped at the prospect of the book's power, he opened it and continued his explanation, "This tome holds tens of thousands of spells from thousands of generations of family members from the Family of the Darkness. The knowledge and power of the book have given it a half consciousness that has made the book all but indestructible. This consciousness has also began to assimilate this world's type of magic." He opened the book to the last few pages and showed me a few spells. My jaw dropped at what I saw. Even in ancient Egyptian hieroglyphs, I recognized my Arcus Pactum, as well as Bibliotheca Pan Magica, Omnium Principa, the spell for constructing a Reality Marble (this spell changes based on how the Specialized Bounded Field is meant to be shaped, so that the incantation can be reshaped to properly summon it at the whim of its master), and a number of other powerful spells. However, I found one that really unnerved me: Hell Fall. I didn't call him out on it, and just nodded after I examined the book, while making sure to leave it unharmed. Something told me that I wouldn't like whatever happened to me if I harmed the book. He continued, "While in this form, the most magic I can use is enchantments for my crafts, but I do make excellent items. My Night form is the true master of this book, and can do just about anything. I should also tell you that during the day, this form is impossible to harm by all but the most powerful magic items and weapons. The same goes to my Night form. The only exception is that since Reality Marbles violate the Laws of Nature, I can be harmed inside of one."

I closed my eyes from a moment and pondered over all that he had told me. After a few minutes, I asked one final question. "Why do you want me to train the girl named Yuka?"

James frowned in thought before replying, "In three weeks time, Johanna will order you to take your team and those of us who fell into this era in time to face Lieselotte Werckmeister. Despite the danger, and the likelihood of you dying, you except. I know this because my knowledge of certain events in this world being told in 11eyes. Originally, only you and your team will go. But, since you all were charged to take care of us, history has changed and now we will be involved." He pulled out a necklace of plain iron with a jade stone set into it. "Last night, I used this item to foresee the battle. If Yuka does not know how to control her powers to their fullest, then Lieselotte will kill us all and the world will be unmade by the power of Hell Fall. Even with the Eye of Aeon, we will not win without Yuka's help. Since you are one of a special few who can use forbidden spells, I need you to teach Yuka everything you know about Reality Marbles, and help her gain an understanding of her powers. I won't force you into his, but know that if you refuse then we are all doomed. You will be able to seal the witch, but Misao will die an attempt to give you time to cast the spell. The seal will hold for only the equivalent of ten years because Misao was unable to turn you and your team into the guardians of her seal known as the Black Knights. The choice is yours."

I didn't even have to think about it. I may be awkward when it came to love, but I can honestly say I loved Misao with everything that I am. I didn't hesitate to reply, "Yes, I will train her every day until we finally leave." James simply nodded, and told me to go and begin the training.

I thanked him for the answers, and was about to begin the young girl's training, when James suddenly spoke up, "Georgius, it would be best if you informed your team of what I have told you. Allow them the proper time to prepare for the battle that is to come. And, whatever you do, do not let any of my friends know that they will have to face Lieselotte a second time. As far as they know, this world was born of Kukuri's powers after she had absorbed the Eye of Aeon. It would do them no good to know what is to come until it is absolutely necessary." I nodded to him, agreeing that the children knowing of what was to come was not the best idea, then went on my way to meet the girl named Yuka and begin her training.

* * *

(Shiori's point of view)

I awoke to the sound of the front door shutting. After taking a moment to examine my surroundings, I recalled what had transpired last night. I was now in the past, many years before I would be born and my mind would be placed within Francine. And, I somehow had my fragment of the Voidstone back. This was most likely due to the time anomaly that Sophia created. Knowing her, she has probably moved on and forgotten it. I sighed, then went out. I wanted to see Kakeru.

I found him about an hour later, sitting on a stone slab in the yard of Index. When I saw him, I felt my emotions spike. However, as I sat beside him, my face remained blank and unreadable. He gave me a warm and comforting smile before asking me, "How did you sleep, love?"

I simply stated, "Fine." But that wasn't what I wanted to say at all. I wanted to say that it was lonely without him next to me. I wanted to say I loved him, but every time I was about to say something that would require an emotional response, the words wouldn't move past my lips. I looked at him in slight fear, even though my face showed no emotion at all.

Luckily, he just continued to smile at me and said, "Don't worry Shiori. I know it's hard for you to say you love me right now." He pulled back his bangs and showed me the Eye of Aeon. "With our items and powers back, it is probably hard for you to show emotions again. Well, don't worry, because I will always love you." I was so happy that I managed to smile slightly, although it was difficult. However, he grabbed my chin with his thumb and forefinger, then placed a gentle kiss upon my lips. It was brief and not very deep, but that action enabled my emotions to break through the barrier of my fragment long enough for me to tell him how I really felt. I knew that so long as I had Kakeru, even a part of Lieselotte's soul could not block my feelings. I would never let Kakeru go, and would fight for him to my last breath.

* * *

**And there is chapter 9. Hope you all liked it. And, if you are wondering what that last bit with Shiori was about, it served no purpose to the plot at all. It was simply fluff meant to show that Shiori may be emotionally repressed again, but she would not stop loving Kakeru. **

**For those of you out there who are wondering when Lisette and Lieselotte will show up in the story, it will not be for a long time to come. In fact, it won't be until the last few chapters that either of them show up at all, so just try to hold out till then.**

**Anyway, please leave a review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with the original 11eyes, 11eyes Crossover, 11eyes Resona Forma, the 11eyes anime, or the 11eyes manga. All rights belong to Lass.**

**Just as I promised, here is chapter 10. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Welcome to Index - Part 2

(Thursday - 2:14 p.m. - Misao's P.O.V.)

How could things have turned out like this? As I just barely avoided decapitation by Misuzu using Doujigiri Yasutsuna, I just couldn't help but think over what could have happened. 'I don't get it. Devyn-san said that if I challenged Misuzu, then she could vent her anger properly, and could actually get her to trust me, if not befriend me. But, all she wants to do now is kill me.' As I raised Onikiri and Kumokiri in an X formation to catch Misuzu's next attack, my mind traveled back to the last few days.

(flashback - Monday)

When I awoke, I went into the front room, and found my descendent sitting on the couch, reading one of my books. I was still skeptical at the idea that this girl was my descendent. She was obviously strong if she had two of my clan's seven swords, and two of the more powerful ones at that. As I walked up to her, I had a smile on my face. "Good morning Kusakabe-san." The response I got was a brief glare, then she stood up and left my home. 'Why does she seem so angry?'

I spent a large part of the day searching for her, but she must have been really good at hiding. Even my shikigami could not locate her. I eventually gave up and returned home at sunset, only to find her sitting at the table, eating an outrageously large bowl of miso soup. Without a word, I made myself a normal sized bowl of soup, and joined her at the table. We ate in silence for some time, but I finally asked, "Could I at least ask for the name of my descendent?"

She glared at me through narrowed eyes, then snapped at me, "Misuzu, although you should already know that, considering you tried to kill me on multiple occasions!" With that, Misuzu somehow downed the last of her soup in one gulp, then walked out of the house again. I sighed, then just went to bed. I hoped that I could at least make a better impression the next day.

(Tuesday)

When I awoke, I did not find Misuzu in the house. I immediately went to look for her again, to at least clear the air around us. However, as I was passing through the courtyard I found Georgius talking with one of the girls that Sebastianus and Elaine were charged to care for. I went over to them and asked, "Georgius-sama, you wouldn't happen to have seen my descendent pass through here, would you?"

Georgius replied that he had not. But, the girl chose then to say something. "Don't feel bad miss, Misuzu-sempai is still trying to get over the things that happened to her back in our time."

My head perked up at that comment. "Events that happened...in your time?" Realization struck me like a sack of potatoes. "Wait, you all from the future, correct?" When the girl nodded, I asked, "What were these events?" The girl told me many things. She told me that I had become a thing called a Black Knight, and how I had blindly stood by Georgius's side in the name of killing children for the soul purpose of defending a seal. The things she said I had done disgusted me. I had actually sent Elaine to her death as a bomb; I may not have been fond of Elaine, but that just seemed wrong on many levels. I had ripped the little blond girl apart for the same purpose of defending a seal. But, the girl then revealed the root of the problem. Misuzu had idolized me, and had done everything she could to prove to our clan that she was a strong warrior. Then, in the name of my love and our mission, I had traveled to the real world, killed the grey-haired teen's foster mother, and had completely twisted her view on her own life to the point that she considered suicide. No wonder she hated me. When she was done explaining, I was stunned. "But, the me she knows isn't who I am. I would never do such horrible things to mere children. There has to be way to make her see that."

The girl gave me a sad smile and shook her head. "It isn't that simple miss. Misuzu-sempai can hold a grudge like nobody I've ever seen. Once, when Takahisa-sama accidentally, well I think it was accidental, grabbed her breasts, and she spent the next week chasing him all over the city with her swords. Honestly, with how Misuzu-sempai uses her shikigami, and the fact that she had all five of her swords at the ready, it's a wonder how Takahisa-sama is even alive."

When the girl said 'five swords' though, I lost focus on the conversation. 'Five swords? No way, that just isn't possible. Nobody in our clan has ever been in possession of more then two swords at any one time. The magic and physical strength needed to use five of the seven is unrealistically large in scale.' But, even as I though this, I then realized that times could change. But, Georgius, who had been listening to our conversation quietly for some time now, spoke up. "Do not be so suprised Misao. Misuzu carries a fragment of the Voidstone in her soul. It has increased her magic and physical capabilities to the point that she could probably use all seven of your clan's magic blades with ease." I shakily nodded, then just went back home, not even bothering to check if Misuzu was home. How could I have ever face her if she had enough power to wield five of my clan's seven swords. I went to sleep that night, and for the first time in many years, I was afraid.

(Wednesday)

When I went out the next day, I just wandered aimlessly. I didn't know what I could possibly do to gain Misuzu's trust. She had perfectly good reasons to hate me, and if I faced her then I'd probably die. As the clock tower struck noon, I traveled to a stone slab in the yard, not knowing that it was already occupied. When I sat down, I soon noticed that someone was there. When I looked over to them, I smiled. It was Scholastica and some other person I didn't recognize. Scholastica was smiling happily as the man beside her just watched her fold paper cranes. I was startled out of my focused gaze by a deep and masculine voice, "You seem to be worried about something, Misao Kusakabe. Care to tell me what it is that troubles you?"

I looked over at the source of the voice, and realized it belonged to the large man. I took my first good look at him, and immediately blushed. He had a body that was rippling with muscle that I could tell was given to him through many years of hard work. He had pitch black hair, and eyes that shown like silver. When I looked into his eyes, all my fears and worries melted away, as if his gaze alone could save me from all pain. I calmly sighed and nodded to him. "It is my descendent, Misuzu Kusakabe. She hates me for events that have transpired in her time, and despite my not being the same person as the me of the future, she still hates me with a passion. I just want her to know that I am not the same person she faced in her own time."

The large man nodded, then gave me a warm smile. "Misuzu can be stubborn at times, but I think I know how to help you. But, you'll have to give me something as well. Information for information." I immediately agreed; usually I didn't care what others thought of me, but it felt different from my descendent, a person of my bloodline who had at one time thought so highly of me. He nodded with a blank expression and pulled out a large book bound in black leather. When he placed the book on the slab we sat on, I noticed a spiderweb of cracks form from where it sat. As I was wondering how heavy the book was, the man opened it to a blank page in the back and handed me an ink bottle and quill pen. He stated, "Write the spells and incantations used to forge the Seven Sacred Swords of your clan, as well as all the magic around shikigamis, and I will help you."

I was shocked at his proclamation. "What makes you think I know those spells? And even if I did, I would never reveal them to an outsider. It would go against everything my clan stands for if someone were able to forge the same blades for themselves."

The man nodded in understanding, then stated, "That is true, but you do not belong to the Kusakabe clan. You were banished for incorporating magic of the western world with that of your clan's magic."

I looked down for a moment in shame, then a thought struck me. "How did you know I was banished, and why I had been banished in the first place? Who are you?"

The man chuckled, then stated, "All fair questions, so I'll tell you what. Give me the information I seek, and I'll reveal everything you want to know, as well as how to get Misuzu to at least trust you. Deal?" He held out one of his massive hands, and I looked at it skeptically. Finally though, I let out a sigh and shook his hand. I took up the ink and quill, and began writing down the spells that were needed to properly forge the swords, as well as the necessary preparations needed to properly bind the magic to the blades. Then, I wrote out the spells that had to be written on a talisman so that the spirit was bound properly. Many of my clan had messed this spell up, and those spirits hate being forced into slavery. I made sure to add diagrams for what should happen if things went properly. When I was done, I saw that all the kanji I had written started to shift into different shapes that looked like pictures of different things. I paid it no mind, and just glared at the man as he stowed the book somewhere. Then he said to me, "Alright, now let me give you the full story." He then told me his name was James Mellenor. At first I was skeptical of this man being the angry and weak boy from a few nights ago, but soon excepted it when he revealed his heritage and origins, which was basically the same story Georgius had told us late yesterday. It was a fascinating story that not only answered all my questions, but left me wondering just how many types of magic were in this world besides that of shikigami and magus. "Now," he stated, "as for your problem with Misuzu. I do have one idea." I looked into his silver eyes with anticipation. He told me, "The only way I can think of you gaining at least her trust is to face her in combat." I widened my eyes in equal parts fear and surprise. "Now, Misuzu does have five of your clan's seven swords. She does have knowledge of your fighting style to the point that she could easily kill you. But, if you face her with everything you've got and don't hold anything back, Misuzu will see that you are not the same as Superbia. She will see you as the person she still worships, and not as the Black Knight that killed her friends. Plus, she'll be able to vent her anger properly." I couldn't believe what he was saying. I asked if he was crazy, to which he replied, "Actually, yes I am. But, that's beside the point. The point is, don't hold anything back. I will arrange for Misuzu to be at the courtyard at noon. That is when you will challenge her to single combat. No holds bared, to the death. So long as you don't hold anything back, and don't mind being shamed a little, then you will live and at least have Misuzu's trust. That, I promise you."

I nodded my thanks, then returned to my business was I waited for the battle against my descendent.

(Thursday - noon)

I walked into the courtyard to see Misuzu standing in the middle. When I came into her line of sight, she glared at me. "What do you want?" her voice was like venom.

I stayed calm and drew my swords. "Kusakabe Misuzu!" I called out, "I challenge you to single combat. To the death." I instantly noticed the twisted smile that graced Misuzu's face. She pulled out Kogarasumaru Amakuni and Kannagiri Nagamitsu, then rushed at me.

At first, things were more-or-less evenly matched between us. She would strike at me with powerful blows that I easily blocked. I noticed that she put almost no effort into defense, and focused entirely on her strikes against me. I thought, 'She is so focused on power. It reminds me of Benedictus.' Unfortunately, that thought distracted me long enough for Misuzu to surprise me. I learned the hard way what Kannagiri Nagamitsu was meant for. The blade had no elemental power like Kogarasumaru Amakuni (shadow) or Kumokiri (wind), but it did have a distinct focus. The blade usually appeared as an undersized katana, but was actually a claspknife. I grunted in pain as the sword's blade suddenly extended and pierced my stomach. I managed to step back and pull the sword from my gut, then tossed it somewhere away from me. Even as I bled from my wound, I used a shikigami to block the blood flow and keep my blood inside my body. As I prepared to counterattack though, I saw Misuzu now held Tachibana Dousetsu Raikiri in her free hand. 'Oh this is just perfect.' I sarcastically thought. But, I wasted no time in making a frontal assault against my opponent. I raised Onikiri in the hopes that I could inflict her with the blade's curse and make her unable to duel wield her swords. Luckily, I was able to strike her left arm just above the elbow. She screamed out in pain as her flesh turned a sickly black color. I knew she had lost use of that arm the moment she dropped Kogarasumaru Amakuni. I quickly grabbed the blade and threw it into a different direction from the one I threw Kannagiri Nagamitsu into. However, my small victory was short lived, as Raikiri suddenly pierced my chest, only a scant few centimeters from my heart. The blade then discharged a massive amount of electricity into my body, then fell to the ground with a clatter. By the time the electricity dissipated, I was on my knees in pain as my heart was struggling to beat properly. As I looked up, I saw Misuzu now held Kashagiri Hiromitsu and was somehow wielding the sword with only one hand (it was meant to be wielded with two hands). She charged at me, screaming as she raised the blade, ready to burn my flesh to a crisp. I was just barely able to raise Kumokiri and release a burst of wind that pushed her away from me. I struggled to my feet and held my swords up and at the ready. For the next hour we traded blows, with neither of us letting up. Then, I managed to blow Kashagiri Hiromitsu out of Misuzu's hands with another wind blast, and kicked it next to Raikiri. However, we were far from done. I knew I had one last sword to face: Doujigiri Yasutsuna.

(end flashback)

In retrospect, maybe I shouldn't have done this. As I raised my swords to defend against another strike from Misuzu, she jumped back. I watched in horror as the sickly, demonic hands that represented the true power of the blade appeared and latched to Misuzu's wrist, then began climbing up her entire arm. With a bloodcurdling scream, Misuzu swung her sword at me through the space between us. I was instantly hit with enough force equal to an eighteen wheeler barreling full speed at me. I was knocked back into a, and lost my swords. As I lay helpless on the ground, completely defenseless, Misuzu slowly made her way to me. Once she was standing over me, I saw that her eyes were almost entirely a demonic shade of red, with just the barest bits of purple in her pupils. She raised her sword, and without a word she drove it toward my throat.

I closed my eyes and waited for my death, but it never came. After a few minutes, I slowly opened my eyes, and saw the tip of Doujigiri Yasutsuna against my flesh. As I looked up and into Misuzu's eyes, I saw understanding, regret, and a hint of embarrassment pass between us. Then, the sword vanished into thin air and she returned to normal. She held out a hand, then looked at me and gave the smallest of smiles. "I am sorry, Misao-sama. I should not have let the anger I held for your future self make me treat you the way I did. I was so consumed with anger toward who you would become, I was blinded from who you are at this moment in time. I hope you can forgive me. I still don't completely trust you, but I do trust enough to give you a chance ."

I gave her a warm smile and took her hand in my own. "Of course." And with that, we returned to my home. Even if she would never be my friend, I was still glad to have Misuzu's trust.

* * *

**And that is chapter 10. Just a far warning to you all, chapters 9-13 will seem in a rather messed up chronological order, due to how I wrote them. Hopefully you all can figure out how to piece everything together in the proper order of events.**

**I should also make a note that I did reference Yukiko's anime death. I found her VN death to be rather lacking when compared to this, so I decided to use it instead. This will be the only intentional reference to the anime that I will make, and any others that may occur are by complete accident.**

**Also, that mention of Takahisa grabbing Misuzu's breasts most likely did not happen in the VN or anime. I am not completely sure, but I would not put it past Takahisa to do so given his personality, so I think it fits. If that offends you in any way, then I do apoligize for having offended you.**

**Until next time, leave a review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with the original 11eyes, 11eyes Crossover, 11eyes Resona Forma, the 11eyes anime, or the 11eyes manga. All rights belong to Lass.**

**Surprise update! I have only a few chapters left to prewrite, so I think I can afford to post now. Hope you like this chapter, and sorry it is short.**

* * *

Chapter 11: Welcome to Index - Part 3

(Tuesday (one day after Georgius spoke with James) - 3:25 p.m. - Samson's P.O.V)

I sat beside Georgius in the shade of a large tree in the yard of Index. He had just finished the lessons he was giving the girl named Yuka for the day. I had become interested in why my friend was teaching Yuka, and just what he was teaching her. I took in a breath, let it out slowly, then asked him, "Georgius, if I may ask, what are you teaching that girl, and why are you teaching her?"

Georgius took his time in answering me. Eventually though, he responded, "That girl, Yuka Minase, carries a fragment of the Voidstone in her very soul. Out of seven pieces, her's gives her power over a Specialized Bounded Field known as Phantasmagoria. I am teaching her how to control her powers for the battle against Lieselotte Werckmeister that is to come. As for the why, her friend James told me many things yesterday, as you well know. Among them, he revealed that in three weeks time, Johanna will send the team and those nine children to face the Witch of Babylon. While he did not give any information about what was to happen to us without their interference, he did tell me that he foresaw the battle. If Yuka is not able to be intimately familiar with her powers by the time we depart, then we will stand no chance against the witch. He said that all of us would die. I would be able to seal the witch, but that the seal would only hold for ten years. He said that it was Misao who would turn us into what the children know as the Black Knights, and since she will die, our team could not take up the mantel of the Black Knights and defend the seal. I train Yuka in the name of making a proper future for us all, but especially the children. They are still young and have so much to offer in life. Even if they are stuck in this time, we cannot let their lives be lost because of poor preparations."

I nodded in agreement, but was holding back a deep sigh. There was that name again: James. Last night, Kukuri had revealed much about all her friends. All the powers that the Fragments of the Void had, the powers of her friend Shuu, and James. I had seen many things in life, and I was not about to accuse Kukuri of lying, especially since she showed me her powers. Seeing Abraxes was defiantly enough proof for me. But, James unnerved me. From what it sounded like, he had enough power to kill us all without effort. As far as anybody knew, nothing but the swords of Misao's clan and fragments of the Emerald Tablet could harm him, and even then it took a lot of power. I shuddered to think what he could do to us all if he got angry. But, something else bothered me; James knew a lot of things about us all. He had been able to tell us all how Elaine and Benedictus would die if Kukuri and her friends had not come to our time. Finally, I asked, "Georgius, do you trust James? Would you call him a friend?"

Again Georgius took his time in answering me. When he did, I could tell he had already been thinking this over. "I am skeptical, but I trust him to an extent. When we were charged with the children, I noticed how he was the only one who Johanna refered to by a first name. When I looked in her eyes, I saw a great fear. Never before had I seen our pope frightened by anything. But, that boy managed to put the fear of God into a person who did not fear even Him. From that, I can gather that anything he says has at least some truth to it. But, I would be foolish to call him a friend. Since he has two forms, and both are so radically different from each other, it would be stupid to consider him a friend. I will call him an ally, but not a friend."

I nodded in agreement, but was thinking that I would at least give him the benefit of the doubt until he showed to be some form of danger. I then stood up and went about my business. By the time I was done with all that I had to do, the sun had set. At some point on my way home, I had heard sounds like small booms, but paid them little mind.

I was making my way home, when I passed a very small person in brown robes on the path. We locked onto each others eyes for a brief moment, and when I saw his gold colored irises, I knew who it was. I gave him a smile, to which his scowl lightened up just a bit. I didn't take offense though, as Kukuri had said that James had a great level of unexplained anger in his Night form. However, as I was walking away from him, my mind traveled to a question that had been eating at me for some time now. Without thinking, I asked out loud, "How do I die?"

I hadn't been expecting an answer, but I got one nonetheless. "Samson of the War Hammer, your death is one that may unnerve you. I will tell you it if you wish, but know that it may leave you emotionally scared."

I was slightly frightened when James had spoken. I turned around, and came face-to-face with the small boy. I looked into his golden eyes, and actually saw a small amount of pity, as if my death had left him feeling a great emotional pain. But, I stole my nerves and said, "Please, tell me how I would die had you and your friends not come to this time."

He sighed, then asked me, "Fine, but all I ask is that you do not think any differently of yourself or me." I nodded, then he told me my future.

"Samson of the War Hammer," he began, "your death is one of two that greatly left me with a pain in my heart, the second being the death of Benedictus." He took a deep breath, held it for a moment, then continued, "You die directly at the hands of Lieselotte Werckmeister. When the Punishment Squad arrived in Lieselotte's Specialized Bounded Field, you and Misao traveled together. The both of you faced off against a massive horde of the monsters that all the Larvae energy was creating. At some point, you had become separated. When you managed to locate Misao, you saw that Lieselotte had appeared and was about attack Misao from behind. Out of desperation to protect the love of your greatest friend, you rushed to her aid, losing your war hammer along the way. Right when the wall of flame that the witch launched would have hit her, you managed to intercept it and defend her with your body."

I smiled at that, knowing that if I had to die, I was glad it was protecting Misao. However, James was not done, "When you opened your eyes after taking the flames to your back, you were looking at a naked Misao."

My eyes open as wide as dinner plates at that. 'What is going on here?' I thought as James continued still. "You asked what the meaning of her being in that state before you meant, to which Misao replied that it was your deepest desire and greatest love. She kissed you, and as she did you were overcome with guilt at having betrayed Georgius. However, as the kiss continued, Misao's hair turned white and her eyes turned crystal green. When she spoke, it was Lieselotte's voice that you heard. She said you were foolish to fall for her illusion so easily. She revealed that the kiss she gave you was actually a means to place a small flame inside your body. You were literally burned to death from the inside-out. However, after Georgius had managed to seal away the witch, Misao used her shikigami to bind your soul to the Larvae energy of that place. You were renamed Gula, and one of two Black Knights, excluding Misao, who maintained all your memories, which forced you to hold all you guilt at what had lead to your death. You truly died in a battle against the Fragments. Even as Gula, you were still honorable, and maintained enough sanity to ask for the names of the Fragments, so that in the event that you killed them, they would not be completely forgotten. However, with the powers of Yukiko and Misuzu, you were overpowered. Kukuri held you down with her chains, and Yukiko disarmed you. Misuzu delivered the finishing blow, and gave you peace."

When he was done, I was stunned beyond words. Eventually, I was able to say one thing. I gave him a smile and held out a hand as I said, "Thank you. I am glad to know that I would have, in the end, died for a noble reason." He gave me the smallest hint of a smile, then it vanished just as quickly as it had appeared and grasped my hand. His grip was very weak, but I knew that he was putting everything he had into it, and I gladly excepted the effort as we shook hands. If nobody else, I would at least consider him a friend.

(Kukuri's P.O.V. - 8:41 p.m. (same time as Samson is speaking with James))

I was in the home of Elaine and Sebastianus with Kakeru. Right now, those two were out doing something together, as were Takahisa and Yukiko. Yuka was out speaking with Shiori about something that I did not know.

Right now though, I was alone with Kakeru. I had stripped him down to nothing, and I was naked as well. We had been at foreplay for about an hour now. My pussy was soaking wet with arousal, and Kakeru's dick was erect and waiting. As I prepared to take him inside me, I couldn't help but think about what had lead to us doing this.

(flashback)

It was just a little passed noon, and I was sitting beside Kakeru. We were alone at the moment since Shiori was in the underground library doing research, Yuka was training with Georgius, Misuzu and Shuu were doing who knows what, and Yukiko and Takahisa were obviously in an ally or somewhere else going at it like a pair of horny rabbits. I looked at Kakeru's blank expression and sighed to myself. I took notice of his right eye; what had once been a beautiful shade of blue was now a pure gold color with no pupil. I still didn't know how he had regained the Eye of Aeon, but it was probably the same as however I had regained my fragment.

After a few minutes of saying nothing, I tapped him on the shoulder. He looked in my direction as I held up a notepad. I had written, "How is your relationship with Shiori?" He told me it was good, and I nodded in understanding. I was happy that he had finally chosen, and I did respect his choice, but I still wished I could have had a chance to be with him. Misuzu had used her magic to show him what she could do for him, Yuka had nearly gotten her hand on him with James's help, and Shiori got the real deal as well as his virginity. I loved him too much to come between him and his choice, but I couldn't help but feel hurt inside. I didn't know I had started crying until Kakeru asked if anything was wrong. I shook my head and hastily wrote out, "No, everything is fine, Kakeru-kun." But, he didn't believe me.

Kakeru looked deep into my eyes and asked in a soothing voice, "Kukuri, what's wrong? If there's anything I can do, then please, let me help you."

I looked into his mismatched eyes, and then the floodgates burst open. I started crying furiously. He just pulled me close and I cried into his shirt. After about ten minutes, I had called down enough to write out, "I just love you so much. I respect your choice, but at the same time I wish I had had a chance to have you. Misuzu had you in a dream of her making, Yuka almost got you with that love potion, and Shiori got you in the end. I...I just wish I could have had a chance to feel you inside me, if only once."

Kakeru looked at me bug-eyed, then sighed. I couldn't tell what he was thinking, but he took a long time to say anything. Eventually, he sighed again and nodded. "Okay Kukuri, if you really want it, then I will have sex with you just this once. But please, don't tell Shiori. It would crush her if she found out." I was so surprised and happy that I immediately wrote yes to keeping it secret. We arranged to do it later tonight, as Kakeru knew that Elaine was going to force Senastianus out for the night with her, Takahisa and Yukiko wouldn't waste a second of having sex with each other for a reason like coming home, and he would make up a story to get Yuka out of the house. I couldn't wait.

(flashback end)

I was so exited, and slightly nervous since it was my first time, while Kakeru had done it with Shiori, but she didn't know how many times. As I stared at his erect manhood, I could help thinking it was pretty big, though I didn't have much in a way of comparison since this was the first penis I had seen. He was easily 8 inches long and about half an inch thick. I looked at Kakeru timidly and silently asked for him to be gentle. Then, he got above me and slid his erection into my waiting pussy.

He went slowly at first, letting me get used to his size as he tore open the walls of my womanhood. He suddenly stopped in his movement when I felt him touch my hymen. He looked at me, and I timidly nodded. With a nod back to me, he drove his dick through my vigin barrier in one swift motion and forced his way inside me completely. I screamed in unimaginable pain that was worse then anything I had experienced while in the Red Night. But, Kakeru placed a gentle kiss on my lips that helped to calm me down. After a moment, I nodded and he began to move at a steady pace. The pain began to disappear, and in its place was pure pleasure. As he slide in and out of me, I let out moans of unrestrained pleasure and bliss. Luckily, my moans seemed to encourage Kakeru to go faster, as I had no way if asking for it myself. He began to pound into me faster and harder. My moans turned to screams of raw pleasure. I rapped my legs around his hips, bringing him closer and giving him deeper access. When I felt the ip of his dick kiss my womb, my mind went blank from the pleasure I felt. He noticed, and began slamming into me viciously as he slammed his dick head against my womb. I started to lose the feeling in my legs as he pounded me. He suddenly grunted out, "Kukuri...I'm about to cum!" I looked at him and silently told him that I was also close. After anew more thrusts, the pleasure became to much. I felt my vaginal muscles tighten and my walls clamped even tighter around his dick as my juices flowed over him. The feeling of me tightening around him and slathering him with my cum must have pushed Kakeru over the edge. His manhood twitched inside me, then I felt a great warmth splash against my womb. The feeling of his hot cum filling my womb shot even more pleasure through me and made me cum again. When we were finally done, we were both sweaty and exhausted. He slowly pulled out of me, my dripping wet pussy making sucking sounds as he slide out, trying to milk him for all be was worth. When he was finally out, I felt something run out from between my legs. I didn't really pay much attention though, as my mind was still shot from all the pleasure that I had felt.

I woke up the next morning on the couch in Samson's home. I slowly got, and noticed a note on the table hat was addressed to me. When I opened it, I smiled at what was written. 'Kukuri, last night was amazing. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. Kakeru.' I smiled from ear to ear and thought, 'Thank you, Kakeru.'

* * *

**Hope you guys liked this one. I don't know exactly when I'll update again, as things might get a little crazy now that I'm nearly done prewritting the whole story.**

**Anyway, leave a review. Please.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with the original 11eyes, 11eyes Crossover, 11eyes Resona Forma, the 11eyes anime, or the 11eyes manga. All rights belong to Lass.**

**Alright, next chapter. Once again, I do apologize if the last few chapters are confusing because of the order of events, but try to bare with it.**

* * *

Chapter 12: Welcome to Index - Part 4

(Friday - noon - Elaine's P.O.V.)

"I'm telling you Sebas," I stated as I sat beside my lover, "something about that James boy isn't right. Georgius told us what he had learned from that boy, and it just doesn't sit right with me."

Like always, Sebas just looked ahead, paying me little mind as he replied, "Is that so? He sounds like a good person, even if he has a few mood swings."

I instinctively grabbed the hilt of my sword and looked to him in contemplation, "I don't know Sebas. I'm going to speak with some of the other children. Maybe they know something about his beliefs." I then unsheathed Snake Wisdom and continued, "But, if he proves to be a heretic, then he will die." Sebas didn't reply, although I did not mind. His calm and closed off attitude was one of the reasons I loved him, as I felt only I could get him to open up. I left in search of the children who were supossidly from the future. I would ask those who were under mine and Sebas's care first.

* * *

I easily found Kakeru in the house, reading a book. When I approached him, he lift his head and said calmly, "Oh, Elaine-sama, do you need something?"

I gave him a small smile and sat beside him. Kakeru was a good person, that much had been obvious to me. But, I also held a small amount of fear for him. His right eye supposedly held a great power, and was draining away his soul every second of every day. I feared for him that he would die an untimely death, and I had a fear that he would attack us. With the powers that eye gave him, I did not think my chances of victory would be even remotely high. I looked at him and asked, "It is about your friend, James. I was wondering if you knew anything about his beliefs?"

However, Kakeru gave me a shack of the head and replied, "I'm sorry Elaine-sama, but I don't know. James-san has never given any of us any indication of his beliefs, or the religion he practices. As far as any of us know, he is an atheist." I forced my smile to remain and said my thanks before leaving. If the boy was an atheist, then there was a chance I wouldn't have to kill him. All I had to do was convert him, and that could add one more to the number of those practicing Ophian (at the moment, only Elaine practices it). However, before I could do anything, I had to get a definitive answer on his beliefs.

* * *

(one and a half hours later)

I had asked all the children who had come back to our time (well, Elaine still didn't believe they were from the future, but that's beside the point). I even swallowed my pride and asked that accursed woman's (Misao) descendent. They had all said that he had never shown any religious tendencies. I couldn't help but smile; it looked like James really was an atheist. Now, I just had to find him and convert him.

It didn't take long to find him. I had been walking through the yard of Index, and I immediately took notice of a very large man leaving the central building. I ran to him as he was crossing the yard, and intercepted him. I wasn't even breathing heavily when I reached him. When I reached him, James gave me a warm smile. When I looked into his silver eyes, my legs turned to jelly. The kindness in those eyes was just so deep, I felt myself being attracted to him. I shook off the feeling and scolded myself. 'Snap out of it Elaine. You aren't some horny school girl, and you already have your precious Sebas. You won't betray him.' I looked at him again after my mental scolding and introduced myself, "Hello, James. I'm-"

I was cut off when he held up a large hand and shook his head. "No need to introduce yourself. I already know who you are, Elaine of the Dragon Skeleton." He then gave me a sad smile and asked, "Are you here to kill me on grounds of heresy?"

I shook my head and said, "Why would I do that?"

James let out a deep laugh that somehow made my heart flutter. Before I could scold myself though, he said to me, "You hate heretics with a passion. I know that you would like nothing more then to kill Misao, and even Misuzu now that she is here. You hate them for simply believing in a different faith. I'm telling you now: if you don't let that go by the time we depart for Japan, or at least accept Misao despite her different beliefs, then our chances of victory are slim."

I frowned, but held back my response to that statement. I then told him, "While what you say is true about my hatred for heretics, I didn't come to kill you. I spoke with your friends, and from the say it looks like you are atheist. Unlike other heretics, I give atheists a chance at redemption by trying to convert them to Ophian. Or, I would if I could find any." I then held out a hand and asked, "Please, will you join me in my faith? You are a good man, James. Even your nightly shape is a good person, if a little rude and hurtful. I do not wish to kill you."

He gave me another smile, then shook his head. Held up his hand in a sign of refusal and stated, "I cannot except your invitation, Elaine. You see, I do not practice open religion." I sighed in defeat, but I guess this was how it was meant to be.

Then, I became curious about this faith. I asked, "If you do not practice an open religion, then what do you believe in?"

He smiled at me and said, "While I do think that there might be a greater being out there somewhere, watching over us and guiding us, I cannot believe that he could have a son. For what reason would an all-powerful, immortal being need a son to do his work on Earth?"

The moment he questioned God's choices for bringing Jesus into this world, I knew he was beyond saving. I took out my sword and swung the blade in rage. Somehow, James was able to jump away from the blades of my whip-like sword. I pointed the blade at him and shouted out, "You will die by my hand, heretic!"

I swung at him and began to attack again and again. He didn't even try to fight back, and just tried to keep away from me. He held up his hands in a way that suggested he just wanted to talk, "Elaine, please, this isn't something you want to do. Without a Reality Marble, nothing you do can hurt me. If your sword hits my skin, it will shatter. Please, let's just talk this out. I don't want to fight."

I was in no mood to talk though. I raised my sword above my head and shouted out, "You cannot convince me to let you live! All heretics must die, and you will be no different!" For the next half hour I tried to cut him to pieces with Snake Wisdom, but he was somehow able to avoid all my advances despite his large frame.

Finally, he sighed and pulled out twin swords: one was blazing with black fire, while the other was was covered in black ice along the entire blade. Then, his clothes shimmered into a armor of pure white, so that he was covered from head to foot in the metal. He said, "Know that I take no pleasure in doing this." He then ran at me. I smiled at the prospect of a head-on fight, and ran to meet the heretic that I would kill.

When my blade met both of his, I immediately felt something was wrong. I looked at his swords, then saw that the black fire of one of his swords had slid over onto mine and was slowly heating up the small blades that made up the sword's structure. The blades began to glow a deadly-hot orange-red, and I could even see bubbles popping on the hot metal. But, before anything truly damaging could happen to the sword, the blades began to cool and went back to a normal temperature. I realized that I would have to reevaluate my strategy. If I struck him head on, then there was a good chance that Snake Wisdom would melt, and based on that, it was also likely that his other sword would freeze my own blade solid and make it shatter.

I began swinging the sword overhead in an attempt to pierce his armor, but it wasn't very effective. He was somehow able to block all but a few my attacks, and the ones that made it past his guard did not even scratch his armor. Whatever metal that armor was made of was too strong for me to break through.

Then, I managed to get in a luckily strike. One of the blades managed to slip under the neckline of his helmet and hit his flesh. The sound that followed was a combination of metal bending and glass breaking. The sword then went limp. I took notice that one of the blades was now only dust and a few stray strands of loose metal. I then looked up and into the sad eyes of the person I still thought as a heretic. 'No way! His skin, just destroyed one of the blades of my sword. How...is this possible?' When I took it all in though, I realized that nothing I did could hurt him. I had lost this battle before it had even started. In fear of what this monster would do to me, I fainted.

* * *

(one and a half days later)

I awoke in a soft bed. I knew I was in the hospital at Index, as I recognized the white walls from the last time I was here. I slowly turned my head around, and noticed a person was kneeling at my bedside in a praying possession. At first, I thought it was my precious Sebas, but as my eyesight began to focus, I saw the pitch black hair and raw muscular form of James in his Day form. I instantly snapped back in fear and began to shake as I remembered what had transpired between us.

When I did this, his head snapped up and he looked at me. His eyes were so full of concern and care that it melted my heart and calmed me down. He placed a hand on my leg and said, "Good, you're awake." He then got a sad look on his face and continued, "I was afraid something bad had happened to to you. You were unconscious for nearly two days. I just couldn't leave your side until you were better."

I finally managed to regain my nerves, then snidely said to him, "Well, I'm fine now!"

However, instead of getting mad, James just smiled at me. Then, he said, "Hold on, I've got something for you." I was about to say I didn't want anything from a heretic, but instead gasped in awe. Before me was a beautiful sword that looked exactly like Snake Wisdom had before it broke against his skin. As if reading my mind, he told me, "This is Snake Wisdom. After I had dropped you off here, I spent he next twenty hours reshaping and reconstructing your sword to perfection. I didn't do anything more then remaking it exactly as it was the day it had been first forged."

He held it out to me, and I hesitantly took it in hand. I felt my cheeks heating up at taking the gift from him, despite him being a heretic. Just the thought that he could be so nice to me, even when I tried to kill him. It made my body feel a way I swore I'd only feel for Sebas. I swallowed hard, then managed to choke out, "T-T-Thank y-you." He gave me another smile, then stood and was about to leave me alone, but I suddenly and impulsively said, "I'm sorry! I shouldn't have jumped to the conclusion that you were evil simply because you have a different faith then me." I then took in a deep breath to steal my nerves and asked, "Could...could you please stay...with me?" He looked at me with confusion at first, but then smiled wide and nodded. When he had taken up a chair beside my bed, it pointedly told him, "Don't think this changes things between us. You are still a heretic, and I still hate you. You have just earned my respect, and that is all you will get from me."

He just nodded and said, "Of course. You already love Sebastianus, and to take a lover would go against your religion. I am content with simply having your respect, be it from fear, kindness, or any other reason." I blushed again, but if he noticed, then he chose to ignore it. I laid back down and turned away from James's large form, but only so that he would not see the smile that was creeping onto my face.

(Saturday (same day Elaine regained consciousness) - 3:45 p.m. - Sebastianus's P.O.V.)

After speaking with James about what had happened between him and Elaine, I had left the hospital. I knew that Elaine was a strong woman, and would be fine. But, I was surprised to learn that she had fainted out of fear. I had never thought Elaine had the ability to be afraid. Hell, she didn't ever fear Johanna, and she was a person that everyone at Index feared, including Georgius. As I walked into the home I shared with Elaine, I failed to notice the sounds of moaning and the yelling of names until I opened the door to mine and Elaine's room. The moment the door opened, I was greeted to the sight of several articles of clothing strewn around the room. In the bed were two of the children I had been charged with caring for; I think they were named Takahisa and Yukiko. We all stayed frozen in surprise for a good five minutes, then I simply asked, "What are you doing?"

Takahisa frowned and responded with an angry tone, "What does it look like, you fucking asshole?! I'm having sex with my girlfriend in your room! Now, get the fuck out and let us finish!" I had been so surprised by how he had spoken to me that I obeyed without complaint.

After about half an hour, the two children walked into the front room with looks of satisfaction on their faces. I then asked, "Why were you having sex in the room I share with Elaine?"

Yukiko blushed slightly as she replied, "Well...I was feeling a bit horny, and Takahisa was more than willing to satisfy me."

I didn't respond to that right away, but when I did it made me smile. "You know," I began, "the act of love making before marriage goes against the Christian faith. This makes you both heretics." I then got into a battle stance, my hands held out in a traditional Chinese fighting position. "It is my duty to eliminate all heretics that I face."

Surprisingly, Takahisa got a snide smile on his face, as if he wasn't even afraid of me. That would prove to be his undoing. He chuckled, then held his hands up and curled them into fists, "Oh, this will be fun." Yukiko tried to talk him out of fighting me, but it was already to late. He was running to face me. But, he didn't get the chance to prepare an attack before I lifted my leg in a swift upward ark and kick him through a window.

When I turned my attention back to Yukiko, I was facing a girl in tears. She took off her glasses and slipped them into her pocket, which confused me. 'Does she not need those to see properly.' However, when she looked back up at me, I was facing a person who lacked any and all emotion, save for one: pure anger. Fast as the wind, the girl ran at me with two blades I had not seen on her person. I was just barely able to avoid the attacks made at me. Then, she jumped against a wall and began to run around the room, before jumping off and diving at me. I countered with a clean punch to her face that sent her through another window. I followed her through it, only to get blasted with a ball of flames.

When I stood back up, I saw Takahisa was standing ten feet away from me, fireballs hovering over each of his fingers. He gave me another snide smile and said, "You know, you're wasting your time with Yukiko. She regenerates, so nothing you do can keep her down. I also heard from my buddy James that you have 'holy' powers. Well, let me tell you that those powers will do shit for you if you can't hit me!" He then swiped his hands, one after the other, at me and sent his fireballs at me. I easily avoided the small projectiles, but that didn't make them any less annoying. I suddenly changed course and ran at him on instinct. If this boy was a pyrokinetic, then he could continue with this until I grew to tired to resist. Then, I would burn.

However, before I had even closed half the distance between us, Takahisa threw a small can at me. I smelt gunpowder, and only realized at the last second what would happen. I dived to the ground just as a fireball the size of my fist struck the can, and exploded.

Once my ears had stopped ringing, I slowly stood up, only to get punched in the face. I held my nose from the pain, only to get punched in the side. I looked up, and saw that Takahisa was about to drive his fist into my face again, but I countered. What I hadn't been expecting was my punch to be ineffective. All it did was stop the incoming blow, but nothing more. Normally, my fists could break bones with nearly no effort. We continued to trade blows, with neither of us ever tiring or appearing harmed by the other person's blows. Suddenly, I screamed as I felt a stinging pain along my back, most likely from Yukiko cutting me with her blades. That gave Takahisa time to pick me up and toss me away from him. When I stood again, I saw Yukiko was standing beside Takahisa with her blades at the ready. I didn't falter though, and got into another battle stance.

We all proceeded to fight well into the day, and did not stop until well after sunset. We had all suffered a few wounds: I had received a number of shallow cuts along my body from Yukiko and a few burns and bruises from Takahisa. I had to admit that his fighting style, while sloppy, was very good since he was able to match even my holy strikes. They had also received a few bruises from me, and I had broken a majority of Yukiko's bones, but she always got back up as if it didn't even matter. We were all so exhausted that we fell to the ground in a heap. I then started to laugh for no reason, and was soon joined by Takahisa and Yukiko (the latter putting on her glasses first). When we were finished laughing like madmen, I stated, "You are quite a capable fighter Takahisa. You too Yukiko, are very capable with a blade."

Takahisa grunted at me, "Thanks. You aren't so bad yourself." Yukiko was too tired to even say one word, and quickly passed out. After a few minutes, Takahisa and I followed her example and passed out on the grass. My final thought before passing out was, 'Maybe those two aren't so bad, for heretics.'

(Sunday (the day after Sebastianus fought Takahisa and Yukiko) - third person P.O.V.)

Yuka closed her eyes and focused her powers. She felt the familiar energy in her body build, then she open her eyes and released the energy. A small patch of red haze crawled across the grass in a small circle no more then a two feet across. She smiled as a small, black blob formed in the space and took the shape of a familiar monster with the black halo. She waved her hand and the space and monster vanished. Georgius, who had been watching all of this, calmly replied, "Very good. It seems that your powers are becoming easier to focus, as you were able to make a space that was twice as large as the last one we tried. Soon, you will be able to truly control Phantasmagoria." Georgius then dismissed Yuka, who bowed before going home.

However, her mind began to wander to what she had seen Tuesday night.

(flashback)

Yuka was walking home late at night. She had gone to speak with Shiori about something that Kakeru had asked of her. Once she was home, she was about to open the door, when she heard a moan. She raised an eyebrow in confusion, and slowly eased the door open, then stuck her head in the doorway. What she saw made me cover my mouth in shock; Kakeru was fucking Kukuri. When she heard Kakeru say he was about to cum, she closed the door quietly and ran off to hide somewhere. She didn't return until later that night, at a time very close to midnight.

(end flashback)

Now that she had time to realize what she had seen, Yuka was furious. Not because Kakeru had done that with Kukuri (she could care less about what he did with the other girls), but because he hadn't done it with her. She was jealous beyond reason, and was fuming with anger. She didn't even know she was home until right before her forehead would have hit the doorframe. She opened the door and entered the house that was empty of all but one other person: Kakeru.

Yuka glared at the boy who had stolen her heart, only to destroy her hopes after all she done for him. However, as she thought this, an idea came into her head. She thought it over, then giggled softly at having finally found a way to ensure that she could have a piece of Kakeru.

Currently, the boy was reading a book, when he was suddenly shocked out of the novel by a little sing-song voice say, "So, Kakeru, how has your week been?"

Kakeru looked up from his book, and came face-to-face with Yuka. She had her usual cute smile on, and he couldn't help but smile as well. He answered, "It has been fine Yuka."

Yuka suddenly got a sly smile on her face as she asked, "Did you do anything interesting?"

Kakeru looked at her carefully, then said, "No. Why?"

Yuka sighed, "No reason." Kakeru let out a sigh as well, but any hope he may have had was crushed the moment Yuka said, "Other then I saw you fucking Kukuri's brains out last Tuesday."

Kakeru was silent for a moment, then burst into panic when he realized what Yuka had just said. "Yuka, please, don't tell Shiori! If she found out..." He wasn't even going to finish that train of thought.

Yuka nodded, "Okay, I won't tell," Kakeru was about to sigh in relief, but then she continued, "if you have sex with me right now." Kakeru was flabbergasted. Yuka was blackmailing him, but before he called her out on it, she said, "Kakeru, I know that I have a jealously problem, and the return of my fragment isn't helping things. But, if you can at least be the one to take my virginity, then I can probably move on properly and still be happy knowing you were my first. Do this for me, and I'll never hound you again about it. Your secret will stay with me, and Shiori will never know. One time is all I ask." Not knowing what else to do, Kakeru sighed and agreed to it.

(Kakeru's P.O.V.)

I can't believe she's blackmailing me. Well, at least she will keep the secret if I do this. I know she is good on her word.

We both quickly striped naked, and I couldn't help but blush and stare at Yuka's breasts. They were just barely smaller then Kukuri's, but looked really soft and tender. Her skin was also smooth as a baby's butt, and the way she turned way timidly only helped to get me hard. Yuka asked me to be gentle, then I laid her down on the floor and drove my dick into her soaked and dripping pussy (just the thought of having sex with Kakeru had turned on Yuka almost instantly). I grunted as her vaginal walls clamped tightly around me. "Yuka...you're so tight." I stopped when I hit a barrier, then look at Yuka. She blushed heavily as she nodded for me to continue. I took her lips in my own and French kissed her as I drove into her all the way to the base in one swift motion. She screamed in pain into my mouth, and I just stayed still as she adjusted. When she told me to continue, I took it slow and stead so that she could get used to my size and movements. However, it didn't take long before she asked my to go faster. I complied and began to slam into Yuka with a vengeance. When my dick hit a certain, Yuka (who had already been moaning in pleasure for several minutes now) screamed in ecstasy. I noticed this hit that spot again, and got the same response. Taking advantage of this, I continued to hit that spot for half an hour straight. For a virgin, Yuka had amazing stamina, and held out a lot longer then I expected. But, all the pleasure that my dick sliding in and out of dripping wet pussy eventually became to much for her. Her walls clamped ever tighter around me, and my manhood was coated in her cum. The feeling of her walls tightening around me even more pushed me over the edge, and I shot my cum into her womb with a scream.

After a moment, I pulled out of her. When I did, Yuka seemed disappointed, but she sighed in bliss and pleasure before saying, "Thank you, Kakeru."

I nodded, "Your welcome, Yuka."

Suddenly, a voice I was not expecting said, "To be honest, I should not be surprised that this happened." I turned toward the voice slowly, hoping against hope that it was not who I thought it was. Unfortunately, hope was not on my side this day. I was staring at the blank face of Shiori.

(Shiori's P.O.V.)

I had come to speak to Kakeru about our relationship, and the relationship of the other girls, when I walked in on Kakeru having sex with Yuka. I wasn't surprised, and even put that thought to voice. Yuka had always been the most determined to get Kakeru, and I knew that if she could not have him, then she would at least want him to take her virginity. Kakeru began to stammer out that it wasn't what it looked like, but I cut him off. "Kakeru, I am not mad at you. And I don't say that because I literally cannot show anger. This was actually why I came to speak with you.

Kakeru and Yuka looked at me, confused. "You...aren't mad?" he asked.

I shook my head, "No Kakeru, I'm not." When he asked why, I answered, "I'm not mad because I have noticed how our relationship is hurting the other girls. Misuzu was always the weakest mind of our group, and the fact of never having you has sent her into a deep depression. Yuka has obviously done something to get you to have sex with her, and I assume Kukuri has done something as well." He lowered his head in shame, and I nodded. "Do not worry Kakeru, because I still love you, and nothing, not even the Voidstone can stop me from loving you." I took in a deep breath before continuing, "Kakeru, I have been thinking. And, if you want, then you can have us all." I looked at Yuka and said, "I know some of them will not like the idea of sharing you, but this way we are all happy."

Kakeru was stunned speachless. When he finally said something, it was in a confused tone, "You...think I should...be a polygamist?"

I nodded, "Yes. It is the easiest way to ensure that we all get to have you. I don't care either way, as this is entirely up to you."

He looked at Yuka, who I noticed had a pleading look in her eyes. Even if that look didn't instantly make Kakeru agree, then the thought of making us all happy was the deal breaker. "Okay, I'll do it. For you all." Yuka instantly dived onto Kakeru in utter happiness as she began to cry. The sight actually allowed a smile to briefly work onto my face. 'Having them all as sister-wives might not be so bad.'

* * *

**I would like to apologize to those of you out there who hate Yuka for giving her a lemon scene with Kakeru. But, I just felt that it was right, and needed to be done at some point. **

**And there you go. Hope you all liked this chapter, and please leave a review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with the original 11eyes, 11eyes Crossover, 11eyes Resona Forma, the 11eyes anime, or the 11eyes manga. All rights belong to Lass.**

* * *

Chapter 13: Welcome to Index - Part 5

(Monday (first day that the time travelers are at Index) - 1:27 a.m. - Scholastica's P.O.V.)

Thunder suddenly boomed overhead, shocking me awake. I hated thunder, as it was so loud that it made me think of gunshots, and since WW2 had only just ended in Europe, that really didn't help. When I heard another clap of thunder, I jumped a little and started to shake in fear. I got out of bed, my holographic form making a soft thud as the sudden change of pressure caused the floor to shift a little. I walked over to my big brother's bed, since we shared a room. I could tell that he was still asleep, and since I didn't want to wake him, I carefully climbed into bed with him and slid under the covers. However, as I was raping my arms around him, he suddenly jolted awake in surprise. I was so surprised by his sudden movement that I let go of him. He looked in my direction with his usual indifferent look, then blandly asked me, "Scholastica, what are you doing in my bed?" When I told him that the thunder scared me and asked if I could sleep with him tonight, he just sighed. "Scholastica, thunder is nothing to be afraid of. It is nothing but sound, and sound cannot hurt us." I nodded and told him he was right, to which he got a smug look and told me, "Aren't I always." I didn't reply, and just went back to my own bed.

While big brother easily fell asleep, the thunder still scared me too much for me to get any sleep. Not knowing what to do, I just got out of bed and went into the front room. When I got there, the first thing I heard was snoring. I looked to the source of the sound, and found a boy deeply sleeping on the couch. He had a little strand of drool hanging out of his mouth. I giggled (**Author's note: for those who do not know, all the things that Scholastica says and all the sounds she makes are in her head, as she has no means of actually making noise**) at the sight, as I found it very funny, and a little cute that he drooled in his sleep.

Suddenly, a person said behind me, "It is rather funny. He doesn't even know he drools, which makes it even funnier." I was frightened by the strange voice, and I slowly turned around. What I saw confused me for a moment; sitting in a chair not to far from me was a very small boy who looked even shorter then big brother. He looked so thin that you could actually see his bones, and he wore paper thin brown robes that did little to hide his malnourished appearance. His hair was as white as snow, and eyes were glistening gold. What unnerved me was that his eyes held a deep, dark anger and hatred, yet his lips were twisted into a genuine smile that, while not exactly warm, was still nice and inviting. I was wondering who this person was, when he spoke up, "I'm James. My friend Shuu and I are the two you and your brother are in charge of caring for."

When he said that, I got more scared and backed up. I remembered what James had told big brother, and it really scared me to think that such a thing would have happened to him. I thought about how demented someone would have to be to say something like that to someone. Then, he sighed and looked down in what I think was...shame, maybe. He told me, "I'm not surprised that you would be scared of me or hate me for what I said. I am truly sorry. It is simply in my nature to be rude to others while in this form. If you want, I'll just leave." He then got up and walked toward the door. I started to feel bad for him, so I went up to him and pulled his arm back. It took a lot of focus to pull him, but it seemed to get the desired effect. He stopped, then looked at me. His eyes still unnerved me, but I held my ground. He smiled at me, then said, "Thank you." He sat back down, then began to say things to me. He told me about his origins, and his powers. He explained how his magic allowed him to read minds, which answered the question of how he knew what I was thinking. It had taken the better part of the night, but I was still glad. Then, when the sun finally rose, James collapsed to the ground in pain. I started freaking out, but James told me he was fine. Suddenly, clothes that looked about ten sizes to big appeared around him, but as time passed his body grew into the cloths. I realized that this was his transforming into his other form. The sound of his painful grunts shocked the other boy, Shuu, awake.

The boy grunted a little, then grumbled out, "Every day, like clockwork." He rubbed his eyes a little, then put on a pair of glasses and looked at me. He smiled and asked, "Well hello, little girl. What's your name?" I knew this person couldn't read minds, so I used hand gestures to explain how I couldn't talk. By the time I had finished, James had finished tranforming, and told the boy my name. I then realized that now that the sun was up, Benedictus would be waking up soon. I had to make breakfast. However, I didn't even get the chance to get into the kitchen before James was already up and cooking. I smiled, grateful that he would do this for me.

It didn't take long for James to finish the breakfast (eggs and bacon, nothing fancy). He had three plates made. Not a second to soon, because big brother woke up at that exact moment. He looked to the dinning table, and came to see James and Shuu eating, with a third plate on the far end of the table. He just walked past the two of them without a word, and I followed him. As he ate, I asked what the food tasted like, like I always did. He just sighed and said, "Scholastica, I've explained a number of times to you what eggs taste like. Why do you continue asking me these questions?" When I explained that James made them this time, and that I want to know if they tasted different what somebody else made them, he just glance over at James for a moment. When he looked towards big brother, I saw that Benedictus was a little surprised to see such a large man at his dinning table, but I could tell that he was turning the gears in his head at what could have caused James's appearance to change like that while he ate.

* * *

(later that day)

Things had been more-or-less the same for me. Benedictus spent a few hours with Sophia to check on Batraz, I spent time with Misao, and we both eventually made it home before dark. I had been home before big brother, and when he got home, he immediately asked where James was, to which James popped up behind big brother and said he was finishing making dinner. Benedictus just looked at James blankly and began to question him. I listened in as big brother asked his questions, "Georgius called an emergency meeting of the Punishment Squad today. He told us all about you and your little friends. How you wanted Georgius to specifically train that Yuka girl to know her powers. I just want to know: what kind of game are you playing?" I remembered that meeting, but hadn't really paid attention since James had told me all those things in the early hours of the morning.

James just gave big brother a smile and said, "You don't have to worry about anything. I'm just preparing for the inevitable."

Benedictus cut him off by blandly stating while lazily moving his hand in a circle, "Yes, but that is not what I want to know. I can tell you have an ulterior motive for this, otherwise you would not have told us anything."

James just chuckled. The lighthearted laugh made me smile, and I continued to listen as he said, "Okay Bene, you got me." Big brother frowned, and I knew it was because he had been called Bene. He hated it when people called him that. "I'm doing this so that I can change history. There are a few things I would prefer did not happen, and I am going to help make sure that history plays out differently." I could tell the big brother was really turning that over in his head. He wasn't stupid, that I knew for sure. Finally though, he excepted the answer, although I could tell he didn't want to. With that, the three boys ate dinner, they went about their nightly routines, then we all went to sleep, or in James's case, stay up and do something else.

* * *

(Tuesday - noon)

Today was actually pretty boring. It was too hot to go outside right now (to them, at least), and the Punishment Squad wasn't going to meet again for a while, according to James. So, we all just stayed inside. Shuu was messing with that thing called a cell phone (**Author's note: I'm pretty sure that cell phones didn't exist in 1945, and if they did then they definitely were not the small ones seen today, or even called cell phones**), James and I were folding origami (she had taught him yesterday in the morning), and big brother was reading.

I was surprised that big brother wasn't yelling at me for folding origami yet. James and I had been folding ever since he had finished making breakfast, which brought both of us to just under 500 paper cranes (his craftsman abilities make him really fast). I'm pretty sure that it's only because his body is so huge, and it really intimidates big brother, but eventually he'd get the nerve to speak up.

* * *

(six and a half hours later (by this point, James is in his Night form))

Once James had finally finished his transformation, big brother exploded, "Okay, I can't take it anymore!" He pointed at me and said, "Scholastica, you need to grow up! All these origamis are just useless pieces of paper. Honestly, what do you expect to gain when you fold 1,000? A wish? Honestly, how can you be that stupid! Magic doesn't work that way, and it never can or will." He then turned away from me and shouted at James, "And you! You are supposedly my age, and yet you take part in these childish acts. I have only held my tongue up till now because I was afraid your other form would snap my neck, but now that you can't do that, I'm speaking my mind." He took a deep breath and said, "What can you gain from these paper cranes, huh?! You are both idiots. Honestly, how did I get stuck with having to care for an idiot like you, or the idiot that is my sister?"

Those words were the final nail in the coffin, so to speak. I had already been tearing up at hearing him talk to me the way he did. He usually said things like this to me whenever he saw me making origami, but I hadn't done anything about it. Until now, that is.

I stood up, causing the couch to creak a little from the pressure change despite my lack of actual weight. I looked into Benedictus's eyes, tears in my own, and told him, 'Well, Nursia, you're right, like always.' Then, without even looking at Benedictus, or Shuu, or James, I ran out of the house. I was so distraught that I didn't even bother using the door; I just walked though the door frame, since I could do that because I didn't actually have a body.

(Shuu's P.O.V.)

I couldn't believe what I had heard. How could Benedictus be say such hurtful things to his own little sister? The second that Scholastica looked at him, I knew she was telling him something. I may not be able to read minds, but you would have to be blind to miss the tears that were falling down Scholastica's face before she ran out the house. She didn't even use the door, but walked right through the door like it didn't exist. After a moment of silence, I broke the tension by asking, "Uh...what did she say?"

I saw that James was just glaring at a still dumbstruck Benedictus as he said, "Well, Nursia, you're right, like always." Then, without another word, he just left the house. I knew that he was going to look for Scholastica.

I turned my attention to Benedictus and angrily asked, "What the hell is your problem?!"

However, all I got as a response was, "She...never calls me Nursia. Not once...has she ever...called me Nursia."

I was still pissed, but calmed down enough to ask, "What is a Nursia?"

He was obviously really confused when he answered, because from what I knew of Benedictus, he was known to talk to others like they were idiots and would avoid answering questions when he could. The fact that he was giving me a straight answer meant that something was wrong, at least to him. "My father...always calls me Nursia when he...has something important to tell me. Scholastica...never calls me that. It was always big brother, or sometimes Benedictus when she was really upset."When I heard that, I got really pissed. I grabbed Benedictus by the front of his robes and pulled him outside, into the yard of Index. I had made sure to be rough with him, as he didn't deserve any special treatment after what he had said to his baby sister. I shoved him onto the ground, then brought my fists up and began to punch him in the face. I went at it for several minutes, before finally stoping so I could catch my breath. Somehow, he was still conscious. Benedictus shakily got to feet; his monocle was cracked, his robes were seriously dirty and a bit ripped, and his hair was covered in dirt and grass. He had a bloody nose, and a black eye as well. He was coughing and gasping for air as he choked out, "What *gasp* is your *cough, cough* problem."

That only made me angrier. I pulled out my cell phone and put on my headphones, not completely sure if my modern magic would work since it wasn't invented yet, but not caring. "My problem?! What about your problem?!" I pointed an accusing finger at Benedictus as I continued, "Scholastica is your younger sister. You, as the older brother, are supposed to look after her, ensure her happiness, and be kind to her at all times. Yet, all I see is you showing not even the slightest of feelings for your only living family. No wonder she called you Nursia. Do you have no shame, or even a shred of compassion?"

Benedictus just looked at me blankly and replied, "Such emotions are useless for a non-human, such as myself. It is time that Scholastica finally sees that and forget about this foolish attempt at happiness, when in the end it is impossible for us. As for your little remark about my family, I will have you know that Georgius is a member of my family line, as is that Shiori girl that came with you from the future."

I was fuming mad. As I punched in my Access Code, I stated, "Oh, James told me about you. You are just a know-it-all jerk who cares for nobody but himself. You claim to care for your sister, and yet you crush her hopes at ever turn." I saw that he flinched slightly at that remark, which made think he at least had some sort of conscience. I continued, "I know that those two are of your family, but they aren't related to you like Scholastica is. Georgius is too far away on the family line to really be called your family. Shiori is a little closer, but is still too far away. As for you being a non-human, I thought it was my understanding that your original body was human."

Benedictus looked down, then said, "That is true. But, that was sixteen years ago, on the day I was born. My entire body below the neck was useless, so I was given this inhuman doll body."

I nodded, then said, "And it runs on magic, correct?" At the question, Benedictus looked at me like I was an idiot. He simply nodded, to which I smiled. "Then, I have already won this fight."

Benedictus was confused, "What fight?"

However, instead of answering, I hit the last button and activated my server with the command sequence. I shouted out, "Briah Access - Yetzirah Code!" The air suddenly churned with the power of my magic. I could feel the power swirl around around me, waiting to take form.

Benedictus actually looked at me with some level of approval. "You are a magus as well? I guess I must has stopped paying attention after Georgius mentioned that Shiori was the true ultimate weapon." Two grimoires suddenly appeared in front of him as he continued, "It does not matter though. Even if I am not the ultimate weapon, I am still more then powerful enough to take you on." He began to chant a spell. However, while he had been monologging, I put in the command for the Tesla Javelin. Just as the arcs of electricity flew out of the techno-circles, blasts of traditional magic (bursts of raw magical energy that is changed based on the nature of the incantation) flew at me. I just barely had time to raise a Winter Orbit to block the blast. I watched though as Benedictus raised his hands to form his own barrier. I knew he had not raised a proper defensive barrier for my magic, but thought as the second most powerful traditional magus in history, it would not matter either way. Oh, how wrong I was; the Tesla Javelin blasted his barrier apart like it didn't even exist and tore though his body, seriously electrocuting his already beaten body. It took a few minutes, but he eventually got back up shakily. He held his head and asked himself in a surprised tone, "What the hell just happened? My magic should be more than a match for his, and yet he was able to blast my barrier apart like it was nothing."

I was wondering the same thing actually. 'Okay, my magic is not that strong, is it? No, I fought Shiori many times before, and she was always able to defend against my magic.' But then, an idea came into my head, 'What if he doesn't know how to defend against my magic? It would make sense, considering modern magic wasn't invented until some time before I was born.'

The fight, if it could even be called that, lasted another few hours. All the while, Benedictus tried to hit me with spells I had seen Shiori use a few times. I knew they were powerful, yet they weren't able to even weaken the Winter Orbit. Meanwhile, my magic poured in on Benedictus like his defenses were none existent. Finally, after the third hour, he asked what the hell was going on. I smiled and walked up to him, leaving the confines of the Winter Orbit. He tried to attack me, but I slapped his magic away with my hands, which were now glowing blue with the power of modern magic. Benedictus actually fell on his ass in fear, which I would have found hilarious if I wasn't still pissed at him. I walked up to him, picked him up off the ground, looked him dead in the eye, and spat in his face. Then, I stated, "You don't know anything about modern magic, do you?" When he asked me what I was talking about, I smiled and said, "Modern magic is a type of magic that is a union of science and magic, eliminating the flaws in both all at once. My grandfather will invent modern magic, and I will be the first modern magus. My magic does not come from grimoires and scrolls, but by using what is known as a magic server. It looks like you don't know how to properly defend against my magic, so there is nothing you can do about me, but I can still beat the shit out of you." Then, I summon the Mirror Maze and dropped Benedictus, his body falling flat on the ground like a sack of potatoes.

I could tell he wanted to move, but only his head was able to move. He looked up at me and asked, "What is this? Why can't I move?" I smiled, then explained the implications of the Mirror Maze. The look on his face was priceless, and the useless struggling of his head made it all the more funny. Then, when his head hit the ground in defeat, I simply punched him into unconscious before dispelling the Mirror Maze.

Knowing he wasn't going to get his magic back without help, I picked up Benedictus's limp form and carried him down to the lab that we had first appeared in. I knocked on the door with my foot. When it opened, the woman named Sophia was looking at me with equal parts interest, confusion, and slight anger (for what, he will never know). I then said, "I've come to deliver some trash." I then dropped Benedictus on the floor without any care for how he would feel. I explained the basics of what had happened, and gave her a message to give Benedictus when he regained consciousness. At first, Sophia was skeptical. But, she simply nodded and took the unconscious boy into her lab. My work done, I went back to my new residence and went right to sleep, the 'fight' having actually exhausted me a little.

* * *

(Wednesday - 11:48 a.m. - Benedictus's P.O.V.)

As I regained consciousness, I had a splitting headache. 'What did I do last night?'

As I sat up, I heard a familiar voice say, "Good, you're still alive."

I looked in the direction of the voice, and once all the white spots in my eyes had faded, I was looking at Sophia. "What am I doing here," I asked the demented witch/scientist. "What happened to me last night?"

Instead of answering me, Sophia just poured some wine into a glass, then asked, "Care for a glass?" She didn't even wait for an answer and just poured me one. When she handed it to me, I took it and had a sip, despite the fact that I was well under the legal drinking age. I looked at her, slightly angry, and asked my questions again. She took a long drink from her glass, then looked at me with one of her calculating and false smiles. "Oh, Bene, what did you do this time?"

I glared at the witch as I stated, "That is not my name. Now, answer my damn questions."

She sighed, "Fine." She swirled the liquid in her glass around while she spoke, "Last night, one of those boys who came though my time anomaly, I think his name was Shuu, came to my lab while I was working on something for our dear pope." She set the glass down before continuing, "He gave me a few details regarding something you had done last night. He just up and dumped you on my doorstep, told me to give you a message, then left. When I examined your body, I found it completely drained of its magic supply. Not even taking into account the cuts and bruises you had, your body was in pretty bad shape. I healed you, and have been waiting for you wake up so I could give you that message."

I took another sip of the wine, then stated, "Tell me the message."

She nodded, "The boy simply asked, 'Do you even care about your sister?'"

Her statement had surprised me. "Of course I care about Scholastica! She is the only person in this world, beside my father, who I even remotely care about."

What I saw on Sophia's face was one simple emotion: doubt. She asked me, "Do you? I have taken care of your body, and the body of Scholastica for the last twelve years. I have watched you for a long time now, Bene. Not once have I ever seen you show any form of emotion that would constitute caring for someone."

I snapped out at that. "What would you know about caring for someone else! You don't even have heart, so how could you possibly know about compassion, or care, or kindness?!"

Sophia just looked at me with an evil smile. "That all may be true, but at least I do not keep what few emotions I actually have bottled up inside. Tell me, what are your feelings for Scholastica?" When she asked me that question, my face actually got a light blush and started to heat up. I put my glass down, got up, and just left the lab. As I walked through the halls of the main Index building, I could hear Sophia's twisted laugh echoing though the halls.

* * *

I had come back to my home, and was simply sitting on the couch with my head in my hands. I had finally done it this time. I had gone too far. What Shuu had asked Sophia to ask me, and her own questions didn't help things. They didn't understand. Not even James, with all his knowledge of this world could know how I truly felt about my little sister. I could still remember the day she had been brought home.

(flashback)

I was only a little over two years old at the time. I had been sitting in my room, waiting for my birth father to come home with my birth mother so that I could see the baby that was going to be my little sister. I heard the door creak open, and saw my father poke his head in, "Benedictus, come with me. It's time for you to meet your new sister." I simply nodded, and followed him through our house. When we reached the front room, there was mother, sitting on the couch, a bundle of blankets in her arms. She looks so calm with the bundle in her arms that it actually made me happy inside, even if on the outside I was indifferent.

Once I was sitting on mother's right side, and father on her left, she looked at me. "Benedictus, saw hello to your baby sister." She lowered her arms toward me so I could see the face of the person who was to be my sister. Her face looked a little scrunched up, and she had a tiny tuft of blond hair on her head, but she wasn't an ugly child by any means. Mother looked at me with a heartwarming smile and said, "Her name is Scholastica." She then reached into the the blankets while saying, "Say hi to your big brother Scholastica." Mother pulled out my sister's tiny hand and waved it for her. Even though I already knew what she was doing, I still found the gesture amusing. I did the best I could to say hi to her, if not for myself then for at least my parents. When I did, Scholastica opened her eyes to me for the very first time. We just looked at each other for a few moments, then her lips split into a wide, toothless smile. I could see that mother was tearing up, and father had his hand on her shoulder. It was at that time that I knew our family was complete, and it was the only time in my life that I truly felt happy.

(end flashback)

It really hurt my birth father when mother had died not one year after having given birth to Scholastica. It hurt him even more when he realized that, like me, her body was failing her because of our bloodline's curse. He had been forced to discard all of her body this time, and was unable to save even her head, like he had been able to do with me. Her psyche had to be placed in a magic orb that my birth father later gave to me. He made me swear on my mother's life to look after Scholastica for as long as I possibly could. Even now, I ran my fingers over Dzerassæ, the closest thing my sister had to a body.

As the years went by, I began to develop feelings for Scholastica. At first, I thought that they were simply the feelings that a brother has for his younger sister. But, as I began to go though puberty (just because his body isn't human doesn't me he gets to skip human bodily development), I began to realize that my feelings were less of a brother-sister bond, and more of a husband-wife bond. I had become disgusted at the very idea that I could do something like that to her, so I began to close myself of to Scholastica. I never wanted to, as we had been so close, in more ways then one, for most of our lives. But, I knew that if I let my feelings become common knowledge between us, then I might lose her forever. Now though, it looked like if I didn't do something, then I would lose her forever.

I lifted my head out of my hands, wiped away the tears I had been shedding for I don't even know how long, put on a fresh robe, the went outside. I had to find my sister, and finally tell her how I felt. I didn't care how she would feel about it, I just wanted to make sure I would not lose her.

* * *

(1 hour later)

I had been searching for Scholastica for over an hour, but couldn't find her anywhere. Finally, out of desperation, I ran to the home of the one person who was at least as close to Scholastica as I had been. I may not have liked it, but now was not the time to let my pride tear me away from the only person in this world that I would ever love.

I pounded on the door of Misao's home, only to be disappointed when it was not Misao who answered the door. Instead, it was the girl who was Misao's descendent, Misuzu. She looked at me questioningly, then asked, "お困りですか。" Unfortunately, she had asked her question in Japanese, so I didn't know how to answer.

I simply walked into the house, passed the girl despite her surprised look and obvious glare at my back. Without turning around, I asked, "You do speak English, right?"

Misuzu quickly realized her blunder, then asked her question again in English, "Can I help you?"

I turned around and nodded, "Do you know where I could find your ancestor, Misao?"

However, instead of giving me an answer, she just scoffed. "I do not know why you would want to speak with that witch. Superbia is evil to the core, and would see both of us killed if it meant furthering the goal of Avaritia."

That statement confused me. 'Superbia? Avaritia? Why is she calling Misao the cardinal sin of of pride. I mean, she can be prideful, but even I don't think her to be that bad. And since Misao only loves Georgius, that must mean he is Avaritia, though why she would call him the cardinal sin of greed, I do not know.' I dismissed the questions I had, and asked the one that mattered, "Please, just tell me, where is Misao?"

The girl narrowed her eyes, but simply told me, "I last saw her sitting on a stone slab with James-san and some blond girl in a pink dress. You might still find her there if you hurry." However, I didn't care about that information. All I cared about was the fact that a general area of where Scholastica was. I hurriedly thanked the girl, then ran out of the house in search of my sister.

It didn't take me long to find them. James just sat and watched Scholastica as she was, once again, folding origami. I held myself back from running out right away, and just calmed my nerves. Then, I made my way slowly over to them.

It didn't take long for me to get James's attention. I expected him to look at me angrily, but was surprised when he looked at me with a smile on his face. He patted a spot on the slab beside him, but I chose to stand. He then nodded to me and said, "I was expecting you."

I was surprised to hear that. "You were?"

He nodded, "Yes. Even if I have never known the feeling myself, I do know that a brother who is worried about his baby sister will always find her eventually." He then turned to Scholastica and said, "I will be right back Scholastica." She didn't even look at me, but gave James a big smile and nodded. That stung my heart, but I held my tongue. James stood up and walked a ways off, waving his hand for me to follow him. Not knowing what else I could do, I did as he asked, but it was hard to keep up since I had to take four steps for every one of his. Finally though, we stopped just outside of hearing distance of Scholastica. He then looked at me and held out his hand, "Give me Dzerassæ."

I was stunned at how he had just up and asked me to give him my sister's body. "No! Why should I?" I placed a protective hand over the red orb, thinking he would make a grab for it.

He chuckled, then told me, "I am not as stupid as you would like to believe. I know how you feel about Scholastica; how you sometimes wish she wasn't your sister so that you could marry her without it being immoral." I was shocked that he knew that, and demanded that he tell me how he knew. "I know because last night, while you were ranting to your sister about the pointlessness of origami, I read your mind. I saw how you didn't mean a word you said, and how you actually liked how she put so much hope into such simple pieces of paper. I saw how you truly felt about her, and what you wish you could do to her if she had a body." I blushed heavily at that. He continued, "I have the power make it so that Scholastica will have a flesh-and-blood body, but I will require Dzerassæ do perform the enchantment."

I narrowed my eyes at him before stating, "It was my understanding that you could not perform magic so long as the sun was in the sky."

He nodded, then told me something that actually made me hopeful. "That may be true, but I do have the power to enchant items in this form. Enchantments are the only spells this form can perform. And, luckily for you, I just so happen to know a spell that can give Scholastica a physical form. All you have to do is place Dzerassæ in my hand, and I'll take care of the rest." My feelings were running on overdrive, probably from being bottled up for so long, because I handed Dzerassæ to James without even questioning him. He took the orb that looked ridiculously tiny in his massive hands, and began to chant, "بسحر أسرة الظلام، أنا سبي لك، الجرم السماوي جسدي. طالما أنت في أيدي سكولاسفيكا، سوف يكون لها شكل من اللحم والدم. أنها سوف تكون حقيقية كأي شخص آخر، فقط طالما محجر العين الحمراء في يديها (translation: By the magic of the Family of the Darkness, I enchant you, bodily orb. So long as you are in the hands of Scholastica, her form will be that of flesh and blood. She will be as real as anyone else, just so long as the red orb is in her hands.)." Dzerassæ glowed a gentle white for a few seconds, then it went back to being a plain red. "There, it is done. Just have her be in possession of Dezeassæ, and as long as she has it her body will be as real as yours or mine." I held the orb in my hands for a moment, then slipped it back onto my chest. Then, we returned to the stone slab where Scholastica was waiting. James then said, "Scholastica, your brother has something he would like to say to you." With that, he just up and left us alone, going to who knows where.

I could see Scholastica sigh before facing me. She looked at me with a blank expression, and asked me what I wanted. I took a deep breath. This was it. I was going to either save our relationship and possibly get a little further with her, or I would destroy what little of our relationship there was left. I let out the breath, then began. "Scholastica, I'm so sorry for what I said to you last night. You have no idea how much it hurt me to say those things to you." However, her face remained blank. She asked me why I was even apologizing when this is just how I always am. I waved my hands in a gesture that implied I was saying no. "No, that isn't true. It is true that I am usually distant towards you, but it is because I have to." That got her to raise and eyebrow, and she asked me to explain, "For a long time now, I've had...feelings. Feelings for you that would be considered immoral. I would always dream at night that we were not brother and sister so that I could finally express my true feelings to you." I took one of her hands in both of mine, and gave it a firm squeeze, despite the fact that she could not feel it. "I love you so much Scholastica, more then you could ever know. I love your endless spirit. I love your hope, and how you place so much of that hope into those lovely paper cranes you always fold." That statement actually surprised Scholastica. She asked if I really meant that. "Of course I do. You are the only person I truly love, and I have never once meant a single word I ever said to you that hurt you. All those times I was mad at you were actually times I was mad at myself because I could not ever love you the way I wanted."

What Scholastica told me next really surprised me too. She had the same feelings for me as I did for her. She told me that the reason she folded the paper cranes, despite the fact that she knew it would do nothing, was because she would use the wish to be able to tell me how she really felt. Then, she started to cry because even now, with our feelings out in the open, we could never do anything because she had no body, morality aside. However, I smiled and pulled Dzerassæ out of my chest and told her, "You're wrong, Scholastica. James enchanted Dzerassæ. Supposedly, if you hold it now, then your holographic form will become a flesh-and-blood body so long as you have it in you possession." I handed the orb to her, and she tentatively took it.

I watched as her form began to fill out, becoming more solid by the second, until it was finally impossible to see through her. I reached out a hand, and felt one of her pinkish-blond locks. I was shocked to find that I could actually feel them, and they were oh so soft and lovely. I asked her to say something. She looked hesitant at first, but I reassured her. She took a deep breath, her chest rising as she took in the air that was her first real breath since her original body had been discarded. Then, she let out the breath in one word that sound so beautiful it was like wedding bells ringing. "Benedictus?" We were both so surprised at what had just happened, that Scholastica dropped Dzerassæ. Her form flickered, and returned to a holographic form. She quickly picked it back up, then slipped it into a pocket of her dress. Then, we looked into each others eyes, and we shared the same idea.

* * *

(third person P.O.V. - a few minutes after Scholastica realizes she can have a real body)

Benedictus kicked open the door to his home, then closed the door with his foot. The reason for this being that he was carrying Scholastica in his arms, bridal style. Once the door was closed, Benedictus dropped his sister onto her feet with a soft thud. He quickly locked the door, then he and Scholastica went and sat on the couch. The tension in the room was so thick that you could cut with a knife. Of course, if you just found out that your sibling had the same feelings for you as you did for them, and those feelings happened to be sexual in nature, wouldn't you feel a bit awkward too?

After about ten minutes, Benedictus's attention was suddenly drawn to a piece of paper on the table that had not been there before he left. He picked it up and read the note. 'Benedictus, if you're reading this, then you will probably be having sex with Scholastica in a few moments.' Said boy got a heavy blush on his face at that implication, but continued reading. 'If that is the case, then it will please you to know that I enchanted your house so that as long as Dzerassæ is inside it, Scholastica will have a physical form, even if she isn't carrying it. You'll have until midnight to get lucky. Have fun, James.'

To say he was surprised was an understatement. Suddenly, Scholastica asked, "Big brother, what does the note say?" He was still not used to hearing Scholastica speak, so it took a moment, but he eventually handed her the note. After a moment, Scholastica put the note on the table, a deep crimson painting her face. "Well, that is a little...much, don't you think?"

Benedictus nodded in agreement. "Yes, it is. We only just expressed our feelings not even fifteen minutes ago, and now that boy is implying that we should have...sex."

Neither of them wanted to admit it, but they both really wanted to preform the act. Then, Scholastica looked at Benedictus and said, "Well, it isn't possible for us to have children because of the curse, so that wouldn't be a problem."

Benedictus nodded, "And, it isn't like we would never do it."

The two kept on talking about reasons why they could have sex right then, neither really noticing that they were slowly getting closer together, until they were so close that they could feel each other's breath on their faces. They both blushed heavily, but neither backed away. Then, without any warning, Scholastica crashed her lips onto those of her older brother in a deep, passionate kiss. His mind numbing a little, he happily returned the kiss. The kiss deepened when Benedictus lightly pushed his tongue against Scholastica's lips. She eagerly opened her mouth for him. His tongue rushed into her waiting mouth, causing Scholastica to let out a soft moan from the pleasure she felt.

Their tongues caressed each other. They tasted each other, and explored each other's mouths in a quest to memorize every little detail about each other. But, Benedictus had to break the kiss for some much needed oxygen. Once the two had had their fill of the precious air though, they immediately went back to kissing. They were at it for a good half hour, then Benedictus became a little more bold. He slid his lips down Scholastica's neck, leaving little kisses on her soft flesh. Scholastica moaned at the pleasure this brought her. Benedictus began to nibble lightly on her sensitive earlobe, making his little sister mewl in pleasure. She managed to moan out, "Please...stop torturing me." He happily complied but reaching behind her and undoing the ties of her dress. While he did this, Scholastica began to work off Benedictus's robes and shirt. It did not take them long before they were in nothing but their undergarments.

Benedictus placed a feather light kiss on Scholastica's lips before whispering in her ear, "I love you, Scholastica."

Scholastica happily replied, "And I you, Benedictus." He then began to leave a trail of little kisses down the length of her body. As Scholastica began to let out tiny moans, Benedictus undid the clasp of her bra, before tossing it into the pile of clothes with the rest. He took a moment to look at her small, budding breasts; they definitely were not the biggest, but that did not matter since she was still growing. He took on in his hands and began to kneed it softly. This action made Scholastica let out a slightly louder moan as it brought her more pleasure. He became a little more bold and placed on of her nipples in his mouth, biting it only slightly. This made Scholastica gasp, as the pleasure intensified greatly. She pressed her hands on his head, pushing him down onto her breasts even more.

Eventually though, Benedictus pulled off her breast with a little pop. He continued his trip down her body, all the while Scholastica was wreathing in pleasure. When Benedictus reached her thighs, he saw that her panties were soaked. 'Is she really this aroused by me?' he wondered. Benedictus placed a hand between her legs and gave her a slight rub with his hand.

Almost instinctively, Scholastica bucked her hips in extreme pleasure. Liking this, Benedictus began to rub her more, making Scholastica scream in happiness. But, after a few moments, she began to get angry, if only slightly. "Stop teasing me...and make me yours," she said breathlessly. More then eager to comply, Benedictus slid off Scholastica's panties. He froze for a moment as he looked at the adolescent pussy of his baby sister, but then quickly went to remove is boxers. He had become hard long before this point; he wasn't the biggest, but he was still growing. He had a brief moment where he doubted if he should be doing this, but he quickly dismissed those feelings. This was what he had always wanted, and now he could finally have it. He lined up his sword with her sheath, then pushed in all the way to the hilt in one motion, breaking her hymen in the process. Scholastica screamed in extreme pain, a pain she had thought unimaginable. Benedictus silenced her by claiming her lips with his own, allowing her to scream into his mouth.

After a few minutes, Scholastica felt the pain fade. She nodded for her big brother to continue, and so he began to slowly slide out of her, then push back in. Scholastica gasped, the pleasure being far greater then ever before. She begged Benedictus to go faster, to which he happily complied. Scholastica loved the feeling of Benedictus pounding away at her virgin pussy, sending her pleasure to unimaginable heights. Conversely, Benedictus loved having his sister's tight, little pussy around his length. It may sound all kinds of wrong, but he absolutely loved how tight she was; he knew it had to do with how young she was, as well as her being a virgin, but he didn't care.

Unfortunately, because the two were so new to sex, their stamina didn't last long. Without warning, Benedictus screamed out, "Scholastica!" as he experienced his first orgasim, shooting his hot seed into Scholastica's womb. The feeling of his cum filling her pushed the younger sibling over the edge. Her already ridiculously tight walls tightened even more. Her first orgasim was a hard one, as she coated Benedictus's member in a heavy amount of her feminine juices. With the last of his strength, Benedictus managed to pull his limp dick out of his now unconscious sister, who had passed out not even thirty seconds after experiencing her first orgasim. He waved his hand, and suddenly his and Scholastica's clothes came to life and began to attach themselves to the appropriate person. Once that was done, Benedictus took Dzerassæ and placed it in the its place on his chest before he also passed out on the couch in the small puddle of his semen, and her juices and hymen blood.

The two siblings had just performed a forbidden act. An act that the pope would probably already know about, since she knew everything that happened at Index. An act that they could be executed for. But at that moment, neither sibling gave a damn at what others thought. All they cared about was each other. Even then, as the two slept in exhaustion, their bodies held onto each other in unimaginable happiness.

* * *

**This has got to be the longest chapter yet. Sorry for those of you who find this chapter disturbing. But, when it comes to Benedictus and Scholastica, incest is a topic that is often seen between them.**

**Anyway, leave a review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with the original 11eyes, 11eyes Crossover, 11eyes Resona Forma, the 11eyes anime, or the 11eyes manga. All rights belong to Lass.**

**Alright, now things should flow in a chronological order that actually makes sense. The next few chapters will follow an order that is easy to understand. This chapter picks up where chapter 12 left off, so if you are a little confused as to when this chapter starts, read the end of chapter 12 first.**

* * *

Chapter 14: Love Has Many Forms

(Sunday - same day Shiori proposes the idea of a harem - third person P.O.V.)

Only a few minutes had passed since Shiori proposed the idea of a harem. Yuka had finally managed to calm down and was now holding onto Kakeru's arm with a happy look on her face, fully clothed. Shiori simply stood in front of the two, face void of all emotion, although on the inside she was happy that she had found this solution to the problem. Shiori loved Kakeru greatly, but she had seen how her having him all to herself was effecting the other girls. It was very obvious to her how Yuka felt, and Shiori knew that something was bound to happen, given enough time. Kukuri and Misuzu hid their feelings well, but Shiroi was not blind (when you spend most of your life emotionally repressed, you start to pick up a few tricks on how to tell how people are feeling). She saw how sad her two friends were, and Shiroi did not like it. Even if she could not show it at the moment, Shiroi was very glad she had come up with a way to ensure that her friends would be happy.

Suddenly, a thought dawned on Kakeru. "Wait, Shiori, what if Kukuri-sempai and Misuzu-sempai don't like this? I mean, I'm not even all that comfortable with it, so how will they react. We were all raised with the idea that polygamy was a moral taboo. Even if they agree to the idea, who is to say they will like it? The last thing I want is to end up in the middle of more fights over who gets to go on date with me. Especially since you all have your powers back."

However, while Shiori had not thought out the possibility that the others would not take a liking to the idea of sharing Kakeru, that did not deter her from making this idea a reality. "Even so," she stated in a bland and emotionless tone, "I do not wish to see my friends suffering simply because of my feelings for you. I am certain you will be able to convince Kukuri and Misuzu." She then turned around and walked to the door. "Unfortunately, I will not be able to accompany you in this endeavor. I must speak with James about some concerns that have just come to my mind as of late. Now that we are stuck in this time, I must confirm my suspicions." With that, Shiori left the house to perform her own tasks.

Kakeru sighed, then looked at Yuka, who was still clinging to his arm with a look of absolute happiness on her face. "Come on Yuka. I think we should get this over will." Yuka sighed in slight frustration, but relinquished her hold on Kakeru's arm. With that, the two left to find Kukuri.

* * *

(Kakeru's P.O.V.)

It had not taken long to find where Kukuri was staying. I simply asked a person who was out performing his own tasks if he knew where a person named Samson lived. I had remembered that Kukuri had been sent to live with a person by that name, so I at least had some information to work off of. The person pointed Yuka and I in the right direction, and we headed off.

When I knocked on the door, I was greeted to quite a sight. A mountain of a man stood in the open doorway. He was just barely shorter then James's Day form, and looked equally as muscled. His skin was dark in color and his hair was white, but he had a sparkle in his eyes that felt calming. I shakily bowed to the large man and asked, "Excuse me sir, but are you Samson?"

The large man looked down at us, then he smiled and nodded. "Yes, I am Samson. What is it you need, children?"

Yuka suddenly spoke up before I even had a chance to say anything, "We were wondering if you could tell us where our friend Kukuri is. We know she is staying with you at the moment, so we thought to ask you first."

I started to sweatdrop at how blunt Yuka had been. I mean, I did not want to get on this guy's bad side, as he looked like he could snap me in half with only one hand. Surprisingly though, the large man did not look in the least bit offended. Instead, he simply stated, "Well then, why don't the both of you come in. Kukuri is actually in the other room at the moment."

I shared a look with Yuka for a moment, the I smiled calmly and replied, "That would be nice, Samson-sama." With that, Samson allowed us into his home.

(third person point of view)

When Kakeru and Yuka had seated themselves on Samson's couch, the large man told the children, "I will just go and fetch Kukuri, then I will let you three be alone. I have a feeling you would like to speak in private, and I am not one to invade on another's privacy." Kakeru and Yuka started to argue that they had nothing to hide, but Samson held up his hand to silence them. "There is no need to lie. I will not ask what you wish to talk to Kukuri about, nor will I stay to listen." Then, before the two teens could argue any further, Samson left the room to fetch Kukuri.

He returned not two minutes later, with Kukuri following at his heels. After saying he had business to attend to, Samson left the three teens alone in his home. They all stayed silent for some time (and in Kukuri's case, not writing anything). Eventually though, Kukuri started to write on her notepad. She held it up with a smile on her face, "What did you want to talk to me about?"

Kakeru shared a short look with Yuka, then he let out a sigh he had not even known he was holding. "Kukuri-sempai, Yuka knows what we did last Tuesday."

Kukuri glanced over at Yuka, who gave the mute girl a slight nod while having a light blush on her cheeks. Kukuri frantically began to write on her notepad, too freaked out to even notice how informally Kakeru had spoken when he used Yuka's name. "Please Yuka-chan, don't tell Shiori-chan. It would break her heart to know Kakeru cheated on her."

However, Kakeru spoke up at that moment. A look of reluctance, and oddly hope, on his face as he spoke, "Actually, Kukuri-sempai, that is why we have come to speak to you." This caught the mute girl off guard, as she had not been expecting this to be a topic to be brought up. Kakeru continued, "Shiori already knows about what happened."

Kukuri started to panic. She started to scribble on her notepad at such a frantic pace that by the time she had finished writing it was impossible to read what was on the paper. Yuka put a hand on Kukuri's shoulder to try calming her down. "Kukuri, please, calm down. Freaking out won't do you any good, now will it?" Luckily, Yuka's words managed to reach Kukuri, who for once was not holding it all together like she did while fighting in the Red Night.

Once she had finally calmed down, Kakeru took a deep breath as he though how best to phrase his next few sentences. "Kukuri-sempai, Shiori told us how you have been feeling depressed about her being with me." At first, Kukuri tried denying that she was depressed, and that she was only happy for Kakeru, and the sex she had had with Kakeru had been nothing but her old emotions taking over. However, Kakeru was not in the least bit convinced, "Kukuri, you and I both know that that is a lie. You would not throw away your virginity over old emotions. You are too mentally strong to allow things like that to take control of you." Unfortunately, Kukuri had no way of denying that; she had always been the strongest mind among her friends, and it would be stupid for her to try denying that. She simply hung her head in defeat, to which Kakeru nodded. "Kukuri, you don't need to feel bad."

She slowly wrote out why she should not feel bad for basically guilting the blue-haired teen into sleeping with her, to which Yuka suddenly cheered out in unrelenting happiness, "Because Shiori said she was okay if we all shared Kakeru!"

For the next few minutes, nobody said a word. The room was so quiet that a pin dropping on a pillow in Samson's bedroom would have made more noise. Then, Kukuri just looked at Kakeru, and gave him a slap across the face. While Kakeru held his face that was now sporting a red handprint on his cheek, Kukrui wrote angrily, "Kakeru-kun, how can you play with Shiori-chan's feelings like that?! She loves you, and you love her. Don't you dare try hurting her like this."

However, Kakeru spoke up, a little pain in his voice from the slap, "Kukuri, you don't understand. Shiori is the one who proposed I have a harem. She knows how you, Misuzu and Yuka have been feeling because of her being with me. She was just thinking about you."

While Kukuri was still very skeptical, she seemed more-or-less satisfied with that answer. She more calmly relied, "Even if that is true, I couldn't take part in polygamy. I was raised to be monogamist, as were the both of you. It goes against everything I was raised to believe to do this."

However, Yuka once again chose that moment to speak up. She adopted a very serious look as she told Kukuri, "Kukuri, think about it. Kakeru isn't doing this for himself, and he sure as hell isn't doing this to hurt anyone. He isn't trying to be insensitive about our feelings. Quite the opposite. He cares for us all so much, and he only wants to see us happy. He would sacrifice we all grew up with for us, and I for one am not about to miss this chance." She slid a little closer to Kakeru and rapped her arm around his own before continuing in a happy tone, "I still wish I was Kakeru's one and only, but at this point I will not be picky."

Kakeru calmly nodded his head in agreement. "Yes, Kukuri, I'm only doing this for you. I want you to be happy. Nothing more, nothing less."

Kukuri looked at Kakeru for a few moments, then slowly wrote on her notepad, face void of emotion. When she was done, rather then hold up the pad for Kakeru and Yuka to read, she placed it face down on the table and slid it toward Kakeru. Not knowing what else to do, Kakeru reached out and picked up the notepad. When he finished reading the message and lowered the pad, he was greeted with a blushing Kukuri. Kakeru smiled at her, and grabbed her hands in his own. Then, he calmly and happily told her, "Kukuri, I promise that I would never hurt you. I would never hurt you, or Yuka, or Shiori, or Misuzu. While Shiori was my original choice, and I still stand by all that I said to her on that night in front of you all, I still love all of you so much."

When Kakeru said those words, Kukuri started to tear up. She rushed at Kakeru and grabbed him in a hug, her face buried in his shirt as she let out her pent up sadness from him originally rejecting her. The tears of sadness soon changed to tears of joy at the thought of finally getting to have the man she loved, to be his wife, and to eventually bare his children. When she finally calmed down, Kukuri looked Kakeru in his now mismatched eyes. She actually loved how the Eye of Aeon was back with him, as she found the clashing eye colors to be kind of attractive. She gave him a kiss on the cheek, then sat back down calmly, if not a little bit flushed from all the crying she had done and all the happy (and somewhat perverted) thoughts running through her head.

Kakeru then let out a sigh and said, "Lets just hope Misuzu-sempai takes this as easily as you did, Kukuri."

* * *

When the group found the place that Misuzu was staying at, they were surprised to find James waiting at the door.

"James-san," Yuka called out, "what are you doing here?"

James turned around and smiled at his friends, "Ah, Kakeru-kun, Yuka-chan, Kukuri-sempai, it is good to see you all." James simply reached into a pocket and pulled out a small vial of a sickly, green looking liquid. "I am simply here to deliver a potion for Misuzu-sempai. She fought Misao-sama a few days ago, and got hit with the curse from Onikiri. Misao-sama was growing concerned, as that curse is a powerful one that cannot be healed by even the magic of the Kusakabe clan. She sought me out yesterday, and asked if I had anything that could help her. She had been bargaining with my Night form for well over three hours before she finally agreed to teach me more on how to command shikigami magic in return for my help. I am simply delivering the potion."

Just as James finished explaining, the door opened. Misao looked slightly troubled, but she smiled when she say the vial in James's large hands. She took it gratefully, the told him, "If all goes well, meet me in the middle of the Index yard just before midnight. I will teach you how to properly use the magic of my clan as promised."

James gave her an eager nod, then told her, "I guarantee that potion will cure Misuzu-sempai of your blade's curse within only a few minutes, or else my the Grimoire of Eternal Shadow take my soul now and for all of time." (**Author's note: What James just swore on is the most binding promise that any member of the Family of the Darkness can make to another human. If he breaks this oath, his soul will literally be ripped from his body and bound within the Grimoire forever.**) With that, James gave the exiled Kusakabe a bow and walked off.

Misao turned her attention to the children who had been watching the exchange and smiled at them. "You must be Misuzu-san's friends. Please, do come in." She held the door open for them, to which they bowed and entered her home.

They found Misuzu sitting calmly on a chair under a window, calmly reading a book. However, she was only holding the book with one hand, as the other one hung limply at her side. Her entire left arm, although covered by her clothing, was a festering black color. The curse of the blade Onikiri had become far worse, and while not fatal in its current state, would most likely kill Misuzu given enough time to grow. When she saw her friends walk in though, she gave them a smile and spoke calmly and happily, "Kakeru-kun, Yuka-chan, Shiori-chan, it is good to see you."

However, before the group of friends could get down to business regarding why they were here, Misao held out the small vial. "I do not know exactly what this is, but James-san told me this would cure the curse."

Misuzu, although hesitant at first because of her suspicions of James, eventually drank the green potion. I tasted like rotting flesh and cow shit that had been simmering in a pot of boiled onions and whale semen, and it took everything Misuzu had not to spit the potion out the second she drank it, or to throw up as it hit her stomach. Almost instantly though, the potion began to attack the curse on Misuzu's arm. The flesh began to take on a healthy looking cream color that began to darken ever so slightly to match her skin tone.

Misuzu gave her thanks to her ancestor, to which Misao smiled and told her, "It isn't me you should be thanking. James-san made it. I simply asked for his help." She decided to leave out that she had to teach James about shikigami magic, as she could tell that that was not something that would get Misao any closer to being Misuzu's friend. She then turned to Kakeru, Yuka and Kukuri and asked, "But, why did you three come?"

Kakeru tentatively spoke up, "Well, Misao-sama, we were hoping we could speak with Misuzu-sempai. Preferably alone, if you do not mind."

Misao glanced at her descendent, then at the group of friends who had come to see her. For some reason, the Kusakabe swordswoman got a feeling that something bad was about to happen. However, despite her better judgement, she agreed and simply stated, "I need to speak with Georgius-sama about something anyway. I will return in a few hours." With that, Misao left to speak with Georgius about whatever it was she had to speak to him about, leaving the three girls and Kakeru alone in her home.

(Misuzu's P.O.V.)

I was curious about what it was that my friends, and lost love, had wanted to speak to me about. I had not been speaking to them for some time, so maybe they were just concerned for me. It was understandable that they would feel this way, even if they had not known the reasons. Onikiri was a powerful blade, and was a very unique type of weapon; the curse that it inflicted upon its victims had no known cure. Only those who had been present when the blade was forged, well over 450 years ago (from this current time period) had any idea how to cure that curse, but they had all died without passing on the knowledge of how to remove the curse. Had Yukiko not been killed by Superbia when she had been, the curse would have slowly killed her, despite her regenerative capabilities. To this day, only Lieselotte Werckmeister had ever been able to resist the power of the curse, but that was due to her immortality. The very fact that James had been able to brew a potion capable of curing me simply proved how powerful he was, and only further cemented my suspicions of him; he was hiding something from us, and I'd be damned if he wasn't plotting something.

When I asked why they had to speak with me alone, Kakeru seemed hesitant to speak. It was almost as if he knew what he was about to say was something I would not like, but at the same time was something he had to say. Finally though, he managed to speak after a deep breath, "Misuzu-sempai, do you still love me?"

The question caught me off guard. "Of...of course I do, Kakeru-kun. You are the only person I truly love. But, you chose Shiroi-chan, and I will respect your choice, no matter what my feelings my be. I will not come between the two of you." It was hard for me to say that last sentence, but it was something that had to be said. I loved Kakeru so much, and not getting to have him hurt me on the inside. But, I had to stay strong. I was not about to role over and die simply because I had failed to become Kakeru's girlfriend.

That was why what he said next caught so off guard, as it was the last thing I was expecting him to say. "Well, what if I told you that there was a way for you to be with me." As he said this he was scratching the back of his head sheepishly, as if what he was trying to say was hard for him to get passed his lips.

I was shocked for a moment, but then asked him, "Kakeru-kun, did something happen between you and Shiori-chan?" I then turned my gaze toward Yuka, and gave her a glare. She had always been the most determined to get fucked by Kakeru, and her track record for jealously was not in her favor.

Yuka started to wave her hands in front of herself in denial. She started explaining as best she could, "I didn't do anything to hurt Kakeru's relationship with Shiori-chan."

I was skeptical, but I detected no lies in her words. That either meant she was telling the truth, or she thought she was telling the truth, but either way she was not telling me an outright lie. I turned my attention back to Kakeru and asked, "Why would you ask me such a thing?"

Kakeru let out a sigh, then looked into my eyes with his own mismatched pair. While I did prefer it when both his eyes were that beautiful blue, the Eye of Aeon added a certain charm that was just otherworldly. He spoke to me calmly, yet with a tone of hope and kindness in his voice, "Misuzu, Shiroi knows how you have been feeling since I chose her over you. She doesn't want to see you, or Kukuri, or Yuka hurting because of my choice. She proposed that, for the sake of her friends and their happiness, that I have a harem."

It took me a moment to realize what he had just said. But, the moment I did, I was furious. "Do my feelings mean that little to you?!" I shouted at him. "Do you even realize what you are saying? Not only is polygamy a moral taboo that we were _all_ raised to never become a part of, it is a sign of how little my feelings mean to you, and how you feel you need to surround yourself with multiple women just to fulfill your own desires. I don't care how much I love you. I will not sacrifice what I was raised to believe simply so I can share you with three other girls." I then looked at Kukuri and Yuka, who had their heads down. "I would have expected Yuka to get involved in something like this, as she is more obsessed with Kakeru then I would think possible. But, Kukuri, I never thought you would be a part of this."

The mute girl frantically started to write on her notepad, "But, Misuzu-san, Kakeru is doing this for you, not himself. He loves us all, even if he originally chose Shiori first. Besides, it was Shiori who proposed the idea in the first place."

I just glared at her harder and countered, "I do not care who proposed the idea. All I care about is that Kakeru would even think he needs more then one woman in his life. I will not become a part of something like this." I then pointed the door and said, "Get out." Kakeru tried to reason with me, but I was in no mood. I summoned Raikiri and pointed it at them. "GET OUT!" I scream at them. They needed no further convincing, and ran out the door. Once they were gone though, I dropped into the chair, emotionally exhausted. I had not even noticed that I had been standing until I sat down. "Why Kakeru? Why? I would gladly be your wife forever and ever. But, I just couldn't become a part of a harem."

But, a small voice in my head began to whisper to me, 'Would it really be that bad? So what if I had to share him. At least I would get to be with him, feel him inside me, and get to bare his child.'

However, I shook my head and just thought, 'What am I thinking? I couldn't take part in polygamy, could I?'

* * *

**And that's chapter 14. Sorry that it is so much shorter then chapter 13, but you can't expect every chapter to be over 8,000 words long each time.**

**Anyway, leave a review, and keep an eye out for chapter 15.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with the original 11eyes, 11eyes Crossover, 11eyes Resona Forma, the 11eyes anime, or the 11eyes manga. All rights belong to Lass.**

**Surprise, double update. Since chapters 15 and 16 are so short, I have decided to post them together. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 15: Why Would You?

(Monday - Misuzu's P.O.V.)

Why? Just why would Kakeru ask me to be a part of a harem? He knows I love him, and that I would do anything, even lay down my life, for him. But, I just can't do this. A harem, polygamy, it all goes against what I had been raised to believe. 'But would it be so bad?' a little voice in my head asked. Almost as soon as that thought entered my mind, I shook it out. I could not be in a harem, even if it was with Kakeru. What would my parents have thought. The thought of my parents allowed that voice to say, 'Your mother is dead, and your father saw you banished from the clan. What do you care what they would think?' The moment that thought entered my mind, I mentally shouted, 'NO!' I could not dwell on such things. Even if I had been cast out of the Kusakabe clan, I had no right to forsake my parents in such a way. They had raised me, taught me right from wrong, and it was thanks to them that I had gained such a strong will and sense of self. I could not forsake what they had taught me for anything. But, this was Kakeru. The man I loved, and the only man I would ever love. Would I be willing to forsake everything I had been raised to believe for him?

I was jarred out of my thoughts by the sound of the door opening. Misao walked in, looking rather tired for some reason. Even if I still held some contempt for her, I could not blame her for what she had yet to do. This was not the same woman who was Superbia; the woman who would see my friends and I killed for the sake of protecting a seal that was doomed to fail. I felt that I should at least ask what was wrong with her. However, when I asked her, she simply replied, "Oh, it is nothing. I was merely out training. Much is to happen soon, and we must all be ready."

I noticed that as soon as she said that though, her face slightly paled, almost as if she had just said something she shouldn't have. However, I decided to leave her alone with whatever she had said. I had enough on my mind as it was, and I did not need to heap even more troubles on top of what I already had. I nodded to her in understanding, then went back to contemplating. What really made me wonder was why had Shiori been the one to propose the idea of a harem. As far as I knew, she had been born and raised within the walls of Index. Index seemed to be heavily catholic, and I knew for a fact that catholics frowned on polygamy just as much, if not more, then the rest of the world. What was her goal in all this? Why would she want to allow Kakeru to have a harem? Just, why?

As these thoughts ran through my mind, a realization struck me. 'Of course,' I thought in understanding, 'Shiori is the one who started this all in the first place. She has to be the one who can answer my questions.' I smiled sat up from the chair I had been sitting in. As I made my way to the door, Misao asked where I was going in such a hurry. However, I gave no reply as I walked out the door, not even looking back to see Misao's reaction.

* * *

(2 hours later)

'Where the hell is she?!' I angrily thought. It was already noon, and I had not seen any sign of Shiori. I would have gone to speak with Kakeru and ask him is he knew where she was, but I could not bring myself to see him right now. I had been rather rude to him, and had threatened his life, as well as the lives of Yuka and Kukuri out of anger. I would not be surprised if they never wanted to see me again after that. But, right now I had to figure out where Shiori was. I knew she liked to spend her time reading, but as far as I knew there were no libraries in this place. Where was I to go?

I began to wander aimlessly, no particular destination in mind, just hoping I'd run into Shiori by chance. Then, as I was walking passed a rather large tree, I saw something odd. A red haze-like space no more then two or three meters around was sitting there in the middle of the yard. At first, I thought that Lieselotte was alive again, and prepared myself for a fight. But, when I got a closer look, I say that the person in the middle of that hazy space was not that infernal witch. It was Yuka. She was the one making that space. 'But, how?' I thought. 'Yuka never had control of her powers to this sort of extent. How did she gain this kind of power?' I walked up to Yuka, albeit a bit hesitantly and called out, "Yuka-chan!"

When I said her name, the red haze almost immediately vanished. Yuka turned to face me, and when I saw her face it made me very angry at myself. Yuka looked as frightened as a rabbit, and it looked as if she was ready to bolt at any moment. Had I scared her that much when I had pulled out Raikiri. However, she did not run away from me as I got closer, and I was very grateful for that. When I was standing in front of her, I gave Yuka a warm, friendly smile and said, "Yuka-chan, how are you doing?"

Yuka fearfully stammered out, "I-I-I doing f-fine, M-M-Misuzu-sempai. What about y-you?"

I replied calmly, "I am just fine, Yuka-chan. If you don't mind me asking, what is it you were doing before? It looked as if you had created a Red Night." I was genuinely curious. Yuka had never shown an aptitude of such strength with her powers when she had originally had them, so why was she so powerful now?

Luckily, she seemed to calm down somewhat. Yuka gave me a small smile and said, "W-Well, Georgius-sensei has been training me in how to better control and understand my powers. James-san asked him to train me about a week ago, and he has been ever since." I narrowed my eyes at the mention of James. I knew he was a good person, most of the time anyway. But, something about him just did not feel right. I still had a hard time believing he was from a world where we were all characters in a game. And, even if it was true, I got the feeling there were things he was not telling us. However, I was pulled out of my thoughts when Yuka continued speaking. She cheerfully said, "Georgius-sensei is really nice, even if he does look intimidating. He has helped me understand my powers a lot better, but I do wonder at times why he would take the time every day to train me."

When she said that, it peaked my interest. "What do you mean, Yuka-chan?"

Yuka answered, "Well, whenever I ask him why he trains me, he always gives me the same answer. He always says that there are things to come, and that I must be ready for them. He never gives me any other answer."

I began to become more suspicious of James by the minute. 'If he was the one who asked this Georgius person to train Yuka, then there has to be a reason. It is suspicious enough that our fragments have returned, as well as the Eye of Aeon. What else is there to this puzzle?'

But, I put those thoughts on hold for the moment. If I continued down that train of thought, then I would lose sight of what I originally needed to know. I sighed, then asked Yuka, "Yuka-chan, do you know where Shiori-chan is? I have some things I would like to ask that only she can answer."

She took a moment to give me an answer, but when she did it was not the answer I had hoped for. "What Kakeru told you yesterday was only the truth. He does not want to see you unhappy any more then I or Kukuri do. Shiroi simply laid the ground work by proposing the harem."

I looked down for a moment before replying. "Regardless of who instigated this, I cannot take part in it. It goes against everything I was raised to believe. How can you, or Kukuri-chan, or Shiroi-chan sit back and take part in such a thing?" When Yuka did not give me an answer, I simply asked again, "Where is Shiori-chan?"

Yuka sighed, then told me sadly, "Try the underground library. Georgius-sensei took me there a few days ago so I could study on what a Specialized Bounded Field really was."

When she said library though, I mentally face-palmed. 'Of course the library would be underground. Shiori always said that Index was full of secrets.' When Yuka asked if she would like me to show her where the library was, I simply said I'd find it myself. As I was walking away though, I told Yuka, "I am sorry for how I reacted yesterday. I was not right for me to threaten you like I did. I hope you can forgive me."

Even though I was facing away from her, I could feel that Yuka was smiling at me. "There isn't anything to forgive. You never did anything wrong. I just hope that you can open your eyes a little, and try to allow Kakeru to make you happy. I know he definitely makes me happy."

Without another word, I simply began walking away. I had to find Shiroi and ask her my questions. I pulled out a shikigami and whispered a few words to it. I then threw the paper talisman, and began to chase after it as it flew through the air to the person I had sent it to find.

* * *

When I walked through the huge doors of the library, I was in awe at the sight before me. The ceiling stretched for what seemed like forever, and the walls and floor were lined with bookshelves. Each one seemed to house hundreds, if not thousands, of books. As I continued to follow the shikigami through the library, I got a glimpse of the spines of some of the books. Some were in languages that I could not read, while others had titles that I found a little strange.

The talisman came to rest on a table in the back of the library, right in front of a silver-haired girl who was currently reading a rather large book. Shiori picked up the shikigami that now laid limp after having completed its task. She turned around and faced me with a completely blank and emotionless expression. "Misuzu-sempai, why are you here?"

I sat in the chair to her right and turned to face her. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, thinking how best to ask her my questions. I let the breath out in a long sigh, then simply asked her, "Shiori-chan, why? Just, why would you be willing to share Kakeru-kun? We had all sought to become his girlfriend, and when you are the one he chooses as his girlfriend and future wife, you forsake it. Why?"

Shiori did not even pause before giving her reply. She stated in a completely emotionless tone, "I have not forsaken anything, Misuzu-sempai. I simply do not want to see those that I consider my friends to emotionally suffer because of my being with Kakeru."

I replied a little upset by her answer, "I am not emotionally distressed! I respect Kakeru-kun's choice, and I will not come between you like Yuka-chan or Kukuri-chan have."

Shiroi once again made a quick reply, "They have come between nothing. I wanted to make this harem for all of you, as well as Kakeru. Even if he chose me first, he still loves you all. Given what we have all been through in the past, how could he not? And, you cannot deny that your heart is hurting from having lost the chance to be with Kakeru." I was about to say that I did deny it, but Shiori continued in that same bland tone, "I have lived practically all my life emotionally repressed thanks to my fragment of the Voidstone. When you live this way for so long, you begin to learn things about how to read one's emotions. I know you ache for Kakeru. You want to feel him inside you as much as the rest of us."

I heavily blushed at that statement. It would not have been that embarrassing, but her blank and emotionless tone made it sound so blunt coming from her that I could not help it. "E-Even if that is true, I could never be a part of this. What you propose is polygamy. Kakeru-kun, Yuka-chan, Kukuri-chan and I were all raised with the belief that a man could only be married to one woman at a time. While I do not understand why Yuka-chan and Kukuri-chan would forsake what they were raised to believe, I know I cannot."

For the third time, Shiori made a quick reply, "I was also raised to believe such things, Misuzu-sempai. Index is heavily catholic, and the pope herself oversees all things within these walls. I would not be surprised if she knew we were having this conversation. However, I am willing to put aside my beliefs that I was raised with, for the sake of my friends and their happiness." She then took my hand and said with a very faint and small smile, "Please, Misuzu, allow yourself to be happy."

I sighed and pulled my hand back. "I'm sorry, Shiori-chan, but I just can't. Not if it means I must take part in polygamy." With that, I stood up and walked out of the library without another word.

* * *

When I returned to Misao's home, it was very late. I had been out for several hours after talking with Shiori, thinking on what she had told me. 'She...just wants me to be happy?' I thought. 'Would it really be that bad if I...did this?' But, I shook those thoughts out of my head and went to sleep that night. I would not take part in such a thing. But, it would seem my dreams had other ideas tonight.

* * *

(Misuzu's dream - third person P.O.V.)

Misuzu was standing over a stove, cooking some dinner, but she looked a few years older (most likely in her early or mid twenties). She had a happy smile on her face as she cooked one of the meals her mother had made for her when she was young. 'I really hope they will like it,' she thought in concern. 'I haven't cooked anything like this before.'

Just then, the front door opened. Kakeru stepped through the doorway and took his shoes off after closing the door behind him. He also looked a few years older, and his hair looked like it had been recently cut. He was wearing a suit, and had his old eyepatch on. When he walked into the kitchen, Misuzu was busy putting the finishing touches on the meal. Deciding to have a little fun, Kakeru snuck up on her and wrapped his arms around her waist. However, Misuzu was not surprised at all by his actions and instead just said happily, "Welcome home, dear."

Kakeru sighed as he unwrapped his arms from around her. "I glad to be home. It was a slow day in the office, and it was boring as hell. All I want to do is sit down and enjoy a good meal with the people I love."

Just then, feet could be heard as someone rushed into the kitchen and ran right into Kakeru, giving him a big hug. Kakeru chuckled as he returned the hug to overly cheerful girl. "I glad to see you too, Yuka."

The person now confirmed to be Yuka let go of Kakeru, but kept him at arms length. Like Misuzu and Kakeru, she too appeared to be a few years older. "Kakeru, I missed you all day. How was work?"

However, before Kakeru got the chance to speak, more girls walked in. Given the pattern of what was going on, these girls had to obviously be Kukuri and Shiori (also a few years older). However, unlike Yuka, Kukuri and Misuzu, Shiori was showing signs of early pregnancy.

Kakeru walked up to them and gave them both a hug, which they happily returned. "So," he asked Shiori, "how are you feeling now?"

Shiori gave him a soft smile and replied, "A lot better now that you are home. I missed you so much." Without much warning or explanation, Shiori burst into hysterics and started to cry while holding onto Kakeru like her life depended on it.

Kakeru knew that Shiori would be getting mood swings sooner or later. He just wrapped his arms around her and started to whisper reassuring words into her ear. "Don't worry Shiori, I'm here. I would never leave you." He looked up at the others as he said, "I would never leave any of you. I love you all so much, and I want to be there for all of you."

While Shiori calmed down and started apologizing for her mood swing, Misuzu just stood and looked at Kakeru with love in her eyes. She thought, 'What did I do to deserve such a wonderful husband? Even if I have to share him with Yuka and Kukuri and Shiori, he just makes me so happy.'

(dream end - 6:30 a.m on Tuesday - Misuzu's P.O.V.)

* * *

I was shocked awake when I had heard my thoughts in the dream I had been having. 'What am I thinking? I can't be in a harem. I just...I just can't.' However, I could not deny my feelings. I wanted Kakeru so much, but I just couldn't go against my upbringing.

I buried my face in my hands and started to shake my head. What was I going to do?


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with the original 11eyes, 11eyes Crossover, 11eyes Resona Forma, the 11eyes anime, or the 11eyes manga. All rights belong to Lass.**

* * *

Chapter 16: Of All The Time

(Tuesday - 8:00 a.m. - Kakeru's P.O.V.)

"Then, she simply left the library without another word." Shiori finished telling me, as well as Yuka and Kukuri, what had happened when Misuzu had gone to speak with her.

Kukuri wrote, "How do you think she took it?"

Shiori simply shrugged and said, "I could tell that she was still upset, although for what I am not sure. It could be that she is conflicted in her feelings about the idea of joining a harem."

I nodded and stated, "That is probably it. Out of us all, Misuzu was always most set in the traditional ways." I then sighed in concern and continued, "The question now is: how do we convince her to be in a harem?"

We all stayed quiet for around fifteen minutes in contemplation. It was not easy to think of ways to convince Misuzu; out of everyone of my friends, she had always been the most stubborn. However, after another ten minutes, Yuka spoke up. She asked in a questioning tone, "What about James-san? He knows a lot about us. Maybe he knows a way to convince Misuzu to except polygamy?"

We all shared a look, and I could tell we were all thinking the same thing. It was worth a shot, and Yuka did have a point; James knew next to everything about us. If anyone would convince Misuzu to take part in a harem, it would be him.

I got up from the chair I had been sitting in, then asked, "Alright, I go ask him and see if he knows how we can convince Misuzu." However, just as I was about to walk out the door, I suddenly realized something. I turned back to the girls, who were also getting up to go, and asked, "Do any of you know where James-san is staying?"

Luckily, Shiori nodded. She simply stated, "He is staying with my ancestors, Benedictus and Scholastica of the Bookshelf. I can show you where he lives, as it was rather common knowledge among the Index apostles where the members of the Punishment Squad lived." I nodded, and with that, Shiori and I went out to look for James.

* * *

When we arrived at the door, Shiori let go of my arm and stated, "This is the residence that James-san and Shuu-san are staying at. Hopefully he is here at the moment."

As Shiori walked away to do what she normally did without me (whatever that was), I walked up to the door, took in a nervous breath, and let it out as I knocked on the door. I waited a few minutes before knocking again. Again, no answer. I tried the doorknob, and found that it turned without hinderance. 'That's odd,' I thought, 'The door is unlocked, but nobody answered it. Is something wrong?' I walked into the house, making sure to lock the door when I stepped in, and began to look around. The house was much like the one that Yuka, Takahisa, Yukiko and I stayed in with Elaine and Sebastianus. The furnacing was different, but the basic layout of the house was the same. So, I followed a hallway to what I assumed was a bedroom. When I reached the door, I just opened it without warning or hesitation. What I saw was not something I had never dreamed of expecting.

I had expected was to see James in his Day form in this room, possibly reading a book or something. If that was not what I would see, I had expected to see Shuu in this room, working on his magic server. If not that, I expected the room to at least be empty. However, I can definitely say I had never expected to see a blond, half-naked boy making out with a pinkish-blond, half-naked girl on one of the beds that was in this room. The moment I opened the door, the boy and girl broke apart and stared at me. Then, the girl screamed when she realized that I had seen her topless, and pulled a blanket up to cover herself. The boy continued to stare at me, but in his eyes I saw nothing but anger and a desire to kill. And, unfortunately, I was the one he wanted to kill.

"What the hell are you doing?!" the boy screamed at me. However, before I even had a chance to say anything, an invisible wave of force slammed into me and pushed through the door and all the way into the front room. Now, I had taken a good deal of punishment while fighting the Black Knights and Lieselotte, so I was no stranger to pain, but this was different. This boy had hit me with a power that, while familiar, was also very different. But, before I could continue that train of thought, the boy walked into the hallway, now wearing odd looking robes (I will never know how he put them on so fast, or where the hell they even came from) and a monocle. His face was twisted into an expression of pure anger. "I will see you dead for frightening Scholastica!" Then, it hit me. This was the person who would become Acedia. Acedia had also mentioned a person named Scholastica when Misuzu had sliced his head in two. If this boy was Acedia, then I was fucked. What could I do against the Black Knight in his human form?

As I lay there on the floor though, a familiar voice spoke to me. "Do not forget the power you possess. The powers of all past bearers are at your command, and you need only call upon them when it is needed." As the voice faded away, I remembered how I had fought against Lieselotte; I used Raikiri as if I had fighting with a sword all my life, and had been able to use magic techniques of Misuzu's clan that even she had not known. Maybe, I could use that power to protect me from this boy.

As the boy got closer, I stood up, albeit a bit shakily. We stared each other down as he came to a stop, neither one of us looking way. Then, I felt the familiar pull from within me as the power of the Eye was unleashed. I raised my hand and spoke a word, and arcs of lightning raced at the boy. He easily blocked them by summoning several magic circles, but he was honestly surprised at what I had done. I decided to try and get him to see reason by saying, "Look, I am sorry for walking in on you and your girlfriend. I was just looking for a friend of mine who is apparently living here."

The boy did not look at me any differently, but I could tell he was weighing his options, and considering what the best possible course of action might be. Then, he simply asked me in a rather rude tone, "That eye, it is not the Eye of Aeon, is it?" When I nodded at his question, he sighed. "I should have guessed this would happen. First I find out that I am not the ultimate weapon, and now here I am trying fight a boy who has more power at his disposal then I could ever dream of having. My life could not get any worse," he grumbled out in clear anger and disapproval (whether at me or himself is another thing I will never know). He then looked at me and said, "If you ever tell anyone about what you saw in that room, I promise you will not die quickly."

I looked at the boy questioningly. 'First he thinks he can't beat me because of my right eye, and now he is threatening me? I mean, it wasn't like he had just tried to have sex with his sister.' But, then it hit me that that was exactly what he had been about to do. That girl must have been Scholastica, which meant this boy was Benedictus. I would have told him my thoughts on what he had been about to do, but I decided against it from the look I was getting. Even if he was shorter then me by a good deal, the look in his eyes told me he was dead serious about killing me. I'm sure he would find a way to kill me, and I did not want to find out how he would do it. So, I raised my hand and said, "Your sick secret is safe with me."

While his eyes did narrow when I had said that, he gave me the slightest nod before blandly asking, "What do you want from me? As you can see, I am quite busy at the moment." I noticed that when he said he was busy, he blushed ever so slightly. I decided against pointing this out and simply told him why I had come here. The boy scoffed and said, "Damn that James. I don't know where he is right now, and I honestly don't care. He is more then capable of caring for himself. Perhaps one of your caretakers knows where that big idiot is." With that, he simply turned around and went back to the room I had found him in, slamming the door as he entered. Realizing I was not going to get anymore information out of this boy, I left in search of Elaine and Sebastianus. Perhaps they knew where James was. But, as I left the house, I could not help thinking, 'How is Shiori related to that asshole?'

* * *

When I had finally found Elaine and Sebastianus, it was well passed noon. I was short of breath when I had caught up with them, and after a moment to catch my breath I asked them if they knew where James was. Elaine simply regarded me with slight anger, although I could tell the anger was actually directed at James and not me. She said with bitterness and loathing in her voice, "What could you want to speak with that heretic for? He will only taint your young mind with his disbelief."

I could tell from the way she was speaking that something had happened between her and James, and it had not been good. If I told her why I need to speak with him, she would probably kill me, or kill James, or kill us both. So, I just told her, "I only want to ask him a few questions."

When Elaine asked what it was I wanted to ask my friend, Sebastianus luckily can to my rescue. "Elaine, leave the poor boy alone. There is no need to get into his business like this." When Sebastianus spoke, it seemed to calm Elaine down. She simply nodded and leaned her head on his chest. Sebastianus then told me, "I think I saw your friend heading to the underground library with Georgius. Although, for what reason, I do not know."

However, I did not need anymore information. I quickly thanked my caretakers, then made my way to the underground library.

(five hours later)

In retrospect, I should have asked for directions to the library. I was blindly walking through halls, up and down staircases, and ended up getting lost rather quickly. I was never going to find my way out of this labyrinth-like place.

After walking through yet another hall though, I saw someone walking up a staircase. He was rather large, and had white hair similar to Samson. He was wearing odd robes like Benedictus, but they were of a different kind. Hoping he could help me get out of this hellish maze, I ran to him while calling, "Sir! Sir, please, wait!"

When I had caught up to the large man, he asked me in a concerned tone, "My boy, what are you doing down here? It is rather easy to get lost in these halls, you know."

I chuckled at his comment, then told him, "Well, I'm actually looking for a friend of mine. I was told he was with someone named Georgius, so I was trying to find him. I was told he would be in an underground library, and I got lost rather quickly. Would you mind helping me?"

The man looked at me for a moment, the he put a hand on my shoulder. "Well, your search is over. I am Georigus of the Rainbow. What is it you needed to see me for?"

I got a better look of the man, and realized he was the person I had been looking for. Yuka had mentioned him yesterday and how he had been training her to better understand her powers. I bowed to the large man before asking, "Georgius-sama, do you know where I could find my friend, James-san? I have some things I would like to ask him, and have been looking for him all day."

Georgius looked at me for a moment, then nodded. "Your friend is a strange one in many ways. He has just told me some rather disturbing things about what I would do to you and your friends if I ever became someone you know as Avaritia." He took a deep breath before continuing, "We actually just left the library. Your friend should be in the Index yard right about now."

I thanked him, then ran up the stairs to the surface, making sure to ask for directions first. I was not going to spend God knows how many more hours in those halls again.

* * *

I found James sitting on a stone slab, watching the sun start to set. It would be a while before he would change forms, so I still had some time. I went and sat beside my large friend. We just sat in silence for a while, then I chuckled as I said, "You can be rather hard to find, James-san."

He looked my way, silver eyes warming my soul as he smiled and asked, "I'm sorry, Kakeru-kun, were you looking for me? I didn't know, because if I had, I would have come to you right away."

I simply said, "Don't worry about it. I just wanted to ask you something." When he asked what it was I wanted to ask, I took a deep breath and held it for a minute. I let it out in one big sigh before asking, "How do I convince Misuzu to become part of a harem in involving me, Yuka, Kukuri and Shiori?"

Oddly enough, James did not seem even the least bit fazed by my question. He smiled at me as he answered, "Well, Misuzu-semapi is a stubborn one. She won't break easily to just anyone." He then went silent for a moment, as if deciding his next words carefully. "I do not have any personal experience with women," he began, "but there is one thing my father always told me about women that seemed to be a universal truth. He told me, 'James, if you ever find a girl that you want to settle down with, there is one thing you have to know. Let her know how you feel. If the person you love does not know your feelings, how can she ever know how to react when you tell her you love her. Show her you care, and I'm sure she will love you.' My father, while not the sharpest tool in the shed, few his way around two things best above all others: blacksmithing, and women. He won my mother's heart simply by showing her he cared. It was more then she ever got from other boys, as she naturally had a cold and extremely unapproachable air to her." James then looked me dead in the eye and said, "I can't promise you that Misuzu-sempai will except being in a harem. I can't promise she will react in a positive way if you bring this up. But, I do promise you that if you just let her know how you feel and your are completely honest, she won't try to kill you."

With that, James wished me good luck, then made his way to Benedictus's house. Not knowing what else to do, I also made my way to Elaine and Sebastianus's home. I had to mull this information over, and how best to approach it with Misuzu.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is so short. But, now we are passed the halfway point, and things will start to pick up a little more, I hope.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with the original 11eyes, 11eyes Crossover, 11eyes Resona Forma, the 11eyes anime, or the 11eyes manga. All rights belong to Lass.**

* * *

Chapter 17: I'll Try

(Sunday - 6:25 p.m. - Misuzu's P.O.V.)

I just laid there, staring at the ceiling, doing nothing. I had been this way for just about five days now. After I had woken up from that dream Tuseday morning, my thoughts were constantly conflicting with each other. One part of me wanted to be in the harem that Kakeru had made. Another, much stronger part of me stood by my upbringing and would not allow me to take part in it. The mental battle I was having had left me with no desire to do anything. I would not eat, and every time I went to sleep I had that same dream over and over. I only moved when I absolutely had to, and that was usually only when the need to relieve myself became too great to resist. While this mental and emotional struggle went on, all I could think was, 'Why?' Why did I have to be so stubborn if it kept me from the man I loved? Why did Shiori even suggest the idea of a harem in the first place? Most importantly, why did Kakeru agree to having a harem at all?

I don't know how long I had been laying there. I knew that a few days had passed, but I did not really notice the passage of time. As far as I knew, time stood still around me as I lay here. However, I was pulled from my thoughts by the sound of the door opening. At first, I thought it was Misao; she had been spending a lot of time training for whatever it was she was going to do. But, it was not my ancestor that I saw. It was the last person I would have expected to see come into this house, especially since I had threatened his life only one week ago. In the open doorway stood the love of my life, Kakeru.

* * *

(earlier that day (around noon) - Kakeru's P.O.V.)

I sat on a stone slab, watching Yuka while she trained with Saint Georgius. Kukuri and Shiori each sat on one side of me, holding onto one of my arms with their heads in the crook of my neck. This was the first week that we had all been together like this, and after Yuka finished training we planned to spend some time together. However, even as I sat there and watch as Yuka summoned a series of larvae in her mini Red Night that spanned several meters, I could not stop thinking about my week so far, and Misuzu.

(flashback)

I had spent all of Tuesday night thinking over the 'advice' that James had given me. Suffice to say, it was really not all that useful. I already knew I needed to let Misuzu know my true feelings. I never wanted a harem to begin with, as like her, I had been raised to see them as taboo. However, despite my upbringing, I was willing to do this if it meant that the girls were happy. I was not the best at reading people, unlike Shiori, and even I could see that Misuzu was greatly hurt by the fact that I had not chosen her. I wanted to make things right between us, and try to get her to understand just how I really felt about all of this. The only problem was that I did not exactly know how to go about do that. I wanted to speak with James again and see if he could give me some advice on how best to go about talking with her, but he had disappeared again. I had eventually spoken with Shuu for the first time in weeks sometime yesterday about where James had gone. All he had told me was that, apparently, James had agreed to go on some mission for Johanna sometime on Wednesday. I had left it at that, as I thought over what Shiori had told me about Johanna. If she really was as dangerous as Shiori had claimed, then I had to be very careful with what I did while in the walls of Index. I very fact that she seemed to know about everything that happened with Index did not calm my nerves even a little bit.

(flashback end)

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard Yuka ask in a concerned tone of voice, "Kakeru, are you okay?"

When looked up to see Yuka standing in front of me, her big, blue eyes filled with worry. I looked my left and saw a similar look on Kukuri, and looked to see Shiori's usual blank look (although I could tell she was also concerned). I tried to calm then down by saying, "Don't worry about it, girls. I was just thinking is all."

As we all got up and began to make our way to a restaurant for lunch, Shiori spoke up, "You seem to be doing a lot of thinking. Perhaps you are still concerned about Misuzu?"

I did not answer for a long time. By the time I did reply, we had already gotten our food. I took in a deep breath before replying, "Yes Shiori, I am still concerned about Misuzu. I do not know how to go about speaking with her, and when I wanted to speak with Devyn-san for more advice on how to go about doing it, nobody could tell me where he was until yesterday, when I found out from Shuu-san that he apparently left for a mission early Wednesday morning that he had gotten from Johanna."

When I said that, Shiori dropped her fork and it clattered to onto her plate. She looked at me, and for the first time in quiet a while I saw her expressing an emotion. Pure fear.

"That cannot be good. While I do not doubt his abilities even in the slightest, it does concern me greatly as to what the Great Mother could have said to him that would get our friend to agree to a mission from her."

We just sat in silence for what felt like several hours. Then, Yuka decided to try and get us off that train of thought by cheerfully saying, "Well, I believe James-san can do anything. He isn't stupid, and he knows his way around our world pretty well. I'm sure he will be just fine."

While that did seem to brighten the mood regarding James, my mind began to wander to Misuzu again. "But, what about Misuzu? How am I just going to confront her on this?"

Once again, everyone was silent for some time. Then, Kukuri wrote on her notepad, "Why not just do it? Don't think about it so much and just do it."

I looked at her with a dumbstruck expression. I mean, it couldn't be that easy, could it? The last time that I had tried that, she pulled a sword on us. I didn't think it would go very well. But then, Shiori spoke, "That does seem like a sensible way of going about it." I was further shocked that Shiori would go along with this. I asked her why she would agree to something so crazy, and I was once again surprised to hear Yuka speak.

"Think about it, Kakeru. The last time that we went and talked to Misuzu about this, you, Kukuri and I all went. It probably overwhelmed her and made her flip out on us. If it is only you that goes and talks to her, then things might work out better."

I looked at all of them in turn. Were they really that convinced that it would be so simple? To just go to Misuzu and talk to her, alone, and hope she didn't pull a sword on me again? Finally though, I sighed and said, "I can't believe I'm actually going to try this, but, maybe it will work." Yuka and Kukuri looked at me with big smiles, and Shiori even managed a small smile before her expression went blank. They really did think it would be that simple. So, after spending a little over an hour here, we left the restaurant and paid. Then, we all went to our own business. Shiori went to the underground library, Kukuri returned to Samson's house, and Yuka had to get back to her training. As for me, I just started to walk about Index with no particular destination in mind.

* * *

I ended up walking for few hours, my mind a blank. Even if I planned to speak with Misuzu today, I had no idea what I was going to say. All I could really do was hope that I would figure that out when I spoke with her. Eventually though, I just started toward where she was staying. The sun was already starting to go down, and I would not but this off another day.

When I reached Misao's home, I knocked and waited for an answer. When nobody came to the door, I knocked again, only for nobody to show up. I got a little inpatient, so I tried the door, only to find it was unlocked. I was confused, but eased the door open and walked in. When I turned around after closing and locking the door, I saw Misuzu sitting on the couch, a very upset expression on her face.

(third person P.O.V.)

Both of them just looked at each other for several uncomfortable, long minutes. Neither one of them speaking, and neither one of them moving. Kakeru could not believe what Misuzu looked like: her hair was a mess, and her eyes were red and puffy from constant crying. However, that was not what got Kakeru's attention. No, what got his attention was the expression on her face. It was only asking one question of the blue-haired boy, over and over again. All it asked him was, 'Why?'

Finally, Misuzu swallowed some saliva and managed to shakily and sadly say, "Kakeru."

Kakeru gave her a simple nod and replied, "Hello, Misuzu-sempai." Kakeru made his way over to Misuzu, but when he was about to sit beside her, she moved away from him and sat in a nearby chair. Kakeru was saddened to see this. 'Misuzu, has this really effected so badly that you don't even feel comfortable being near me?'

Once again, they were in that uncomfortable silence, neither one of them wanting to say anything. Eventually though, Misuzu managed to ask, "What do you want, K-Kakeru-kun?"

Kakeru took in a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves so that he could finally say way needed to be said. As he left the breath out, Kakeru spoke, "Misuzu-sempai, I...I came to talk to you. I came to talk to you about us."

Misuzu did not even hesitate in giving a reply, "I will not take part in polygamy!"

Kakeru sighed. He had known that this is how she would react. After all, Misuzu was rather stubborn when she wanted to be. "I understand Misuzu. Really, I do. I-"

He was cut off by Misuzu yelling at him, "Do you?! Do you really understand that I won't take part in a harem, even if it is with you?! This goes against everything we were raised to believe, everything we were raised to accept, everything we were raised to know. How can you go against your upbringing for something like this?"

Kakeru sighed, "Misuzu-sempai, I do not like this anymore then you do."

Now, Misuzu was confused. "Wait, you do not want to take part in polygamy?" When Kakeru shook his head, Misuzu asked, "Then, why would you agree to having a harem?"

Kakeru placed a hand on top of her's and looked her in the eye as he said, "I do it because I care for you all. I don't like seeing you hurting, and I would do anything, even forsake my upbringing, to see that you are made happy. I care greatly for each of you, and just because my feelings for each of you are equally strong, that does not make them any less real."

Misuzu looked at the hand that rested on top of her own, and her mind began to wander. A voice in her head began to say, 'Would it really be so bad to do this? What does it matter how you were brought up now? You were banished by your own father, and your mother is dead. You are trapped in the past, and have no hope of getting back to your proper time. The only person in this time that you have any real connection to, besides your friends, is Misao. And you know she does not like seeing you in such a state. Just allow yourself to be happy. Be with Kakeru. It is what you want.' But, while a part of Misuzu was starting to consider it as a possibility and finally allow herself to be happy with Kakeru, another part still held strong to her upbringing. She pulled her hand back and shook her head rather quickly. "I...I just can't. I can't do this if it means polygamy. If it was just us then I would not hesitate, but I just cannot be a part of a harem."

Kakeru just lowered his head in defeat. What more could he say? What more could he do? He knew that if he could not convince her here and now, then she would never come to be in the harem. While a part of Kakeru was glad that Misuzu was holding onto her upbringing like she was, a much larger part was saddened greatly by this. She would rather hold to how she had been raised, then allow herself to be happy with the man she loved.

He got up from the couch, and with a defeated sigh he told her, "Okay Misuzu-sempai, I will not force this on you anymore then I already have. I can see that you are adamant in your decision to hold to your upbringing." He gave her a sad smile as he said, "A part of me is glad that you are holding onto your upbringing, as it only proves how strong willed you can be, and that was always something I admired about you."

Misuzu was stunned. She had at least hopped that Kakeru would try to fight her for this, to try and force her to see reason. But, here he was, giving up. However, rather then feel relieved that Kakeru would drop this, it only proved to weaken her resolve even more. She wanted so badly to be with Kakeru that it hurt her inside. Ever since that first dream, she had been aching for Kakeru. She wanted to feel his arms around her and feel his strong embrace. She wanted to be loved by him and bear his children. She wanted to be his wife for as long as she could, given that the Eye of Aeon was now draining his soul once more. But, a tiny part of her still would not allow her to say what she truly wanted, and as Kakeru began to walk toward the door it only further hurt her. However, right when Kakeru would have walked through the door, he looked back at her. His mismatched eyes locked onto her teary, purple ones as he said on last thing, "No matter what you do in life, I just you to that I will always love you, Misuzu."

That did it. That one confession of his love for her shattered what remained of her resolve to not be a part of a harem. Just as Kakeru was going to open the door, Misuzu was on him faster then greased lightning. She rapped her arms around him from behind and rested her cheek on his back. She started to choke out with tears in her voice, "S-S-Screw upbringing! I-I need y-you, Kakeru. I don't want to be without you. Ever since you chose Shiori, I have been an emotional wreak. I felt that I had done something that made you not want me, made me feel like I wasn't good enough for you. I wanted to try and get you to see that I was a better choice, but I loved you too much to intentionally come between you and Shiori-chan." Misuzu openly started to cry then as she continued to say, "P-Please, K-K-Kakeru, I d-don't want to feel alone. I w-want to be with you. E-Even if I h-have t-to share you. I don't care anymore. Just, p-please, let me be with you."

For several minutes the house was void of all sound, save for Misuzu's soft whimpering as she continued to cry. After ten minutes though, Kakeru slowly turned around, his face an emotionless mask. Misuzu started to feel worried; she could not see any form of emotion on Kakeru's face, and she started to cry again as she thought he was going to reject her. But, what he did instead caught her completely off guard. He hooked his pointer finger and thumb under her chin, leaned down, and kissed her.

(Misuzu's P.O.V.)

At first, I was stunned at what Kakeru had done. But, the shock was quickly replaced with unbridled joy. As I brought my arms up and rapped them around his neck, leaning into the kiss and deepening it, I began to shed tears of joy. Even if I had to share him, I did not want to be without him. I did not care about how I was brought up anymore. I just wanted to be with Kakeru. I wanted to be loved by him, and as we kissed I knew that he would always love me.

I was sad when he ended the kiss, but it had to end eventually. He looked into my eyes with his own mismatched pair, and I saw all the love he had for me. He spoke softly and tenderly, his voice filled with nothing but love and care, "Misuzu, are you really willing to be in a harem? Is this really something that you want?"

I gave him a small, caring smile as I held onto him, afraid that if I let go then he would disappear and this would all be a dream. "It is not something that I ever thought I would do, being in a harem." He put a hand on his cheek, cupping his face as I ran my thumb along his jaw, "But, as long as it is with you, I will try to do this."

When I said those words, Kakeru gave me a small smile that melted my heart. As he reclaimed my lips in another loving kiss, I knew I had made the right choice.

* * *

**And that brings an end to this chapter. However, some of you may be wondering what happened to James. Well, you will get your answers next chapter. Just a bit of forewarning: next chapter will be told from Johanna's point of view. So, to all you Johanna haters out there, I do apologize for this.**

**Anyway, please leave a review. I really do want to know what you all think.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with the original 11eyes, 11eyes Crossover, 11eyes Resona Forma, the 11eyes anime, or the 11eyes manga. All rights belong to Lass.**

* * *

Chapter 18: Johanna's Plan

(Tuesday night (same day that James gave advice to Kakeru about Misuzu) - Johanna's chambers - Johanna's P.O.V.)

I simply stood there, not moving, not making a sound, not giving any indication that I was even alive. I stared down at the yard of Index, deep in thought. I whispered quietly to myself, "What are you, James? What is your goal in all of this? Why must you do such things here, and make people go against the very things I seek to remove from this world?"

These questions, and many more, were constantly running through my mind. Ever since that day, ten days ago, I felt an emotion I had not felt since the day that Jesus had been crucified. I felt fear. I could remember that incident in the underground library perfectly.

(flashback)

I was walking through the halls of Index, making my way to the underground library. I did wonder how this boy would be able to find his way to the library. After all, only a small number of apostles knew of its existence, which did include the Punishment Squad. However, that was a question I could answer at a later time. Now, I had to find the child who had stormed out in a great fury. I did wonder though, just how powerful the boy was. I highly doubted what Mr. Amami said was true about his origins; there was only one world. The world in which my Lord had created. However, something about him did make me wonder.

When I arrived at the library doors, I found them already open. I raised an eyebrow in curiosity as I walked through the doors. I began to wander about the library, looking for the boy, when I came across Hieronymus of the Holy Pen. He seemed nervous, given his fidgety movements, as if he had seen something rather disturbing. He did not even notice me until he was standing directly in front of me. When he spoke, it was with great concern in his voice, "Great Mother, what are you doing here at a time like this?"

I just looked at hood which covered his face. Normally, he would have taken that hood off and we could have spoken face-to-face. However, with the library doors blown clean open, and given that someone other then us was in this library, he was not about to run that risk. I simply asked him, "Has a small, white-haired boy come in here recently?"

Hieronymus did not seemed surprised by my question in the slightest. He nodded and pointed behind himself. "That child is in the section of the library that I have devoted to forbidden spells. He demanded that I show him where they are, or he would burn this library to the ground." I did not react to the threat that the boy had given my librarian, as I did not see him capable of destroying the books this library contained. Some were thousands of years old, and given that grimoires grew more powerful with age, I highly doubted this little magus had the power to destroy such old and powerful tomes. After all, the only reason I had not broken free of the bonds he had put Sophia and I in was because I was still in a state of surprise at the time, as he had caught me off guard, which only a very small handful of people had ever been able to do in the two millennia I had been alive.

Oh, how wrong I was. When I turned the corner and stepped into the part of the library filled with powerful and forbidden magics, I was stunned at the sight before me. Sitting at a table was the boy, a book hovering in front of him as he read it. This did not surprise me that he would use his magic to hold the book, as I highly doubted his thin arms would have been able to support it. No, what surprised me was what was happening above the boy's head. Floating above his head were two books. One I recognized as some tome that contained a few forbidden spells, and the other was a large, black book. Both were open and facing each other, and the library book was flipping through its pages faster then any human could ever move them. Suddenly, the library book came to rest on a single page. I watched as ghostly letters lifted off the book, and then move to the black tome in front it, twisting into new shapes before coming to rest in the black book's pages.

When I focused on that large tome though, I immediately wished I had not. Even from where I stood, several feet away from the table, boy and book, I could feel the power within it. It was ancient, possibly even older then I was, and it carried untold power. I watched as with each of those symbols that rested on the pages of the book, the book seemed to grow stronger, almost as if it were alive. 'This cannot be right,' I thought, 'Such power, cannot be natural.' And that is when I realized that it was not natural. This book was no book, but a demon most likely sent to corrupt the world. It must have been found by this boy, and it had made him false promises of power in return for his aid. His soul was beyond saving now. The only thing that could be done would be to have him killed.

However, I would have to save that for a later date. I had to speak with the Punishment Squad regarding the rest of the children, and this boy as well. So, with my fears set aside, I walked up to him.

He did not acknowledge me until I spoke, "If I may ask, what is all this?" The boy glanced up at me as I held a finger up toward the demon tome that was adding more and more power to itself. I would have stopped this, but who knows what would happen to the rest of the library if I interfered in this ritual.

He snapped at me, "What I do with my grimoire is none of your concern. However, if it will qualm your curiosity, lets just say I don't trust anyone but myself to do this job."

This slightly unnerved me, even if I did not let it show. He was hard set on allowing the demon controlling him to grow more powerful. Did he honestly think he had any hope of controlling it? However, I simply gave him a smile as I tried to get him to be willing to give me more information. All that accomplished was his scowl deepening. Finally, I simply cut to the point of why I had come to find him, "I would like you to return with me to my chambers."

The boy looked at me for a moment, then waved his hand. The last few symbols of another spell rushed to the demonic tome, before all the books but his had rushed to their proper shelves. He then smirked at me and said, "And here I thought that you'd only let God do that with you."

I did not miss what he was implying with his words, and to say I did not find it amusing would be an understatement. However, I kept my composure and replied, "That is not my intention. I simply wish to provide you with proper accommodations. Since you cannot return to your proper time, it only seems logical that you would stay at Index for the time being."

Rather then feel grateful though, he just shook his head, "Johanna, I believe someone told you of my origins, so why don't I tell you this." Suddenly, I was forced down on the table and unable to move any part of my body except my head. I struggled against my invisible bonds for a while, but I could not break them. When I tried to focus my powers and force them to shatter with my Lord's blessing, it did nothing. I grew very fearful, though continued to hide it, and began to wonder just what this boy was. "In my world," he continued, "many people know you. They know you are a scheming and manipulative person. When I said you'd get yours, I was not joking. I will make you pay for the crusade of 1209."

Now, I became confused. I asked him, "Why would you care about that? All I did was destroy a small town in France. Why do you care?"

The boy sighed, then snarled out, "If I wanted, I could violate you right now. How do think your precious God would like that? To see the woman he chose to be his voice on Earth to lose her virginity to anyone but Himself."

When he said that, my fear became too great to hide. I would never allow anyone but God to take away my purity. I was visibly scared for the first time in millennia as I stammered out, "Y-You wouldn't dare."

The boy smiled cruelly at me, and I began to feel that this was it. I would be raped and then tossed aside, left to wallow in my own pain. However, I suddenly felt my restraints vanish, and as I sat up I saw the boy walking toward the door. "No, I won't," he told me. But, before I could feel relived, he continued, "Not yet at least. I just want you to know what I can and will do if you cross me. Now, if you want me to go to your chambers I will need a guide." I shakily got to my feet, and walked passed the boy so I could lead him to my chambers. When we left the library, I turned to see if he were following me. What I saw was him standing by one of the library doors with a hand against it. He whispered a few words, then the doors suddenly closed as if nothing had been done to them that would have forced them open. I paled a little more when I saw how easily he had done something that would have taken several apostles to do properly.

When we reached my chambers, I once again looked to see if he had followed me. I saw him walk into my chambers and close the door. Then, he spoke a few more words, and a sigil of some unknown creature appeared on my door in black flame. I could feel the magic in that sigil spread throughout my chambers, sealing us in completely.

Once the children had all been sent on their way with their appropriate caretakers, I immediately slumped into a chair. 'Whatever that boy is,' I thought, 'he is not human.'

(flashback end)

That had not been an experience I wanted to remember, but it would not matter now. As it was, I had a bigger problem to deal with regarding him.

(flashback)

When the sun rose after that day, the first thing I had done was head down to the Index vault. I had to use the God's Name Tablet directly, and see into the mind of that boy, James. However, when I did reach the vault and placed my hands over the Tablet, nothing came to my mind. I tried again, but found my mind was completely blank. I tried on others within Index, just to be sure that the Tablet was not losing its powers, but when I tried this time I found I could both see the apostles and here their thoughts. 'How can I not see him?' I thought.

Suddenly, I remembered something that I had been told when I acquired the God's Name Tablet. A man by the name of Michel Maximilien had appeared in my chambers only a decade after I had finally established Index. I had not known how he had gotten in there, as I had had some of my most powerful apostles at the time work together to place spells on the room so that none could come in without my personal approval. Yet, there he stood, as if those spells had not mattered. Even now, I could not remember his appearance or the sound of his voice, as if they were being blocked from my memory. When I asked how and why he was here, he simply chuckled. He told me, "I have simply come to deliver a gift, from your Lord." That had peeked my interest instantly. I looked beside him, and saw...something. It looked like some sort of box that glowed blue with some sort of power. When I was standing before it, I suddenly felt the power within it rush into me. I suddenly knew everything that was happening to everyone with the walls of Index. When I turned to Michel so I could ask what this was, his form was fading away; it had been nothing more then an apparition. However, before he did depart, he told me one thing, "That is the God's Name Tablet. With it, you can extend your mind to encompass everything within God's sight. Only a phenomenon could hope to avoid the powers of this fragment of the Emerald Tablet."

(flashback end)

That is when I realized that the boy, James, truly was no longer human. Like me, and like Michel, he was a phenomenon. But, while I did not know how Michel had become a phenomenon, I now knew how James had become one; his grimoire, and the demon within it, had forced him to become a phenomenon, and it was through that tome that he was being shielded from my sight. That could be the only reason why my own powers were unable to free me from my bonds in the library ten days ago. His powers were equal to, if not greater than, my own.

I had tried many more times with the God's Name Tablet to see into his mind, but nothing would ever appear. I grew fearful that he would be able to avoid me, and there would be nothing I could do to stop him. However, I did find a way. By looking into the minds of my apostles, more specifically the Punishment Squad, and within the minds of his friends, I was able to keep up on him somewhat. However, by that point, whatever he was doing at the time had already been done. This was a very flawed system, and that had been proven rather quickly on the day following the nine children coming to this time.

(flashback)

It had been late in the afternoon, quite a few hours after I had realized my only means of keeping tabs on the new phenomenon. I decided it would be best to see if anything had happened. I first focused on the Punishment Squad, but more specifically on their leader and my most powerful Saint, Georgius of the Rainbow. What I saw sent a spike of anger through me, the likes of which I had not felt in almost 1,500 years.

Georgius had spoken with James. He had gained information on the children. Apparently, the one name Kakeru was the new bearer of the Eye of Aeon, which would make him a problem; if records in the underground library were anything to go by, that Eye was quite powerful, and had the potential to decimate an unknown number of armies with only one solider. The ones known as Yuka, Misuzu, Kukuri, Yukiko, Takahisa and Shiori were carriers of the fragments of yet another fragment of the Emerald Tablet: the Voidstone. Even though records showed that only Lieselotte Werckmeister had ever owned this fragment, she had apparently been sealed in such a way that the Voidstone shattered into seven pieces, and six of those pieces came to these children, which would make them quite useful to Index if they were to become apostles. The one known as Shuu though, probably intrigued me the most. Supposedly, he used a form of magic that was far different from the traditional form, and as such did not follow the same rules as the magic that Index used.

However, all this information could never qualm my anger. James had revealed the destiny of the Punishment Squad to them, and in such a way that my Lord's plan now meant nothing to them. I did plan on sending Georgius to deal with the Witch of Babylon. Partially to deal with the threat, and partially to get rid of him; his open-mindedness of those who had different faiths was becoming a problem. It was becoming clear to me that James had to go.

(flashback end)

Over the course of that whole week, James did many more things that I knew were only to undermine me.

He had frightened Georgius, when they had spoken, into training his friend, Yuka, in understanding some sort of power she had. At first, I thought this power could be useful to Index. However, when I saw what it truly was - some sort of distorted field of reality that brought out ones worst fears - I knew I could not use her. Her powers were too unstable, and seemed to fluctuate rapidly. Even with training, I highly doubted she could ever truly master her powers.

He had spoken with Samson of the War Hammer not one day after that. It had not been long, but Samson had learned how he was destined to die. On top him revealing the same about Elaine and Benedictus, it did not help in my opinion of him.

He had set the Kusakabe women to fight each other. At first, I thought that this was a means by which he meant to apologize to me; I had been contemplating whether or not the Kusakabe clan needed to be cleansed, as their brand of magic was far to closely related to demons for my liking, especially since they claimed to descend from demons. However, it proved to be no such thing. Rather then the young Kusakabe girl killing her elder like I had hopped, it only brought them closer together.

He had spoken with Benedictus the day before the Kusakabe women had fought. I had been rather surprised when I witnessed the boy named Shuu so easily defeat Benedictus; even if he was not the true ultimate weapon, I had not expected him to lose so easily. This fight only seemed to make the young prototype finally except feelings for his sister that even I had never seen in him (he had to have been rather strong of mind and will if he was able to hide such a thing from me). Rather then be disgusted by this though, James actually encouraged it. His other form, the form I had yet to meet personally, used some sort of powerful enchantment. When Scholastica, Benedictus's sister, held the orb that was her only true physical body, her holographic form became that of flesh and blood. I was stunned beyond any conception of understand. The young phenomenon had been able to eliminate the curse that afflicted the family line of Bookshelf as if it were nothing more then a bothersome rash. However, I was brought out of my shock and disbelief when I witnessed Benedictus take his sister in a way I had sworn to never allow any man to do to me. Those young siblings had taken part in the most forbidden act that anyone could ever take part in. My anger for James only continued to grow.

He did fight Elaine of the Dragon Skeleton. I personally thought that she would be the one to finally deal with James and get rid of him. However, I had been proven wrong rather quickly. No matter what Elaine did to attack, she could not even scratch the armor that he wore. I had become hopeful that when she had managed to strike his neck by getting her blade under his helmet, that would would be the end of him. Instead, the blades of Elaine's whip-like sword shattered to pieces as they tried to cut his skin. The fear I saw her in reduced her into a state of helplessness, as if she knew that this person could do anything to her, and she would be powerless to stop him. She passed out rather quickly, and would have been left there had James not taken her to an infirmary. This did confuse me, and I was further confused when he proceeded to reforge Elaine's sword. After all, why would he be so kind to her after she had tried to kill her? My answer: so he could convince her that not all heretics were evil. He was planting the seeds of doubt within Elaine's mind, trying to convince her that some heretics were worth saving, and not all of them were bad.

When Sebastianus learned of Elaine being in the hospital, he did come to see if she was okay. James had been there at the time while Elaine was sleeping, and he told Sebastianus of what had transpired. Sadly, the martial artist did not try to kill James, but rather he left to his own devices. However, when he got back to his home, he came to see two of the children I had charged him and Elaine to care for, I think their names were Takahisa and Yukiko. When Sebastianus got home, he had found the two humping like rabbits. I had been disgusted by these two, as it was clear that they were lost in the sexual thrill of their youth, and simply took it to a level that was far higher then necessary. I had hoped that when Sebastianus saw this, he would kill the children. However, I was stunned to see just what these children could actually do. Yukiko should have died multiple times while fighting the martial artist, yet none of his attacks ever kept her down for long. As for Takahisa, when he was not tossing fireballs at Sebastianus, he was up close and punching him. No matter how Sebastianus attacked, he could not harm the pyrokinetic in any serious way. By the time they had finally exhausted themselves, Sebastianus had seen them as good people, despite their blatantly unredeemable actions. I did not know how, but I knew James had to have had some hand in that.

However, his most recent action had been the last straw in all of this. Today, the Eye bearer had been searching for James, intent on asking him about something regarding his friend, the Kusakabe girl. I did not like how he, as well as the girls Shiori, Yuka and Kukuri, had all become involved in a harem for him. When he finally did find James though, rather then turn him away and tell him to forget about it, he actually gave him advice on how to go about getting the Kusakabe girl to agree to the idea. That had done it. He had undermined me for the last time.

So, here I am. Even as all these questions continue to run through my mind, only one is of any major importance to me anymore. 'How do I get rid of him?' I could not try anything myself, as I knew first hand that this young phenomenon was quite powerful. I knew I would not be able to convince his friends to do it. While I did not doubt my ability to convince them, I was not completely certain I would be able to manipulate someone who carried a piece of the Voidstone, or a fragment of the Emerald Tablet.

That's when it hit me. There had been rumors that one of the lost fragments of the Emerald Tablet had been found. Well, not the fragment itself, but its location. It had been buried deep in the tomes of the Egyptian pharaohs, in the tome of one such pharaoh who had found it after a war against an enemy tribe. Supposedly, he had claimed the fragment as a symbol of his divine right to rule over his people. While the pharaoh himself did not know what exactly he had claimed, his magi did. When that pharaoh finally passed away, the royal magi constructed a secret underground tomb specifically for that fragment. It was supposedly guarded with powerful and ancient magic that had been lost for millennia, as well as countless traps and tests of physical and mental endurance. Those ancient magi did not want that fragment to see the light of day again. If they had been so carful that they needed to construct the secret tome in such a manner, then it was most likely that none who entered would ever make it out alive.

I smiled as I looked up at the full moon. As I continued to stare, I thought only one thing. 'Tomorrow, James, I will send you to your doom.'

* * *

**And there you have it: Johanna's view on all that has happened up to now. Next chapter, and several more after that, will mainly be chapters involving James. For those of you who dislike OC (or SI) central chapters, I suggest you wait until chapter 23 or 24. Otherwise, enjoy the next chapter.**

**Leave a review, if you'd please.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with the original 11eyes, 11eyes Crossover, 11eyes Resona Forma, the 11eyes anime, or the 11eyes manga. All rights belong to Lass.**

**And so begins the first of five chapters that center around James. I hope all you readers out there enjoy these chapters despite this. So, without further adieu, let the chapter begin.**

* * *

Chapter 19: Quest for the Fragment

(Wednesday - 11:23 a.m. - James's P.O.V.)

To think that ten days have already come and gone. Only about one and a half weeks remained until we all went to face the immortal Witch of Babylon.

I sighed when I thought of her, Lieselotte Werckmeister. She had stollen my heart when I had been in my own world, and now that I was in the 11eyes world, I felt that something was trying to bring me to her. I may not have been a religious man by any means, but even I could not deny the faint possibility that some sort of higher being was setting these things into motion. It was almost as if I had been destined to meet her, to see her, possibly even save her.

That had always been something that managed to drive home my love for her. Lieselotte was the inner hatred and anger that was within Lisette Vertorre's pure heart when she had been captured and violated by those crusaders. The Voidstone took that hatred, and gave it life. As Lisette's consciousness was pushed under a cloud of darkness, hate and loneliness, Lieselotte was born and rose to combat the challenges life had thrown at her. She had to watch as humanity continued to make the same mistakes throughout history, and had to witness all the utter hatred that humans carried within themselves. This, along with an utter loneliness that she would never be able to find someone to grow old with and die, pushed her to hunt for a means to end her life. It is why she eventually came to become a student of the Roman magus Werckmeister, of whom she took his name after she had surpassed him in all ways, thanks to the Voidstone which had by this point become one with her very soul. However, she could not find a way to end her life, even with the knowledge her teacher had given her. She was still alone, and while she did not know it, she yearned for companionship. When she found Verard, her desire for companionship is what drove her into his arms. She grew to love him, and thought that as the bearer of the Eye of Aeon that they could be together forever. However, it was not meant to be. Verard's assassination was the final step that pushed Lieselotte over the edge, into the eternal blackness of loneliness and despair that was both her own soul, and the Voidstone which was fueling her anguish and feeding off her negative emotions. It would continue to do this, all through her life after Verard was murdered, until she finally found Hell Fall. The final means to end her suffering, and give a final parting gift to the only man she had ever loved. She would destroy the world.

However, these thoughts, of course, brought me to Lisette Vertorre, the other love of my life. The true and original form of the Witch of Babylon. Lisette was so kind, lovable, and downright adorable. It was not humanly possible to look into her beautiful blue eyes and say she was not the purest soul you had ever seen. And, that is exactly what she was. A kind and pure soul the likes of which this world had seen only a handful of times throughout the course of human history. Lisette never did anything to anyone that constituted her receiving their wrath. All she ever did was be kind to others, and in turn the people of Béziers loved her so much. Why then, was it that Johanna had seen fit to destroy that happiness and end poor Lisette's very life in such a cruel manner? The sweet, loving, innocent child was forced to run from her home, her family and friends, and the very town she had known all her life. She had to watch as Béziers went up in flames, had to hear the screams of the townspeople as the crusaders cut them down and showed not even an ounce of mercy. When the poor girl thought she had escaped the destruction of her home though, she was captured by the crusaders. They violated her, took her innocence, and used her for their own pleasure. And, once they had grown board of her, they simply left her to die on the side of an open rode.

Lieselotte's desire to end everything with Hell Fall, and Lisette's innocent nature, were things that had pushed me to love them more. All Lieselotte ever truly wanted was someone who would love her, be with her, and always help her get through the worst that this world had to offer. All Lisette wanted was someone to help her, but especially to help her get over the losses she had suffered in life. I would not stand by and allow them to continue suffering. I had to do something, and I would be damned if I would allow them to suffer even a second longer.

I was brought out of my thoughts when a familiar female voice spoke to me in a sort of false sympathetic tone that I knew only one person could ever speak in. Sophia said, "Well, I had not believed Johanna at first, but it would seem that you truly are the interesting one. Oh, how I would love to run some tests on you."

I opened my eyes and got up from the ground. Once I was standing, I towered over the psychotic witch/scientist. I gave her a kind smile as I asked, "Sophia Measley, to what do I owe the pleasure of you coming to see me?"

Sophia simply gave me her usual false smile that she gave to everyone that interested her, though whether it was good or bad that she was interested in my had yet to be determined. "Sadly, I am not here to make ideal chit-chat, nor am I here to collect you for experimentation; although, I would just love to run some of my experiments on you." The way she said that slightly unnerved me. I would be foolish to even try becoming this woman's friend, as she treated only one person in the world with any form of kindness, and that person had yet to be born.

Sophia sighed before continuing, "No, it would seem that our dear pope wishes to have words with you."

When she said that, my smile instantly dropped. In my Day form, it was all but impossible to anger me, and even the most cruel of people could not get me even remotely angered. Johanna was the exception to that rule. I glared at Sophia with all the anger I held for 'that woman', or as much anger as this form would actually allow, and asked, "And why, dear scientist, would Johanna want to speak with me?"

Sophia simply shrugged her shoulders. "I wasn't given that information. I was simply told that I was to bring you to her chambers so she could ask you something. I was given permission to use any means that I deemed necessary to accomplish this. Normally I would have cast a spell or put some sort of sedative into your body, but given how...resilient you are to physical harm, as well as your impressive stature, I thought it best to simply ask you first before using near-deadly force."

The very fact that she had said all that with that smile of her's only further proved to me that, immunity to harm or not, Sophia was not a person I would want as an enemy. Even if she could not hurt me physically or magically, she could hurt me mentally. And, given my already fragile mind, I did not want to give Sophia the chance to run her 'tests' on me, especially given what she did to her living, human test subjects.

Despite this though, I simply asked, "If I refuse?"

Once again, Sophia merely shrugged. "This is not something you can just brush off and walk away from. One way or another, you will speak with Johanna. It would be best if you simply came with me now, and avoid whatever it is I have planned for you if you do not." She then gave me a wink, and though that could have meant a number of things, I honestly did not want to know what could be running through her mind, which made me very glad it was not dark at the moment. She continued, "Even if others do not believe what your little friend, Shuu, told us all that time ago, I do. You belong to another world, and given the fact that you seem to know so much about Index already despite having never been here before, I would take a guess you know this world rather well." She lightly chuckled before continuing, "You know what I can and will do to you, given the chance. Those who interest me like you do never do live very long. Even if you can resist the torture, I will eventually find a means by which I can cause you some form of pain. I will eventually break you, but you can avoid all of that if you simply come with me now."

I began to wonder if she was bluffing, but that was stupid to think. Sophia would not have come to me if she were not here for something important. She was not someone who made empty threats. Finally, out of slight fear of just what it was that she would do to me, I nodded. "Very well, lead on then." With that, I began to follow Sophia as we made our way to Johanna.

* * *

When we reached the simple door to Johanna's chambers, Sophia turned to face me. "This is where I leave you. She specifically said she wanted to speak with you alone, and I have work to get back to anyway." With that, Sophia simple began to walk away, leaving me alone and in front of the door. But, now that Sophia was gone, what was stopping me from leaving and returning to my business? At the moment, nothing. But, Johanna would know if I did not come into her chambers, and who knows what Sophia would do to me then. Not only that, but I would be lying if I said I was not at least a little curious as to what it was that Johanna wanted of me. So, after taking a deep breath, I opened the door and stepped in. I had just entered the lion's den.

Once I had closed the door, I turned around. Johanna stood by one of the windows, back facing me as she looked out onto the the yard of Index. Without so much as turning around, she spoke, "It is good to know that you have excepted my invitation."

I just crossed my arms and frowned. "What do you want from me, Johanna?"

When I had spoken, Johanna turned to face me. She had a soft smile on her face, and had I not known what I knew about her, I would have probably mistaken that as a friendly smile. However, I would not allow Johanna to manipulate me. I knew her tricks like the back of my hand.

She feigned innocence at my accusation as she spoke, "Why, what makes you so sure that I wanted something of you? Is it not possible that I merely wished to speak with you alone?"

I scoffed at what she had said, "Don't bother with trying to trick me. I know that you never speak with anyone unless it will benefit you in some way or another. You pretend to speak to your apostles and Saints as if they are your equals, but it is all an act. You have never viewed someone as your equal, and the only person in all the world you even remotely care about is your precious God. So, I ask again, what do you want from me?"

Despite what I said, Johanna's smile did not faultier for even a moment. She continued to speak to me in that slow mode of speech, as if I were some foolish child that she was trying to teach. "Why, James, I believe you have a wrong picture of me. I do view...some, as my equals. You, are one of those few."

I simply narrowed my eyes at her. "If this is meant to persuade me into changing my opinion of you, then I will tell you now that you are doing a rather poor job of it. Every word you have told me up to now has been nothing more then a lie. Now, if you will not tell me the true reason for why you have called me here, I will be leaving."

However, just as I was turning and reaching for the door handle, Johanna sighed. "Very well then. Please, have a seat and I will explain." I turned back around, and saw that she had her hand held toward a small table with two chairs on either end, facing each other. But, I remained where I was, refusing to give her the satisfaction of doing something that she wanted me to do. She gave me a simple nod, as she also remained standing. Then, she began, "Rumors have come to my attention, as of late, that a fragment of the Emerald Tablet might be buried within a tomb in Egypt."

I raised an eyebrow at this, and could not resist the urge to ask a question. "Which fragment do you mean? Both the God's Name Tablet and the Eye of Aeon are here at Index. The Voidstone is with Lieselotte, and Balor is the hands of Thule."

However, the second I stopped speaking, I noticed Johanna raise an eyebrow. While she did not say anything, I knew I had just given away the name of a fragment she had most likely not know about. And, I quickly realized that Golvas may not even have Balor just yet. After all, this was the past, and long before Shuu would defeat Kanae and she would be called back to the Thule base by Golvas. It was very possible that Balor was not in Golvas's possession just yet.

Johanna answered my question, "We are not sure if the item within that tomb is a fragment of the Emerald Tablet, but it is supposedly guarded by ancient traps and tests."

I asked her, "And what does this have to do with me?"

Johanna once again gave me that warm smile of her's, before she said, "Why, I thought it was obvious. I want you to go to Egypt, and claim the item within that tomb."

When I heard her say that, I narrowed my eyes at her. "And why should I do that? I despise you more then any other person in this world, or any other world that I know of. If it were night, I would even go as far as to run the risk of using a spell to strip you of your immortality and kill you. For what reason should I help you?"

Johanna simply told me, "Why, this is not for me. I do this for you." I raised an eyebrow at that statement, to which Johanna elaborated. "You see, James, when I first saw you in the underground library, you stuck me as a man of curiosity. You seem to know quite a fair amount about the history of this world that my Lord had created, but I can tell that there are still things that make you wonder. Do you not want the answers to some of your questions?"

My eyes widened when she said that. I knew this still had to be a trick...but she was right. Even after playing and replaying the original 11eyes, Crossover and Resona Forma, I was still left with so many questions. Several of which just so happening to involve the Emerald Tablet and its twelve fragments. However, I was not about to allow my quest for answers to put me into danger. If I knew anything about ancient Egyptians (and I knew a hell of a lot about them), then it was most likely that the ancient Egyptian magi who had constructed that tomb would not allow it to be easily taken. The Emerald Tablet had been destroyed for a reason, and while I did not know what that reason was, I could only guess that it had to do with the power that the Tablet once had, and how easily it could corrupt someone.

Johanna spoke again, "If you do not want to go on this mission, I am sure I could find someone else to take up the task."

That statement pushed me to make my decision though. I was not about to let this opportunity pass. I hesitated for only a second before replying, "I...I'll do it."

Johanna looked at me once again with that smile of her's. She told me to be ready for departure in an hour, and to meet her at the entrance to Index. As I left her chambers though, I could not help wondering what I had just agreed to.

* * *

It took two days to reach port, even after I had enchanted the boat when night fell. As the boat docked in a port in Alexandria though, I began to wonder what I would find in the tomb. Johanna had told me that I would be briefed by one of the Fourteen Saints, who she had sent to oversee the task.

As I stepped off the boat and onto the dock, a rather large, dark-skinned man with black hair and blue eyes came up to me. He looked at me for a moment, then smiled. He asked me, "James Mellenor?" When I nodded, his smile grew wider. "Good. I am Cristoforus, and I'll be taking you to our base that is about forty kilometers from the Giza Pyramid."

As we walked over to a car that was parked nearby, I asked a little hesitantly, "Excuse me, but your aren't Cristoforus of the Iron Fists, are you?"

The man turned to face me, and gave me yet another smile. "The very same."

As we got into the car, I began to spout out how honored it was to meet him. "I have seen your work with the forge, Cristoforus. The war hammer you made for Samson is quite unique, and despite my own knowledge and experience with a forge, I have never been able to construct anything like it."

Cristoforus just chuckled at my enthusiasm. "Well, thank you very much. I do try, and I must keep my own secrets of the trade." However, before I could start questioning him more on his work at the forge, he told me, "It will be best if I simply tell you what you have gotten into now." I did not want to worry about the tomb just yet, but he had a point, so I nodded.

Cristoforus began to go into detail about what he knew. "The tomb that we found is not really a tomb, so much as it is a crypt. It was covered by thousands of layers of sand from millennia of the blowing winds. It was by pure chance that we found where it was, and the second we had a location we began to dig it open. Once the sand had been cleared and we pried the doors open with powerful magic, that is when our plans came to a grinding halt." He paused in his speech for several kilometers, deep in thought on how best to continue. "The first thing we found was that the crypt went very deep into the earth. Hundreds, if not thousands of steps spiraled downward. All the while, despite the stairs being far beyond the reach of the sun, the room was as light as day. At the end of the stairs were four doors. One up against each wall, and the last in the middle of the floor. All four doors were locked, and nothing we did could open them. But, there were plaques on the doors. However, even our best interpreters of the ancient language cannot read what the symbols mean."

I sat there and contemplated over what all that meant. In my own world, the ancient Egyptians had set up many traps for grave robbers, so as to stop them from stealing from the spirit of the dead pharaohs. But, these were not normal traps set up by your average ancient Egyptian slave. And, this was not your average tomb. This was a crypt designed by powerful, ancient magi that was meant to protect something dangerous.

I did not even realize we had reached the base camp until the car had stopped moving. Cristoforus got out, and I followed suit. I followed him to a tent. Once inside, the large Saint sat down and sighed. "If we could just read the plaques, then perhaps we could have an idea of what was on the other sides of those doors," he told me, "and then maybe we can get whatever it is that is inside the crypt."

I nodded my head in agreement. After a few minutes of silence, I told him, "Take me to it." He asked me if I really could read the plaques, to which I said, "My mother descends from ancient Egyptian magi, and she holds our heritage very close. Perhaps I can read the plaques." It was a half-truth; not that I didn't trust Cristoforus, but enough people knew of my origins as it was. It was best that he did not know about my true origins if he did not know already.

He looked at me for a moment, then gave a single nod. "Very well. I will take you to the crypt in an hour." I nodded in agreement, then sat down and pulled the Grimoire of Eternal Shadow from my bookbag.

* * *

The area around the crypt, oddly enough, was void of any form of guard. However, as we neared the entrance, I felt a powerful spell at work over the place around it. The crypt did not need guards here, because a powerful compulsion to make people avoid this place was layered within the sands and earth around us. Cristoforus had not been lying when he said it had been chance that allowed his group to find this place. The spell that guarded the entrance to the crypt had been constructed in such a way that any who got near it would instantly become afraid of this place. Had I come here at night, and had the magi who made this spell still been alive, I would have had to hunt them down for violating the first Ancient Law of Magic.

The doors were made of plain iron, but I could see the symbols that were etched into the metal. They were not hieroglyphs, but symbols of magic that had once bound the doors shut and immobile. Once again, I began to wonder just what it was that these magi wanted so badly to hide if they had had to make such defenses before anyone even entered the crypt.

Cristoforus began to lead me down into the crypt. As we descended deeper and deeper, I realized that what he said was true. The stairway was a light as if the sun was hitting it directly. I looked at the stones that made up the stairs, walls and ceiling. In all directions, on every tenth stone, there was a symbol shaped like a sun. I chuckled at what the ancients had done here. "Well, I just found out what lights this place up, even though it is so deep in the earth." As we continued down, I was asked what it was that lit this stairwell. I asked, "Have you ever heard of a sunstone?" When Cristoforus said he had not, I told him, "Well, they are magical artifacts. Not many know how to make them anymore, and it can take years to properly create one. But, supposedly, so long as one of the stones is exposed to the light of the sun, all the sister stones will share in the light as if they too were exposed. A sunstone must be in an alter or temple in one of the cities, and it is most likely exposed to sunlight constantly."

I got no response, but I could tell that what I had said was an interesting explanation. I would not be surprised if he did not believe me. I didn't really believe myself all that much. As it was, sunstones were very difficult to create, and not very useful to the Family of the Darkness. I had no idea that the 11eyes world even had the knowledge needed to create such a thing.

Once we reached the bottom of the stairwell, I could tell that the sun was nearly set. The light of the sunstones was dimming, and while they could absorb moonlight for a weaker level of light, I was not in the mood for explaining my transformation. However, despite all this, I began to examine the room. Just as he had said, the room had four doors: one on each of the other walls, and one on the floor. I tried each door, but they would not move. I even tried to force them open with my immense strength, but they would not budge even a little. Eventually I gave up, and instead went to examine the plaques on the doors. They must have held some sort of importance.

I first examined the door on the far left wall. This door was colored a deep red that was far closer to blood then anything. The plaque had only one word on it. It read, 'Strength'. Next I examined the middle door, which was a gentle blue, like the ocean on a calm and peaceful day. This plaque also bore only one word, which read, 'Mind'. The door on the far right wall, like the other two, was one color only. This time it was a bright yellow, much like the sun, and the plaque on this door read, 'Magic'.

I came over to Cristoforus, who had remained by the stairs while I examined the doors, and I told him what I had read. "It would seem that the doors on the walls only have one word on their plaques." I pointed to each door in turn as I told him what was on them. "I think it refers to what sort of tests are beyond each door."

He nodded in understanding, then pointed to the last door, which was set into the floor. "And what of that one?"

I shook my head, "I am sorry, but it is getting late. If these stones truly are sunstones, then we may want to get a move on. While they can use moonlight to illuminate the way, it will be far weaker and not nearly as effective. Besides that, I have had a long two days getting here, and did not get much sleep." This was a complete lie. I never slept, as I had no need for it. However, Cristoforus nodded his head in agreement. We would pick up on this tomorrow.

* * *

**Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and please leave a review.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with the original 11eyes, 11eyes Crossover, 11eyes Resona Forma, the 11eyes anime, or the 11eyes manga. All rights belong to Lass.**

* * *

Chapter 20: The Trial of Strength

(Satarday (day after James arrived in Egypt) - 11:32 a.m. - third person P.O.V.)

As Cristoforus and James returned to the crypt, James could not deny that he was nervous. He had gotten a look at the door on the floor before he had left. It was very intricate, and he could tell that the door would not open easily if someone tried to force it. It unnerved him slightly, and while he did not doubt his abilities, who knew what the ancient magi had put here to guard whatever was in this place.

Once they were in the central room again, James and Cristoforus both made their way to the door on the floor. Upon closer examination, James saw that the door was made out of solid steel, but had been set into the floor in such a way that nothing could get a good grip on it if they were to try and force it. At the top of the door, running horizontally along the upper edge, were three holes. They were all of perfect spherical design, and the only thing that made them any different from each other were the fact that the insides were of different colors: the left red, middle blue, and right yellow. Set into the middle of the door was not so much a plaque, but more a series of hieroglyphs that were simply etched into the metal. They were still easy to read though. However, with every word that was read, the large boy grew slightly paler, until he would have put an albino to shame.

Cristoforus noticed this, and with concern in his voice asked, "What does it say?"

James gulped, but took a deep breath as he recited what was written on the door. It read as follows, "We three magi of the great pharaoh Atem give our lives to seal away this great evil that our long dead queen, Nitocris, ordered to be destroyed. This fragment of the evil Tablet will be buried here, in this place for all of time, and shall never again see the light of day. However, should one be foolish enough to enter this unholy place and try to claim the item as their own, they must first pass three trials."

Suddenly, as James continued reading, it was not his voice that spoke. This voice was far deeper and masculine, as well as carrying with it an air of strength and determination. The voice stated, "First, they must pass the Trial of Strength. The strength of their body shall be put to the test, as they will be faced with a creature of unimaginable strength and cunning. The strength of their mind shall be put to the test, as they will be faced with the powers of darkness that they must overcome and which none without a strong mind may survive. The strength of their will shall be put to the test, as they will be faced with pain and suffering that would break the will of any who cannot resist the temptation. Should he who would seek to claim this dark treasure survive, they must pass the Test of the Key. Only then may the Key of Strength be returned to this place, and he who would seek the dark treasure may continue to the next trial."

Once again, James's voice changed. This time, the voice sounded as if it belonged to a decrepit old man who should not have had the strength necessary to speak. However, as the voice spoke, it carried with it the knowledge and wisdom of someone far beyond his years. The voice rasped out, "Second, they must pass the Trial of Mind. The abilities of their mind shall be tested, as they will be pushed to their mental limits. Deadly tests await, and without the mental abilities to solve the puzzles ahead they will suffer. They will be faced with great and powerful illusions that only those of strong mind may overcome, and which will consume all who would fail to defeat them. Should he who would seek to claim this dark treasure survive, they must pass the Test of the Key. Only then may the Key of Mind be returned to this place, and he who would seek the dark treasure may continue to the final trial."

For a third time James's voice changed. This time, the voice belonged to what sounded like a strong-willed lad who had seen much, and knew what he was doing when it came to the powers of this world's magic. The voice pointedly said, "Third, they must pass the Trial of Magic. The magic of he who would come to this place will be tested. They will face the Six Great Beasts of Magic, and must defeat them all without fail. Should he who would seek to claim this dark treasure survive, they must pass the Test of the Key. Only then may the Key of Magic be returned to this place, and he who would seek the dark treasure may face the final test."

There was a brief pause, then all three voices spoke as one through James. "Once the Keys of Strength, Mind and Magic are returned to this place, the Test of Heart awaits them. The heart knows all, sees all, and is all that symbolizes who one is. They must face the truth within their heart, and must except it as the ultimate truth of who, and most importantly, what they are."

James's voice returned to normal as he read the final lines of the message, "These trials must be faced alone. He who would take them on must come within this chamber alone, and must be willing to forfeit their life and afterlife in order for the doors to open. To come here with any form of help will deny you the right to face that which guards this place. Should one interfere, both lives are forfeit. Should you leave this place before you pass the trials and claim the dark treasure, your life is forfeit. We three magi give our lives and souls as the three keys of the trials. May the gods have mercy upon the world should we fail in our duty."

When James finished reading, he turned so he could face Crisoforus. "That is what it says." He then looked at each of the doors. Beyond them lay trials that none had seen, and who knew what lay beyond the doors. Suddenly, a realization dawned on him.

Johanna had sent him here. She must have known that the magi who made this place would not allow the fragment to leave this crypt so easily. She had to have known of the trials. She wanted to have him killed. With that thought, James's anger boiled over. When he saw Johanna again, he would kill her. 'Wait,' he thought in anger, 'what good would killing her accomplish? Not only must she acknowledge her death in order for her to die, but she was blessed by this world's God. Even if my rituals will work, where would I get a willing human sacrifice? Besides, why kill her, when I can torture her.' That thought brought a dark and twisted smile to James's face, the likes of which his Day form had never known.

However, before he could start planning the tortures, Cristoforus spoke up. "If the trials are to be faced alone, then I guess this is where we part ways. The Great Mother did tell me that you would be willing to face this place and claim the fragment."

James was brought out of his thoughts when he heard that. Cristoforus was right. He had to face these trials, and would be sure to give Johanna one hell of a surprise when he returned to Index.

* * *

(James's P.O.V.)

Once I was certain that Cristoforus was gone and out of the crypt, I turned so that my back was to the exit and stood at my full height. I called out, "I, James Mellenor, child of the Families of Light and Darkness, except the challenges of these trials and place my life and afterlife against my chances of victory."

As I finished speaking, the words on the door on the floor glowed. A fierce wind blew threw the room as three voices called out as one, "James Mellenor, you would face the Trials of Strength, Mind and Magic. Are you certain that you would place your life and afterlife against this? This is your final chance to turn back."

I called out to the voices that must have belonged to the three magi who had created this place, "I am certain."

There was a long silence for nearly fifteen minutes before the voices spoke again. "Very well," they stated, "Now go, and face the trials ahead."

With that, the red hole in the floor door glowed, as did the far left door. The door swung open with a whoosh, as if a great wind had blown through. I took one last look at this room, then walked through the door. My first challenge was the Trial of Strength.

(third person P.O.V.)

Once James had stepped through the door, it immediately slammed shut behind him. With no way out, he simply followed a long tunnel, unsure of where it lead, but also knowing he would not get any closer to leaving if he did not move. After what felt like hours of walking, the tunnel opened up to a circular chamber of sorts. His mother would have called it an antechamber, as it was not all that large, but definitely not small either.

As James continued to examine the room, he noticed the tunnel leading forward and toward the next room. However, the way forward was bared shut by steel grates that were chained shut. He went up to them and tried to pull the chains apart, but when he did this, symbols appeared on the chains and grate. James sighed, "Well," he said to himself, "never let it be said I did not at least try." However, before he could say anything more, James heard the sound of blades grinding against each other. He had been expecting this, and so he turned to face the creature he would have to fight.

The thing appeared human enough. I had two arms and two legs, as well as a head, all of which had the correct type of added appendages and the right number of them. However, this creature was a shadow. Literally, it was a shadow. The thing's body was entirely black, and had no visible features whatsoever. This thing carried with it two beautifully crafted, white swords.

When the thing was only a few feet away from James, it tossed one of the swords at his feet, then proceeded to stand there patiently, and wait. It wanted him to pick up the sword, that much was obvious. But, James would be foolish to try and fight this creature. If his mother had taught him anything, then this being had to be a shadowalker. They were creatures of magic that could, as their name implied, travel through shadows so as to accomplish a goal. They were usually used as assassins, and required several months, if not years, to create. Once created, a shadowalker would perform three tasks for its creator. After the third and final task, a shadowalker was destroyed by the very light that had created it. The swords it carried were powerful weapons of only the finest make, and supposedly, only these types of blades, as well as powerful dark magic, could forcibly unmake a shadowalker. They were masters of stealth and combat, and only a handful had ever been killed before. The sword it had tossed to James was a sign of challenge. These creatures had one thing that they held above all others, and no matter how powerful the creator was, this could not be removed from what a shadowalker is. They believe in giving their pray a fighting chance.

James looked down at the sword in contemplation. Mainly he was wondering if this truly was a shadowalker. If so, then how could the magi of this world have known how to create it? Then again, this creature was most likely created at least five or six millennia ago, so it was entirely possible that the ancient magi of that time knew of a way to create a creature such as this. It did carry a number of the signs of a shadowalker, so James could only assume as such.

However, his greatest concern at the moment was whether he should choose to take up the sword of the shadowalker, or use his own weapons. They were always on his person, a very part of his being, which was how he could call upon them at any time he wished. But, there was no guarantee that they could harm the creature before him. Eventually though, James reached down and grasped the sword at his feet, finding it perfectly balanced in his hand. This was to be expected, as the blades of a shadowalker were enchanted so that even a child could pick one up and it would feel perfect in their hands. The creature gave no indication that it had acknowledged that James had grasped the sword. James however, given his current form, did not want to fight the creature before him. The Family of the Light were merciful by nature, and so he called to the creature of shadow, "Please, stand down. I do not wish to fight you. I was tricked into taking on this challenge by a vial woman, and when I return to her I will see to it that she suffers. But first, I must claim the item that is within this crypt. Please, just give me the key to progress to the next room, and I will leave you be." However, his words had fallen on deaf ears. Shadowalkers had no free will. They only served their masters until the day they were destroyed. It would wait as long as necessary for James to formally except its challenge. And, given that the way back was locked, as was the way forward, James had little choice in his options. He sighed, then his armor shimmered into existence on his body. He raised the sword, then called out to his opponent, "I, James Mellenor of the Families of Light and Darkness, except your challenge to mortal combat." The creature gave a single nod, then in a single move it began to run toward him.

James barely had time to raise his sword up in response to the shadowalker's quick attack. The creature continued to attack without hesitation. Never in his wildest dreams did James believe he would ever see a shadowalker, much less fight one. They were relentless: never eating, never sleeping, never tiring, never resting. These creatures were the perfect killing machines.

James was forced on the defensive, barely able to raise his own weapon up in time to defend against that strikes of his opponent. He was getting nowhere fast, and he needed to find a way to turn the tide. Suddenly though, he got an idea. It was a really dumb idea that probably would not work, but it was worth a shot.

After the shadowalker delivered yet another deadly blow to James's armor (which did nothing to the armor itself, but did force James to stagger), James rushed into the shadowalker, shoulder down, with enough force to easily stop an 18-wheeler traveling at 250 mph. Even if shadowalkers were powerful, they were as susceptible to surprise attacks as anything else. It was caught off guard for a fraction of second, but that single moment of hesitation allowed James to ram his shoulder into the creature. The force behind the blow sent it flying across the room, and it smashed head first into a wall. However, that did not actually hurt the creature, but rather felt more of a minor inconvenience. As it picked up its sword so it could continue to fight, it paused for yet another few seconds.

James had called upon one of his crafts, an earthen shield. It may not have been much, but that shield was actually quite useful. This was proven when James raised the shield up, and suddenly the floor around the shadowalker turned to quicksand. He made his way to the now immobile creature, and gave it a sad look. "Whether you can understand me or not, please know that I never wanted this to happen to you." He rose his sword, ready to deliver the killing blow, but that action proved to be a big mistake. The movement of his body allowed his shadow to extend toward the shadowalker. Seeing a chance to continue in the fight, it placed a hand on James's shadow, and vanished just as the sword would have cleaved its head off. It reappeared right on top of James's shadow, sword extended. The blade dug into James's neck, breaking skin and drawing blood. These blades were forged of great and powerful magic, so it would make sense that they could harm him. However, as the shadowalker prepared to deliver the killing blow, James lifted his shield to take the hit.

* * *

The battle raged on for hours. James would try more and more insane forms of attacking, but the shadowalker got over its surprise quicker and quicker each time. James was beginning to become fearful. The light of the sunstones was dimming. Given another hour or so, night would fall. The shadowalker would not hesitate to use his transformation as a time to attack, and he would die if he could not defeat it first.

Out of desperation, James tossed the shadowalker's sword to the ground, then summoned his own blades. This time, as he came to face the shadowalker though, it was clear that he had to finally end this. James started off by swinging his flaming sword in a large arc, causing a series of black fireballs to rain down on his opponent. The shadowalker had actually stopped moving the second James dropped the sword; not once in the history of battles against one of these beings had anyone ever willingly dropped and abandoned the weapon. This sudden freeze of movement allowed the fire to reach the creature and consume it. Sadly, the fire had no good fuel to use, as the shadowalker's body could not be burned, so the fire simply began to dissipate. However, the shadowalker paid no mind to all of this, as it was overcome with utter shock that its opponent had done such a thing. Seeing his chance to end this, James raised his ice sword. The floor around the shadowalker started to cover with a layer of black ice, and slowly it began to encase the entire creature until nothing was left in the open. Not wanting to take any chances, James sent away his own weapons, as well as his armor (if this didn't work, he was as good as dead anyway). He picked the shadowalker's sword once again, and made his way to the giant ice block that imprisoned the thing. With a scream, he swung the sword clean through the ice, the magic in the sword easily destroying the ice block, and cleaving the shadowalker in two. For a moment, white light leaked out of the two halves of the thing, but then it began to melt into shadow until there was nothing left, the swords joining their master shortly after.

That done, a rumbling sound could be heard throughout the room. In the middle of the chamber, a pedestal was beginning to rise up. Upon it rested a single item: a key. James walked over and grabbed the key, then undid the lock on the grates that blocked his way forward. The second that the chain hit the floor, it and the grate burst into black smoke and vanished into the air. The way forward was clear.

* * *

(James's P.O.V.)

As I walked down the the hall to my next test, I could not help but wonder what I would face next. 'If the first test was against as shadowalker,' I thought, 'then just what could be worse?' Supposedly, shadowalkers were the ultimate in combat power. Nothing was a more deadly opponent on the physical level. But, that did not necessarily mean that the next test(s) involved physical combat. When I had read the words on the door in the floor, it did say that the Trial of Strength would test the strength of my body, mind and will. If a shadowalker represented the test of my body's strength, then what of my next tests?

By the time I had reached the next room, I had changed forms. I knew that if I had to face yet another creature in a physical battle, I would have no chance against it. However, as I entered this new room, I noticed that this room was completely different. The room I had just left was more like an arena then anything. This room though, was barely the size of a small classroom. Once again, the way forward was bared by a chained grate. However, rather then an empty room like before, this room had something in it. In the exact center of the room was was a table with a single chair up against it, already pulled out and ready to be sat in. Not knowing what else to do, I went and sat in the chair. As I did, I noticed some kind of box made of crystal. Upon examination, I saw that the key to progress forward was in the box. I quickly summoned by rod and staff, and sent a raw blast of magic power at the crystal, intent on shattering it. However, rather then break, the spell bounced off the crystal and sent it flying into a wall. The blast destroyed several blocks in the wall, and a little dust rained down from the ceiling. It was clear that this would not be something I could force open.

I must have stared at the box for at least an hour before I noticed the writing on its clear lid. I waved my staff, and the box slid over to me unhindered. I looked down on the lid and began to read the hieroglyphs aloud, "To claim my treasure, place your hand upon me, and open your mind's eye. Defeat me, and what I guard is yours to keep." So, this was the test for my mind's strength? I had to be willing to allow this box into my mind, and then face what it was in battle? Well, I guess this is how it must go. I placed my rod and staff on either side on either side of the box, then put my hands on top of the lid. I spoke out, "Of my own free will, I allow you into my mind." With that, I opened myself, and entered the domain of my mind.

* * *

I had only been in this place a handful of times. I did not like entering my mind. Due to my fragile sanity, my mind was more like a maze then anything. But, the maze was always shifting, changing, and moving. None of the walls ever stayed the same for long, and paths I may have walked upon before could suddenly become something else entirely. I remembered the first time I had entered this place; I had tried to solve it, leaving marks on the walls to make sure I was not going in circles. However, not ten minutes into walking, I passed by at least three of my marks. I realized that the walls were changing, and that my mind was like an unsolvable maze.

At the moment though, my mind looked nothing like that horrible place. Oh, I could still feel the maze that was my mind, but now it was not the forefront. Instead of a maze, my mind was black expanse of emptiness. The depths of space itself held more then this blackness. It was just so empty, and void of all things. It was very sad to see. However, I could not stay here and do nothing. I had a mission to complete, and then I would give Johanna what she had coming to her.

I traveled through the emptiness for what felt like hours, but couldn't have been more then a few minutes for my body back in that small room. After all, time here almost never followed the same rules as time in reality. I just continued forward, no destination in site.

Suddenly, I saw a white dot in the expanse of black. I picked up my pace and ran toward it, not sure what it was, but hopeful that it would take get me out of here.

When I reached the white dot, I saw what it really was. A giant, white crystal. It looked extremely similar to the pink crystal that contained Lisette, but it was not surrounded by the small field of crystals or the six crystals pointing toward the main one like in the Astral Temple. This was just one big, white crystal. As I neared it, I saw that an apparition of the key was inside it. I spoke out to the crystal, "You are my next opponent?"

The crystal gave no indication that it had heard me, but I could tell that it had. I simply nodded, then raised my right hand up. I could not use my rod or staff in this test, as physical items could not join someone when they entered their mind. The only reason I had my robes on was because I always saw myself with them on when I was in my mind. I began to focus my magic, then fired off a powerful curse. However, when the spell struck the crystal, rather then crumble to dust like it should have, the spell was simply absorbed into it. The crystal then glowed with a harsh white light, and a blast of white lightning was fired from the crystal, headed right for my heart.

I tried to avoid the lightning, but it was just too fast. It struck me in the chest, ignoring my natural defenses and the defenses on my robes, and proceeded to electrocute me. When I finally got up, I looked at the crystal with curiosity. That attack normally would have killed me, but this was not my physical body. That was completely fine and unharmed. No, this body was simply an illusion created to give me a sense of reality inside my mind. If this body was harmed, my mind would take the damage.

I began to examine the crystal. I walked all around it, trying to see just what it was. But, nothing I did could tell me how to defeat it. When I had all but given up hope on finding its weakness though, for a single moment I saw what appeared to be a crack in the crystal. But, in the time it took me to blink, the crack was sealed. 'Strange,' he thought in interest, 'this crystal appeared damaged for a moment. Could it be that the attack it unleashed did that?' I began forming plans in my head. If that truly was the case, then that would mean I would have to just continue attacking the crystal, and eventually it would shatter. So, I began to put this plan into motion.

* * *

(third person P.O.V.)

James was certain that he had been 'fighting' this crystal for several days now in his mind (although it could not have been more then a few hours in reality). Each time he blast the crystal with his magic, it would absorb it and glow, then fire off its lighting. When he finally got back up from the attack, he would examine the crystal. Sometimes the cracks would stay longer and would be bigger, but they were usually very small and vanished quickly. He did not understand. It did seem that the crystal only attacked after he did, but how was he going to destroy it?

'Its almost as if...' As that thought entered his head, James quickly thought it was too crazy to believe. 'Nobody would do that,' he thought, 'It's too insane.' However, it was also entirely possible. Maybe, just maybe, the only way to destroy the crystal was to force it to destroy him. Each time the crystal cracked, it seemed to be proportional to the amount of pain he took. Because his mind was not under constant attack, and because of a number of defensive spells he had layered on his mind, his pain was both minimal and healed quickly. What if, he had to allow the crystal to strike him with a blast that would destroy his mind? But, such a thing could not be overcome easily. He would have to dispel all his mental defenses and precautions, then fire a blast that could very well destroy his mind entirely. But, what else could he do?

So, after taking several hours (in the perception of his mind), James took apart all his mental barriers, retaliation spells, regenerative precautions, and whatever else he had set up. He did not get rid of them entirely, but rather they were sealed and gone for a few hours (in the perception of reality). He would have to fire a blast that would just barely destroy his mind. Hopefully, it would be enough to destroy the crystal. If he used too little power, the crystal would most likely regenerate and it would take James quite a long time before he could risk it again. But, if he used too much power, his mind would fracture. His mental instability would take over, and he would be lost in his mental labyrinth for who knew how long. So, James focused the power very carefully. He had to make absolutely sure that the spell would be just strong enough to destroy the crystal, but not him. Finally, after careful calculation, he felt that he had the right amount of power needed to destroy the crystal. 'I hope this works,' he thought right as he let out a massive blast of magical energy.

The crystal absorbed the blast without hesitation. However, this time when it glowed, the light was far harsher. It had absorbed far more power then it had originally been absorbing before now. And, to show for all the power it now had, the crystal let out one gigantic bolt of white lightning that would have put even a god to shame. James's last thought before the blast hit him was, 'Oh shit!' Then, he was hit.

The pain was unimaginable. It was greater then anything he had felt before, and his mother had put him through some painful stuff. It felt like all the water in his body was acting as a superconductor for the electricity, amplifying it and spreading it throughout his body. He lost count the number of times his heart must have stopped and restarted. Eventually, though, the electricity finally dissipated, and he collapsed to the ground in a heap. His throat was dry, his body ached, and his vision was blurry. But, despite all the pain, he could hear one thing.

The crystal was cracking. Long, deep gashes began to form in the crystal, spreading and linking together, further deepening and growing. Eventually, it all became too much. Light began to leak out of the crystal as it cracked. Then, in one spontaneous glow, the crystal shattered. In the instant that the last pieces of crystal hit the ground, the apparition of the key which had been inside it remained suspended in the air. It then floated toward James, and fell into his open hand.

* * *

(James's P.O.V.)

In the instant the key touched my hand, it was thrown from my mind. I was back in the room. I opened my eyes, and found the crystal box in pieces, the key laying on the table. Suddenly, I felt like someone had taken a sack of bricks and beat me down with them. These were the repercussions for my magic while in my mind's eye. Using magic always taxed my body, but while in my mind that did not matter. However, when one returns to reality after using magic in their mind, it always comes back to you, tenfold.

I pushed through the pain and stood up. I grasped my rod and staff, using the rod as a makeshift walking stick. I waved the staff over the key, and it lifted off the table and floated into the lock. Like with the last grate, it and the chain turned to smoke once the chain hit the floor. With that, I hobbled my way through the door.

* * *

Because I was still very weak from all the magic I had used while 'fighting' that crystal, I could barely stand. All I could wonder was just what could possibly be next. I had faced a battle against a shadowalker for my test of bodily strength, and a magic absorbing crystal for my test of mental strength. That meant that I had only one test left. A test of the strength of my will.

It took me nearly five hours to reach the end of this tunnel, by which time I had changed back to my Day form. That did not relieve me of my exhaustion though, as I still had trouble walking. However, when I reached the end, I thought I was about to cry from what I saw. Before me was another circular room, this one much larger then the one I first entered, and it was full of beautiful trees and soft, green grass. But, that was not what brought me close to tears, but rather what was on those trees. Delicious looking fruits hung by the dozens from each and every tree. I also saw a little stream running through the room. My throat was so parched and dry, I immediately ran to the the water. I stuck my hands in the stream and cupped some water in my hands. It was crystal clear, and looked purer then anything else on Earth. But, just as I was about to bring it to my dry and cracked lips, hieroglyphs appeared in the water. I read them aloud as best I could, "The road ahead is not always an easy one to take. Sometimes, we must abandon that which we so desperately need to accomplish a greater goal. Proceed to the end of this chamber without partaking of anything that you see within, and the way forward will be opened."

As the words vanished, I let out an anguished sob. I let the water spill from my hands and onto the grass, then shakily wiped them dry on my shirt. I had to travel through this entire room without eating or drinking. I sighed in defeat, and forced myself to stand. I had a mission to accomplish, and an evil bitch to get back at. So, with shaky steps, I shuffled forward and into the chamber.

(third person P.O.V.)

Despite the fight against the shadowalker, and despite his test against the crystal, this had to be the hardest ordeal James had ever faced as of yet. It was almost as if the test of the mind's strength had been designed to stop someone from being able to resist the temptation of this room. The test of the will's strength would not be an easy one.

James had to hobble through what seemed like an endless expanse of trees. He normally needed very little to sustain himself, but right now he had a hard time just standing and continuing onward. Maybe this room had some sort of spell on it so that someone always felt hunger and thirst while inside. If so, then whoever created this room knew what they were doing. James had to pass by countless numbers of trees, each barring fresh, juicy, succulent fruits that smelled divine and were begging to be eaten. He also passed by many more streams, each of which was just as pure and clean as the first he had seen. Despite all this, James ignored it all. He had to return to Johanna, and wring her neck for tricking him.

It took at least another two hours, but he eventually made it to the end. The way was once again blocked by a chained grate, but when he fell against it and touched the chain, it and the grate burst into smoke. It had known he had not partaken of the fruit and water, and so he had passed the test.

* * *

(James's point of view)

Strangely, the way into the next room was not nearly as long as all the others had been. At most, it was only one-fourth the length. When I reached the end of the room, I saw two things. One was a door that looked identical to the one I had walked through when I first started this trial. The other was a stone pedestal, upon which rested a silken pillow, and upon that there lay a glowing, blood red orb.

As I neared the pedestal, a voice spoke from behind me. The voice was deep and masculine, and carried with it an air of strength and determination. "You have done well to pass my tests."

I slowly turned around, and came to see a red, glowing outline. While I could not make out any significant features of the thing, I could feel that this thing was not some monster I would have to fight. I croaked out through my dry lips, "Who are you?"

The outline seemed to regard my question carefully, as if wondering if I was worthy of an answer. Finally though, it spoke, "My name was once Set, after our god of chaos, darkness and storms. I was once one of the three great magi of our long dead pharaoh, Atem. Tell me, for what reason do you with to claim the dark treasure that is within this place?"

I looked at Set for a moment, then sighed. "Even though I entered this place of my own free will, I was tricked into coming to this place. A woman who goes by the name of Johanna tricked me into coming here so that I could take the fragment of the Emerald Tablet that you now guard."

Set seemed to nod at my answer. "You speak the truth, young child," it told me. "But, you know that if this item is returned to world, in the wrong hands it could bring about the death of us all."

I simply nodded, but told him, "Be that as it may, if I try to abandon the quest now my life will be forfeit. I cannot back out now."

Again, Set nodded. "Yes, that is true." It then regarded me for a moment before asking, "If I were to deny you the the Key of Strength, what would you do? After all, you cannot leave this place until you claim the dark treasure."

I did not even hesitate before saying, "If I do not leave this place, then my friends will all die. A powerful witch known as Lieselotte Werckmeister plans to unleash a powerful spell that will consume the world and destroy it. But, if you would deny me the Key of Strength, I could only return to the garden I had just left, and wait ten years until the witch freed herself from her seal and unleashed the spell again. What more could I do?"

For almost twenty minutes, Set was silent. Then, it said, "Very well then, you may take the Key of Strength." I was shocked at his statement, and when I asked why, he told me, "The fact that you showed mercy against the dark one that you faced when you first came here, the one you know as a shadowalker, showed me that you are merciful to those who rightfully deserve it. Your tests against the crystal and the Garden of Life showed me that you have the strength to overcome anything that you would face. But, most of all, the fact that you would have the strength to help your friends through what seems like an impossible battle. That shows me just how much strength is in your heart. So go, and take my soul that is the Key of Strength. Return it to its place in the Door of Truth, and continue to face the next trial."

With that, Set faded away. I stood there, unmoving for some time. Then, with shaking limbs, I turned and grasped the red orb. I suddenly felt completely reinvigorated, as if I had never taken on those tests to being with. So, with key in hand, I made my way to the now open door, and stepped through.

* * *

**In case anyone didn't pick up on the reference to the pharaoh these three magi serve, he is named after the Nameless Pharaoh from the original Yugioh series. As for the shadowalker, it was partially based on the lurkers from Brandon Mull's Beyonders series, however I did change a few things about it for this story. I do not own the rights to either Atem or lurkers, and only used them as plot devices of a sort.**

**Anyway, hope you all liked this chapter. So please, leave a review.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with the original 11eyes, 11eyes Crossover, 11eyes Resona Forma, the 11eyes anime, or the 11eyes manga. All rights belong to Lass.**

* * *

Chapter 21: The Trial of Mind

As I passed through the door, I found myself back in the central room. I looked behind myself, only to find nothing but a blank wall. The door had vanished, as if it had never been their to begin with. I pondered this, for a moment, but figured it had to do with the magic of this place.

I walked over to the door that was set into the floor, where the red circle was still glowing. I knelt down, and then placed the red orb into the hole. It snapped into place with ease. Suddenly, the crypt felt as if it was shaking, like it was having its own personal earthquake. It did not last long though, as after only a few minutes it stopped completely.

In the same moment that the shaking stopped, the blue hole began to glow with a gentle blue light. The blue door swung open with a whoosh, just like the red door that no longer existed. I walked up to the door, taking a moment to gather my thoughts before walking through the door. My next challenge was the Trial of Mind.

* * *

(third person P.O.V.)

The first thing James noticed as he entered the first room, besides the fact that the door he had entered from had slammed behind him, was that he had not entered a hallway like with the Trial of Strength. He was in a very small room, if it could even be called that. At the end of the room were two doors, and resting beside each door was a statue. As James neared the statues though, he could not help but feel as if something was odd about them.

Once he was only about three feet from the doors, the statues began to rumble. Then, their eyes glowed and the parts that were meant to be mouths opened. The eyes turned their attention to James. At that moment, the left-side statue spoke. "He who would come to these sacred grounds," As the left-side statue went silent, the right-side statue spoke, "Where not even your hopes can be found." The left-side statue spoke again, "For you now face the Gate Keepers," Right-side, "Who shall become your soul reapers." Left, "Behind me, you see a door," Right, "And behind me you see, one door more." Left, "Beyond one door lies an endless maze," Right, "Through which you will spend all your days." Left, "But beyond one door is the path ahead," Right, "Through which you can avoid all this dread." Left, "But which door for you to take, is your decision," Right, "For that we need no premonition." Left, "But, to help you on your way," Right, "We shall give you something, of which you need not pay." Left, "You may ask the both of us a question's total of one," Right, "After which, your questioning is done." Left, "But be forewarned, as one of us speaks in nothing but truths," Right, "And the other in only lies." Left, "Do not let it be said you were not warned," Right, "So should you fail, it will not be us that are scorned."

After that, both statues went silent, but the glowing eyes remained on James. He looked at them, then the doors. He soon realized that this would not be something that would be easy to solve. He turned his back on the statues and began to think. 'Okay, so one door will allow me to move on my way, but the other will lead me to an unsolvable maze. These statues will help me, but I can only ask one question and then they are done. Why does this sound like it was used in a shitty movie?'

He continued to ponder how to go about asking his question. He could just wing it, as he had a 50-50 chance of getting it right. But, he did not want to take that risk. One of the statues would only tell the truth, but the other only lies. He could direct his question at both of the statues, but quickly dismissed that thought. Not only would he waste his one question, but it would only make the statues point at each other and accomplish nothing. He could ask one of the statues to tell him which door was the door to the correct path, as they both knew that was the path he wanted to take. But, that was again putting his chances of victory in the hands of fate, and without knowing which statue told the truth, he could not take the word of either as truthful. There had to be a way to solve this.

'Think, god damnit, think!' James screamed at himself mentally. He knew this problem had to have an easy solution. The hardest of problems always seemed to have an easy solution. The answer to this one had to lie somewhere in the statues. He began to examine all that they had said. 'Alright,' he thought, 'the first few were simply introduction, so I can dismiss that. They mentioned a maze, but what good will knowing that do me? They said that one always tells the truth, and the other only lies.' He let all that sink in for a moment, then it hit him. It seemed so simple, and yet it had to be the answer. With that, James turned so he was facing the statues. Their gaze had not once left him while he contemplated, but he ignored their stares. Instead, he walked forward until he stood directly in front of the left-side statue. James told it, "My one question is directed at you, and you alone." Both statues gave a nod of understanding, then he asked his one question. "Of these two doors, which of them would your counterpart take."

The statue did not hesitate to give an answer. It spoke plainly, "My counterpart would take his own door." With that, James gave the statue a nod of thanks, then proceeded to take the door of the left-side statue. This seemed to confuse the statues, as the left-side statue called out, "Wait, why do you take my door if you asked me of my counterpart's choice?"

James turned and gave the two statues a warm smile. "It's simple, really. Since one of you only tells the truth and the other only lies, this question was meant to tell me which door was the wrong one. You see," he pointed at the statue directly in front of him, "if you only speak the truth, then you would tell me that he would take the door to the maze, as he is a lier and would deceive me. But, if you are the lier, then you would tell me he would take the door to the maze, as you are a lier and would try to deceive me. By asking my question in such a way, then doing opposite, I have ensured I will take the correct path to the next room." The statues gave no reply, as the spell on them was defeated and they returned to their silent and immobile states. With that, James made his way forward.

* * *

(James's P.O.V.)

That had been a moderately difficult test, but I knew there were more to come. I knew I was correct in my choice the moment I walked through the door, as I came into another hallway. While this would not prove much, I just knew I was right. It only made sense that this was how to go about defeating those rhyming statues. I'm just glad I didn't let the rhyming get to my like some people would. They probably used that as a means through which they could anger and confuse those who came before them.

As I reached the end of the hallway, which only took about thirty minutes this time, I saw something rather odd. Once again, I saw the familiar chained grate. However, it was on the other side of the room. This was very bad, as the part of the room I was on and the part the grate was on were separated by a gigantic chasm. I looked down into the chasm, but could not see the bottom, if it even had one. I looked at the grate again, and began to think. 'How do I get over there?' I looked the walls surrounding the room, but there were no ledges to grab hold of. There was no way to get across without some sort of magical aid, but until the sun set, that was not happening. It was probably still morning, and I was not about to waste my time waited for the the sun to set just so I could solve one test. Besides, there was usually more then one way to deal with a problem such as this.

I looked around my side of the chasm, and for the first time I noticed a plaque set into the far right wall. I walked up to it and placed my hand against the plaque. I wiped some dust off of it, and began to read the hieroglyphs on it. They read, "Before you lies the Chasm of Deceit. All who have come before this place fall before the powers of the chasm. It lies, it deceives, it manipulates, it denies. However, have faith in the path ahead, and the way will become clear."

As I backed away from the plaque, I began to wonder just what kind of test this was. Whatever this was, how was it connected to the mind? Could it be an illusion, or perhaps something else entirely? Whatever this was, something just did not feel right about it. Almost as if it was far easier then I was making it appear. The plaque did say to have faith, but faith in what? I did not necessarily believe in God, and I sure as hell was not going to even try having any form of similarity with Johanna if I could help it. I walked up to the chasm and looked out at the grate that blocked my path. Maybe I just had to take a leap of faith? That could very well be the answer, but I did not want to fall to my death. Even if the fall might not kill me, who knew what sort of spells were on this place. And, if the pit truly was bottomless, I very well could just end up dying of either thirst or hunger (even if I needed little to sustain myself, I still had to eat at some point).

But, despite all this, I felt as if there was something about the pit that was calling out to me. Almost as if...it wanted me to take that step out, and have faith that the empty air would support my weight. I looked back the way I came, but immediately dismissed the very idea of going back. I couldn't leave the crypt until I completed the trials and got the fragment. I was not very keen on dying anytime soon, or losing the chance of going to whatever afterlife awaited me (if there even was an afterlife). Well, not until I got the chance to at least see Lieselotte. So, with nothing left to lose, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Then, I stepped forward.

When I opened my eyes, I did not see the empty blackness of the pit as I fell. No, what I saw instead was a small path that covered the space between the two sides of the pit that twisted and turned all over the place. I guess it really was as simple as having faith in myself to take the step forward. I quickly and carefully made my way to the other end of the chasm, making sure not to lose my balance and fall. I almost did fall a few times, but managed to right myself before I would have joined any other unfortunate souls who had entered this place before me (if there were any).

Once on the other side, I walked up to the grate and touched the chain. It and the grate immediately burst into smoke at my touch, clearing the way to the next test.

* * *

Once again, the hall to the next room was not long. This time, it took only about ten minutes. When I entered the room, it seemed normal enough. Like with the test against the crystal, there was a single table in the exact center of the room. However, unlike the test with the crystal, this table had no chair. Instead, resting on the table were five vials of varying sizes, which were arranged in such a way that the largest was on the far left and the smallest was on the far right. Beyond that, the way ahead was clearly visible. But, there was no grate, or any other form by which the exit of this room was blocked. I raised an eyebrow at this, but simply shrugged and made my way to the exit.

(third person P.O.V.)

James made his way across the room, intent on leaving. After all, if he could leave without having to face some sort of test, why not take the chance?

However, that plan did not work. The moment that he would have passed the table, a green fire sprung up to block the way ahead. This surprised him greatly, as not a moment ago the way ahead had been clear. But, James simply sighed. He thought, 'Really, I was foolish to think there wouldn't be some sort of test.' Figuring that the test has something to do with the vials, he turned around and made his way back to the table. The moment he was in front of them, he simply said to himself, "So, what's your game?"

Suddenly, all five vials began to float above the table and began to circle James's head. Then, voices could be heard. They all sounded the same, yet at the same time seemed to originate from all the vials at once. The five voices that were one stated in a delicate tone,"He who would come this far, we welcome you. We are the spirits of the vials before you, and now it is time for you to face our challenge. Before you are five vials. Each of us carries within it a different substance. One contains the potion you will need to proceed. One contains a deadly poison that will rot you from the inside. Two among us contain harmless red wine. The last of us contains nothing. Be warned, for once you open one of us, the others will all vanish. You will only get one chance to get this right, but to help you, listen to our riddle. Perhaps you can use it to find that which you need." With that, the five vials spoke their riddle.

"Sometimes the answer is easy to see,

May you find that which will set you free.

A path ahead you wish to take,

Lest you place yourself in the hands of fate.

Like us, you can see the answer,

Even if you believe this is not quit simple.

Simply place your fate in our hands.

Take heed in the fact we will guide you on your way."

With that, the vials settled onto the table once more and were silent. James looked at each of the vials in turn, then began to examine them. He tried to determine the substances inside based on weight, so as at least to eliminate one of the vials. But, other then the black glass that the vials were made of, he could feel nothing. The test must have been set up in such a way so that someone could not be able to separate the vials in such a manner. Then, James began to think, 'Why bother with this test at all? I can just freeze the fire with the power of my black ice sword.' James summoned the sword in question and drove it into the ground. The blade cut through the floor like butter, and a thin line of black ice began to work its way toward the fire from that crack. When the ice touched the fire, the flames instantly froze over and became encased in the ice. James smiled as he sent away the sword, and began to make his way toward the path out. However, in only a few seconds after the fire froze, the black ice that covered it turned to steam and evaporated. The green flames danced in what seemed like triumph, almost as if they were mocking him for trying to cheat the test.

James quickly collected himself from his shock and turned back to the vials. If he could not take the easy way out, he would just have to try and solve this little riddle. He wrote out the riddle by scratching it into the floor with his flame sword, and began to examine what the vials had said. But, after nearly two hours of thinking, he had come to the conclusion that the riddle was nothing but random sentences stuck together. He looked over the riddle again, but something about it caught his eye. He had written it from top to bottom, just as most riddles and poem usually were. He saw something in each of the first letters of every line. Running down each letter they spelled out, S-M-A-L-L-E-S-T. "Smallest?" he whispered to himself, "Is that the answer?" James got up from the floor and looked at the tiny vial. It was barely the height of his fingernail, and half that size all the way around. Barely enough liquid could have been in there for one swallow, if there was even anything in there to begin with. But, what else did he have to lose? Like he was constantly reminded, both by himself and the tests, he could not leave without the fragment. So, he simply shrugged and grabbed the tiny vial. "I'm dead if don't do this anyway, so what do I have to lose?" So, with that, he pulled the tiny cork from the vial. Instantly, all the other vials vanished in a puff of smoke. He then raised the vial to his lips and downed the liquid inside.

The moment he did, a very tiny, high pitched voice spoke in James's mind. It stated with happiness, "You have chosen wisely. Now, make your way ahead. The Key of Mind awaits you." With that, the green fire vanished as well. James looked at the tiny vial in his hand, seemingly unrealistically small inside the palm of his massive hand. He then gently set it down on the table, and without a word he made his way forward.

* * *

(James's point of view)

When I entered the next room, it looked exactly like the room where I acquired the Key of Strength. There was a door identical to the one I entered through when I began this trial, and a stone pedestal that had a silken pillow on it with a glowing, ocean blue orb. As I neared the pedestal, a decrepit voice that seemed to belong to a withered, old man spoke from behind me. It stated, "You have done well to pass my tests."

Like with the spirit of the last magus, I turned. What stood before me was a blue, glowing outline. Like the last outline, this one had no recognizable features, yet it seemed to hunched over as if it had trouble standing straight, where the last outline held itself up rather easily. I asked it, "What was your name?"

Like with the spirit of Set, this outline took some time to answer me. When it did though, it was with delicate care, as if speaking at all hurt the spirit. "In life I was known as Hismar. I was once one of the three great magi of our long dead pharaoh, Atem. Tell me, for what reason do you with to claim the dark treasure that is within this place?"

I answered calmly, "As I told your fellow magus's spirit, Set, even though I entered this place of my own free will, I was tricked into coming to this place. A woman who goes by the name of Johanna tricked me into coming here so that I could take the fragment of the Emerald Tablet that you now guard."

Hismar regarded me for a moment, then he nodded his head in understanding. "I see no falseness in your words, child. Yet, as you know, I am the the final test before you may claim my soul that is the Key of Mind." I nodded in understanding, to which Hismar nodded back. Then, he asked me a single question, "If you are able to claim the dark treasure of this place, what will you do with it? Perhaps you will use its power to command an army of demons so that you may control the world? Or maybe you desire endless wealth?"

I shook my head at what he said. I told him, "I have no need for an army of demons, nor do I care for monetary wealth. With my magic abilities, I already have the power to summon a number of creatures who would serve me for the right price, and I refuse to use magic to gain wealth, as it is not something I ever saw as right."

Hismar gave no indication of approval, but simply asked, "Then, what would you use it for?"

I smiled a cruel smile when he said that, though Hismar seemed not in the least bit frightened by it. I told him, "I was tricked into coming to this place. The woman who sent me here wishes to see me dead, and if I do somehow manage to survive she will want to take the fragment that is guarded here from me and use it for herself. When I return to Index, and when I next see Johanna, I will summon the physical embodiment of all evil, darkness and unholiness: Lucifer. I will use the fragment of the Emerald Tablet as payment for his services, and after that I do not care where it ends up, so long as it remains in this world."

When I finished speaking, Hismar gave what appeared to be a begrudging nod. He stated, "Your reasons, while dark, are of good intention. I can see into your heart, and I can see the justified hatred you have for this woman, Johanna. You are of a good mind to put the fragment beyond the reach of humans and magi alike, as well as this evil woman you call Johanna, for some time. For that, you may take the Key of Mind and return it to its place in the Door of Truth. Continue on to the next trial, and may I wish you luck in your quest."

With that, Hismar faded away. I stood there for a moment, not moving or speaking. Then, I turned and grabbed the blue orb. Once again, I felt a revitalizing energy pass through me, but this time it did not really do much because I had no real need of it. Then, with key in hand, I made my way to the now open door, and stepped through.

* * *

**And there you have it. I know this chapter wasn't filled with any action, but this is what I could think of. Tests that involve one's ability to think and have faith in their own self's was the whole target of this trial. As for the tests involving the bottles, if anyone has read Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, then you will know where that test came from. In case that idea is copyrighted, then I will say I do not own it.**

**Please, leave a review. They make me feel like I am doing something right. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with the original 11eyes, 11eyes Crossover, 11eyes Resona Forma, the 11eyes anime, or the 11eyes manga. All rights belong to Lass.**

**And so now for the next of James's three trials before he can face the final test and claim the fragment of the Emerald Tablet. I do hope you all enjoy this chapter, as James is about to face some rather strong opponents.**

* * *

Chapter 22: The Trial of Magic

As I passed through the door, I found myself back in the central room. I looked behind myself, and once again found the door that had been there originally was now gone, just like its counterpart that lead to the Key of Strength.

I walked over to the door that was set into the floor, where the blue circle was still glowing. I knelt down, and then placed the blue orb into the hole. It snapped into place with ease. Just as before, the crypt felt as if it was shaking with that same, earthquake-like feeling. Like before, it only lasted a few minutes before stopping completely.

In the same moment that the shaking stopped, the yellow hole began to glow with a shining yellow light. The yellow door swung open with a whoosh, just like the other two doors that no longer existed. I walked up to the door, and walked through without a moments hesitation. My next challenge was the Trial of Magic.

* * *

As I began walking down yet another long hallway, I wondered just what I would have to face this time. The words on that door in the floor, what the spirits of the magi who built this place called the Door of Truth, had said that I would have to face the Six Great Beasts of Magic. But, what did that mean? As far as I knew, there was no form of summoning magical entities through the magic of this world. For that matter, I don't think there are any magical entities in this world. The closest I could think of would have to be Salamander, Undine, Gnome, Sylph, Larvae and Aether. But, those were simply the names of the six elemental magic forms. They couldn't actually have physical forms, could they? I mean, if they did, Johanna would have found a way to summon them already, right? However, I dismissed those thoughts. I could not afford to become frightened or to confuse myself now. I had to fight six magical beasts that were most likely very powerful and deadly.

* * *

It took five hours before I reached the end of the hallway. Really, what was with these magi and long paths? When I reached the end of the hallway, I was in a massive, coliseum-like room. Seriously, it was that huge. As I walked around the large, circular chamber, I noticed something about it that seemed...odd. In the room with me were six statues that rested on small pedestals: two near where I came in, two against the walls in the middle, and two near the exit. But, they were not like the statues I had spoken with in my first test under the Trial of Mind. No, these statues just had really strange appearances.

One near the entrence looked like an oversized lizard that was a fierce and fiery red. It was at least eight feet long, and six feet around. It had short, but powerful looking legs and a long tail that looked like it could crush the life out of me. Its mouth was open wide, as if it were getting ready to swallow something. 'Or,' I thought with slight fear, 'to spit something out.' However, the oddest thing about it was its eyes. The eyes of the statue seemed to blaze with an inner heat and light, almost as if it were the very essence of fire. Those eyes looked like they would love nothing more then to bathe the world in flames, and watch as the world was consumed by their power.

Opposite that statue was one that looked, oddly enough, like a young, human woman. However, something about her was very different from a normal woman. Firstly, all of her skin that was visible was colored an icy blue, as if she had spent too much time out in a blizzard and had gotten full-body frostbite. She wore robes that were colored a watery blue and fell all the way down passed her feet. Her hair was shoulder length, but was white as snow. Her face was beautiful in the unearthly way that can not truly be described. Her mouth was held in a frown, as if she were upset that I had entered this place. But her eyes though, they were probably the oddest part about her. Those eyes held nothing but a freezing coldness, and looked as if they wanted to bury the world in the cold of winter for all time.

Of the ones in the middle, one statue looked like a really ugly midget. It was barely three feet tall, and was completely bald. Unlike all the other statues, this one looked as if it was in a constant state of disrepair; parts of the head were caved in, and the garments that the statue would have been wearing looked like they had rotted away long ago but still leaving enough within the boundaries of common decency. The...thing, whatever it was, looked underfed beyond belief, as I could see most of its ribs through the stone that represented its skin. Speaking of skin, the body of the statue, as well as what little of its clothes remained, were an earthy brown color. The creature's face was none too pretty either: it had a long, hooked nose and a mouth that was grinning evilly so that it could expose its sharp, pointed teeth that greatly resembled needles. Like the other statues, this one had very strange eyes. The eyes of this creature seemed to carry great knowledge of the earth, and all the animals and plants that lived on it.

The one opposite the ugly midget was something really odd. This statue seemed to be some sort of storm cloud. Well, not so much a cloud, but more like a tornado. It appeared to be spinning like an angry wind, and for a moment I thought I saw lightning flash inside the stone, but that was crazy. The tornado had no real features, but two yellow pinpoints had been painted on, maybe to represent eyes. Despite the fact that the tornado had no real eyes, those that were on the statue seemed to crackle with the power of electricity, and the pure chaotic power of the winds.

The last two were perfectly identical, but for one thing. Both statues looked like clouds of energy, nothing more and nothing less. One was painted a pure white, while the other was pitch black. Despite this, I got the feeling that these clouds radiated some sort of power. The white a light energy, and the black a dark energy.

* * *

When I reached the end of the room, there was the familiar grate. However, rather then a chain like all the other grates before it, this one had some sort of circle set into it. The circle was divided into six pieces, and looked as if waiting for something to be placed inside it. I tried to pull the grate away, but the familiar magic symbols appeared and prevented me from destroying the grate. I looked about for some sort of way to get passed the grate, but there was nothing. When I was about to give up though, I saw a plaque beside the grate. I looked at it, but when I read it, it simply said, "Only those with great magical power can activate the tests of this chamber." With a defeated sigh, I sat on the cold, stone floor beside the white cloud statue and waited for nightfall.

After finally transforming into my Night form and struggling from underneath my old clothes, I stood up and looked up at the plaque. It was difficult to read because I was so short, but I could still make out the words. The hieroglyphs had changed when I had transformed. They now read, "Before you stand the Six Great Beasts of Magic. You must kill them all in order to proceed and claim the key. When you are ready, stand between two statues and call them to battle."

I raised an eyebrow at this. These were the six magical beasts I would have to fight? Two of them weren't even beasts, but clouds. But, despite this, I was on a time limit. If my understanding was correct, then today was most likely Monday. The Punishment Squad and my friends would depart for Japan at the end of this week, and if I was not with them they would die. The return trip to Index would take, at minimum, two and a half days with my magic giving the boat a boost in speed. That meant that if I wanted to leave with them, I had to arrive no later then late Saturday afternoon. Otherwise, I would not be able to get back at Johanna before leaving. So, deciding that I would have an easier time with them, I chose to start with the statues by the chamber's entrance.

* * *

Once I was standing between the two statues, I summoned my staff and rod. I them called out to them, "I, James Mellenor, challenge you to battle!"

The moment I said that, the statues started to shake and vibrate. I watched in slight awe as the statues slowly turned form stone to flesh and blood. I backed up as the lizard and woman got down from their pedestals and seemed to observe me. Knowing I had to kill them, I raised my rod up and chanted, "يا سحر لأجدادي، أعطني القوة اضرب بلدي العدو وتدميره. (translation: Oh magic of my ancestors, give me the power to smite my foe and destroy him)." I fired a blast of pure energy at the lizard. The magic hit it, but to my horror it did nothing. That blast should have killed it on the spot. In anger, the beast retaliated by opening its mouth and blasting me with a huge column of white flames. I lifted my staff up in a horizontal grip, and as the flames got within range to singe the hair on my arms, the runes on the staff blazed to life with holy light. A magic circle similar in construct to those used by a traditional magus, but entirely different in overall use and execution, appeared and stopped the fire from reaching me. However, while I was defending against the lizard, I had forgotten about the woman in the blue robes. She must have moved behind me while I was distracted, because I had not been expecting to be pelted with wickedly sharp icicles. Most bounced harmlessly off my robes, which had been enchanted to absorb the impact of magical attacks more effectively then my armor. But, a few did manage to get at the back of my neck. Since it was nighttime, the icicles that did hit me couldn't pierce my skin, which was the only reason I was still alive.

After the lizard had stopped breathing its fire, it seemed to be exhausted for the moment. I spun around and faced the woman. She looked at me indifferently, as if she had seen far more shocking things then someone who had been able to survive one of her attacks, and simply raised her hand. More shards of ice began to fire out of blue magic circles, and I was forced to continue in defending. While I blocked more and more of the ice attacks, I began to formulate a plan. 'That blast I used at the beginning should have killed that lizard on the spot. If it can't, then the only explanation is that these beasts are immune to my attacks. If that's the case...'

The moment that the woman stopped attacking, I sent away my staff and summoned my power amplifying armbands; I would need all the power I could get. I spun around just in time, as the lizard had recovered from its exhaustion. It had moved along the wall and was up against it, glaring at me from where it thought it was completely safe. I proved that there wrong when I summoned the Grimoire of Eternal Shadow so that it floated above my head, then a black magic circle appeared in front of me and blasted out a stream of ice and water that had been filled with the power of the Grimoire's consciousness. The second the lizard was hit, it let out a bloodcurdling scream of pain and agony, then fell to the floor on its back. While it was incapacitated, I put my focus back on the woman. She seemed slightly confused at what had just happened, but it was not enough to make her forget about me. She looked at my Grimoire, and, figuring it was the only real threat here, fired her own stream of icy winds at it, probably so as to freeze the book and shatter it.

What happened instead was that the winds were stopped when the got within range of the book. Then, it started to glow with a deadly black light. I smiled evilly as I simply waved a hand toward the woman. Right before the book let out a massive blast of magic power of my own type, I told her, "You're fucked." The moment the blast hit her, she screamed in complete and incomprehensible agony. However, she was not dead. Whatever these creatures were, they could only be harmed seriously by the magic of this world. At the moment, I was starting to feel a little exhausted, and that made me nervous. The blast I had used was quite a powerful one, and it had drained me of a lot of my power. And, unfortunately, I had lost even more when I had given the Grimoire permission to unleash its retaliation attack (it had to borrow some of my magic power whenever it did something, and the amount was usually practically none or however much it felt like taking from what I still had). Even if the magic of this world did not drain me in the same way that my own magic did, it would not matter if I could not kill these things.

I continued to attack the woman and lizard with magic that centered around their opposite element, and while it did hurt them a lot, I could not muster up enough power from the spiritual plain to deal a killing blow. I was still very new to this type of magic, despite having an almost perfect understanding of how it worked. I would have tried using a forbidden spell, like Arcus Pactum or Omnium Principa, but those spells required time and focus, which was not something I was going to get from these two things. I could always create a Hell Fall to try and absorb them, but there was no guarantee I could control the magic. That left only one option left: I had to get them to attack each other.

I dismissed the Grimoire and recalled my staff, then quickly created a defensive circle. It would not be the strongest, as I did not have time to properly set it up, but it should give me a chance to work my mind magic. Normally, using this kind of magic is a violation of the first Ancient Law of Magic, but that only applies if your target is 100% human in origin or nature. Neither of these things were human in any way, so I was clear to do what I wanted. I closed my eyes, then focused on the lizard, since it was probably the weaker mind of my two opponents. Surprisingly, I met no resistance from the lizard. For such a magically strong opponent, it really was just a dumb animal. I instantly got control of the thing, then forced it to stop attacking my circle. That done, I made it turn its attention on the woman and had it breath fire on her. She screamed so harshly that her voice actually made my ears bleed, but I paid it no mind because her body was literally melting in front of me while I was in the mind of the lizard. However, right before she would have turned into a puddle of water, she seemed to whisper something. At that moment, I felt ice begin to encase the body of the lizard. The body gave a reflexive scream of agony, and with it I detached my mind from that of my remaining opponent. The ice continued to cover the lizard while it screamed out, its screams making the room shake, until it was completely encased in an icy prison. Then, the ice cracked and shattered, the lizard breaking with it. I gave a weak smile as the creatures were dead, but then put back on my usual scowl. Whatever those things were, they were not just some magical beast. I went up to the pedestals they had been standing on when they were stone, and found plaques on them. When I read the plaques though, I nearly shit myself. The one that held the lizard read, "Salamander, the Fire Demon", while the one that held the woman read, "Undine, the Witch of Water and Ice". Those had been Salamander and Undine, the masters of two of this world's six magical elements. That meant that the ugly midget had to be Gnome, the tornado was Sylph, the black cloud was Larvae, and the white cloud was Aether. I rushed back to the locked grate and examined the plaque beside it again. It said nothing of these creatures. But, then I remembered the words on the Door of Truth. It had said the Six Great Beasts of Magic. It had meant the creatures for which the six elements of this world's magic were named. How could I have been so foolish?! And the worst part was, I still had four to fight.

* * *

Before I called Gnome and Sylph to fight, I had to consider my options. It was possible that Undine and Salamander had been unaffected by my own type of magic because they were too powerful for it, and even if my magic could match the Voidstone in power, these creatures were at least on par with the Emerald Tablet in its original state, which would also explained why the Grimoire could hurt them but not kill them, but that was only a theory. Also, I could not simply command one of them to kill the other, like I had with Salamander at that last moment of desperation, as earth grounded electricity and was not really effected by the wind, while earth could not hurt wind or electricity. That left me with only a few options, all of which involved a forbidden spell. But, while I didn't doubt my ability to use these spells, I was not certain if I could get them to kill the monster. I simply sighed, as I had to take the risk, once again reminding myself that I could never leave this place without the fragment. I summoned my rod and staff once more, then set them both on opposite ends of the room where they stood perfectly straight up. Once I was back between the statues, I called out, "I, James Mellenor, challenge you to battle."

However, I was not about to go down without a fight. As Gnome and Sylph began to take on flesh and blood forms, I prayed this plan would work as I shouted, "Briah Access - Yetzirah Code! Worlds Collide!" Instantly, my staff and rod blazed with a purple fire in their sigils. I could feel my own soul being fused with the magic of the spiritual plain to form the greatest defensive barrier that was magically possible for this world's magic. If this plan did not work, I was fucked.

The moment that the barrier had sealed, Gnome and Sylph had gotten off their pedestals. Despite his extremely small size and lack of visible weight, the moment Gnome touched the ground he caused a contained earthquake, trying to shake me out of my barrier. While he did this, Sylph began to spin wildly, the winds picking up as they tried to blow me away. However, none of these attacks could penetrate the power of Worlds Collide. But, while I was safe for now, I could feel my soul getting eaten away slowly. Most of this world's magic needed a battery of sorts to work, and while traditional magic used the power of a grimoire or scroll to do that, modern magic needed a different source. It needed the caster's life force. However, despite this, I had to unleash a forbidden spell while maintaining the power of the barrier, which would make it take far longer due to the split focus. I did not care though, and began to chant the spell for Omnium Principa.

I slowly lifted off the ground as I held my hands aloft. As I spoke, slowly, calmly and clearly, I could feel as the power of Larvae was collecting above me, most of it seeming to come from the black cloud near the exit. However, Gnome and Sylph seemed to understand what was happening, and only increased their efforts to stop me. Gnome raised his hands up, and the floor around him lifted up into massive boulders of varying sizes. He threw them forward with the power of earth magic, smashing them against the barrier. While this went on, Sylph began to unleash powerful lightning bolts from its body, joining Gnome in attacking the barrier. With every attack that hit the barrier, I winced in pain, feeling the power behind those attacks travel into my body and drain more of my life force to restore the barrier. But, through it all, I continued to chant, the black and red ball of Larvae now as large as my head and still growing, although slowly; while my own type of magic could match the Voidstone, using the magic of this world was so new to me that I was not surprised that the spell was taking so long to charge.

For the next two hours, I continued to maintain Worlds Collide while charging Omnium Principa. It was very taxing, and now I knew how Mio had felt after she had used this spell. 'No wonder Shuu doesn't use this spell!' I screamed in my head while still chanting, 'This kind of magic is just too damn taxing. I'm surprised I've held it for this long already.' All throughout that time, Gnome and Sylph never once let up in their attacks. As the masters of earth, wind and thunder magic, these two had unlimited power in their respective areas.

Just as Omnium Principa was nearing the final stages of charging, now four times the size of my body and crackling with red lightning, the worst possible thing could have happened; Worlds Collide was starting to crack. That meant my soul was very nearly spent. And, now that I realized just what that meant, I felt faint and ready to pass out after vomiting. I wanted to scream with the pain I felt, but held it down. 'No,' I thought. I could not break focus now, not with Omnium Principa so close to completion. If I broke the chant now, the backlash could kill me. I fought through the pain, and finished the incantation for the spell, "From the boiling chaos, call forth the desecrated light. Everything that came from the original darkness...now, return to that place! Omnium Principa!" I instantly broke my hold on Worlds Collide, making my staff and rod fall to the floor and lay there useless, as I brought my hands down and released all the contained power of pure Larvae.

The spell headed straight for Gnome, who tried to stop the attack by raising several boulders to act as a shield. However, the power of Omnium Principa could not be stopped so easily, as it ripped the rocks apart and turned them all into Larvae, which was absorbed by the spell and further fueled it. It tore through Gnome with ease, making the ugly, little thing scream out for a second before his body was turned to Larvae. Now, normally Omnium Principa would have continued on in a straight line until it ran out of power, but I still had to take care of Sylph. Using the shock that the tornado creature had developed against it, I sent out a wisp of my own brand of magic into the dark spell. I had no idea if this would work, but it seemed to get the desired effect. I swung my hand in a wide arc until it rested directly over the tornado that was Sylph. Omnium Principa followed the direction of my hand and ran directly through the creature, who also gave a short scream before turning into Larvae.

Once Gnome and Sylph were gone, and Omnium Principa had finally dissipated, I dropped to the ground like a stone. I was barely able to hold myself up as I vomited all over myself. I started coughing and managed to choke out, "Never...again!" I could not afford to do something so stupid and desperate again. Sure, my life force would eventually return to me, but what I had just done transcended the boundaries of stupid and outright crazy. If my mother had seen me do something like that, she would have given me a good beating before I even got the chance to hit the ground, and at this point I think I really deserved one.

* * *

Once I had finally gotten up, I made me way over to the grate again. I did not want to face Aether and Larvae again so soon. I needed time to recover, if only slightly. I looked at the statues though, and knew it wouldn't matter if I had that time. I was running out of time myself, as I had to kill these last two creatures before sunrise. And, if my internal clock told me anything, I only had about one or two hours left before sunrise. So, despite my body obviously wanting to do otherwise, I stood between the statues of the black and white clouds, and called out, "I, James Mellenor, challenge you to battle."

Aether and Larvae were meant to be my final opponents, and the most powerful of the Six Great Beasts of Magic. Aether was the force from which the four main elements were formed in this world, and I would not be surprised if the white cloud would have power over those elements on top of its own. Larvae was the opposite of Aether in every way, shape, and form; where Aether sought to create, Larvae only desired destruction, and would do anything in its power to do so. If I had to fight these forces of pure magic, while in my current state on both the magical and spiritual level (as well as slightly physical, but that did not really matter at the moment), then I would die.

That was why I was shocked to see the cloud of Aether and the cloud of Larvae travel directly for each other, and not me. I watched as the clouds came together and immediately destroyed each other, but not before four orbs appeared from the destruction: one a fiery red, another an icy blue, a third an earthy brown, and the last a plain grey like the wind. Each orb was directed toward a pedestal, but when they found nothing on them, the orbs burst into nothingness. When that finished, I heard a strange noise. I looked to the grate, and found the circle's six parts now carried different colors: red, blue, brown, grey, white and black. The grate burst into smoke, and while I still wondered what had happened, I continued forward.

* * *

For the third time, I enter the room with the pedestal and door. I made my way toward the pedestal, when I suddenly heard a voice behind me. This voice sounded like that of a young boy not much older then myself. He snidely stated, "You have done well to pass my tests."

Like with the spirits of the last two magi, I turned. What stood before me was a yellow glowing outline. Like the last two outlines, this one had no recognizable features, but this one seemed to stand with a posture that indicated arrogance that could be found in all youths. I asked it, "What was your name?"

Like with the spirits of Set and Hismar, this outline took some time to answer me. When it did though, it was with a rude tone that I had only ever heard in one other person before. "In life I was known as Dezenda of the Bookshelf. I was once one of the three great magi of our long dead pharaoh, Atem. Tell me, for what reason do you wish to claim the dark treasure that is within this place?"

I answered calmly, "As I told the spirits of your fellow magi, Set and Hismar, even though I entered this place of my own free will, I was tricked into coming to this place. A woman who goes by the name of Johanna tricked me into coming here so that I could take the fragment of the Emerald Tablet that you now guard."

I could tell that Dezenda was trying to find deceit in my words, but he eventually let out an angry sigh. "You are truthful. And, while I hate to say so, I must commend you on your ability to slay the Six Great Beasts of Magic."

I laughed in reply, "Ha, you must be joking? Aether and Larvae did not fight, but simply destroyed themselves the moment they were released from their stone prisons. If that is all the power of the great Aether and Larvae can do, then I laugh."

Even though Dezenda had no features, I got the feeling he was raising an eyebrow. "You do not understand. You see, alone, neither Aether or Larvae can be defeated. And, while the magic they carry can be used in different ways to form the other four magic types and just as easily destroy them, the physical embodiments cannot be present in the same area, as they will destroy each other. However, most who would have seen these statues and realized what they are would have challenged them first knowing this. That is why I designed the test in such a way. Did you not see the four orbs that Aether and Larvae released when they were destroyed by each other?" When I nodded, he returned one in kind and continued, "Had you not destroyed Salamander, Undine, Gnome and Sylph before awakening Aether and Larvae, those orbs would have used the dormant powers of the other fours beasts to create perfect copies that you would have had to face all at once. Even that little trick you used with the forbidden Larvae spell would not have worked against the combined power of all four of them. But, since you did kill them first, you were able to avoid that situation entirely."

I was stunned at what I had heard, and I could not help but ask Dezenda a question, "Even so, why did my magic not work against Salamander? My own type of magic far exceeds your own in every way. The blast I hit the damned lizard with should have killed it on the spot. Why did it not?"

Dezenda stared at me for a moment, then broke out into a laugh. "I observed your fight against the beasts, and I must say that that little spell of yours was quite powerful." He then returned to a serious tone of voice, "But, you do not fully comprehend the powers of the Six Great Beasts of Magic. They are so strong that, combined, they could destroy this world. It is only because of the fact that they neutralize each other that they cannot do this. Your type of magic, while powerful, is only as strong as one twelfth of the complete cursed Tablet our queen had ordered to be destroyed. That item once had the power to match all six of the beasts, and as such it was their equal. Your own power would never be able to cause them any real pain. Your grimoire however, is another matter, but you already know that."

I nodded in understanding, then pointed at the yellow orb on the silken pillow behind me. "So, have I earned the right to take the key."

Once again, Dezenda regarded me for a moment, then gave a begrudging nod. "You may take my soul that is the Key of Magic...but you must promise me something in return." When I asked what it is he could want, he sadly told me, "Never give up hope on the ones you love. Even when everything seems bleakest, just remember that it can only get better, and find a way to survive it. What is the saying now? Ah, yes, I believe it was, 'the darkest hour always comes before the dawn'." I nodded to him, promising that I could never give up hope for as long as I lived. With that, he nodded and said, "Now go, and return the Key of Magic to its place in the Door of Truth, then go and face your final test."

With that, Dezenda faded away. I stood there for a moment, not moving or speaking. Then, I turned and grabbed the yellow orb, rather surprised that I could actually hold it while in this form. Once again, I felt a revitalizing energy pass through me, and this time I was very grateful for it, as it seemed to restore my soul to its proper state and remove the wariness of my use of my own magic. Then, with key in hand, I made my way to the now open door, and stepped through.

* * *

**Sorry if you found the end result with Aether and Larvae to be anticlimactic and boring. I honestly have no idea how the physical embodiments of light and darkness would have fought. Used by magi, I could understand these magic elements, but as their raw physical forms I cannot. Again, I do apologize for this, and hope you liked the chapter regardless.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with the original 11eyes, 11eyes Crossover, 11eyes Resona Forma, the 11eyes anime, or the 11eyes manga. All rights belong to Lass.**

**Here it is. The final chapter for this part of the story where we focus on James. I hope you enjoy it more then I did writing it, because I feel this chapter may have been a bit lacking.**

* * *

Chapter 23: The Test of Heart

For the third time I passed through the door, and for the third time I found myself back in the central room. I looked behind myself, and once again found the door that had been there originally was now gone, just like its counterparts that lead to the Keys of Strength and Mind.

I walked over to the door that was set into the floor, where the yellow circle was still glowing. I knelt down, and then placed the yellow orb into the hole. It snapped into place with ease. Just as before, the crypt felt as if it was shaking with that same, earthquake-like feeling. But, this time, rather then end quickly, the shaking only intensified. The three keys I had worked so hard to get started to crack and break as the shaking only got worse and worse. I fell on my ass as the earthquake got so bad, I thought that the ceiling would start to cave in. But then, it just stopped. One moment the crypt felt on the brink of destruction, and the next it was just fine. As I slowly got to me feet, using my staff as a crutch because my bones were still shaking from the force of the earthquake, I noticed something.

The Door of Truth was now open. Through it, I could see stairs leading into a descending darkness. Even from here, I could see that this staircase had no sunstones. It was completely dark, void of all light, as if the magi who built this place did not want the fragment to ever feel the presence of light ever again, and had decided to shut it off in complete darkness. But, despite the darkness, I could not back down now. If the words on the now open door were true, then one final test stood between me and the fragment I had nearly died multiple times to acquire. I whispered a few words, and an orb of pure light hovered just above the spiral of my staff. Then, I stepped through and made my descent into the darkness.

* * *

(third person P.O.V.)

As he made his way down the dark stairway, the only light coming from the orb above his staff that could only reach a few feet ahead of him, James could not help but wonder which of the fragments it was that these magi had worked so hard to seal away. "Just which of them could it be," he said to himself, his voice echoing off the walls and resounding back at him. He could rule out the Voidstone, Eye of Aeon and God's Name Tablet for obvious reasons. But that still left nine to consider. And, five of those nine had yet to be found, so who knew which it could be.

But, even though James was somewhat eager to see the fragment, he was still angry beyond belief at what Johanna had tried to do. "She wanted me to die. She wanted me to fail in finding the fragment, and leave me to rot in this place. Well, when I return she will know just what it means to make an enemy of the Family of the Darkness." Oh, the things he could do to her, the things he wanted to do to her. But, despite his unending desire to kill Johanna, he had better plans. Killing her might not even be possible. Her powers, whatever they were, made it so that she could not die as long as she did not acknowledge that she was dead. While James did have powerful spells that could remove a person's immortality, they all required several years of preparation before hand, as well as at least one willing human sacrifice. But, with the right payment, he could summon the physical embodiment of all evil, Satan, to torture her. However, he had more important things to deal with at the moment. He would worry about the summoning ritual later. Now, he had to worry about this final test.

* * *

As James reached the end of the stairs, he was once again in a hallway. However, this one was not like any hallway he had been in before. Even as he walked through it with his orb of light in hand, he got the feeling that the darkness was...watching him. It was as if something within this place had given the darkness life, and now it was curious as to who could have made it this far in the trials to claim the fragment.

James ignored the feeling, and continued through the hallway. When he reached the end of it, he was in a room not much bigger then his room back home. Like some of the rooms in each of the trials had faced, this room had only one item inside it. This time, there were a short series of steps that lead up to the item. And, at the top of those steps, there stood a mirror. This mirror was rather large, at least five feet wide at least six feet high. It seemed to reflect the room in a strange way that slightly unnerved the powerful magic user. As James was about to ascend the steps to the mirror though, he was confronted by three familiar figures: the spirits of the three magi.

The magi looked at James for a moment, then as one they asked him, "Are you prepared to face the Test of Heart?"

This confused James slightly, which gave way to anger. He snapped out, "What do you mean by 'am I prepared'?"

Set stepped forward and told him, "Before you stands the Mirror of Truth. Within it, your true heart is visible for all to see."

Hismar stepped forward next and continued, "The mirror only reveals that which is the complete truth of what you are, what you were, and what you can become. To face this test is to except everything that the mirror will reveal to you."

Dezenda stepped forward next and finished, "To deny anything that the mirror would show you is your undoing. The mirror's images are an undeniable truth, and to deny them will bring about your ultimate destruction in such a way that none on this earth, human and magus alike, have ever conceived."

They then spoke as one once more, "We three magi have deemed you worthy to face this final test. Now, you must deem yourself worthy and face who, and what, you were, are, and will become." With those final words, the three spirits faded away.

James looked up at the mirror, and for the briefest of moments he considered abandoning this stupid quest. But, he snuffed out that thought like one does a candle flame. 'I cannot abandon this now,' he thought, 'Not after having faced such trials. I will see to it that this fragment of the Emerald Tablet is claimed, and with it I will return to Index and give Johanna suffering that even Sophia would deem as demented and inhumane.' Those thoughts in hand, he made his way up to the mirror.

* * *

(James's P.O.V.)

I simply stood there, staring into the mirror, waiting. I began to wonder just what it was that I would be shown. There were so many things that it could show me, I did not even know where to start. But, all I could do was wait for it to show me just what it was that I would see.

Suddenly, the surface of the mirror rippled, like a small pool of water did when something disturbed the surface, and the image changed. What I saw though, is what I least expected. As the images settled, I saw my friends and the Punishment Squad. And in front of them, floating in the air underneath a massive, black moon that was being held aloft by six black stone pillars, was Lieselotte Werckmeister, who appeared to be observing something. Standing directly beneath her, was me. I was confused at first, wondering why I was not with my friends so I could fight Lieselotte and save her and Lisette from their fate of being sealed. However, to my horror, I watched a different scene unfold.

* * *

(inside the mirror - third person P.O.V.)

Everyone stood, stunned at what they saw. Kakeru, Shuu and Takahisa were stunned beyond any reason of understanding. Misuzu looked pissed off, but also had a smug smile on her face, as if she had just been proven right by something. Yuka, Kukuri, Yukiko and Scholastica looked close to tears. Shiori and Benedictus looked indifferent, but for completely different reasons: Benedictus just wanted to get a chance to fight, while Shiori was still being emotionally repressed by her fragment but still felt sad at the betrayal she saw. Samson and Misao looked sad at what they saw. Elaine was also angry, but because she felt she had been tricked. Sebastianus looked expressionless, so it was not possible to tell how he felt. Georgius simply looked pensive about what was going to unfold. Everyone felt these emotions because, standing directly underneath the Witch of Babylon, was James.

The boy from another world was in his Night form as he looked up at Lieselotte's calculating face. He told her, "Do you not see, my love? These people would see you killed and stop your desire to see this pathetic world destroyed."

Lieselotte looked down at the small boy, and gave him a strange smile that seemed both board and impressed all at the same time. She told him, "Yes, it would seem so." She looked at each of the pillars around her, then said, "That foolish Saint believes that this spell will give him time to cast that forbidden spell of his. But, I think not." She looked back at James, then gave a fake smile that radiated false warmth. "If you say you love me, then prove it by destroying these pathetic worms."

Without even hesitating, James summoned his staff and rod, as well as his magic amplifying armbands that he proceeded to put on. He held out his magic tools, ready to fight anyone, even his friends and allies, if it meant he could gain the love of Lieselotte. His staff blazed with a holy light, while his rod glowed with a demonic light. He was ready to use his magic, and he was ready to kill his friends. For Lieselotte, he would do anything.

* * *

As James closed the distance between his friends, Scholastica ran up to him. She grabbed his arm and used her magic to pull it, trying to force him to acknowledge her, and get him to stop what he was doing. Instead, he looked down at the little girl and blasted her with his own magic. The blow actually sent pain through her holographic form. As she got up and ran to her brother, she began to cry. This made Benedictus glare at James in utter rage, but he paid it little mind. He then smiled satanically as he said, "Now, who wants to die first?"

Benedictus was going to step forward, determined to kill James for harming his precious little sister, but Samson put a hand on his shoulder and simply shook his head. The blond-haired youth glared up at Samson, but he stayed put. Instead, Sebastianus and Takahisa stepped forward. Sebastianus looked at James with cold indifference, while Takahisa glared at him with complete hatred for ever having trusted the boy.

James just nodded, "Very well then. I was honestly hoping to kill Sebas while Elaine fought alongside him, but this works just as well." Sebastianus narrowed his eyes when he heard the person he once viewed as a comrade use the name that only Elaine ever called him by. He got into a fighting stance, intent on delivering punishment to the boy, while Takahisa began to form fireballs above each of his fingers.

Sebastianus did not hesitate in beginning the fight. He began to deliver powerful punches and kicks to James, yet the small boy dodged them easily. He had no hope of blocking the attacks in this form, but he could easily avoid them. While this went on though, Takahisa began to scream in rage as he threw fireball after fireball at him. But, when the fire did hit James, his robes simply took the attack and prevented him from being hurt. They were getting nowhere fast.

Sebastianus managed to get in a lucky hit, and stuck James straight in the chest. The blow made him cough up blood, and he slid back until he was back underneath Lieselotte, who simply stayed in the air and observed. He pushed himself up, the glared daggers at his opponents. 'Fine,' he thought, 'if you want to play hardball, then we can play hardball.' James raised his rod, then chanted a few words in ancient Egyptian. Lightning then shot out of the end of the rod, intent on hitting both his opponents. Takahisa hit the dirt, and was able to avoid getting hit by the spell, but Sebastianus was not as lucky. The bolt hit him in the chest head on, stopping his heart almost instantly. As Takahisa got up, he was met with the business end of James's rod. Takahisa just glared at James, but lowered his head in defeat. He knew he was done, and so James made his death quick for his easy surrender. The end of his rod touched the pyrokinetic's forehead, and his soul was instantly sucked from his body and sent off to whatever afterlife awaited him.

James smiled at his handwork, then levitated the bodies of his dead opponents toward their respective lovers. Elaine and Yukiko looked at James with different emotions. The latter with anger and great sadness, and the former with unrestrained rage. James laughed at the looks on their faces, then told them with deadly intent in his eyes, "Don't worry, you'll join them soon enough."

* * *

Elaine didn't even think as she ran to face James. She would not let her precious Sebas die in vain. She swung her sword wildly, nothing but pure rage and tears in her eyes. But, her anger weakened her. She couldn't think straight, and it resulted in her being unable to land a hit on the small boy. James was smiling like a madman the entire time, relishing in her sadness and rage. But, out of the corner of his eye he saw something. 'So,' he thought, 'the little girl wants to play with the big kids now, does she?'

Almost immediately, James ducked. Out of nowhere, Yukiko came flying in from behind him. But, her flight path couldn't be stopped in time as she flew over Devyn, and her knives were driven right into Elaine's kneecaps. The older woman scream in pain as she collapsed to the ground, no longer able to stand with her knees torn up from the inside. James stood over her, a sick smile on his face as he touched Elaine's forehead in the same way he did Takahisa's, removing her soul instantly. He then turned his attention back on Yukiko. Her eyes held only anger, and she was shedding tears now. She thought that with her fragment, she would be able to defeat James. But, she didn't understand that the spell he used on Takahisa and Elaine was a very powerful level of dark magic from his world. To take a life in such a way, instantaneously and without restraint, was considered a major dark art. There was no law against using such spells, but the Family of the Darkness seldom used such magic unless it was to kill someone that was a major problem. Even if it caused no pain to the victim, it was still dark to take a life so easily.

That is why, as Yukiko drew her knives from Elaine's corpse, she had not been able to see what was about to happen to her coming. She tried using her speed to her advantage, moving around the boy at such a speed that she was creating afterimages of herself. However, James was not fooled by her little speed trick. He simply stuck his rod forward, and he hit Yukiko right on the head. She was dead before she hit the ground.

* * *

As James stood on top of Yukiko's corpse, cackling with laughter, Samson, Kukuri and Yuka stepped forward. All of them had tears in their eyes, and they all wanted to settle the score with James. Samson immediately jumped into battle, hammer raised and ready to fight. At the same time, Yuka used her powers and unlock Kukuri's full potential, before trying to manipulate the Red Night to form illusions to fight James with. Kukuri summoned Demiourgos, and the now released angel began attacking with the chains that had bound it.

James summoned magic circles to block the attacks from Demiourgos, while at the same time dodging Samson's strikes and fighting off the illusions Yuka tried to make. Honestly, the only one out of all of them that James even somewhat feared was Kukuri, as Demiourgos was already outside of her body, so his instant death spell wouldn't work on her. However, he would deal with that later. Now, he focused on Samson. The large man had become relentless in his attacks. He fought with determination, and James could see that it would not be easy to kill him without trickery.

And that is when he saw Snake Wisdom, just laying in the field of corpses. James smiled, then waved his staff. Samson paid it little mind, but that proved to be his undoing. He continued in his onslaught, until Misao shouted out to him, "Samson-sama!" Samson looked behind himself, and before could even react he had the whip sword stuck in his neck. He began to cough and choke up blood as more of it stained the metal of the blade from his neck, until he finally died from blood loss.

Kukuri did not hold anything back. With Demiourgos unchained, her power was very great, but it did not matter. James's magic circles continued to block the attacks with ease. Then, he raised his rod and shouted out words that only he understood. The magic flowed through the rod, and wickedly sharp blades flew out of the end of the magic tool. The blades seem to have a life of their own, as they flew through the air and into the links of the chains that Demiourgos sent out of its hands. When enough blades had finally been put into the chains, they all began to saw through the chain links like butter. With each link that broke, Kukuri's body cried out in pain. When the fifth chain broke, Demiourgos vanished, and Kukuri dropped to the ground stone-dead.

Seeing this caused Yuka to fall on her butt in fear. She tried to back away from James, but when she looked into his golden eyes, she froze in utter fear. James made quick work of the little girl, just as he had all the others.

* * *

With only four of the Punishment Squad left (counting Misao), two Fragments of the Void, the bearer of the Eye of Aeon and a modern magus, everyone really should have been more careful. Unfortunately, that was not the case. With so many of their friends and allies dead, everyone jumped head first into the battle. Only Georgius and Shuu stayed out of it, the former still having to maintain the chant for Arcus Pactum, and the latter acting as his last line of defense. Misao, Misuzu and Kakeru all attack James at once. He was basically fighting three onmyouji at the same time since Kakeru was using the Eye of Aeon. While James was struggling with his three immediate opponents, Shiori, Benedictus and Scholastica (the latter two now in Uastyrdji) were preparing a combined Bibliotheca Pan Magica.

This fight was the longest of all the ones yet. Where all the others had taken anywhere between twenty minutes and an hour, this one was taking at least one and a half hours. But, it was all for naught. As James heard the familiar ending lines of the chant for Bibliotheca Pan Magica, he smiled. His other opponents scattered as they also recognized the end of the spell. As Shiori and Benedictus shouted the final words, they both unleashed their most powerful spell. However, as the deadly beams headed straight for James, he only held up his rod and staff. He crossed them in a similar fashion to how Misao Kusakabe crossed her swords, then simply whispered, "Tenken Kusakabe." Instantly, a hole in the fabric of space appeared in front of James. As the beams of magic came rushing at him, they were absorbed into the hole. Then, the beams came rushing back out, but this time they carried the pitch blackness of James's magic. He had added his own magic to the powerful spells, amplifying them and giving him supreme control over them. He sent one beam at Misao and Misuzu, and the other at Kakeru. Both beams found their targets, and completely obliterated them so that not even a tiny portion of their bodies remained.

When that was done, James made his way over to the limp form of Shiori and the inactive Uastyrdji. Both Shiori and Benedictus had used all their magic to kill James in that combined attack, and now they were helpless. James made quick work of Shiori, then blasted the hull off of Uastyrdji and found Benedictus laying inside, unmoving. James tapped the prototype weapon's head, then used his magic to levitate the red orb off of Benedictus's now dead body, and proceeded to crush the orb into dust with his magic. Now there were only two problems left.

* * *

As James walked up to Shuu and Georgius, the small boy could feel his inevitable victory was at hand. Shuu raised his cell phone, and was about to call up the Mirror Maze, but he never got the chance. The phone was ripped out of Shuu's hand by an unseen force, then crumpled into a useless hunk of scrap. James walked right up to Shuu, looked the modern magus square in the face, then laughed. Shuu just hung his head and said to get on with it. James happily obliged.

Georgius simply stood their staring as James walked forward. The Saint could not run, and he could not stop his chant. If he abandoned the spell now, he would die. But, if he did not abandon it now, he would die. There was nothing he could do, so, he decided to go out on his own terms. He dropped his hands that had been channelling the magic of his chant into a blue orb in between his hands. However, the orb remained. It then flared a deadly red and rushed into Georgius's chest. The magic overloaded his heart and brain, and he died still standing where he was, then fell over on his back, eyes unseeing and unmoving.

* * *

James, now satisfied that his foes were all dead and gone, finally looked back up at Lieselotte, who began to float down and land on the hard earth. He stood and waited for her to walk up to him until he was facing the Witch of Babylon. He looked at her with love and desire on his face, "It is done, my love. I have slain those fools, just as you desired."

She looked at him for a moment, then gave him a soft smile. "So you have," was her simple reply.

* * *

(real world - James's P.O.V.)

As the image faded away, I just stood there, stunned. I could not stop thinking the same thing over and over again, 'What did I just do?' I started to shake, then looked at the mirror. I wanted to shoat that what it had shown me was a lie. I would never harm my friends, and especially in such a cruel manner. But, even as I thought those words, I knew them to be false. I was weak minded as it was, and my mental stability was questionable at best. But, besides all that, I knew that I would do anything for Lieselotte and Lisette. I loved them, and would love nothing more then to see them return that love. 'Even if it means killing my friends to do so,' I thought.

I looked at my reflection in the mirror, then sighed. I told it, "I except what I have seen as what I was, as I am constantly questioning my own mentality." I took a deep breath before continuing, "I except what I have seen as what I am, as I would do anything for Lieselotte Werckmeister and Lisette Vertorre, no matter what it was." I then got a hard look of defiance on my face as I screamed, "But the future is not set in stone! I _will_ take this fragment of the Emerald Tablet from this place! I _will_ use it as payment to the Devil to torture Johanna! And, I _will_ save Lieselotte and Lisette, while also keeping my friends and comrades alive! That is why I can't, won't, and refuse to except what I have seen as what I will become!"

When I finished screaming, I summoned my rod to my hand, then pointed it at the mirror and screamed, "تتحطم (translation: Shatter)!" An invisible arc of power smashed into the mirror, completely destroying it. However, when I finally calmed down, I noticed something odd. Rather then there being a clear view of the wall in front of me, there was a hallway that lead deeper into the crypt. I looked around the side of the mirror, but found no such hallway from that viewpoint. So, figuring it was just some spell, I walked into the hallway.

* * *

By the time I reached the end of the hallway, I had retaken my Day form, meaning that it was now Tuesday morning. When I got back up, I found myself in another room like the ones with the keys of those trials. But, upon this silken pillow, there rested a grey crystal. I walked up to the crystal, and laid a hand on it.

Almost immediately, voices flooded my mind. They told me that they were called Balor, and that they would help me acquire anything I desired, so long as I submitted to them. Once the voices started to say these things though, I pulled my hand back in an instant. But, I could not help but admire the crystal for a moment. I was seeing Balor for the first time. It may not have been much, but the crystal was still a very powerful item, and I knew that the magi had sealed it away for a good reason.

However, the voices of Balor only came to be replaced by three others. The three familiar voices spoke together, "You have passed the final test."

I turned to see the spirits of Set, Hismar and Dezenda, all looking at me once more. I looked at them in confusion before asking, "What do you mean 'I passed'? I denied what was in my heart."

Set shook his head. "No, boy, you did not. You did the one thing that was the only true way to pass the Test of Heart."

I was confused, but then Hismar spoke. "You saw something you did not want to happen, and you denied what you saw as what you were destined to be."

Dezenda then said, "You remembered that the future is of our own making, and that nothing is ever destined to happen. You did not deny anything, but rather you only spoke what was true about us all."

Then, the three spoke together once more. "You who have passed all the tests and trials of this place, take the dark treasure, and do with it whatever you desire. But, remember these words: so long as your heart is strong, there is nothing you cannot overcome." With that, their images faded away for what I knew was the final time.

So, I reached out and grabbed Balor. I held the crystal in my large hands, doing my best to ignore the voices that were whispering to me, and made my way up the staircase at the end of this room. I did not know how, but I knew that they would take me to the surface.

* * *

When I returned to the the base camp for the magi who had come to claim the fragment, Cristoforus was shocked beyond belief when he saw me. He started say how he was certain I was dead, and how he had just been about to send word to Johanna that I had died. Luckily, I got out when I did. I explained why it had taken so long, then held up Balor for him to see. At first, Cristoforus was unsure of what he thought. He asked if he could see Balor more closely, but I explained to him how the crystal seemed to speak, and if he touched it that it might get a hold if him and take him over. That seemed more then enough to discourage him, so he left it alone.

Finally though, I asked, "If it is alright with you, I would like to return to Index now. I have some...business, to attend to with Johanna." Cristoforus agreed, and was about to send word to Johanna regarding my return, but I told him, "Why bother? She already seems to know everything that happens in Index. The moment I step into its walls again, she'll know and then I can make my way to her with the fragment." It took some convincing, but I did manage to pursuade Cristoforus to not send word to Johanna. With that, he loaded me into a car, and he drove me back to the port in Alexandria. The boat was still there, waiting to cast off. Once I said my final good byes to the Saint, I stepped on board and set sail. I couldn't help but smile at the surprise I had planned for Johanna.

* * *

(Friday - 10:41 p.m. - Johanna's P.O.V.)

Over a week has passed since I had managed to send James to his doom. I may not have been able to see what it was that those ancient magi had done to protect the fragment of the Emerald Tablet, even when I directly used the God's Name Tablet, but I did know that they would not allow it to leave that place easily. Even James, with all his power as a phenomenon, could not hope to survive the powers of those magi.

However, as I stared out at the Index yard, I could not shake the feeling that something was wrong. Something...dangerous was coming. But, I just brushed it off as the Witch of Babylon. She had been on the move for some time now, and it was clear that she had made her way to Japan. I was going to send the Punishment Squad, as well as those other children, to face her and see to it that she was killed. I knew that the only way to stop her would be if Georgius used Arcus Pactum, but that is what I was hoping for. Even if he was one of my most loyal Saints, his understanding of what others believed in made him a problem. He had already brought an onmyouji back with him after he had destroyed Crom Crauch. How long would it be before he brought more nonbelievers to Index? I would have just killed the onmyouji woman, but to do so might have put Georigus's loyalties into question. Given that he was the only person at Index who could utilize forbidden magic, and especially Arcus Pactum, I could not afford to lose him until I knew for sure that he could be eliminated.

As I continued to ponder over these things, someone knocked on my door. This was a surprise, as I had not sensed anyone coming here. I simply thought, 'I must be hearing things.' However, when the knock came for a second time, I frowned. Nobody ever came to me unless it was of major importance, such as when Sophia had completed her project regarding the time anomaly. I had not called for anyone to speak with me, so whoever it was must have been lost, or they did not realize it was me who was in this room. I simply chose to ignore it, thinking that they would eventually leave for something else.

Instead, a great wind blew my door open, making it slam open and smack the wall from its hinges. The door then slammed shut with another burst of wind. I turned in utter shock that one of my apostles could be so disrespectful and using the power of Sylph magic just so they could speak with me. 'Well fine,' I thought, 'if they want to talk, then we will talk.'

Once I was facing my door though, I gasped at who it was that stood in my room. "Hello, Johanna." James snarled out at me.

I stood my ground, trying not to make my fear visible. I simply nodded to him, then gave him a smile in the hopes of getting him to lighten up his mood. The frown on his face was quite unnerving. "James, what a...pleasant surprise. Since you are back, I am guessing that you were successful in your mission?"

The boy turned away from me for a moment, whispered some words I did not understand, and that familiar black symbol blazed on my door. He must have wanted to ensure we had complete privacy before he showed me. He then reached into his robes, and pulled out a grey crystal. I looked in awe at the item. I could feel the magic radiating from it, and I just knew this was the item that had been hidden in that tomb. I held out my hand to him, a rare genuine smile of gratitude gracing my lips as I said, "Well then, if you'd please, give me the item."

However, rather then give me the fragment, he instead slipped it back into his robes. "I think not, Maria Magdalene!" he snapped out at me. In that instant, a long piece of wood that was tipped with some sort of orb came into the boy's hands. In the moment that followed, I was suddenly forced onto my floor, completely unable to move anything but my head. It was just like that first day in the underground library.

Immediately I began to panic, as memories of what he had said he could do to me, what he would do to me, if I ever crossed him again. "No!" I screamed in fear. "Please, don't do this! Don't take away my purity!"

But, he then said to me, "Oh, I won't rape you. I am not going to give my first time to someone who would never appreciate it, least of all you." I sighed in slight relief that I would not lose myself to him. But, that relief was destroyed with what he said next, "That would be over and done with far to quickly. Even if I had time to prepare for a proper incantation so that I could remove your immortality, killing you would never bring me enough satisfaction." I watched in horror as his lips twisted into a demented and insane smile that would have made Sophia cringe. I looked into his eyes, but all I could see in those golden orbs was pure hatred. He then said to me in an overly calm tone, "Let me ask you something, Maria. Have you ever danced with the Devil in the pale moonlight?"

I did question why he was suddenly calling me by my old name, but did not pay it much thought due to the situation that was at hand. I was about to reply that I would never associate myself with the Devil, but I was silenced when I saw him pull something out of his robes again. In his hand, held by the tips of his fingers, was a single piece of black chalk. I couldn't comprehend what I was seeing, even as it happened right in front of me. He slipped the chalk into his right hand with his wooden staff, then snapped the fingers of his left hand. Instantly, the carpet of my chambers vanished, and were replaced with a hardwood floor. I watched as he took up the chalk, then began to draw on the floor. All I could do was watch in horror (and slight fascination), as he drew an inverted pentagram upon my floor. As he began writing out a complex ring of symbols around the outer ring that enclosed the cursed star at the symbol's center, he spoke to me in that same disturbingly calm voice. "Really, there are so many dark creatures I could summon. Urial and Gabriel are only two, but you would never believe and angel to be dark. No, what I need now is a creature of pure and utter evil and darkness. A creature so unholy that his mere name brings fear to your very soul. Of course, there is only one such creature."

As he finished with his symbol, he slipped the chalk into his robes, then snapped his fingers again. Immediately, on each of the five points of the star, candles appeared. But, they were not candles I had ever seen before. These...things, were made of black wax, and I could smell blood in them; they gave off a dark presence that made me even more nervous. He then whispered a word, and the candles lit, their orange light seeming to reach further then would have been possible and making the shadows dance on the walls. Then, that book, the cursed relic that had turned this poor boy into a phenomenon, appeared on the floor in front of him. He sat before the book, and it immediately flipped to a certain page. From my position on the floor though, I could not even see what was on the pages.

I was forced to watch as the boy began to chant. His words were not in a language I recognized, but I could tell from his tone that what he was saying could not be something good. Despite my fear though, all I could do was lay there and watch as this ritual began to unfold. I watched as the shadows in the room seemed to grow slightly darker. I watched as the flames on the candles turned pitch black. I watched as a black fog seemed to form within the circle. All this and more, I was forced to watch as something began to unfold.

After over and hour of chanting, the boy finally stopped. He then stood up, the book was no longer on the floor. The black fog that had formed in the circle then began to gather together. It did not necessarily make a shape, but it did appear more solid. Then, a booming voice called out, "Who dares to call me here?!"

While I was shuddering in fear, I watched as the boy did not even flinch. He looked upon the fog, then spoke, "It is I, James Mellenor, who has called you here."

The booming voice spoke again, "Release me now, or else I will devour your soul. You were foolish to summon me, boy, and now you must pay the price."

However, rather then cower in fear, I watched as James continued to stand his ground. He spoke out to the voice, "You know as well as I, Lucifer, that the circle holds true. I will not release you until our deal has been made."

The walls seemed to shake in anger at what the boy had said. The candle flames shot up and became over fifty times their size as they flames looked massive. Then, it all just stopped. The voice, now much calmer, grumbled out, "What is it you wish of me, boy?"

James gave a nod to the dark fog, then pointed at me. He said, "This woman is Maria Magdalene. She had tried to have me killed, and now I want revenge."

The voice spoke, "What would you have me do? Kill her, or perhaps force her into your service as a sex slave?"

When I heard those words, I began praying to my Lord that this would not happen. If this truly was Lucifer, all I could do now was prey to Him, and hope He could protect me. But, I cringed when he said, "That does sound interesting..." I began to shake in utter fear, but then felt great relief when he said, "but I would have to decline that offer. God has made her immortal, and I do not have the time, items, or patience to kill her myself, nor do I see a point in giving my own virginity to a woman as vial as this."

At this, I heard Lucifer sound surprised. He asked, "Then, what do you want of me? I could easily kill her for you, if you truly do not want to do so yourself."

James just shook his head though. "No, I would not have summoned you for something as trivial as murder." He then gave the dark fog a twisted smile. "I want you to torture her. Make her suffer for a long as you can remain in this place once I set you loose upon her. Everything you can do, do it. Do not, even for a second, hesitate to do something to harm her. But, do not kill her or rape her; those are your only restrictions."

I watched in horror at what I had just heard, and began to shake in fear again. I then heard a great laughter. Lucifer spoke once more, "Oh, it has been many centuries since anyone had wanted me torture someone without killing them." His tone then became rather serious when he said, "You do know that I will demand a high price for my services."

Without even waiting to here the Devil out, the boy said, "I will not remove your summoning conditions form the Grimoire of Eternal Shadow. It took my family almost 975 years after Jesus's crucifixion to find you and add you to our knowledge, and I am not about to destroy all that work."

The Devil then burst out into anger, "Then you must make a counteroffer, and if you cannot make one that I agree to, it will be you who suffers."

I smiled at hearing that, and began to laugh in my head. What could he possibly offer Satan now? All he had was the piece of wood he had used to force me down, and I doubted that that would win him any favors. However, what he did next made me pale as I watched it unfold.

He reached into his robes once more, and removed from them the grey crystal. James held it out and spoke, "I offer you this, a fragment of the most powerful magical item from this world."

The room was silent for some time, I had begun to wonder if the Devil had escaped his bonds. However, after some more time passed, the booming voice spoke once more. "Interesting...quite interesting. I do sense great power within this item, and I am certain I could find someone to give it to once I grow board of it. But now...oh it is quite a thing to be using to buy my help." After only a few seconds though, the voice said, "Very well then. Place it beside the woman, then release me. I give you my word you will have safe passage out of this room if you so desire to leave. Of course, if you prefer an up close viewing of my torturous work in action, you may stay, and I also promise no harm will befall you should you choose to do so."

I looked between the fog and boy, and saw James shake his head. "As much as I would love to relish in her screams of pain, I must return to my current place of residence." With that, the boy simply placed the crystal at my feet. It was so close, and yet I could not reach it. As he was leaving my chambers though after removing that spell on the door, he said to me, "Have fun, Great Mother." Then, I watched as James began to laugh a sick and deranged laugh, before leaving my chambers.

The moment the door closed, I felt the temperature drop by several degrees. I heard heavy footsteps make their way toward me, and while I could no longer feel the magic restraints on me, I was too afraid to move. I then heard the voice of the Devil whisper in my ear, "We do not have much time, but I assure you that you will suffer for what feels like endless years to you."

Just as I was about to let out my first scream from the pain I began to feel, though from what I did not know, all I could think was, 'James, you will die if it is the last thing I do!'

* * *

**And so ends this little part to my story. To my readers, I hope you have enjoyed seeing a bit more of James and how he is as a character. Honestly, I do hope I am doing him correctly, as I do not want him to become hated.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed it, and look forward to the next chapter, as the end is almost near. Please, leave a review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
